Dulce Accidente
by mel-yug15
Summary: Ella es la mejor agente de esa organización, jamás fallaba pero por culpa de un descuido fracasa en su misión y peor aún es capturada por él… pero tal vez no sea tan malo cuando descubres su personalidad y terminas enamorante, ¿verdad?
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio del problema

Dulce Accidente.

Bueno, tal y como prometi aqui esta XD el segundo fic de un 2718fem ¬w¬

Sin mas les dejo con el primer capitulo ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El inicio del problema

La bella Italia es conocida por tener bellos paisajes, una gran arquitectura, las personas del lugar son alegres y amables… pero como en todo lugar nada es perfecto, y este bello país no es la excepción, ya que aquí se encuentran los miembros de las mejores mafias del mundo… pero no esta tan mal esa situación ya que igual existe un grupo especializado en acabar con dichas mafias, es un grupo anónimo de asesinos, los cuales son de diversas nacionalidades.

Todo aquel que pertenece a esta organización es un maestro en las artes de la pelea, dominio de las armas, recolección de información y camuflaje. Esta organización siempre buscaba a sus miembros por todas partes del mundo e igual era muy estricta en sus reglas: al primer error la muerte te llegaría… tal vez es una regla radical pero así se aseguraban de seguir en el anonimato y tener a los mejores e igual por ello ninguno de sus miembros interactuaba entre si y de la misma forma todos tenían asignados un nombre clave o alias.

Uno de esos miembros destacados era una hermosa mujer de 20 años de edad de nacionalidad asiática, su nombre clave: ave-chan, pero su nombre real era: Hibari Kyoya, una hermosa mujer de curvas bien definidas, busto grande, de cabello color negro lacio, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de color gris y tés clara. Ella al principio pertenecía a la policía en su país natal, pero ella siempre se destacó por su gran fuerza y pasión por las peleas, algo que llamo la atención del grupo por lo cual una tarde le llego una extraña invitación a su casa, en la cual le invitaban a formar parte del grupo pero antes debía pasar ciertas pruebas, obvio que eso le interesó mucho a la chica por lo cual acepto sin dudar ya que había escuchado de ellos y siempre le gustaba tener desafíos más grandes y ese lugar prometía adversarios más fuertes con los cuales pelear; por lógica ella paso las pruebas que le pusieron y así paso a ser miembro del grupo.

En esos instantes en una habitación de un hotel en el centro de la hermosa ciudad de Roma, se encontraba Kyoya preparándose, ya que recién le habían asignado su siguiente misión… en teoría sonaba algo complicada pero no para ella ya que solo debía matar a otra cabeza de la mafia y en ese momento s encontraba muy excitada ya que esta vez debía ir contra uno de los más fuertes: debía matar al líder de la familia Vongola, esa mafia era una de las más fuertes del mundo, por lo cual estaba feliz, al fin tendría una buena presa…

La misión consistía en infiltrarse en la fiesta a la cual el líder asistiría, ya que cada determinado tiempo Vongola realizaba una fiesta donde acudían sus aliados, es verdad sonaba riesgo porque habrían mucha gente poderosa en el lugar pero al mismo tiempo eso lo hacía u arma de doble filo ya que si moría alguien se podría culpar a cualquiera de los invitados. Ella debía infiltrase en la fiesta para poder esperar el momento oportuno y matarle, en teoría era sencillo entrar, matar y salir… como siempre.

Ya tenía todo listo, por lo cual ella sonrió de lado mientras e dirigía al baño para arreglarse, al salir le dio de comer a sus mascotas: un pequeño canario color amarillo y un puercoespín, sus únicos amigos y compañeros, ya que por su personalidad siempre asustaba a al gente e igual ella sentía innecesaria la presencia de otra persona a su lado. Se vistió con un pantalón de cuero negro, con botines negros, una blusa color lila y chaqueta de cuero.

Al salir del hotel, camino hacia el estacionamiento donde noto un automóvil deportivo negro, por lo que saco la llave que venía con los documentos de su misión y se dispuso a abordar el vehículo para comenzar el plan.

Después de unas horas de viaje, al fin llego al castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, por lo que busco dejar el automóvil, en una cueva cercana mientras proseguía a cambiarse para poder entrar al lugar, rápidamente se colocó un vestido de noche largo rojo de tirantes con una abertura en su pierna derecha, una peluca rubia larga de rizos, lentes de contacto color verdes, un abrigo de piel blanco y tacones de cintas color negro; bien el disfraz ya estaba listo. El siguiente paso fue infiltrase, algo que logro con facilidad… ahora mientras fingía disfrutar la fiesta con los demás invitados buscaba a su presa con la mirada, tardo un poco pero al fin lo localizo.

Ahí estaba el líder Vongola: un hombre de 24 años, ligeramente alto de cabello castaño el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad, ojos color marrón, tés clara y llevaba puesto un smoking color blanco, zapatos color negro, con camisa negra y corbata blanca. En esos momentos estaba platicando con un pelirrojo que usaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca y zapatos negros… si recordaba bien ese pelirrojo era el líder de la familia Simon… demasiados buenos objetivos reunidos en una sola habitación, pero debía concentrarse en su presa real, aunque los demás también sonaban tentadores.

Tardo un poco, porque el líder Vongola nunca estaba solo, siempre estaba acompañado o charlando con algún invitado que se le acercaba, pero pasadas unas horas se dio su oportunidad, ya que se retiró a algún lugar apartado en el jardín, según que para despejarse un poco… con mucho cuidado busco seguirle, después de que se aseguró de que ahora solo eran ellos dos prosiguió a seguir con la siguiente fase del plan: matarle.

Con mucho cuidado y cautela busco quedar a una distancia corta de la posición del castaño, pero…

\- Y yo que pensaba que eras una chica más que querría pasar un rato conmigo – hablo con ironía el castaño aun mirando al cielo.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya se sorprendió… ¿desde cuándo…? entonces eso significaba… - saliste apropósito de la fiesta – hablo parándose a unos pasos detrás de él.

\- Puede ser – hablo con calma mientras levantaba los hombros y se daba vuelta para poder observar a su atacante.

\- Pero eso no cambiara nada – hablo con seguridad la chica, mientras sacaba un par de tonfas de entre sus ropas y se preparaba para atacarle, notando que el castaño solo se sonreía de lado.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacarle, sorprendiéndose un poco… los movimientos del castaño igual eran agiles, pero ella no se daría por vencida… la batalla estaba pareja, ella buscaba lanzarle golpes y este lo bloqueaba con facilidad y otros con dificultad, lo mismo le pasaba a ella… pero lo sabía de continuar la batalla podrían llamar la atención y eso era algo que no estaba permitido, por lo que activo el mecanismo de cadenas de sus armas y ahora el castaño a duras penas escapaba de los ataques ya que las cadenas contaban con picos. La verdad estaba disfrutando mucho la batalla, el castaño era una presa digna…

Entre la pelea un melodía empezó a sonar, era el móvil del castaño y para suerte de la chica este sonido distrajo por uno momento la atención de su dueño y momento que fue aprovechado por ella para derribarlo, haciendo que quedara acostado en el suelo y ella encima suyo mientras que con una tonfa presionaba su cuello y con la sujetaba una pistola presionando sobre su cabeza.

\- Se acabó, herbívoro – dijo con algo de arrogancia, al notar la mirada de preocupación del contrario, ya estaba lista para jalar del gatillo pero entonces un ruido cercano se escuchó para seguirle de un sonido de un arma detonándose…

Todo fue tan rápido que no supo lo que ocurría, un sujeto había aparecido y le disparo a su presa y obvio eso no lo iba a tolerar, por lo que rápidamente busco bloquear el ataque y lanzarse a golpear al otro por entrometido, dejándolo inconsciente … pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error ya que le dio la espalda al castaño, al girarse para buscarle noto que ya no estaba… se maldijo por que se le escapo pero entonces alguien le coloco un paño en su rostro tapando su boca y nariz… busco zafarse pero también le ejercían presión sujetándola a la altura que estaba por debajo de su busto, a pesar de sus forcejeos la persona contraria tenía más fuerza por lo que poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia…

Se sentía una perdedora, jamás le había pasado eso y ahora de seguro lo pagaría con su vida…aunque no se arrepentía de nada, lo último que recordaba era unos ojos de color marrón que la miraban de forma seria y mientras la movían para cargarla al estilo princesa.


	2. Capítulo 2: El trato

Hola a todos :P

Bueno xD veo que si gusto, jaja como dije ayer me tome el día libre pero aquí les dejo el siguiente cap ¬w¬ y como notaron este no será le clásico dame tsuna al que estamos acostumbrados porque este crecio dentro de la mafia asi que ya saben que esperar xP.

Sin más les dejo con la lectura mientras corro al trabajo xD

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes ;)

* * *

Capítulo 2: El trato.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia, donde primero percibió la suavidad de la superficie donde estaba, abriendo de forma lenta sus ojos y sentarse. Al estar empezando a despertarse sus sentidos se alarmo… ¿dónde estaba?, esa habitación se veía demasiado lujosa… en eso recordó lo sucedido y se puso alerta, donde ahora notaba que le habían quitado su disfraz y cambiado de ropa, luego pensaría en eso ahora lo importante era escapar.

Busco levantarse de la cama para observar con detalle la habitación donde se encontraba: era un lugar ridículamente grande, con adornos algo exagerados, la cama donde se encontraba tenia sabanas color naranja pálido y almohadas blancas, la cabecera era de roble oscuro, habían mesas de noche a cada lado de ella, tenía una gran ventana con cortinas blancas y poseía un balcón el cual estaba adornado con rosas de diversos colores, había un par de sofás, un gran televisor, una chimenea, un escritorio y la habitación tenía 3 puertas: una del baño, otra era un armario y la última daba a un pasillo muy largo.

Al pasar junto a un espejo se asustó y se enojó un poco: le habían sacado la peluca y los lentes de contacto… eso no era importante pero llevaba un vestido color lila pegado el cual tenía un muy pronunciado escote en V y para llamar más la atención en ese lugar en medio de su busto había un flor de adorno… O si… juraría que luego mataría al idiota que le puso eso, pero primero debía saber dónde estaba por que la habitación no le brindaba mucha información, con cuidado salió de ese lugar, buscando evitar a la gente que pasaba a veces por los pasillos, noto que estos llevaban trajes o ropas que acostumbra la servidumbre.

Después de un rato encontró la salida y ahora estaba en un enorme jardín el cual era conformado por muchos árboles de diversas formas, rosales, fuentes y varios lugares de descanso los cuales la mayoría estaban ubicados debajo de los arboles grandes, ese lugar parecía sacado de un sueño, al girarse pudo notar que estaba en una mansión…

Si definitivamente la habían capturado, pero no se quedaría por mucho ya que aprovecharía que la dejaron sin vigilancia, busco rápidamente una salida del lugar y para su suerte, encontró la cochera donde se podían apreciar automóviles que variaban en estilos y costos, al acercarse noto que todos los vehículos tenían la llave y estaban listos para ser usados y tomados. Sonrió para sí, en verdad que eran muy confiados esos sujetos, algo que agradecía por lo que se dispuso a abrir la puerta del que tenía más cerca, cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos.

Se escondió rápidamente, notando que eran varios sujetos vestidos de traje que parecían estar buscando algo… lo sabía debía apurarse, sin pensarlo mucho volvió a salir de su escondite lista para tomar un automóvil y largarse de ese lugar, pero al momento de abrir la puerta sintió como alguien le colocaba algo en sus hombros, al girarse rápidamente lo volvió a ver…

Su presa estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, al mirarse de reojo noto que este le había colocado su saco.

\- Sabes, me sorprendes… no pensé que te gustara pasearte con un atuendo así – dijo con algo de burla el castaño señalando el pecho parcialmente descubierto de la pelinegra.

\- … - ante eso a la chica le salió un tic en su ojo izquierdo, busco por inercia taparse con el saco mientras le miraba con odio… obvio que odiaba esas ropas, pero en ese momento priorizo escaparse.

\- Perdón, creo que no debí decir eso – hablo de forma divertida mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – bueno ahora se buena y regresemos a la habitación – le indico mientras le extendía la mano.

\- … - ah no... primero muerta, se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra mientras apartaba la mano del castaño con brusquedad – yo no recibo ordenes tuyas – hablo de forma seria.

\- Puede ser, pero creo que esta vez harás una excepción – dijo mientras alzaba los hombros y se movía ligeramente a la derecha revelando que detrás suyo, sobre el techo de uno de los automóviles, estaba una jaula de oro que tenía a un pequeño canario y un puerco espín.

Kyoya abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión para luego mirar con enojo al castaño… tenia a sus mascotas, mientras él seguía con su mano extendida… con mala gana camino hacia pasando a su lado mientras para poder tomar la jaula.

\- Deja te ayudo – dijo quitándole la jaula mientras que la tomaba de una mano para que ambos volvieran entrar a la casa.

La regreso nuevamente a la misma habitación, ahora notaba que el castaño cerraba la puerta con llave… bueno aun le quedaba la ventana para escapar o simplemente le quitaría las llaves.

\- Bueno ahora si podemos hablar de forma calmada, no crees Kyoya – comento alegre le castaño.

\- … - Kyoya en ese momento se sorprendió, como es que sabía su nombre… si en su equipaje tenia documentos falsos y en ninguno estaba su nombre.

\- Si te preguntas como es que se tu verdadera identidad, bueno digamos que Vongola igual tiene buenas redes de información – comento mientras se aflojaba su corbata y se quitaba su reloj, colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Que planeas, herbívoro? – le pregunto molesta, ya no que lo notaba había algo extraño en todo esto.

\- Me atrapaste, bueno que ya sabes que debido a que fallaste en tu misión, para tu organización: tú ya estas muerta – hablo de forma tranquila, mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio y miraba a ver a los ojos a la chica.

\- Eso ya lo sé e igual debería estar muerta – opino Kyoya.

\- Tal vez, pero contigo hare una excepción ya que eres más útil viva que muerta – hablo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- No trabajare para ti – declaro con enojo.

\- Yo creo que debes reconsiderarlo, ya que en este punto solo tienes dos opciones – hablo mientras empezaba a caminar a paso lento hacia ella.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare? – le desafío.

\- Tienes carácter, eso me gusta – dijo pasando a su lado mientras se dirigía a la cama para sacar una caja de madera de una de las mesitas de noche – cierto, te debes preguntar porque si fallaste yo no te he matado – siguió hablando mirándola a ver – digamos que me gustaste, tu fuerza, inteligencia y belleza es algo que me gusta en una mujer – hizo un pausa un momento para seguir hablando – además ayer, tuviste la oportunidad de dejarme morir a manos de ese otro sujeto pero me defendiste…

\- Yo solo acabe con ese sujeto porque tú eres mi presa y solo yo puedo matarte – le interrumpió Kyoya.

\- Cierto, pero a diferencia de los demás asesinos que han tratado de matarme o se infiltraban en la familia, ellos se desviaban de su misión y mataban a gente inocente – dijo con enojo el castaño mientras recordaba todas las muertes innecesarias que ocurrieron por su culpa, ya que los enemigos que iban por su cabeza al no conseguir su objetivo se giraban contra el primero que apareciera.

\- Yo tengo mis propias reglas, solo voy por mi presa – dijo de forma seria Kyoya.

\- Esa determinación y sentido de justicia me gusta – continuo hablando el castaño – por ello en vez de matarte preferí traerte a la mansión principal, conozco su regla estricta de cero fracaso, por ello mande a un señuelo que se hizo pasar por ti para revisar el lugar donde te estabas alojando – explico – por ello logramos traer a tus mascotas – dijo señalando la jaula que había dejado igual sobre el escritorio – lo demás lo dejamos para que cuando mandaran a matarte nadie sospechara la verdad.

\- Porque te tomas tantas molestias, dime que quieres herbívoro – hablo enojada, ya se había fastidiado de escucharle hablar.

\- No te desesperes – le contesto mientras abría la caja ante sus ojos y revelaba un brazalete de plata con algunas púas y el emblema de la familia Vongola y una amatista en el centro – como ya no existe para la sociedad y ahora eres mía por lo cual te ofrezco dos opciones de vida – hablo mientras sonreía de lado mientras sacaba el brazalete de su caja – trabaja para mí o cásate conmigo y dame un hijo.

\- Y si no escojo ninguna – le respondió mientras alzaba una ceja, cada opción sonaba tan irreal y estúpida.

\- Solo tienes esas, ya que no planeo matarte, la tercera sería dejarte encerrada en el calabozo sin poder ver la luz del día, pero lo veo un desperdicio – dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la pelinegra.

\- Si escojo trabajar para ti, ¿qué te garantiza que no escapare? – le reto.

\- Aceptes alguna de las opciones, debes ponerte este brazalete – dijo mientras extendía su mano para hacer que ella tomara el brazalete.

\- ¿Y si me opongo?

\- Simplemente te lo pondré a la fuerza – comento notando como la chica lo miraba con enojo y tomaba el brazalete para observarlo.

\- ¿Y que pasa si decido escapar?

\- Me veré en la obligación de ir por ti e igual deberé imponerte un castigo.

\- Eh… eso suena prometedor – comento con arrogancia la chica sonriendo de lado.

\- Sé que te gusta pelear con sujetos fuertes y Vongola tiene muchos enemigos, por eso preferí conservarte con vida – comento – trabajaras para mí, tendrás la libertad de movimiento, los recursos que desees y solo yo podre ordenarte ya que te convertirás en uno de mis guardianes, pero en el momento que vea que me traicionas – hablo de forma seria mientras caminaba para quedar parado frente a la chica – tu libertad y beneficios se terminaran y te volverás mi esclava personal – le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- … - Kyoya solo lo miraba con enojo, aunque odiaba la situación sabía que tenía razón… ahora para la sociedad estaba muerta y él la tenía acorralada, todas las opciones las detestaba… pero le estaba ofreciendo seguir peleando contra sujetos fuertes… tal vez nunca pensó en la mafia como una opción pero era lo único que le quedaba porque ni de broma consideraría la otra opción.

\- Entonces, ¿serás mi guardiana o mi esposa? – le volvió a preguntar el castaño.

\- Seré tu guardiana pero no te confíes que aun deseo matarte – le contesto mientras ella sonreía de lado y hacia que la soltara de su agarre.

\- Perfecto – dijo colocándole el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda – tranquila, esto solo demuestra que eres uno de mis guardianes, es un simple accesorio – comento imaginando lo que pensaba la pelinegra – bueno sé que sabes mi nombre pero deja presentarte correctamente: me llamo Tsunayoshi Di Vongola – comento haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de ella y le daba un beso – encantado de concerté, Hibari Kyoya – sonrió al notar que la chica apartaba rápidamente su mano y se alejaba un poco.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Bueno en este momento los chicos están fuera, por lo que no puedo presentarte con los demás e igual ah… - comento bostezando – recién regreso de una junta.

\- Entonces duérmete – le ordeno mientras cruzaba los brazos y le miraba con fastidio… en verdad aceptaría ordenes de ese herbívoro…

\- Esa es una buena idea – dijo sonriendo y en un rápido movimiento empujo a la pelinegra y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, donde Kyoya lo miraba algo impresionada por la velocidad con la que se movió – entonces es hora de dormir y tú me cuidaras – le ordeno.

\- No seré tu niñera.

\- No, serás mi almohada – le dijo en tono burlón, notando que ella estaba lista para golpearle por atrevido pero en un movimiento rápido la sujeto de las muñecas con fuerzas a cada lado – esa no es la forma de tratar a tu jefe, Kyoya – dijo de forma seria para rápidamente besarle por la fuerza, ella se opuso y busco morderle pero este fue más rápido y ahora había introducido su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, sus brazos estaban siendo sujetados, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil por la presión que ejercía el cuerpo contrario… estaba atrapada y se sentía humillada pero igual se sentía extraño… después de unos minutos ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, pero no logro recuperarse cuando empezó a sentir que el castaño besaba su cuello.

\- Déjame… - le ordeno al castaño.

\- Te dije que te castigaría cada que te portaras mal – le dijo en tono travieso mientras la miraba a ver a los ojos – ahora pórtate bien y descansa – comento mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella, aun sin soltarle las muñecas.

\- … - Kyoya estaba enojada… y por aun se sentía humillada, pero está se la cobraría muy caro a este herbívoro, por ahora no haría ningún movimiento pero en silencio juraba cobrar venganza.

El silencio en la habitación era desesperante, ella seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada mientras seguía pensando las mil y un maneras de matar a este herbívoro, pero el ambiente de la habitación y el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo contrario la estaban empezando a adormecer… eso no era bueno, el cansancio que aún estaba presente en su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura y le traicionaba adormeciéndola… por más que busco mantenerse despierta fue vencida por la fatiga y poco a poco ella igual empezó a cerrar los ojos para asi llegar a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tal vez… solo tal vez, cuando despertara notaria que todo esto era una extraña pesadilla que su subconsciente creo por ver esas películas extrañas que los profesores les ponían a veces en vez de dar clases… si eso debía ser… esperaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: Motivos

Hola :p

Jojo les gusto la nueva personalidad de Tsuna? xD este si es más seme jajaja bueno como dije es porque aquí nuestro castaño se crio desde bebe en la mafia ;p

Bueno xD salió rapidin y corto este cap pero aquí veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Tsuna ¬w¬

Bueno sin más, les dejo con el cap ;)

KHR no es mio solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Motivos

En ese momento se dedicaba a observarla dormir, debía admitir que de esa forma se veía como una mujer frágil y muy hermosa, aunque obviamente despierta seguía siendo hermosa pero su carácter la convertía en alguien peligrosa, en eso sonrió.

Según su padrino, la organización Limit ya lo tenía en la mira y pronto mandarían a un nuevo asesino por su cabeza… de alguna forma esta ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y por eso mismo estaba preocupado ya que generalmente esos sujetos cada que aparecían siempre mataban a los que estuvieran a su alrededor y eso ya no toleraría.

Supuso que el susodicho asesino aparecería en la fiesta anual que tenían con sus aliados aprovechando la ausencia de sus guardianes y efectivamente así fue después de un rato se percató que una mujer rubia con vestido rojo no le quitaba la mirada… bueno en ese caso existían dos posibilidades: era el asesino u otra mujer que lo buscaba para tener sexo.

Prefirió darle algo de ventaja saliendo de la fiesta, en ello noto que le seguían por lo que busco fingir demencia observando el cielo, descubrió que la mujer era realmente el asesino, mientras peleaba con ella empezó a emocionarte: esta vez enviaron a alguien fuerte, pero él tampoco era alguien débil… por algo paso toda su vida bajo los entrenamientos espartanos de su padrino, pero en eso se distrajo cuando escucho sonar su celular, lamento eso porque ahora lo tenía acorralado… estaba en el suelo con el arma de ella presionando su cuello y una pistola en su cabeza… en definitiva no era su noche, pero en eso escucho pasos y noto que ahora eran dos asesinos los que realmente iban por el… pero entonces paso algo que no esperaba: la chica lo protegió… eso si lo impresiono, ya que fue algo inesperado.

Aprovecho el momento para colocarse de pie y rápidamente desarmar a la chica, usando el pañuelo que tenía al cual le había caído algo de alcohol en la fiesta, después de forcejear un poco ella callo inconsciente. En que la movió para cargarla, la peluca que traía puesta se le callo haciéndole sonrojar un poco… era hermosa, se regañó… ese no era el momento, con cuidado la subió a su automóvil y la llevo a la mansión principal.

La recostó en su cama y le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le cambiara su ropa ya que estas estaban algo rasgadas, la mujer le informo que solo tenían un vestido para ponerle a la chica ya que su guardiana siempre cerraba con llave su habitación… Se maldijo a mirar ese vestido al cual denominaba: "mata pasiones", era verdad que era un vestido muy escotado pero cuando Kyoko, su ex-novia, lo llevaba puesto digamos que toda la magia se perdía ya que esta era tan plana que no había nada que ver… la verdad le dio igual, total él debía terminar su papeleo así que lo dejo pasar.

A la mañana siguiente tuvo que salir porque tenía una reunión a primera hora, la cual fue demasiado aburrida… en serio no pueden cambiar de tema para variar, siempre lo mismo pero bueno, en eso dejo escapar un suspiro al menos ya estaba en su casa y ahora que lo recordaba esa mujer ya debía de haber despertado… en eso se maldijo… olvido cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación, lo más seguro es que ya hubiera hecho algún desastre en la mansión, tomo la jaula con las mascotas de la chica que uno de sus aliados recupero del lugar donde se hospedaba.

En eso noto que el pájaro dela chica miraba en dirección a la cochera, por lo que sonrió… ella buscaba escaparse, pero no le dejaría. Con cautela se acercó al lugar y como pensó, ahí estaba ella tratando de conseguir un vehículo para escapar, pero en eso algo lo distrajo… ahora que miraba bien… supuso que ya no podía denominar a esa ropa: mata pasiones… la pelinegra tenía el cuerpo ideal para rellenar y lucir de una manera esplendida ese jodido vestido… ante eso se sonrojo un poco y se sentía un acosador o pervertido solo mirándole su busto… en eso recordó lo que estaba por hacer, así que dejo la jaula asentada mientras buscaba sacarse su saco y evitar que su prisionera escapara.

Estaba feliz, logro detenerla aunque fue con ayuda de las mascotas de la misma. Mientras la llevaba de regreso a su habitación pensó en un plan, en definitiva le gustaba y mucho… bueno era un líder de la mafia y tal y como le enseñaron si deseaba algo lo obtendría y punto, en eso se puso a elaborar un plan para retenerla a su lado sin forzarla, en eso recordó que le hacía falta un guardián para que su equipo estuviera completo y con la información obtenida de ella ya tenía el plan listo.

Estaba contento, había jugado bien sus cartas y ahora ella era uno de sus guardianes, bueno… paso 1 listo: retenerla, ahora le paso 2: atraparla, eligió correctamente al darle el título de guardiana de la nube ya que era difícil de atrapar y por lo poco que había visto de su personalidad se podría decir que era alguien solitaria pero de carácter fuerte y muy fiel a sus ideales, algo que le agradaba… en eso se le ocurrió un plan travieso y la forzó a dormir con él diciéndole que la usaría de almohada, aunque realmente él quería tocar ya que esas se notaban naturales no como las de sus ex amantes que eran silicona…

Definitivamente ella era su tipo de mujer: inteligente, fuerte, astuta y sobre todo sexy. Bueno tal vez… el paso 2 tardaría pero buscaría hacer que ella se enamorara de él, por lo que en esos momentos exploraba con cuidado el cuerpo contrario notando los sutiles gestos que hacia mientras dormía, buscaría que ella se acostumbrara a él para luego enamorarla.

En eso miro el reloj… 6:45 am… se maldijo un poco y con cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante se levantó de la cama para ir a bañarse y cambiarse, tardando 15 minutos en eso para luego salir de su habitación con rumbo a su despacho, ordenándole a uno de los sirvientes que estuvieran atentos y le informaran cuando ella se despertara e igual que le dieran un desayuno y que le llevaran ropa normal… definitivamente amada verla con esos vestidos provocativos, pero igual era un egoísta y no permitiría que alguien mas viera el cuerpo que pronto seria suyo.

Cuentas, facturas, alianzas, proposiciones de matrimonio, informes de las reuniones, demandas, declaraciones de guerra… dios… a veces se preguntaba: cómo es que siendo líder de una mafia su vida parecía tan monótona y algo aburrida, todo eso era rutinario y los malditos documentos no paraban de llegar… dejo escapar un suspiro de pesadez mientras detenía su lectura para descansar un poco la vista, en serio debía imponerles una norma a sus guardianes para que no sean tan problemáticos… y hablando de problemáticos solo rogaba que Kyoya no le cargara con trabajo extra…

En eso tocaron a su puerta, donde el mayordomo principal le informaba que la invitada se había despertado, ante eso sonrió y agradeció el mensaje, mientras se colocaba de pie para caminar a paso lento hacia su habitación y al mismo tiempo pensaba que haría el día de hoy, al final debía aprovechar que solo estaban ellos en la casa, en eso sonrió de lado pues ya tenía un nuevo juego en mente mientras abría lentamente la puerta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Problemas en el paraíso

Hola a todos xD

Una actualización nocturna ;P jojo bueno aquí la siguiente parte de esta loca y divertida historia, espero les guste :D

Bueno sin más les dejo por ahora ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Problemas en el paraíso

De un momento a otro el silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido cuando una vocecita le estaba llamando…

\- Hibari… hibari…

En eso empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, notando que su canario estaba parado junto a ella y le llamaba, en se incorporó sentándose en la cama para extender su mano y así el animalito se parara en su mano.

En eso fue recordando lo sucedido el día anterior y con ello se enojó, definitivamente empezaría a pensar en un plan para vengarse del herbívoro castaño, en eso escucho que alguien toco la puerta y noto que entraba una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida.

\- Buenos días señorita, aquí le traigo su desayuno e igual algo de ropa nueva – hablo mientras colocaba una la charola con el desayuno en la mesa de noche – le dejare la ropa en el baño, tiene algún aroma en especial para su baño.

\- …

\- Bueno no se preocupe, ahora lo arreglo – dijo sonriéndole al notar que la chica no parecía querer responderle, para después ir a prepararle su baño y salir de la habitación.

Eso fue algo extraño, pero en eso sus amigos le recordaron que no había comido nada desde el día de ayer, por lo que se levantó para tomar la charola y empezar a comer el desayuno, después decidió ir a darse un baño mientras dejaba a Hibird y a Roll jugando en la cama.

Mientras ella se bañaba, cierto castaño había regresado a su habitación para buscar a su nueva guardiana, pero al entrar no que no estaba en la habitación, por un momento pensó que se había ido pero en eso escucho el ruido del agua, por lo que este sonrió de forma picara mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño con la clara idea de espiar un poco.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió miles de agujas en su mano, en eso miro a ver y en el pomo de la puerta había un pequeño puerco espín parado el cual le miraba con enojo.

\- Pero que… - empezó a decir, en eso noto que sobre el puerco espín se paraba un canario que igual le miraba enojado – fuera de aquí, shuuu – les empezó a decir pero por lo visto eso solo enojo más a los animales ya que el canario tomo a su amigo y ambos se lanzaron contra el castaño.

En eso Kyoya salía del baño, ahora le habían dado una camisa blanca de cuello en V con unos pantalones negro y unos tenis, bueno al menos eso era mejor que ese ridículo vestido… al salir miro la escena más rara de su vida: Hibird y Roll estaban peleando contra el herbívoro, donde el canario le picaba en su cabeza y el puerco espín estaba sobre su cara arañándole mientras que le otro forcejaba para quitarse al que tenía en la cara al mismo tiempo que se pinchaba y buscaba ahuyentar al pájaro.

\- Herbívoros… - les llamo de forma enojada la chica, pero estos estaban entretenidos en su pelea que la ignoraron provocando que ella se enojara mas – herbívoro…. – les volvió a hablar mientras perdía la paciencia y liberaba un aura negra a su alrededor.

Al sentir el instinto asesino, la pelea paro y miraron a una pelinegra enojada.

\- Kyoya – le saludo el castaño – auch… - se quejó al notar que le habían picado en su frente y ahora los animales se posaban en cada hombro de la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces molestando a mis mascotas? – le reclamo.

\- ¡Que…! ellos empezaron – se defendió mirando con recelo a los animales que parecía que se burlaban de el en ese instante.

\- … - Kyoya solo le miro a ver mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Am bueno… que te parece si exploramos la mansión para que te acostumbres al lugar – busco cambiar de tema al sentirse atrapado.

\- Hmm… supongo – dijo de mala gana mientras salía de la habitación y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo fija.

\- Espérame – dijo caminando rápidamente para llegar a su lado y acompañarla.

En su andar, recorrieron gran parte de la mansión: la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la biblioteca, algunas habitaciones, el jardín, varios cuartos de entrenamiento, la piscina, el cuarto de juegos y otros cuartos con cosas especiales para cada uno de los guardianes. Obvio que el castaño prometió personalizar una habitación con los gustos de ella para que pudiera pasar sus ratos libres en ese lugar, después de ello visitaron el despacho del castaño.

\- Y aquí es mi despacho, donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo con pesadez Tsuna mientras notaba como la chica se paseaba.

\- Hmmm y ¿porque está lleno de documentos? – dijo mirando los alrededores, donde se podían ver pilas y pilas de papeles.

\- Am… bueno es que…

\- Herbívoro… herbívoro… - se burló Hibird en ese momento mientras volaba alrededor del lugar.

Esto hizo enojar un poco al castaño, pero se contuvo de iniciar una guerra infantil contra el ave, pero noto que la chica se burla de él porque vio que sonrió de lado al ver su reacción.

\- Bueno sigamos el recorrido, nos faltan el área de inventos y la armería – comento el castaño y noto que eso si había captado la atención de la chica y con ello la llevo hasta ese lugar.

Al llegar saludaron a los científicos que estaban en el lugar: uno era un pelirrojo de cabello corto de ojos verdes, de tés clara y usaba lentes, en ese momento llevaba una camisa azul de manga corta con pantalones negros y tenis del mismo color, y el otro era un rubio de cabello corto y ojos verdes que llevaba unas gafas protectoras y usaba un overol color verde oscuro con botas de goma negras; los cuales en seguida empezaron a agobiar a la chica con preguntas para poder empezar su historia e igual diseñarles un plan de entrenamiento, en eso uno de ellos le pregunto sobre el tipo de armas usaba, en eso los le dieron un regalo a la chica entregándole unas tonfas modificadas negras que recién había creado.

A Tsuna le sorprendió notar que la chica se puso feliz por ese simple gesto haciendo que se ponga ligeramente celoso pero prefirió olvidar ese detalle mientras seguía observando como los chicos seguían haciéndole preguntas e ingresando la información a su computadora. Después fueron de regreso al comedor donde les sirvieron la comida.

\- Y ¿qué te ha parecido todo hasta ahora? Kyoya.

\- Interesante…

\- Si, bueno ¿qué otra cosa te gustaría hacer?

\- Nada, ya que tú regresaras a terminar tu trabajo, dame-Tsuna… – le dijo una voz detrás suya mientras sentía una pistola que le apuntaba en su cabeza, al girarse se podía ver a un hombre de cabello negro con patillas rizadas, el cual llevaba un smoking negro, una camisa naranja con corbata negra y zapatos negros bien lustrados, en su cabeza usaba un sombrero negro con una cinta naranja y le estaba apuntando con una pistola de color verde.

Entonces de un momento a otro se desato una pelea… y para horror del pobre castaño el comedor era víctima de esa batalla.

El sabia quien le estaba regañando, no pensó que su padrino regresaría tan pronto… pero lo que no conto es que Kyoya se lanzara a pelear contra él… ahora que lo miraba fue mala idea dejar que Shoichi y Spanner le dieran un arma, por su parte su padrino estaba divertido disparándole y poniendo a prueba a Kyoya y por lo visto igual la chica parecía feliz de pelear con alguien fuerte… lo malo es que ya la mesa estaba rota al igual que las sillas… las paredes ya tenían grietas… los cuadros estaban en el suelo partidos en varias partes y de un momento a otro el candelabro que colgaba del lugar se calló haciéndose miles de pedacitos…

\- YA BASTA –les grito muy enojado, recordándoles a los pelinegros que él seguía en el lugar.

\- Oh… - se burló Kyoya al notar que ahora el castaño parecía un carnívoro.

\- ¿A quien le estas gritando dame-Tsuna? – se quejó su padrino.

\- A ti Reborn, mira como dejaste este lugar – le regaño.

\- Yo solo me defendía de su ataque – respondió fingiendo inocencia.

\- Tu igual Kyoya, porqu… - empezó a regañarla pero se detuvo al ver que ella estaba enojada y por alguna razón se sintió intimidado con esa mirada – ah… te presento a mi padrino… – dijo rápidamente cambiando de tema, obvio que ese cambio fue notado por el pelinegro demostrándolo levantando una ceja mientras lo miraba seriamente, para luego sonreír ya que había entendido todo.

\- Mucho gusto señorita – le saludo quitándose el sombrero y caminando hasta ella para luego hacer una ligera reverencia– soy Reborn Arcobaleno a sus servicios – dijo en tono coqueto mientras tomaba la mano derecha de ella y le depositaba un beso, notando que su teoría era cierta al ver que eso ponía celoso a cierto castaño.

\- Hmm… Hibari Kyoya – respondió con simpleza la chica.

\- Y… ¿qué hace una hermosa mujer como usted en Vongola? – siguió hablando Reborn mientras disfrutaba ver el tic en el ojo del castaño.

\- Estoy aquí porque el herbívoro me oblig… - pero en eso rápidamente Tsuna le tapó la boca ya que se colocó detrás de ella para impedir que hablara, obviamente esta acción solo acentuó mas la sonrisa sádica de cierto pelinegro.

Aunque Tsuna consiguió que la chica no hablara esta se enojó y le golpeo con toda su fuerza en el estómago usando sus nuevas armas, haciendo que este perdiera algo de aire y callera de rodillas mientras la chica salía de la habitación.

\- Hmm… que patético te viste - se burló Reborn quedando parado frente a el – y yo que pensé que habías aprendido bien pero veo que necesitas más lecciones – se burló.

\- Que… - dijo asustado el castaño.

\- Sabes te felicito: ella si será una buena esposa para ti, no como la interesada de Kyoko – siguió hablando.

\- Como es que..

\- Vamos dame-tsuna te conozco, solo eso explicaría porque una ex-asesina de Limit este en la casa.

\- Bueno si…

\- Por lo visto es fuerte pero a ti aun te falta entrenamiento y obviamente me tomare la tarea de ayudarte con eso – dijo mientras le volvía a puntuar al castaño con su arma y le sonreía – bueno… empecemos… - hablo notando que la cara de chico se ponía azul mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba a uno de los cuartos de entrenamiento.


	5. Capítulo 5: Kamikorosu y Truco

Hola a todos ¬w¬

Bueno aquí actualizando rapidin y haceindo trampa, xD debería estar escribiendo otra historia pero noooo aquí llego primero la inspiración de este fic jaja pero bueno :P

Bueno ahora si les dejo con la lectura :D

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Kamikorosu y Truco

Se podían escuchar algunas explosiones que resonaban como eco por toda la mansión, algunos empleados aún se asustaban por eso… otros ya estaban acostumbrados, ya que normal cuando el padrino de su jefe llegaba a casa de alguna misión: su pasatiempo favorito siempre era visitar a su "dame-hijo" y torturar… tutorizarlo para que siempre sea un jefe digno.

Kyoya por su parte se sentía un poco más tranquila, no tenía a ese herbívoro encima suyo por lo que ahora estaba usando uno de esos cuartos de entrenamiento que le había enseñado. Estaba probando sus nuevas armas, era cierto que por su trabajo aprendió a manejar todas las armas existentes pero prefería sus amadas tonfas por la libertad de movimiento que tenía con ellas. Mientras practicaba Hibird y Roll estaba en un rincón de la habitación, dormidos.

Después de un rato decidió ir a descansar un poco, regreso a la habitación del castaño donde vio para su horror que solo tenía ese ridículo vestido para ponerse, el cual ya estaba lavado y colgado, a no… ni muerta o consiente se volvería aponer esa cosa, por lo que después de unos segundos encontró algo de ropa en el armario la cual parecía normal… bueno si ignoramos que era la ropa del herbívoro… Se recordó que al día siguiente pediría ropa o saldría a comprar un poco, aunque eso último no le agradaba ya que odiaba eso porque significaba estar rodeada de herbívoros molestos y ruidosos…

Entro a bañarse y al salir tenia puesta una camisa negra de manga larga con un pantalón negro, lo bueno es que el pantalón tenía un cordón y con ello se ajustó a su cuerpo pero la camisa si le quedaba grande, pero era mejor eso que el vestido. Acomodo a sus mascotas junto a ella y tomo uno de los libros de la biblioteca que estaba ahí para leer… en eso tocaron al puerta, de la cual entro una sirvienta con una bandeja de comida, después de colocarla en el escritorio se retiró.

Kyoya acepto la oferta y cena de forma tranquila mientras miraba a sus mascotas comer junto a ella, en eso observaba el cielo oscuro con muchas estrellas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro… era verdad que seguía con vida, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que estuviera "presa" en esa mansión, ya que sus movimientos eran limitados aunque tentar su suerte y buscar escapar tampoco sonaba mal, pero siendo sincera consigo misma la proposición de seguir enfrentándose a enemigos más fuertes era lo que la detenía de escapar de esa mansión.

Después de cenar, se acostó a leer un poco pero poco a poco le gano el sueño, por lo que dejo a un lado el libro y se tapó con las sabanas para dormir un poco... o ese era el plan…

Por otro lado, se encontraba un castaño muy cansado… esa tarde se exedio su padrino con la tortura… había sido mas difícil y para rematar despues del "entrenamiento" lo obligo a hacer su papeleo…en ese momento maldecía a todos, porque rayos existía el papeleo, a paso lento regreso a su habitación. La luz estaba apagada, lo normal para el por lo que simplemente suspiro y fue a darse un baño, al prender la luz y buscar en su armario, noto que no estaba su pijama favorita… tal vez la estaban lavando, por lo que tomo una pijama de color azul oscuro y se acostó en su cama.

Estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos cuando noto un ligero movimiento en su cama a su lado, eso lo alarmo, por lo que se sentó en la cama y jalo la sabanas buscando al intruso, entonces se sorprendió un poco: había encontrado su pijama favorita, en eso se le ocurrió una idea traviesa y con cuidado se colocó encima de la chica procurando no despertarla, pero sus planes se arruinaron ya que recibió un golpe en su cara que le hizo caerse de la cama.

\- Tú duermes en el sofá, herbívoro – le amenazo Kyoya.

Al mirar de nuevo hacia la cama, noto que la pelinegra está enojada y con sus tonfas en mano. Tsuna se maldijo… olvido que ahora ella había recuperado sus armas, pero él tampoco se daría por vencido, por lo que busco meterse nuevamente a la cama, esta vez bloqueando algunos de los ataques de ella ya que aún estaba algo adolorido del entrenamiento pero el deseo de su travesura le daba fuerzas, por lo que después de unos minutos logro someter a la pelinegra y quitándole sus tonfas. Ahora estaba encima de ella sujetándola de las muñecas mientras que con sus piernas evitaba que ella hiciera algún movimiento.

\- Creo que se te olvido que tú eres mi almohada – dijo algo divertido al ver como ella se movía debajo suyo mientras buscaba zafarse de su agarre.

\- … - Kyoya solo le miro con enojo, en eso noto que él tenía la intención de besarla por lo que busco darle un cabezazo, acción que funciono pero aun con ese dolor en su frente no la soltó al contrario parecía haberlo incitado más, ya que en un rápido movimiento capturo sus labios. Busco zafarse de eso beso pero el castaño aprovecho para profundizarlo y ahora podía sentir la lengua contraria explorando su boca.

Mientras estaba besándola, Tsuna aprovecho a liberar una de sus manos sujetando las muñecas de la chica por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras que la mano libre empezaba a desabotonar la parte superior del pijama de ella.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron ligeramente mientras ambos jadean para recuperar el aire. Kyoya que nunca había besado a alguien o experimentado algo así estaba algo aturdida por esas nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y solo fue consiente cuando sintió la lengua del castaño empezar a recorrer su pecho. Tsuna por su parte no perdió tiempo, le estaba gustando escuchar esos sutiles jadeos que salían de la boca de su bella pelinegra por lo que empezó a besar y dejar pequeñas marcas en el cuello de ella y poco a poco empezó a saborear el sabor de esa piel blanca dejando un camino de saliva con su lengua por el pecho contrario mientras que su mano libre ahora se colaba por debajo del pantalón de ella acariciándole las piernas.

Kyoya quería oponerse y se maldecía por no tener disciplinado a su cuerpo con respecto a esas sensaciones, se estaba dejando llevar por ese placer tan extraño y tan placentero que estaba sintiendo, pero la cordura le recordaba que ella era una carnívora y en esos momentos parecía una herbívora. Pero ese poco de cordura empezó a flaquear cuando sintió que ahora el herbívoro estaba lamiendo y chupando uno de sus senos mientras que su mano se colaba por debajo de su ropa interior. Tal vez eso estaba mal pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien que ya no sabía que pensar o hacer, pero todo rastro de resistencia desapareció cuando fue besada nuevamente hasta volver a robar el aliento.

Al diablo todo, en ese momento se sentía tan bien… por lo cual siguió disfrutando de esas caricias mientras se un pensamiento posesivo surcaba su mente: que él era suyo y no lo compartiría.

Y de esta forma, de un momento a otro ambos estaban disfrutando de esas caricias, pero alguien deseaba algo más por lo que aprovechando que ya no existía ropa que les detuviera por lo que empezó a prepararla para el siguiente paso, hizo que ella chupara sus dedos mientras que el seguía lamiendo sus pechos, después empezó la intromisión colocando el primer dedo dentro de ella. Esta acción sorprendió un poco a la pelinegra, quien se quejó levemente pero poco a poco se empezó a acostumbrar a esa sensación, después llego el segundo y lo mismo paso, ambos dedos estuvieron dentro de ella hasta que se acostumbrara y cuando la sintió lista los retiro recibiendo leve gruñido como queja por parte de ella, lo cual hizo que sonriera y rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de ella y fue acercando lentamente su miembro a la entrada de ella e introducido de golpe.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la pelinegra, la cual se quejó de dolor por la intromisión y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos pero estas fueron borrados por los labios del castaño, el cual no se movió de su lugar hasta que ella le indicara, después de un momento ella se acostumbró y movió ligeramente sus caderas y con ello empezó el vaivén que pasaba de rápido a lento y viceversa.

Después de un buen rato, en la que ambos disfrutaban de esta placentera danza lo sintieron, ambos estaban llegando a su límite por lo que se corrieron de forma simultánea, donde el castaño termino dentro de ella. Ahora ya cansados, este busco salir con cuidado de ella notando que había un poco de sangre entre las sabanas, esto dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras se acomodaba para dormir abrazando a la chica: el había sido el primero y el único que hombre que tendría Kyoya, y de eso se aseguraría personalmente.

Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica, notando que ella ya había cerrado sus ojos y ahora dormía, por lo cual el hizo lo mismo y ahora si se dejó vencer por el sueño.


	6. Capítulo 6: Odio a primera vista

Hola a todos w

Tal vez piensen que fue rapido el lemon, xD pero era necesario y mas adelante lo notaran :P

Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :P, disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Odio a primera vista

El sol empezaba a colarse por las cortinas de la habitación, en la cual se podía apreciar dos cuerpos que estaban abrazados y seguían durmiendo de forma pacífica, el silencio era tan agradable y tan acogedor que hasta las mascotas de la pelinegra seguían durmiendo en su jaula.

Pero desgraciadamente nada dura para siempre, ya que en ese momento alguien interrumpió esa calma entrando a la habitación y azotando la puerta en el proceso.

\- Buenos días Juudai… - empezó a hablar un peli blanco de cabello corto curiosamente en forma de pulpo, de ojos verdes y tés clara, el cual usaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Pero su saludo fue cortado porque en ese momento una tonfa se estrelló en el marco de la puerta rozando a centímetros de su rostro haciendo que este quedara ligeramente azul del susto. Bueno era verdad que su jefe y amigo tenía un mal despertar… a veces, pero se suponía que había tomado un descanso y no debía haber problema además jamás le había lanzado un arma… - Am… regreso en un rato – hablo de forma nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

\- Herbívoro ruidoso – se quejó la pelinegra mientras se movía para acomodarse mejor y buscar volver a dormir.

\- Moo, Kyoya casi lo matas, no debes hacer eso – hablo de forma traviesa Tsuna mientras se estiraba y se sentaba en la cama.

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta verbal ya que solo noto como la chica le miraba con enojo, por lo que opto ponerse de pie e ir a arreglarse primero.

Por su lado Kyoya seguía de mal humor, además de que le despertaron empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrió la noche anterior y eso le enojaba más… pero al mismo tiempo se juraba que buscaría la forma de vengarse de ese herbívoro. Noto que salía del baño ya arreglado y se acercaba nuevamente a la cama por lo que se preparó para cualquier movimiento raro.

\- Kyoya vamos igual debes levantarte – dijo de forma picara el castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama y buscaba colar una de sus manos por debajo de las sabanas para tocar la piel desnuda de su peli negra.

Lamentablemente sus intenciones fueron frenadas cuando el castaño sitio miles de agujas clavarse en sus manos, al notar vio para su horror a sus enemigos en la cama y listos para atacarle ya que en ese instante se podía ver un brillo sádico en la mirada de los animalitos, aunque claro… Tsuna se reprendió mentalmente, debía ser imaginaciones suyas… ¿verdad?, dejo pasar su travesura y se encamino a la puerta de la habitación mientras le mencionaba a la chica que debía arreglarse ya que sus guardianes estarían en casa y debía presentarla.

Kyoya al notar que el castaño ya se había marchado se levantó y fue arreglarse, noto que ahora si había ropa para ella por lo que se colocó una blusa color purpura con una corbata blanca, un pantalón negro, botas negras de tacón. Al terminar de arreglarse salió de la habitación seguida de sus mascotas.

En su andar empezó a escuchar gritos, disparos y cosas romperse… eso empezó a enfadarle ya que el ruido provenía del comedor, lugar que le herbívoro le dijo que debía ir para que la presentara con los demás…

Al entrar noto que la sala estaba toda destrozada: ahí estaba el herbívoro ruidoso de hace rato peleando con otro que parecía ser muy sonriente, por otro lado estaba uno que gritaba extremo y daba golpes al aire, el ultimo era uno que solo estaba en una esquina comiendo dulces mientras miraba al resto y el castaño estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada oculta mientras leía algunos documentos.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos pararon de hacer lo que hacían y centraron su vista en la chica que entraba por lo cual todos se ponían en posición de combate: ya que a su parecer era una intrusa en la mansión.

\- Lindo recibimiento – hablo con burla Kyoya.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, intrusa? – hablo el peliblanco de ojos verdes, mientras sacaba algunos cartuchos de dinamita de entre sus ropas.

\- Debes ser alguien fuerte para poder haber entrado a este lugar – hablo de forma relajada el herbívoro sonriente al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada.

\- Chicos cálmense – les ordeno Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hacia la pelinegra – quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo miembro Hibari Kyoya – dijo mientras se paraba al lado de la chica.

\- Encantado en conocerte Hibari, al extremo – grito el peli blanco morena que usaba una camisa color naranja de mangas arremangadas con una corbata negra, pantalón negro y vendas en las manos.

\- Viva ahora tendré otra chica que me mime y me de dulces – hablo contento un pelinegro de cabello ligeramente esponjoso y corto el cual vestía una camisa de diseño de vaca con pantalón café y sandalias.

Por alguna curiosa razón ese comentario hizo enojar levemente al castaño ya que su mirada se ensombreció momentáneamente para luego regresar a la normalidad mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pelinegra.

\- Chicos porque no mejor se presentan – hablo con una voz un poco seria que hizo que los demás se miraran nerviosos entre sí, ya que no sabían que había hecho enojar a su amigo y jefe.

\- Yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi, mucho gusto Hibari-chan – hablo el pelinegro sonriente.

\- Gokudera Hayato – dijo de forma cortante el herbívoro ruidoso.

\- Sasagawa Ryohei, es un placer al extremo – grito.

\- Yo soy el gran Lambo Bovino – hablo el herbívoro vaca.

\- Hmm…

\- Pero Juudaime, no se ve como alguien fuerte además no me fio de ella – hablo de forma celosa Hayato.

\- No creo que sea correcto enfadarla – hablo un voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos miraran a un pelinegro que recién entraba de la cocina con una taza de café en sus manos.

\- Reborn-san, ya regreso – le saludo alegre el peli blanco.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – pregunto algo serio Takeshi.

\- Ella era una asesina de Limit – hablo Reborn mientras miraba a los ojos a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Que! – hablaron todos a la vez.

\- Oye Tsuna no es peligrosa – dijo con algo de miedo Lambo.

\- Claro que no chicos Kyoya accedió a formar parte de Vongola, así que no se preocupen – hablo de forma despreocupada el castaño.

\- Estos son tus guardianes, todos parecen un montón de herbívoros – hablo la pelinegra mirando de reojo al castaño.

\- Bueno solo falta Chrome, pero ella llegara hasta la tarde – le contesto – bueno ahora qué tal si terminamos el desayuno – propuso, a lo cual todos accedieron a sentarse a la mesa y desayunar.

Mientras estaban en la mesa, el ambiente transcurrió de forma normal: entre preguntas a la chica, algunos comentarios sobre las misiones de todos e igual todos platicaban un poco de ellos para que la pelinegra los conociera un poco mejor.

Al terminar el desayuno todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, mientras que Tsuna avanzaba a paso lento a su oficina a revisar la documentación que todos le habían traído. Kyoya por su parte decidió ir a entrenar un poco en una de las tantas habitaciones especiales.

Ya en la tarde, Kyoya andaba dando un paseo con Hibird y Roll por los múltiples pasillos de la mansión cuando un ruido capto su atención, al mirar la puerta de donde provenía noto que era el despacho del herbívoro, por lo que busco entrar para ver qué pasaba… pero por un momento su mirada reflejo asombro al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en esos momentos…

El castaño estaba recostado en su asiento con las manos agarrando fuertemente los bordes de su silla mientras que en su regazo estaba sentada una peli morada de cabello largo que curiosamente tenía una coleta que le hacía parecer una piña, de tés clara y ojos de color desigual en tonalidades: rojo y azul; la cual vestía una camisa blanca con rayas negras la cual estaba ligeramente abierta, un pantalón negro y tacones de aguja negro.

Ante esa escena Kyoya empezó a emanar un aura asesina que captó la atención de los otros, los cuales se giraron a verla teniendo diferentes reacciones: Tsuna se asustó ligeramente al ver que su pelinegra se veía demasiado enojada, mientras que la peli morada simplemente sonrió de forma traviesa mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo del castaño mientras miraba a la pelinegra a los ojos.

\- Ky… kyoya no es lo que piensas – hablo rápidamente y de forma nerviosa el castaño al notar que la chica ya tenía sus tonfas a la vista.

\- Kufufu que cruel eres Tsunayoshi, acaso ya me remplazaste – hablo la peli morada fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

\- ¡Que…! ¿De que estas hablando Mukuro?, tu y yo jamás hemos sido algo – se defendió Tsuna.

\- Kufufu pero si tú me dijiste que tu cuerpo me pertenecía – dijo de forma coqueta mientras le miraba a los ojos y sonreía de forma picara haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al castaño.

\- ¿Cuando dije algo…? - pero lamentablemente el castaño no logro terminar de defenderse ya que una tonfa se estrelló de lleno en su rostro.

Por su parte Mukuro se puso de pie burlándose del golpe que recibió el castaño y mirando a la peli negra.

\- Oya Oya, no deberías golpearlo así o lo mataras – se burló mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

\- Tu no me metas herbívora piña – le ataco Kyoya.

Ante el apodo ahora Mukuro se enojó mientras que sacaba de la nada un tridente y sin previo aviso ambas se lanzaron a pelear entre ellas.

Tsuna poco a poco se recuperó del golpe y en ello noto para su horror que su oficina ya estaba siendo destruida por la batalla que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Por un momento maldijo su suerte, es decir: Mukuro había regresado a la mansión alegando que deseaba pasar tiempo con su gemela Chrome e igual porque quería estar lejos de su casa ya que se había peleado con su esposo, pero de la nada empezó a fastidiarle como siempre: jugando a buscar seducirlo, pero en eso había entrado Kyoya y lo malinterpreto todo, en eso se dio cuenta de un detalle: podría ser… ¿podría ser que sintió algo de celos?, pero lamentablemente no pudo disfrutar de ese pequeño triunfo porque el sonido de cristales rompiéndose lo regreso a la realidad… ahora notaba que su oficina estaba toda destruida y peor aún ellas rompieron las ventanas y ahora la pelea se había pasado al jardín…

\- Oigan, deténganse – les grito desde la ventana, pero noto que fue ignorado olímpicamente, por lo que busco salir por la ventana y buscar pararlas antes que destrozaran todo el jardín y le dieran más papeleo.

\- Kufufu nada mal – hablo con burla Mukuro mientras volvía a resonar el sonido de metales chocando.

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa ave-chan? – dijo Mukuro mirándola a ver.

\- Eso no te importa piña – le contesto Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado ya que notaba que el apodo enojaba más a la contraria.

Y con ello empezaron de nuevo la batalla pero de un momento a otro el castaño se interpuso entre ellas.

\- Ya deténganse – les ordeno con voz seria haciendo que ambas detuvieran su ataque.

\- Kufufu ya te enojaste – pregunto divertida.

\- Hmmm – comento Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado mientras tomaba nota mental: sacar el lado carnívoro de este solo se consiguió cuando le enojaban.

\- Ya basta las dos, ahora dejaran su ridícula pelea o juro que las castigare a ambas y harán su propio papeleo – hablo con tono amenazante.

\- Oya Oya tampoco hay que llegar a tanto, nosotras solo estábamos midiendo nuestras fuerzas – opino divertida Mukuro mientras guardaba su arma.

\- ¿Ella es el guardián que faltaba? – le pregunto Kyoya al castaño.

\- No, ella es su hermana gemela: Rokuro Mukuro, ella actualmente es miembro de otra familia por matrimonio – comento Tsuna.

\- Eh entonces ella es el guardián de la nube que te faltaba – opino Mukuro.

\- Así es con Kyoya ya estamos completos – le contesto Tsuna.

\- Kufufu bueno Kyo-chan será divertido pelear en otra ocasión, ahora iré a descansar – dijo Mukuro para darse media vuelta y encaminarse a su antigua habitación en la mansión.

Mientras Mukuro se alejaba, Tsuna noto que igual Kyoya regresaba al interior de la mansión dejándolo solo, a lo cual simplemente atino a suspirar… adiós a la tranquilidad que pensaba que tendría… en eso noto algo peligroso… si Mukuro se había escapado de su casa… significaba que tarde o temprano él la vendría a buscar, ante eso empezó a llorar mentalmente: cada que el venia de visita con su familia siempre le generaban más papeleo… Realmente dios lo odiaba, pero si se ponía a pensarlo mejor tal vez no fue tan malo ya que entre su mala suerte ahora tenía una linda guardiana para él solito.

Y con ese pensamiento feliz regreso a su oficina para arreglarle y continuar con su papeleo.


	7. Capítulo 7: De mal en peor

Hola a todos :D

¬w¬ bueno como el titulo lo dice soy mala seguiré molestando a Tsuna muajajaja xD ahora que la familia está ya no la tendrá tan fácil para volver a tomar a Kyoya, o tal vez si? Bueno quien sabe xD en fin eso lo verán con el tiempo jojo :P

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 7: De mal en peor

Había tardado 3 horas en volver a acomodar su oficina y el resto de la tarde y la noche en hacer un odiado papeleo el cual se incrementó gracias a su linda pelinegra y Mukuro… de hecho con tanto trabajo Hayato, por órdenes de Reborn, no le dejo salir de la oficina hasta que terminara…

Miro a ver el reloj con pesadez eran las 3:30am… se estiro y se colocó de pie para ir a su habitación a dormir, en eso una idea le alegro la madrugada: Kyoya le incremento su papeleo lo que significaba que se había ganado un castigo y si tenía suerte podría repetir lo de la noche anterior, bueno ese plan…

Al llegar a su habitación, noto que ella estaba profundamente dormida y la luz de la mesita de noche estaba prendida, por lo que rápidamente se fue a cambiarse de ropas, ahora con algo más cómodo se encamino hacia la cama pero en eso noto que debajo de la lámpara había una nota que decía: Tú duermes en el sofá, herbívoro.

Al leer la nota sintió un tic en su ojo… a no… eso sí que no, se dijo mentalmente por lo que estaba dispuesto a dormir en su cama pero al levantar las sabanas para poder acostarse noto que su lado de la cama estaba llena de agujas y entre esas agujas había un pequeño espacio donde dormía un pequeño canario amarillo… eso era jugar sucio pensó, pero si no podía dormir en la cama, dormiría sobre su bella acompañante pero en eso noto que sobre el pecho de ella estaba durmiendo el pequeño puerco espín.

Maldijo al animalito porque estaba ocupando su lugar, por un momento se lo pensó: solo debía pincharse un poco, tomar al animal ese, mandarlo a volar y dormir sobre ella muy cómodo… pero sabía que cualquier movimiento brusco despertaría a Kyoya y podría golpearle con sus tonfas y estaba tan cansado que dudaba ganarle esa vez, por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro pesado y se fue a dormir en el sofá, pero mañana se aseguraría de que no ocurriera lo mismo. Y con ese pensamiento callo dormido debido al cansancio y la fatiga.

Kyoya por su parte sonrió de lado al ver que había ganado esa pequeña batalla por esa noche al notar que el herbívoro se fue a dormir en el sofá, supuso que fue un buen regalo el que le hizo la gemela de la piña al darle esa sugerencia ya que ella veía que esos trucos usaba su hermana cuando no quería a su esposo cerca, por lo que apretando un boto desaparecieron las agujas del otro lado de la cama y se acomodó mejor para seguir durmiendo.

Eran las 10:00am y como siempre seguía atorado en su oficina por el maldito papeleo, entonces repentinamente empezaron a tocar la puerta, por la cual entraba Kyoya la cual se veía ligeramente sonrojada, entonces noto sus ropas: tenia puesto un traje de sirvienta muy provocador con la falda muy corta y un gran escote por delante… no sabía si moverse o quedarse en su sitio, entonces noto que la pelinegra avanzaba hacia el a paso lento y luego se sentaba sobre sus piernas mientras pegaba su pecho con el suyo, ante eso Tsuna trago duro.

\- Ky… kyoya… - se atrevió a hablar tratando de controlarse… dios lo estaba tentado y estaba jugando sucio, esa posición solo lo invita a tomarla ahí mismo más porque ella seguía pegando sus su cuerpo contra el suyo.

\- Tu eres mío, así que no debes dejar que nadie te toque – le amenazo colocándole una de sus tonfas en su cuello.

\- … - Tsuna se sonrojo ligeramente, pero en eso entendió el porqué de esa actitud entonces si estaba celosa por lo que paso el día anterior con Mukuro haciéndole sonreír de lado mientras que con sus manos rodeaba la cintura de ella – tranquila Kyoya tu eres a la única que deseo en mi vida – dijo mientras buscaba besarla.

Se sorprendió de notar que ella lo aceptaba sin oponerse, por lo que mientras ambos estaban en el beso sus manos empezaron a bajar el cierre de la ropa de ella y ahora podía tocar la piel desnuda de su amada, estas caricias hacían que ella empezara a dejar escapar algunos gemidos entre el beso, al separase notaba la mirada de lujuria en ella por lo que aprovechando ese momento empezó a besarle el cuello y bajar poco a poco para disfrutar los pechos de ella provocando que más gemidos escaparan de sus labios.

Ya no lo resistía por lo que ahora quería pasar al siguiente nivel y rápidamente saco su miembro y le saco la ropa interior a su compañera, ya estaba listo para tomarla otra vez…

\- Herbívoro, herbívoro… - escucho que alguien decía, se enojó un poco pero no dejaría que eso lo distrajera ya que Kyoya estaba muy cooperativa, por lo que en una estocada rápida introdujo su miembro dentro de ella haciéndola gemir muy fuerte, espero su señal para poder empezar a moverse y así empezar con el suave vaivén el cual fue aumentando de ritmo, en eso busco capturar nuevamente sus labios mientras la empujaba hacia abajo con sus manos en las caderas de ella para penetraba más profundo… - herbívoro, herbívoro … - le volvieron a hablar y ahora sintió una punzada de dolor en sus labios…

Ahora Tsuna abrió los ojos asustados, noto que estaba dándole un beso al puerco espín y que el canario estaba parado sobre su frente… había sido un sueño… un glorioso sueño y esos animales se habían atrevido a despertarlo.

\- Herbívoro, ¿qué le haces a Roll? – escucho que le preguntaban, al girarse noto que Kyoya lo miraba algo asustada, por su apariencia recién salía del baño y ahora llevaba una blusa de manga larga roja con un pantalón negro y botas negras.

\- ... – Al notar la mirada de ella miro a ver de nuevo al puerco espín el cual se notaba asustado y sonrojado – ¡ahhhhh! – grito el castaño cayéndose del sofá y golpeándose en el proceso.

\- Herbívoro, herbívoro – se burló el canario mientras se posaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y Roll buscaba girarse ya que había quedado boca arriba por los movimientos del castaño.

\- Auch... – se quejó sobándose su cabeza, en eso miro el reloj, 6:45 am… en serio tenía tan mala suerte, solo había dormido 3 horas…

\- ¿Estas bien? – escucho que le preguntaba Kyoya de forma preocupada, ante eso el castaño sonrió y al mirar a verle noto para su tristeza que ella le hablaba a su mascota, en serio se maldijo en ese momento: ¿que acaso él no contaba?

Por lo que se paró algo enojado y se dirigió a bañarse, tardo un par de minutos y al salir noto que su pelinegra estaba sentada en el sofá dándole de comer a sus mascotas… diablos como odiaba a esos animales acaparadores de amor… en eso recordó que no había castigado a la chica por aumentarle su papeleo.

\- Kyoya hoy me acompañaras a mi oficina – le ordeno mientras se encaminaba a la salida sin mirarla a ver.

Nuevamente el reloj marcaba las 10:00 am, no era como su sueño pero al menos de vez en cuando se distraía mirando de reojo a Kyoya, la cual se había sentado en el gran sofá que tenía en el despacho y le estaba ayudando a revisar su papeleo. Al menos no era como su sueño pero podía avanzar más rápido con su trabajo y tenía una buena compañía, el silencio del lugar era agradable y lo más importante eran solamente ellos, ya que los demás seguían descansando de sus misiones y Hayato estaba cumpliendo algunos recados que le había pedido, hasta para su buena suerte su padrino no había ido a fastidiarle y por lo visto Mukuro estaba entretenida con Chrome, así que se podía sentir un gran momento de paz en la mansión.

\- Kyoya, que te parece si tomamos un descanso – le propuso mientras se levantan y se estiraba un poco, a lo cual la chica le dio un si silencioso mientras igual se ponía de pie.

Tsuna estaba feliz, ese día estaba empezando bien ya que Kyoya se veía cómoda con su compañía… pero lamentablemente la suerte del castaño se terminó cuando de forma estrepitosa alguien abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho y se lanzó encima suyo…

\- Buaaa Tsuna, ayúdame – se escuchó llorar a la persona que lo había tacleado.

Por su parte Kyoya sentía un ligero tic en su ojo y un aura negra empezaba a formarse a su alrededor: había decidió acatar la petición del herbívoro de ayudarle con su papeleo por que estarían en silencio y al menos lo vigilaría ya que aún no se fiaba de esa piña, aunque esta estuviera casada… y ahora pasaba eso… había entrado a la oficina una rubia y se le había tirado encima… definitivamente mataría al herbívoro e igual no lo dejaría entrar a su habitación.

\- Auch… eso dolió – se quejó Tsuna incorporándose un poco y ahora miraba a su atacante: una rubia de ojos color marron, la cual tenía una blusa de tirantes negro y encima una chaqueta café con un poco de piel negra en el cuello, un pantalón de cuero negro y botas negras – ¿Dino? – pregunto desconcertado – ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo asustado.

\- Buaa Tsuna ayúdame, él es malo conmigo – dijo entre lágrimas mientras se abraza más del cuerpo del castaño ignorando que el ambiente se ponía más pesado.

\- … - Tsuna empezó a notar la ligera sed de sangre que se sentía en el ambiente notando para su horror que cierta pelinegra se veía realmente enojada, por lo que busco hacer que la chica le soltara, después de tardar un rato logro separarla – Dino, ¿qué paso?

\- Es que Emma es malo conmigo buaaa- dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo y ahora se abrazó de la pelinegra, a la cual tomo por sorpresa pero ya estaba lista para golpearla por abrazarla.

\- Noo… - Tsuna busco separarlas y evitar que Kyoya matara ahí a su amiga rubia.

Tardo un rato en calmar a ambas mujeres: ya que una no para de llorar por alguna razón que desconocía y la otra solo se veía que tenía ganas de matar a la rubia.

\- Haber ahora que ya estas más calmada, dime que pasa – hablo algo cansado el castaño, ya que tardo como 30 minutos en calmar a ambas mujeres.

\- Es que Emma me prohibió salir a cabalgar con Scuderia – dijo ya de forma calmada.

\- Am, bueno pero aun esta Enzo contigo – mirando a ver a la pequeña tortuga que estaba en el sofá, la cual se había puesto a jugar con sus enemigos.

\- Pero no es justo, odio que se ponga de controlador – reprocho Dino – además el hecho que esté embarazada no quiere decir que deba encerrarme – opino mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos como signo de su enfado.

\- … - Tsuna tardo en procesar las palabras de ella – ¡queee! –grito - espera, como que… - pero no logro terminar de hablar ya que una tonfa en su cabeza lo silencio y lo mando a besar el suelo.

\- Herbívoro haces mucho ruido – le regaño enojada Kyoya.

\- Oye ahora que lo noto, ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto la rubia ahora notando la pelinegra.

\- … - Kyoya la miraba de forma extraña, apenas se daba cuenta, cuando hace un momento recién la abrazo y se puso a llorar sobre de ella – Hibari Kyoya.

\- Mucho gusto Kyoya – le saludo de forma alegre, obvio que a la pelinegra no le gusto la familiaridad con la que le hablo… suficiente tenía con el herbívoro – yo soy Dino Cavallone, soy la líder de la familia Cavallone y esposa del décimo Simón.

\- Hmm…

\- Oye ya que Tsuna se durmió me acompañas por unos dulces, ¿siii? – le dijo pero no espero respuesta de la pelinegra ya que la tomo del brazo y la llevo a rastras hacia la cocina, seguidas de sus mascotas.

Por otra parte, Tsuna se recuperaba del golpe y en eso empezó a sonar su teléfono, suspiro al ver el número…

\- Bueno… si ella está aquí… por cierto gracias, ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que ya serás papá? – le dijo con tono burlón – si tranquilo, pediré que la vigilen… por lo visto tú y Byakuran se pusieron de acuerdo… como que porque, también Mukuro está aquí, solo te advierto no pienso a hacer más papeleo si Dino causa algún desastre – le amenazo algo enojado mientras se ponía de pie y seguía sobándose su cabeza – si está bien, tu ve tranquilo a ese viaje mientras Vongola cuidara a Dino – dijo con pesadez para luego terminar la llamada.

Ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro… adiós a su tranquilidad, en eso noto que Dino se había llevado a Kyoya, por lo que salió corriendo de su despacho esperando no encontrar un cadáver de rubia en alguna parte de la casa pero al llegar a la cocina noto para su alivio que su amiga seguía viva y Kyoya solo estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados escuchándola hablar y mirándola comer dulces.

\- Kufufu no pensé que fueras de esos Tsunayoshi – hablaron detrás de él.

\- ¿De qué hablas Mukuro? – dijo mirándola a ver, notando que estaba en compañía de Chrome.

\- No es obvio, estas creando tu harem, como si no fuera suficiente con todas las tipas con las que has andado, ahora robas esposas y asesinas de otros grupos – dijo en tono de burla.

\- Ne-san – le regaño Chrome, obteniendo un gesto de burla por parte de la mujer mientras entraba a la cocina para molestar a la pelinegra y a la rubia – perdón Boss, no se tome en serio sus palabras – se disculpó.

\- Tranquila se cómo es ella, así que no te preocupes – dijo pero en eso escucho como se rompían varios platos.

\- Mejor iré a ver que hace mi hermana – dijo Chrome entrando para calmar un poco la situación.

Tsuna estaba por entrar a ver a las chicas pero fue interrumpido.

\- Juudaime aquí esta, venga necesito que revise de forma urgente estos documentos – le dijo Hayato caminando rápido hacia su dirección.

\- Si pero… la cocina – dijo angustiado Tsuna escuchando como seguían rompiéndose las cosas.

Pero lamentablemente no logro escaparse de su amigo ya que este lo había tomado y llevado a rastras a su despacho para que vean la nueva pila de documentos que había traído consigo.

Dios le odiaba… ese día que empezó perfecto se estropeo por la llegada de Dino y después el papeleo… dejo escapar un suspiro, al menos ahora podía ir a descansar y en eso recordó que esta noche se vengaría de Kyoya por hacerle dormir en el sofá, al llegar a su cuarto noto que las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que sonrió, rápidamente busco cambiarse de ropas y ahora estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras avanzaba hacia su cama, pero al tocar las sabanas sintió que algo lo mordía por lo que se quejó de dolor.

Por el ruido provocado hizo que la persona que dormía en su cama se despertara y apagara las luces.

\- Tsuna, ¿qué haces? – le pregunto Dino medio adormilada.

\- ¿Dino?, ¿qué haces en mi cama? – pregunto asustado Tsuna en eso noto que su dedo era presa de la tortuga mascota de la rubia.

\- Kyoya dijo que podía dormir en su habitación – contesto feliz.

\- ¿Qué?, pero esta… - empezó a quejarse y en eso noto que una tonfa volaba a su dirección, solo que esta la logro esquivar.

\- Dejen dormir – les amenazo a ambos asustándolos, por lo que la rubia apago las luces enseguida y se volvió a acostar, dejando a un asustado castaño de pie…

De nuevo se la había hecho… y peor ahora no podría buscar devorarse a su peli negra porque Dino estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama junto a ella… se maldijo mentalmente mientras tomaba de mala gana una sábana del ropero y se acomodaba en el sofá, notando que en este dormían las mascotas de las chicas.

\- Ah no… esta vez no... – dijo enojado y en un rápido movimiento tomo a las mascotas para encerrarlas en su jaula y se acostó a dormir en el sofá, recordándose mentalmente quemañana pediría que le preparen un cuarto a la rubia, definitivamente esta sería la última vez que dormiría en el sofá.


	8. Capítulo 8: Día de compras

Hola a todos n.n/

En primer lugar: FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER , ;)

En segundo xD bueno aquí como mi regalo les dejo la actualización :P sobre de que trata el cap no dire nada xD eso ustedes deben descubrirlo muajaja ¬w¬

Sin mas por ahora me despido ;) disfruten la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Día de compras.

El resto de la semana había pasado de la forma más "normal", bueno lo normal a lo que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado con su loca familia y las visitas en casa: Mukuro no perdí tiempo y se la pasaba rompiendo la casa en sus peleas con Kyoya, Dino de vez en cuando rompía las cosas que estaban a su lado, Reborn lo torturaba cada que estaba aburrido, Hayato lo tenía atrapado en su oficina por el papeleo mientras los demás seguían haciendo lo suyo, Lambo cada que podía entraba a llorarle por dulces, Ryhoei de vez en cuando le interrumpía su trabajo para decirle que fuera a entrenar con él, Takeshi siempre entraba a acompañarle aunque realmente entraba a observar a Hayato y ponerse a pelear con él, Shoichi y Spanner de casi a diario estallaban algo dentro de la casa por sus experimentos… al menos la única que no causaba problemas era Chrome… al menos.

Sobre su problema de intrusos en su habitación, este se logró resolver sin que el hiciera algo: ya que por alguna extraña razón Dino se volvió muy apegada a Kyoya, pero a la pelinegra no le agradaba mucho la compañía de la herbívora rubia y de hecho la pelinegra fue quien le dijo a la rubia que dormiría en otro lado… se preguntaran que paso, pues es simple: Dino al dormir siempre tiende a moverse mucho y a veces dar patadas… algo que a cierta carnívora no le gusto, las primeras veces aprovechando la ausencia del castaño para dormir en el sofá, pero descubrió que este no era cómodo por lo que simplemente la expulso de la habitación… pero tampoco nos hagamos muchas ilusiones, Tsuna un no podía dormir en su propia cama, pero no porque Kyoya lo sacara, si no que con todo el nuevo papeleo generado ya ni regresaba a su habitación porque terminaba durmiéndose en la oficina enterrado entre tanto documento.

Era domingo en la madrugada, estaba cansado pero después de mucho logro terminar con todo el papeleo para poder descansar, miro el reloj 4:10am… a paso lento llego a su habitación mientras maldecía al idiota que invento el papeleo… estaba demasiado cansado y al fin poder ver su cama le alegro, por lo que sin cambiarse de ropa y solo quitándose sus zapatos se metió a la cama. Al entrar noto a su compañera de habitación profundamente dormida, por lo que con cuidado la giro y abrazo, respirando el aroma a rosa que desprendía el cuerpo de ella y dejándose adormecer.

Kyoya por su parte se había despertado al sentir movimiento a su lado y se asombró de notar que esa noche el herbívoro si fue a dormir a la habitación, en eso noto que este la giraba y abrazaba… ella ya estaba lista para disciplinarlo pero en eso noto que ya estaba dormido… por un momento pensó que querría pasarse de listo como la vez anterior, pero al notar que no haría nada raro simplemente lo ignoro y volvió a acomodarse para igual seguir durmiendo ya que al final el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del castaño le agradaba.

Ya eran las 10:00am y como era costumbre en la mansión Vongola: domingo era día libre para el jefe, por lo cual ni siquiera Reborn lo había ido a molestar; además era el día que todos aprovechaban para salir un rato a dar algún paseo o simplemente a descansar en sus habitaciones.

Tsuna fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente debido a que empezaba a sentir un suave caminar encima suyo, al abrir los ojos noto que sus enemigos estaban encima suyo jugando, en eso noto que acomodaba a su lado estaba durmiendo Kyoya… por un momento dudo que fuera realidad… si debía estar delirando como la vez anterior: mucho trabajo y cero Kyoya le estaban haciendo estragos en su mente, pero en eso sintió un pinchazo cortesía del pequeño puerco espín, ya que resbalo un poco y al girar su cuerpo le clavo una de sus púas… ok… eso dolió, entonces noto su realidad: no era un sueño y tenía entre sus brazos a una Kyoya durmiente, la cual poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos debido a los movimientos que hacían sus mascotas encima suyo, al abrir los ojos noto que el herbívoro estaba despierto e igual la miraba.

\- Buenos días dormilona – le saludo de forma alegre mientras le daba un beso en su frente, haciendo que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

\- Hmm…. – Kyoya se separó de esos brazos cálidos para sentarse en la cama mientras se estiraba bajo su atenta mirada, pero de un movimiento rápido de nuevo fue recostada en la cama y ahora el castaño esta encima suyo – herbívoro – le llamo algo enojada.

\- ¿Dime? – le contesto de manera coqueta mientras se recostaba encima de ella.

\- ¡Quítateme de encima! – le amenazo.

\- Moo, que mala eres y yo que te extrañe mucho esta semana – comento de forma coqueta mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la pijama de ella.

\- … - Kyoya al sentir la mano intrusa sobre su piel, saco sus tonfas y ya estaba lista para golpearlo pero el herbívoro fue más rápido ya que con su mano libre sujeto una de sus manos mientras que la besaba y con la otra mano desabotonaba la parte superior del pijama.

El beso fue demandante desde el inicio ya que el pobre castaño llevaba varios días sin poder probar los labios de su amada pelinegra; por su parte Kyoya se estaba perdiendo nuevamente… odiaba eso, no entendía cómo es que podía desarmarla de esa forma pero igual lo estaba disfrutando ya que muy en el fondo también había extrañado ese tipo de "acoso" por parte del herbívoro.

Las armas quedaron en el olvido, las mascotas jugaban en el sofá mientras que ellos seguían fundidos en un beso, las manos de Kyoya se aferraban al cuello de Tsuna, mientras que una de sus manos de él la sujetaba por la espalda y con la otra acariciaba una de sus piernas por encima del pantalón de su pijama. El ambiente se estaba empezando a calentar, se separaron del beso jadeando pero sin perder tiempo el castaño ataco el cuello expuesto de su pelinegra para poder besarlo y dejarle algunas marcas mientras lograba sacar unos suaves gemidos de la boca de ella, su mano dejo de acariciar la pierna de ella y ahora se colaba por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior de ella empezando a darle un suave masaje en su zona intima provocando que ella se removiera de placer debajo suyo. Tsuna sonrió ante eso, al menos sabía que eso era una buena señal, dejo de besar el cuello de ella y detuvo sus acciones para contemplar el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de ella, la cual ahora lo miraba con molestia por haberse detenido haciendo que Tsuna sonriera de lado mientras sentía que ella lo volvía a acercar para que nuevamente se besaran.

Dios eso era mejor que su sueño donde ella estaba vestida de sirvienta, se sentía feliz pero ahora quería pasar al siguiente paso ya que deseaba pasar al plato fuerte…

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándoles y haciendo que se detuvieran, se miraran con asombro y luego miraran con enojo a la persona que les interrumpió.

\- Kufufu parece que interrumpimos – se burló Mukuro.

\- Ne-san, te dije que primero debíamos tocar – le regaño Chrome un tanto apenada y mirando al suelo ya que se sentía mal.

\- Kyaaa, Kyoya no me habías dicho nada de eso – hablo de forma picara Dino.

\- … - Tsuna sentía un tic en su ojo mientras que un aura negra le rodeaba… al fin tenia a una Kyoya cooperativa y le habían interrumpido.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte reacciono a lo que estaba haciendo… una parte de ella se sentía aliviada pero igual otra tenía ganas de asesinar a esas 3 herbívoras por interrumpirles.

\- ¿Que quieren? – les pregunto de forma fría Tsuna sin separarse de Kyoya.

\- Oya Oya alguien se enojó porque no desayuno a su ave-chan – se burló Mukuro.

\- Lamento que le interrumpiéramos Boss – se disculpó Chrome aun sin mirar a ver al chico a los ojos.

\- Si Tsuna, perdón pero es que Mukuro insistió que debíamos avisarte de que saldríamos de compras – se defendió Dino con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Que consideradas… - hablo con ironía en su voz el castaño, mirando de forma acusadora a Mukuro ya que ella era quien menos respetaba las normas de la mansión.

\- Kufufu nosotras siempre – dijo con ironía.

\- Esta bien, pero cuidan de Dino – les indico.

\- Gracias Tsuna, bueno nos vemos – dijo alegre Dino, mientras que Chrome jalaba a Mukuro para que se saliera de la habitación y cerraran la puerta.

Tsuna dejó escapar un suspiro y las seguía maldiciendo mientras se quitaba de encima de Kyoya y se sentaba en la cama mientras ella se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño. Unos minutos más tarde ella salió del baño ya arreglada, por lo que ahora fue turno del castaño de meterse a bañar.

Al salir del baño noto que Kyoya se veía algo preocupada mientras les daba su desayuno a sus mascotas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

\- Yo igual debo salir – le indico mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo enojar un poco a Tsuna.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto un poco molesto.

\- Porque Roll y Hibird ya no tienen comida – le contesto ignorando el tono de voz que empleo el castaño – e igual para comprarme algo de ropa.

Ante esa respuesta Tsuna atino a sonrojarse… por un momento había pensado que ella querría escapar o estar lejos de él, la verdad no le enojaba compartir su ropa con ella ya que eso le hacía sentir que era suya, pero que ella tuviera ropa propia también le agradaba mientras se la imaginaba en ropa que se ajustaba a sus curvas naturales o atuendos con un gran escote….

\- Entonces te acompaño – le indico feliz acercándose a ella.

\- … - Kyoya lo miro con una ceja levantada, no le agradaba mucho la sonrisa boba que tenía en su rostro en esos momentos pero igual sabía que sería bueno que el herbívoro la acompañara ya que no conocía los alrededores – está bien – accedió, pero inmediatamente saco sus tonfas – pero más te vale comportarte – le amenazo.

\- Claro, seré un buen niño – le contesto mientras le tomaba de la mano y salían ambos de la habitación.

Desayunaron de forma tranquila para luego ir por un automóvil y salir de la mansión. Tsuna llevo a Kyoya al centro de la ciudad donde la primera parada fue por obviedad: una tienda de mascotas, que se encontraba cerca de la plaza principal, después de eso fueron recorriendo las calles del lugar para que Kyoya se familiarizada con los alrededores. Pasaron por varias tiendas de ropa que el castaño pensó que le gustarían a su pelinegra pero se desilusiono al ver que ella ignoraba esos lugares, tardaron un poco y Kyoya logro encontrar algo de ropa.

Al principio noto la clara intención del castaño de hacerla comprar ropa similar a ese ridículo vestido que ella rompió accidentalmente-apropósito, por lo que busco ignorar todas las tiendas que él le indicaba y entro en otras donde encontró ropa de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Después de las compras pasaron a comer en un restaurante. La verdad ignorando el fallido intento de sexo de la mañana, el día estaba transcurriendo de maravilla ya que hasta iban caminados tomados de la mano y Kyoya no parecía enojarse con eso, por lo cual Tsuna estaba contento.

Por otro lado Kyoya estaba algo seria, al parecer el herbívoro no lo había notado pero hacia un buen rato que les estaba siguiendo, por lo que ella estaba concentrada observando a todos a su alrededor, ya los había identificado: eran 4 sujetos armados que les seguían de forma discreta, ante eso sonrió de lado, al parecer era un poco descuidados y se notaba su ansiedad… bueno al final eso era normal porque el herbívoro era el líder de Vongola, así que era natural que alguien quisiera matarle, pero para mala suerte de esos sujetos ese herbívoro era su presa y no dejaría que alguien más se le acercara. En eso noto que le herbívoro le indicaba que ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que irían a buscar el auto para regresar a la mansión.

El auto lo había dejado oculto en un lugar un poco alejado por seguridad, Kyoya noto que ahora los sujetos esos ya estaban en posición de rodearlos y ya estaban listos para lanzarse al ataque, por lo que Kyoya sonrió de lado.

\- Tsunayoshi – le llamo haciendo que él la mire a ver algo sorprendido por que le hablara por su nombre y no por su apodo de herbívoro.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo sorpresivo para Tsuna ya que Kyoya lo jalo de la corbata y le beso, la mente del castaño quedo en blanco por un momento y cuando reacciono noto que habían 4 cuerpos tirados en el suelo a su alrededor.

\- Pero que… - pregunto asustado el castaño y en eso noto que la pelinegra estaba parada a un lado suyo sonriendo de lado, con sus tonfas en mano y estas tenían activadas su mecanismo de cadenas las cuales tenían un poco de sangre – Kyoya – le llamo haciéndola girar y empezando a observar la por completo.

\- … - la chica estaba extrañada de la actitud del contrario, en eso noto que después de que la observara, la abrazo.

\- Que bueno, estas bien – hablo Tsuna dejando escapar un suspiro – mejor regresemos – le indico volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

Kyoya estaba algo extrañada de la actitud del herbívoro… era él a quien estaban por matar y de hecho cuando distrajo al castaño noto que ya uno se estaba preparado para clavarle un puñal por el lado derecho, por eso busco distraerlo y así luego en un rápido movimiento saco sus tonfas y acababa con esos sujetos, tal vez hubieran sido 4 pero todos eran unos herbívoros débiles.

En el trayecto Kyoya estaba analizando lo ocurrido el día de hoy, preguntándose como rayos pudo ser derrotada por un herbívoro tan distraído como ese o mejor dicho como es que seguía perdiendo a veces contra él, pero en eso recordó su primera batalla y entonces se dio cuenta… algo que la hizo enojar mucho… el herbívoro había fingido y ella había caído en su trampa… ya que podía notarlo tenía esa sonrisa boba de ganador en su rostro.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kyoya? – le pregunto Tsuna notando que ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

\- Lo hiciste apropósito – le acuso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No te hagas el tonto.

\- Ah… lo dices por esos sujetos, yo no lo hice nada pero si había notado que nos seguían – hablo de forma tranquila mientras estacionaba el automóvil en la entrada de la mansión – pero me sorprendió lo rápido que actuaste para detenerles – le dijo sonriéndole de forma picara.

\- … - Kyoya estaba enojada… se había preocupado por él para nada….

\- Oye hablando de eso que tal si ahora continuamos lo de esta mañana – le dijo de forma coqueta mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo, lamentablemente obtuvo como respuesta una tonfa de lleno en su rostro, mientras notaba como una pelinegra muy enfadada entraba a la mansión dejándolo solo.

\- Hehe creo que se enojó – comento algo divertido Tsuna mientras sacaba las bolsas de compras del automóvil y miraba al cielo para luego sonreír. Era verdad que fingió demencia pero quería probar que tan fiable era la palabra de la ella y se sorprendió de ver que estaba en lo correcto al elegirla a ella como su guardiana e igual de enamorarse, definitivamente ella era algo que sería suyo y de nadie más.

Lamentablemente para él esta travesura le costó muy caro, ya que noto para su horror que Kyoya lo mando a dormir en la tina ya que mientras se bañaba esta aprovecho para encerrarle ahí y dejarle un almohada y una sábana. Y aunque Tsuna busco salir noto que sus enemigos estaban ahí mismo: Roll estaba parado en el pomo de la puerta y Hibird sobre la almohada que estaba en el suelo, con una nota entra sus patas que decía: **tu duermes aquí por herviboro**. Ante eso solo atino a suspirar… bueno esta vez tal vez si se había ganado ese castigo pero sentía que eso era extremista… al menos le hubiera dejado en el sofá, pero bueno tal vez ese castigo no estaría tan mal es decir: a la mañana siguiente ella en algún momento debía abrir la puerta y aprovecharía ese momento para hacerla suya y castigarle por este truco… y con ese pensamiento se acomodó en la tina lo mejor que pudo para dormir un poco.


	9. Capítulo 9: Castigo de Madrugada

Hola aquí de rapidin, xD como el titulo lo dice es hora de que Tsuna gane una jaja no les dire mas solo disfruten el cap.

Sin más les dejo con el cap ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Castigo de Madrugada

Eran las 2:45am… se había despertado algo agitada por un sueño extraño que había tenido, esta de mal humor aunque de cierta forma se sentía preocupada, era verdad que el herbívoro le había dicho que fingió su muerte, pero aun así no se sentía del todo tranquila, maldiciendo sus pensamientos herbívoros se encamino al baño para lavarse la cara y luego regresar a dormir.

Busco abrir la llave del lavamanos, se mojaba la cara mientras pensaba que al amanecer investigaría un poco por su cuenta, seco su cara y se estiro un poco, bueno ya se sentía mejor por lo que ahora regresaría a dormir pero en solo unos instantes sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia atrás y luego la aprisionaba en un abrazo…

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – escucho que le susurraban al oído al mismo tiempo que sentía que besaban su cuello por lo que ahora busco zafarse mientras se maldecía… había olvidado que lo dejo encerrado en el baño…

Tsunayoshi no había logrado conciliar el sueño… aunque la tina era cómoda simplemente su frustración no le permitía dormir al haberse dejado atrapar de esa forma tan infantil… ya se imaginaba a su padrino burlándose de él a la mañana siguiente y dándole mas lecciones espartanas para que dejara de ser un dame, como amablemente le decía… entonces escucho que alguien abría la puerta, notando que Kyoya entraba y se lavaba la cara, pudo notar que ella estaba algo adormilada o sumergida en sus pensamientos por lo que sonrió de lado ya que podría llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza por todas las veces que le habían frustrado su diversión.

De un movimiento rápido y silencioso se acercó a ella y notando que se estiraba, la sujeto de su muñeca derecha para jalarla hacia atrás haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo y con su otra mano la sujetaba por debajo de su pecho, noto que ahora ella entendió el error que había cometido y buscaba liberarse de su agarre pero no la dejo, empezó a lamer y besar su cuello, notando que la chica se estremecía un poco y se removía para liberarse.

\- Suéltame, herbívoro – le ordeno Kyoa, mientras que con su mano libre buscaba hacer que le castaño la soltara, pero lo único que logro fue que le castaño la mordiera provocando que se quejara.

\- Has sido una niña traviesa – dijo con voz calmada mientras mordía de forma suave la oreja de ella, y en un rápido movimiento la giro para que ahora pudieran estar de frente.

En ese momento la luz de la luna entraba por las pequeñas ventanas que tenía el lugar.

\- … - Kyoya se maldecía, la mirada que tenía en ese momento el herbívoro era la de un carnívoro… aunque buscaba zafarse y alejarse, no podía… una de las manos de él sujetaba una de las de ella y con la otra rodeaba su cintura limitando sus movimientos.

\- Espero que estés lista para tu castigo – dijo de forma coqueta el castaño mientras peligrosamente acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Esto enojo un poco a Kyoya, no sería su presa por lo que cuando sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos le mordió con fuerza, ocasionando que este alejara un poco su rostro y la mirara a ver un poco sorprendido notando que ahora de su labio brotaba un poco de sangre… pero lamentablemente para ella, este no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

Tsuna al sentir que la sangre brotaba por su labio, simplemente la limpio con su lengua mientras que afilaba su mirada, soltaba la mano de ella para que ahora también la sujetara de la espalda y volviera a besarla, notando que al principio se resistía pero sin perder tiempo la mano que tenía sujetando la cintura de ella empezó a descender hasta llegar a sus glúteos los cuales empezó a tocar y apretar, provocando que la pelinegra perdiera la concentración y al mismo tiempo abriera su boca dejando paso a que su lengua pudiera introducirse empezando a explorar y saborear el sabor de ella.

Mientras el beso continuaba, Tsuna no perdió tiempo y con cuidado se sentido a la orilla de la tina mientras sentaba a Kyoya en su regazo, pegándola a su cuerpo, cuando se superaron ambos estaban jadeando y un hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas, pero cierto castaño no se conformaría solo con eso, por lo que nuevamente empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de su pelinegra mientras que de un jalón le abría la blusa del pijama, rompiendo algunos botones en el proceso.

Amaba esa visión, Kyoya se estaba perdiendo entre la lujuria y el calor que estaba brotando de su cuerpo, el cual no le dejaba moverse o actuar de forma normal como a ella le gustaría ya que una parte deseaba romperle la cara al herbívoro en ese instante pero otra le impedía moverse para seguir disfrutando del placer que le brindaban esas caricias y lamidas… no sabía muy bien por qué, pero de repente empezó a necesitar más del castaño, por lo que ahora ella lo sujeto de su rostro para volver a unirse en un beso.

Esta acción tomo de sorpresa a Tsuna ya que este estaba disfrutando del cuello de ella mientras que con sus manos estaba masajeando los pechos de ella, pero al sentir las manos de ella en su cara la miro a ver sorprendiéndose de que ahora ella era quien el besaba, pero cumplió su petición mientras de nuevo empezaban a besarse de forma demandante, pero ahora una de las manos de Tsuna se coló por debajo del pantalón de ella y empezaba acariciarle en su zona intima provocando que un gemido agotado se escuchara.

La habitación empezó a calentarse más y ahora se podía notar que las manos de ella estaban sujetando los hombros del castaño.

En un descuido, Tsuna resbalo haciendo que ambos cayeran al interior de la tina y al mismo tiempo con sus pies prendía la regadera, pero tomando a su pelinegra de forma protectora para evitar que se golpeara.

\- Itte… - se quejó Tsuna – Kyoya… - le llamo notando que ella se levantaba y se sentaba sobre el castaño,.

\- Hmm… - le contesto mientras se reclinaba apoyando su mano derecha en el pecho del castaño mientras sentía que el agua le caía en su espalda.

En eso Tsuna noto la posición en la que se encontraban y la erótica visión que le brindaba la chica en esos instantes, por lo que la sujeto de la cintura mientras movía su cadera, creando fricción en ambos cuerpos, haciendo que Kyoya reaccionara sintiendo como el miembro del castaño se endurecía debajo suyo al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido.

Kyoya estaba tratando de levantarse y escapar, sabia como terminaría eso si no lo detenía ahora ya que la última vez, él era su presa y no al revés, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza y su cuerpo nuevamente le fallaba haciéndola sentir débil. En eso el castaño se sentó y volvió a besarla haciendo que nuevamente empezara a perderse en todas esas sensaciones de placer que recorrían su cuerpo… el agua no ayudaba mucho ya que sentía como la tela se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro las ropas fueron desechadas, la llave de la regadera fue cerrada antes que el agua se desbordara de la tina, pero ambos seguían besándose. Kyoya tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello del Tsuna, mientras que este con una de sus manos sujetaba a la chica de la cintura mientras que la preparaba para poder entrar en ella pues ya tenía 3 dedos en su interior.

Entonces se separaron jadeando contemplando el rostro del otro, en eso el castaño saco sus dedos del interior de ella obtenido un gruñido como queja de su parte haciendo que él sonriera.

\- Tranquila, ya voy – dijo con voz mientras se coloca y de una solo estocada entraba en el interior de ella, haciéndola gemir debido a la sorpresiva intromisión.

Mientras Tsuna esperaba la señal de ella, empezaba repartirle besos por todo su rostro para hacerle olvidar el dolor, se maldijo por un momento era tanta su impaciencia que lo que menos quería era lastimarle, pero en eso sintió como ella empezaba a mover sus caderas, por lo que poco a poco empezó el vaivén entre ambos, el cual empezó de forma lenta para luego pasar a rápida y seguir con ese círculo vicioso ya que lo notaba cada vez que cambiaba el ritmo Kyoya se estremecía de placer.

En un giro cambiaron de posición y ahora Kyoya estaba recostada en la tina mientras que Tsuna la sujetaba por la espalda mientras la penetraba con más fuerza y más profundo, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, lo sentía pronto todo terminaría, en eso sintió que de nuevo la giraban y nuevamente quedaban sentados mientras ambos contemplaban el rostro del otro.

\- … - Kyoya estaba con el rostro sonrojado mientras suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca.

\- Kyo… ya, voy a… - Tsuna estaba a su límite, por lo que dio una última y profunda estocada para que después ambos llegaran al órganos, donde nuevamente el castaño lleno el interior de su amada – Te amo Kyoya – dijo el castaño mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y le daba un beso en la frente a ella.

\- Hmmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir Kyoya, su mente era un caos… ¿amor?, acaso sabía todo lo que implicaba esa palabra, no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento aunque igual las fuerzas la abandonaban y estaba empezando a dormirse, sintió como era besada en la frente y como con cuidado el herbívoro, se levantaba para salir de la tina con cuidado de no resbalarse y se recostaban en la cama.

Era mucho… primero ese mal presentimiento y ahora eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿porque dejaba que el herbívoro le hiciera eso?… ya que muy en el fondo sabía que simplemente lo podía morder hasta la muerte o matarlo e irse… tal vez regresar a Japón y empezar nuevamente desde cero, entonces ¿porque…? ¿porque aún no se había marchado de esa mansión?, será que ella estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, pero el solo pensarlo la asustaba, es decir, siempre estuvo sola y nadie le demostró simpatía o cariño… entonces ¿qué pasaba? ¿porque ahora esas palabras le llenaban su cabeza de dudas…? ¿porque…?

Por su parte Tsuna busco acomodarse lo mejor que pudo sin interrumpir el sueño de su bella pelinegra y taparse para ahora si dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, bueno al menos ahora no le molestaba encontrarse con una montaña de papeles en su despacho a la mañana e igual estaba feliz de que su plan estaba funcionando poco a poco, era verdad que le dolió no escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de ella pero sabía que esta tampoco correspondería sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, lo único que le quedaba era seguir siendo persistente y esperar… en eso recordó algo curioso… las dos veces que lo habían hecho no se había cuidado… na…. divagaciones suyas, debería mejor preocuparse por su papeleo que por esas insignificancias y con esa resolución se fue perdiendo en el mundo de Morfeo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Celos

Hola a todos :D

Como notan por la imagen del multimedia tendremos ahora más diversión con él come malvaviscos presente xD pero es lo único que adelantare :P

Bueno sin más disfruten la lectura ;)

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Celos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que logro castigar a su hermosa pelinegra, el lado bueno es que al menos podía dormir en su cama en su compañía… lo malo es que dormía esposado y amarrado a su lado de la cama… bueno ya era un avance, al menos ya no era el sofá o la tina, pero si su cuerpo serbia de almohada de vez en cuando para sus rivales…

Por otro lado las cosas en la mansión estaban demasiado tranquilas… bueno pero eso se debía a que algunos habían salido de misión o a atender algunos asuntos pendientes: Hayato fue secuestrado por Takeshi (para alivio de cierto castaño, porque su amigo no dejaba de traerle más documentos para firmar) según porque lo necesitaba para resolver un asunto… claro que Tsuna sabia el trasfondo de todo eso y deseaba que su amigo al fin dejara de ser tan retraído y aceptara sus sentimientos; por otro lado Ryhoei se fue de viaje a Francia por una misión y al mismo tiempo para visitar a su novia; su padrino Reborn literalmente secuestro a Lambo y se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde… aunque estaba feliz de que ahora este encontró a una persona especial aún se sentía como un criminal al dejar al adolescente en las garras del mayor… pero luego recordaba: "mejor él que yo" y se le pasaba… Chrome se quedó en la mansión, ya que la chica no acepto salir para poder vigilar a su hermana que aun seguía negándose a regresar a su hogar, estaba había ocasiones donde hasta podías escucharla discutir con su esposo por teléfono… peleas que Kyoya aprovechaba para molestarla y con ello ambas empezar una nueva batalla destrozando el lugar donde se encontraran… Dino igual seguía en la mansión… al parecer las cosas se complicaron en la misión de Emma y aun no había regresado, así que por seguridad la rubia seguía en casa donde se le podría cuidar y vigilar, ya que si ella de por si era algo torpe ahora con su embarazo debía tener mucha vigilancia.

Las cosas estaban normal… bueno lo normal en la vida del castaño, pero la prueba más difícil fue el momento que le asignó una misión sencilla a su pelinegra para que esta empezara a ejercer su cargo como un guardián más de la familia: debía ir a la mansión Varia para tratar algunos asuntos con su primo en su nombre, ya que él no podía ir por todo el papeleo que tenía y de ahí regresar… era verdad que se lo había aprometido a la chica e igual notaba que empezaba a ponerse de mal humor por estar encerrada en la mansión, así que al final decidió darle una misión… pero al ver que ella partió se empezó a arrepentir ya que su yo negativo no dejaba de atormentarle diciéndole que tal vez… solo tal vez ella ya no regresaría, la misión debía tardar como mínimo 4 días, ya que a veces el tiempo dependía del humor de su primo… si estaba de malas, el tiempo se podía alargar hasta una semana…

Kyoya ya llevaba 4 días fuera, era verdad que Tsuna llamo a la mansión de su primo donde le informaron que esa mañana la pelinegra había salido del lugar…. bueno el viaje de regreso tomaba máximo unas 5 horas en automóvil…. Y según le informaron ella hacia como 6 horas que había dejado la mansión… Tsuna estaba buscando usar todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo de su oficina para ir a buscar a SU pelinegra, diciéndose de que esta era la prueba de confianza y él debía esperarla…

\- Kufufu ¿preocupado? – le pregunto Mukuro, la cual estaba entrando a su oficina para molestarle un rato, ya que le divertía ver que podía usar a la pelinegra para fastidiar a su ex jefe y amigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le argento algo molesto, sabiendo las intenciones de la peli morada.

\- Oya oya, que grosero estas esta tarde, Tsunayoshi – hablo con un tono fingido de dolor en su voz – yo que solo te quería traer un poco del té que preparo mi linda Nagi – dijo mostrando una bandeja de con una taza y un plato con algunas galletas.

\- … - Tsuna solo dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras se recostaba en su asiento y miraba como la chica entraba y dejaba la bandeja enfrente suyo – perdón, es que ando preocupado – dijo mientras tomaba la taza y empezaba a beber un poco.

\- Tranquilo, eso se nota – hablo de forma despreocupada – kufufu además no creo que ave-chan abandone el nido, digo solo te la pasas acosándola o teniendo sexo con ella, ¿quién querría abandonar esa vida? – hablo haciendo que el castaño escupiera él te que recién empezaba a beber para luego mirarla a ver asustado – oya oya no me mires así, ustedes no son nada silencioso o discretos, sabían – dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y cruzaba las piernas.

Ahora la cara de Tsuna estaba toda roja de la vergüenza… él no se la pasaba acosando todo el tiempo a Kyoya… ¿o sí?, se empezó a cuestionar mientras recordaba todas las situaciones vividas con ella desde que llego hasta el día que salió de la mansión por la misión provocando que su cara quedara algo pálida y azul… dios, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en un pervertido…? si Kyoya no regresaba claramente era su culpa, nooooo… tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, se dijo de forma mental mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir de su oficina bajo la mirada divertida de cierta peli morada.

Tsuna camino con paso decidido a salir a buscar a su pelinegra, seguido muy de cerca por cierta peli morada que ya andaba aburrida, debido a que Dino secuestro a su hermana y se sentía sola por lo cual fue a molestar al castaño porque era el único disponible, debía molestarle por mandar a Kyoya de misión y dejarla sola con la rubia hormonal.

Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta principal noto para su sorpresa que Kyoya estaba en la entrada, pero al fijarse bien noto algo que hizo que le saliera un tic en su ojo derecho y ahora estuviera realmente molesto.

Kyoya estaba siendo cargada la estilo princesa por un hombre alto de tés clara, cabellos blancos ligeramente alborotados, de tes clara y ojos color violeta e igual tenía un tatuaje de color morado en forma de tres triángulos invertidos debajo de su ojo izquierdo llevaba puesto una camisa negra con corbata morada, chaleco y pantalón de color blanco con zapatos negros. Por su parte la pelinegra estaba enojada y su tonfa estaba golpeando la mejilla derecha de ese hombre que hacía rato la tomo por la fuerza y la cargo…

\- Kufufu ¿se puede saber qué haces? – hablo muy enojada la peli morada cuando reconoció al que cargaba a la peli negra.

\- Muku-chan, ¿porque me preguntas que hago aquí? – hablo el peli blanco – he venido a buscarte… - dijo de forma tranquila sin importarle que su mejilla estaba siendo presionada por el arma de la pelinegra.

\- Yo no hablo de eso idiota – le reclamo Mukuro.

\- Byakuran… - hablo igual con voz calmada y cargada de enojo Tsuna – te doy hasta 3 para soltar a Kyoya.

\- Oh, así que te llamas Kyoya, que lindo nombre – hablo ignorando al castaño y mirando a ver a los ojos a la pelinegra que se estaba enojando cada vez más.

Pero antes que Kyoya pudiera contestar, Buakuran recibió un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que soltara a la chica, la cual callo parada mientras observaba como Mukuro golpeaba al peli blanco con su báculo y a este buscaba esquivar los golpes.

\- Kyoya… - le llamo Tsuna mientras un aura negra le rodeaba.

La chica estaba por desquitar su mal humor contra el castaño que ahora parecía enojado con ella, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, fue abrazada por detrás por Byakuran, el cual la sujeto a la altura de su pecho.

\- Buaaa Kyo-chan protégeme – dijo de forma juguetona.

Ante eso ahora la pelinegra tenía un tic en su ojo pero tampoco le dio tiempo a reaccionar como la vez anterior cuando de la nada Byakuran fue golpeado doblemente: Mukuro con su báculo por detrás mientras que por delante Tsuna tomaba a Kyoya para alejarla mientras golpeaba en el rostro al peli blanco por tocar lo suyo.

\- Pero que pasa aquí – pregunto asustada Chrome, la cual había salido a ver qué pasaba por el ruido encontrándose a su cuñado tendido en el piso a los pies de su hermana la cual al igual que Tsuna desprendía un aura negra a su alrededor mientras que Kyoya estaba quieta observando la escena.

\- Kufufu, nada de qué preocuparte hermanita solo me hago cargo de este – dijo con enojo mientras se preparaba para clavarle su báculo, pero en un rápido movimiento el peliblanco se posiciono detrás de ella y la sujeto de la cintura.

\- Yo también te extrañe mi linda piña – le dijo en tono meloso mientras le besaba el cuello, provocando que la otra se enojara y nuevamente se pusieran a pelear entre ellos.

\- Dios, esos sí que expresan de una forma muy salvaje su amor – dijo sorprendida Dino al ver todos los golpes e insultos que la peli morada le decía al peliblanco y este no parecía enojarles ya que solo sonreía y le seguía el juego.

\- Ah… así son ellos – dijo Chrome dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- Kyoya, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Tsuna ahora girándose a ver a su pelinegra.

\- … - Kyoya solo le miro a ver con enojo, estaba cansada tuvo que soportar por varios días a un grupo de herbívoros ruidosos que se la pasaban todo el tiempo gritando… le dolía su cabeza, al llegar a la mansión empezó a sentirse mareada y de la nada aparecía ese bicho raro blanco y la cargaba… y rematábamos con los gritos actuales de ese par, realmente ella estaba mal y el ruido que esos provocaban solo hacía que le doliera más la cabeza, provocando que ella se sujetara un momento la cabeza.

Esta acción preocupo un poco a Tsuna el cual se acercó para abrazarle pero el contacto enojo más a la pelinegra, la cual se giró y le golpeo con una tonfa para entrar a la mansión, en verdad quería descansar un poco y alejarse del ruido.

\- Hablando de amor apache – opino divertida Dino mirando como ahora Tsuna estaba en el suelo después del golpe que recibió Kyoya.

\- Pero amor, al final – le contesto divertida Chrome, mientras seguía escuchando de fondo la pelea entre su hermana y su cuñado.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un postre? – le sugirió Dino.

\- Si dejémosle arreglar sus problemas – le secundo la peli morada, mientras ambas regresaban al interior de la mansión.

Por su parte Tsuna se puso de pie e igual entro a la mansión para ver a Kyoya, ya que le preocupo un poco su actitud actual.

Por otra parte cierta pareja seguía matándose, ya que Mukuro sintió celos de que SU Byakuran cargara a la pelinegra… se suponía que esos mimos solo eran para ella, pero ahí estaba de coqueto con otras…

\- Muku-chan ¿porque eres así conmigo? – dijo en tono triste y divertido Byakuran, adoraba poner celosa a su esposa ya que a su perspectiva la hacía ver más sexy.

\- porque eres un idiota – le grito mientras que buscaba golpearlo con fuerza, pero en ese momento el peliblanco sujeto el baculo de ella, desarmándola en el proceso y sujetándola por la cintura mientras la pegaba su cuerpo – suéltame –le ordeno mientras buscaba alejarse.

\- No estes celosa, sabes que yo te amo solo a ti – le dijo de forma coqueta, mientras que con una mano la tenia d ela cintura y la otra la ponia en la espalda de ella.

\- No estoy jugando Byakuran, suelta… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que el peliblanco aprovecho para besar a su bella esposa, fue un beso brusco al principio pero poco a poco se volvió demandante ya que ambos se habían extrañado mucho.

Ahora las manos de Mukuro rodeaban el cuello contrario mientras disfrutaban del beso, el cual pareció eterno pero después de un rato se separaron.

\- Te extrañe mucho mi linda piña – le dijo de forma coqueta Byakuran mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Pues… pues yo no mucho malvavisco – le dijo algo sonrojada Mukuro, reacción que solo provoco la risa del contrario.

\- Por eso te amo – le dijo mientras buscaba besarla nuevamente, beso que fue correspondido pero ahora se volvió un beso pasional donde se podía ver las manos del peliblanco explorar toda la espalda de ella, mientras que Mukuro jugaba con los cabellos blancos del contrario.

Al finalizar ese beso, ambos entraron a la mansión tomados de la mano en dirección a la habitación de Mukuro donde se encerraron para consumar su reconciliación y ahora que lo pensaba bien… porque se enojó en primer lugar… ah cierto… porque descubrió eso ese día y le dio miedo contarle por lo cual busco alejarse un poco para poder asimilar esa noticia, pero ahora que de nuevo sintió el calor y la protección de estar entre sus brazos supuso que sería buen momento para contarle la noticia.

Lamentablemente el dia no termino bien para todos, ya que Tsuna fue expulsado de su propia habitación por ruidoso e irse a su oficina a dormir para poder descansar…

\- No es justo… yo solo me preocupe por ella, no era para que hoy me dejara fuera - se quejó de mala gana Tsuna mientras que se acomodaba en el sofá de su habitación y tiraba algunos cojines al suelo para acomodarse.

A Kyoya en verdad le dolía la cabeza, quería dormir tranquila sin tener que soportar los acosos del castaño. Esta molesta consigo misma por dejarse tomar dos veces por ese herbívoro pero igual sentía que algo estaba mal con ella ya que el sentir vértigo de repente no era normal, pero supuso que solo era porque debió soportar al primo ruidoso de Tsunayoshi y su grupo raros de amigos. Si tal vez era eso… ¿verdad?, pero bueno nada que una noche de sueño tranquila no pueda arreglar.


	11. Capítulo 11: Reconciliación y Sorpresa

KHR no es mio solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Reconciliación y Sorpresa

Aunque jamás lo admitiera, en verdad lo había extrañado por el simple hecho de que lo amaba… y lo amaba demasiado para su propio gusto aunque igual no se quejaba mucho ya que conoció a Kyoya y francamente habían creado una extraña enemistad-amistosa con ella… por así decirlo, donde ambas disfrutaban molestar y pelearse con la otra o si no simplemente busca molestar al castaño ya que él era su víctima favorita para molestar.

Debía de admitir que a veces extrañaba su vida en la mansión Vongola, donde ejercía su papel como la guardiana de la niebla de Tsunayoshi y siempre buscaba crearle más papeleo al castaño en cada misión que se le asignaba por el simple hecho de enojarle aunque obvio eso tenía sus limitaciones ya que si lo enojaba demasiado el castigo no era nada agradable… pero cuando se casó con Byakuran ese cargo se lo heredo a Chrome e igual paso a vivir en la mansión Millefiore.

Actualmente contaba con 2 años de matrimonio y ahora que lo pensaba como es que termino enamora y casada con el adicto de los malvaviscos… a cierto, fue acoso a primera vista, ella estaba en una misión de negociación que le había asignado Tsuna y entre los invitados a esa reunión estaba él, el cual estaba como invitado ya que su familia recién había ganado fuerza y popularidad en el mundo bajo y obvio que tener alianzas con las grandes familias era tentador… ahí noto las obvias intenciones del peliblanco de buscar acércasela y cortejarla, algo en lo que ella no coopero ya que simplemente lo golpeaba, ignoraba o mandaba a volar… pero entonces ocurrió, en una misión las cosas se habían salido de control y los enemigos habían colocado droga por todo el edificio… inclusive en el aire con tal de atraparla, por lo que estaba en aprietos pero entonces llego su acosador blanco al rescate… digamos que se rindió al notar la fuerza y determinación del come malvaviscos, desde ahí accedió a tratarlo empezado a salir en algunas citas o seguir frecuentándose en las misiones de ella y así surgió el amor… después de un año de noviazgo decidieron dar el siguiente paso…

Lo que resume su vida y ahora está en este nuevo dilema… a decir verdad, hasta la fecha jamás había pensado seriamente en una familia… es decir eran solo ellos y ya, pero de cierta forma tampoco le incomodaba mucho e igual tampoco se podía hacer nada… al menos sabía que le haría vivir un infierno en los próximos meses ya que técnicamente fue su culpa.

\- ¿Que tienes Muku-chan?, estas muy pensativa – le dijo de forma coqueta Byakuran mientras la atraía junto a él para que se sentara en su regazo mientras que la sujetaba de la cintura.

\- Solo recordaba cosas cursis – dijo con calma.

\- Es decir, que estabas recordando todas nuestras travesuras – opino el peli blanco mientras sonreía de forma coqueta.

\- Kufufu ¿travesuras?, te recuerdo que tu técnicamente me violaste en nuestra segunda cita – le comento algo molesta mientras recordaba la facilidad que tenía su querido esposo para enfadarle.

\- Bueno, pero tampoco puedes decir que no te gusto, ya que igual me pedias más – dijo mientras pegaba a la mujer más a su cuerpo y ahora con una mano la sujetaba de la espalda y con la otra empezaba a acariciar sus piernas.

\- … - esto solo hizo sonrojar a la peli morada y desviar la mirada, le odiaba cuando adoptaba esa actitud porque desgraciadamente sabía que hablaba con la verdad.

\- Oh, vamos mi linda piña, no te enojes – comento mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de ella.

\- Kufufu ¿a quién le dices piña?, come malvaviscos – hablo algo enojada Mukuro.

\- A ti… - dijo Byakuran mientras rápidamente acercaba a su esposa para empezar a besarla con mucha demanda y pasión impregnada, donde de forma brusca introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

Realmente la había extrañado, odiaba estar lejos de esa mujer que simplemente le volvía loco… tal vez era medio masoquista porque ella rara vez le demostraba afecto pero poco le importaba porque era feliz así. Decidió darle un tiempo de descanso porque ella así se lo había ordenado y le expresó sus deseos de pasar un tiempo con su gemela, pero ya no podía más por lo que a la primera oportunidad fue a buscarla ya que no toleraría aguantar un minuto más sin estar a su lado.

Después de un rato, ambos se separaron mientras jadeaban y un hilo de saliva conectaba ambas bocas. Byakuran sonrió de lado y con ello paso a besar, morder y chupar el cuello contrario escuchando los suaves gemidos que escapan de la boca de su bella esposa.

Mukuro tampoco quería ser totalmente sumisa, por lo que tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Byakuran y nuevamente le beso, mientras que sus manos rápidamente buscaban deshacerse de la ropas de él; claro que el peli blanco no se quedó atrás al sentir las manos traviesas de ella, por lo que busco igual quitarle su blusa y empezaba a pellizcar los pezones de ella haciendo que ahogara varios gemidos entre el beso.

Nuevamente el aire se hizo presente y se separaron pero por corto tiempo ya que en un rápido movimiento Byakuran acostó a Mukuro en la cama y se colocaba encima suyo para nuevamente volverla a besar; ella coloco sus manos en la espalda de este para recorrerla e igual a ratos jugar el cabello de este, por su parte el peliblanco se daba la tarea de desaparecer toda prenda molesta que cubría el cuerpo de su amada piña.

Al separarse del beso, empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de ella dejando un rastro de saliva por su paso… amaba esa vista donde podía ver a su mujer disfrutar de todas las caricias que le daba y escucharla, eso solo lo excitaba por lo que rápidamente bajo hasta la zona intima de ella y empezó a masajearla con su lengua provocando gemidos más sonoros por parte de ella.

Después de un rato, ya no podía aguantarlo por lo que busco introducir un dedo dentro de ella mientras que con su boca succionaba uno de los pechos de ella. Después se introdujo un segundo y después un tercer dedo.

\- Te amo – dijo con voz ronca Byakuran mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de ella.

\- Ah… - se quejó ella por esa acción – igual te amo así que apúrate – le ordeno.

\- Claro, deja me preparo – comento divertido mientras rápidamente se sacaba sus pantalones y boxers para hincarse a los pies de ella mientras empezaba a abrir un paquete cuadrado de envoltorio plateado.

\- Eso ya no sirve – le dijo ella mientras se sentaba para mirarle a los ojos, obteniendo una mirada de duda en los ojos del peliblanco – de nada sirve la protección porque ya estoy embarazada.

En ese momento se podía sentir que la temperatura de la habitación descendió de forma drástica ya que Byakuran miraba con cara de sorpresa a su esposa, mientras que ella ni se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Que…?

\- Que estoy embaraza por tu cul… - empezó a decirle pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas porque en ese instante el peliblanco se le tiro encima y la beso, pero esta vez el beso fue más lento.

\- Me has hecho doblemente feliz con esta noticia, Mukuro – le dijo de forma calmada y alegre Byakuran mientras que con una mano apartaba los mechones de cabello del rostro de ella.

\- Oya oya, pero no creas que te la pondré fácil me has entendido – le contesto de forma divertida a mientras le sonreía.

\- Y así espero que sea – le dijo mientras le sonreía – entonces debemos celebrar esta maravillosa noticia.

\- Y que tienes en ment… ahh… - las palabras quedaron en el olvido cuando sintió que este entraba en ella de golpe – idiota… - se quejó mientras notaba que el otro sonreía y empezaba a moverse de forma lenta – hmm…. aah…

\- Esta noche celebraremos esta hermosa noticia – dijo mientras se hincaba y la tomaba de las piernas para empezar a moverse con mayor facilidad, mientras empezaba a darle estocadas lentas a ella.

Definitivamente esa noticia no se la espero, pero tampoco le enojaba… al contrario lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que se le podía ver una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad en su rostro mientras penetraba a su bella piña.

El vaivén empezó a tener su propio ritmo de lento a rápido y viceversa, donde ahora solo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cuerpos y los gemidos de ambos. Realmente disfrutaban esa noche ya que sin separase mucho habían cambiado de posición y ahora ella estaba hincada en la cama mientras que el peliblanco la sujetaba por la espalda y la traía hacia el para darle más placer al buscar penetrarle más profundo.

Mientras seguían en ese delicioso limbo que solo ellos sabían conseguir, empezaban a sentir que todo acabaría ya que ambos estaban a su límite, por lo cual ahora Buakuran estaba sentado abrazando a su peli morada mientras seguía penetrándole e igual la besaba con deseo.

Entonces y de forma simultánea ambos llegaron al clímax finalizando con un orgasmo y de paso llenando el interior de ella, la cual se veía algo cansada ya que no paraba de jadear mientras que Buakuran le repartía besos en su cuello y barbilla.

\- Te amo Mukuro – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

\- Te amo Byakuran – le contesto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de eso y con mucho cuidado, Byakuran recostó a Mukuro en la cama, les cubrió y la abrazo para que así pudieran descansar un rato, definitivamente nunca se esperó esa sorpresa pero definitivamente era algo que le gustaba porque con eso podía confirmarle al mundo que esa hermosa mujer era suya y de nadie más.

Deposito un beso en la frente de ella, mientras la observaba dormir para después cerrar sus ojos e igual dejarse vencer por el cansancio sin borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.


	12. Capítulo 12: Día entre amigos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Día entre amigos

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Byakuran técnicamente paso a vivir a la mansión Vongola… la razones eran sencillas, la primera: para fastidiarle y la segunda: para estar al lado de su Mukuro-chan ya que esta aun no quería regresar a la mansión Millefiore… lo que significaba más papeleo… maldita sea, podía jurar que lo hacían apropósito con tal de enojarle y fastidiarle. El único lado bueno es que había podido regresar a dormir a su propia habitación, al parecer el mal humor de Kyoya había desaparecido y regresado a su actitud normal… supuso que tal vez fue demasiado para ella el tener que ir a la mansión Varia a ver a su primo y a sus amigos.

Aunque igual tampoco le enojaba su situación actual, ya que la mansión principal siempre se había caracterizado por ser demasiado ruidosa con toda su familia y amigos presentes, pero a pesar de eso se sentía cálida porque ahí se encontraban todas las personas que eran importantes en su vida.

Ese día como era costumbre se encontraba en su oficina lidiando con el papeleo, para su suerte Hayato salió por un encargo que le pidió Reborn, el cual estaba de viaje en ese momento, Lambo estaba en sus clases privadas, Takeshi estaba en la mansión Varia entrenando, Ryhoei estaba en la ciudad comprando algunas cosas, Chrome y Dino tienen una fiesta de té en el jardín acompañadas de Byakuran mientras los 3 observaban una de las tantas peleas que llevaban a cabo Kyoya y Mukuro…

Era verdad que le sorprendió la noticia de que también Mukuro estuviera embarazada aunque al verla pelear con Kyoya, lo dudaba pero sabía que esos eran de los temas donde ella jamás bromearía… en eso empezó a tener envidia de la suerte de sus amigos… un bebe, esa idea sonaba tan linda mientras recordaba su infancia… sus padres, tal vez no fueron los mejores del mundo pero igual les entendía, es decir, en el mundo de la mafia a veces se le daba más prioridad a otros asuntos aunque a veces sintió que solo había nacido porque ellos debían dejar un heredero, ya que era rara la vez que convivía con su padre o que su madre le mimara… pero tampoco podía ocultar el hecho que le dolió la muerte de ellos, los cuales fallecieron debido a un accidente automovilístico, pero nunca estuvo solo porque su padrino Reborn se hizo cargo de él y le cuido.

En eso su teléfono empezó a sonar sacándolo de sus recuerdos, el cual le avisaba que había recibido un mensaje, donde su amigo le informaba que ya estaba de regreso en Italia y estaba dirigiéndose a la mansión para ir a ver a su linda esposa. Por lo cual sonrió, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se estiraba y empezaba a caminar para ir a ver a Dino y avisarle.

\- Entonces, Chrome-chan serás la tía consentidora – pregunto alegre Byakuran mientras abría una bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- Por supuesto – le contesto sonriéndole.

\- Ehh, nooo, Chrome solo consentirá a mi bebe – se quejó Dino mientras fingía tristeza.

\- También consentiré y cuidare mucho a tu bebe, Dino – dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

\- Por lo visto las mejores familias dentro de poco tendrán a sus herederos – hablo divertido Byakuran.

\- Bueno solo faltaría que Kyoya este embaraza para… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar Dino porque una tonfa se clavó en la mesa a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Que decías, bronco? – le hablo enojada Kyoya, la cual ahora estaba parada detrás suyo, con un aura negra rodeándole.

\- Que te quiero mucho… - hablo Dino mientras reía de forma nerviosa y su cara estaba ligeramente azul.

\- Kufufu por lo visto alguien no desea seguir viviendo – opino con burla Mukuro mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le robaba sus dulces.

\- Hey, Muku-chan esos son míos – se quejó Byakuran mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Por lo visto nee-san ya empezó con sus antojos – hablo divertida Chrome, mientras observaba a su hermana pelearse con el peli blanco por la bolsa de malvaviscos y al mismo tiempo recordaba que ella siempre expreso su desagrado por esos dulces.

\- Herbívoros – se burló Kyoya mientras tomaba asiento junto a la peli morada y se servía un poco de té.

\- Que no pueden comportarse por un rato – hablo Tsuna mientras llegaba a donde estaban y observaba pelea entre ese par.

\- Boss, ya termino sus pendientes.

\- Am, no pero quise tomar un descanso – opino nervioso mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kyoya.

\- Entonces, te estas escapando del trabajo… otra vez – se burló Dino mientras comía una galleta.

\- Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo – le ataco el castaño algo enojado.

\- Yo en estos momentos estoy embarazada, por lo cual no puedo realizar mis labores de jefa – se defendió la rubia mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho fingiendo dolor en sus palabras.

\- Pero si tú decías que no querías ver tu embarazo como una excusa para no seguir con tu vida normal – hablo algo enojado Tsuna mientras alzaba una ceja y la miraba de forma acusadora.

-Ah… - hablo sorprendida Dino, porque se había olvidado de eso.

\- Te atrapo, herbívora – se burló Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado y dejaba su taza a un lado.

\- Mooo Kyoya, que mala eres – se quejó la rubia – en vez de defenderme ayudas a Tsuna.

\- Bueno creo que ellos tiene razón Dino – hablo algo nerviosa Chrome.

\- Tu igual Chrome, que malos son todos ustedes – empezó a hablar la rubia mientras lagunas lagrimas dramáticas aparecían en sus ojos.

\- Por lo que veo se están divirtiendo – hablo una voz a lo lejos.

En eso al girarse a en busca del dueño de la voz, notaron a un pelirrojo de cabello corto, tés clara y ojos rojos caminando hacia ellos, el vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, con zapatos negros.

\- Emma – grito feliz Dino, parándose y corriendo a abrazarle, gesto que fue bien recibido por el pelirrojo, el cual además de corresponder le dio un beso en su frente – te extrañe mucho, pensé que ya no me querías – comento fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

\- Claro que no, pero debía atender algo importante por ello no había podido venir a buscar a mi hermosa gordita – dijo de forma melosa mientras le sonreía con cariño.

Pero para su mala suerte, el pelirrojo uso las palabras incorrectas ya que ahora se encontraba en el suelo atado de cuerpo completo por el látigo de la rubia, la cual se notaba realmente enojada.

\- ¿A quién le dices gordita?, perdedor – le regaño.

\- Pobre… - dijo asustado Byakuran, el cual ya se había rendido por recuperar sus dulces por lo que opto por sacar otra bolsa de entre sus ropas.

\- Bueno es normal, Dino está en la época donde pueda cambiar rápidamente de temperamento por el exceso de hormonas que le genera el embarazo – explico Chrome notando que ahora la cara de su cuñado se ponía azul y miraba a ver asustado a su esposa.

\- Kufufu, que miras – le dijo algo enojada mientras estaba a punto de tomar algo de té.

\- Pobres de ustedes – se burló Tsuna – que bueno que no estoy en esa situación – hablo aliviado.

\- Oya oya, yo que tu no cantaba victoria tan fácilmente Tsunayoshi – le dijo divertida Mukuro, ya que ella lo había notado en esa semana el comportamiento de Kyoya, la peli negra empezaba a tener los mismo síntomas que ella sintió antes de enterarse de su embarazo.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte solo miro a ver a Mukuro con algo duda, ya que no entendía a que se debía ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto algo preocupado Tsuna mirándola a ver a los ojos.

\- Kufuf, es un secreto – dijo mientras dejaba asentada su taza de té y seguía comiendo malvaviscos.

Después de eso, Tsuna ayudo a liberar a su amigo del látigo del castigo, como lo nombro Dino… donde Emma aprendió a la mala que ya no podría decir la palabra "gorda" o alguno de sus derivados para referirse a su linda y hormonal esposa.

Luego de eso, estuvieron platicando por un rato más para después ir cada por su lado: ya que Dino se quejó de estar cansada por lo que fue llevaba por Emma hasta su habitación donde ahí se quedaron el resto del día, Chrome fue a buscar algunos libros a la biblioteca, Byakuran y Mukuro salieron un rato para ir a comprar más malvaviscos, mientras que Tsuna logro convencer a Kyoya para que lo acompañara en su oficina mientras este realizaba su papeleo.

El lado bueno: Kyoya acepto, ya que le gustaba estar ahí porque era un lugar tranquilo y silencioso donde solo se podía escuchar el ligero ruido que hacia el castaño a la hora de escribir en los documentos… y el lado malo es que la pelinegra se tomaba muy en serio el trabajo y ella no le dejaba tontear o escaparse… ahora que lo pensaba bien tal vez, solo tal vez no era buena idea que ella le acompañara ya que se notaba que era más estricta que Hayato y Reborn en ese asunto, pero poder verla cada que levantaba la mirada y notarla tranquila sentada en el sofá que había en la oficina leyendo un libro, le hacía dibujar una sonrisa y darle ánimos para seguir con su infernal papeleo.

A decir verdad, le estaba gustando como iban evolucionando las cosas ya que se notaba que estaba cumpliendo el paso dos que le mismo se impuso: de hacer que Kyoya se acostumbrara a él para después poder enamorarla… y ahora que lo pensaba había algo extraño en las palabras que le dijo Mukuro pero rápidamente desecho ese recuerdo ya que lo más seguro es que la peli morada le estuviera molestando, ¿verdad?


	13. Capítulo 13: Un problema tras otro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 13: Un problema tras otro

En ese momento realmente sentía que dios le odiaba… como había acabado en esa situación… ni el mismo lo recordaba, solo sabía que debía actuar rápidamente y con la cabeza fría…

Había empezado como una mañana muy prometedora, ya que al despertar noto que Kyoya estaba abrazada de él… por un momento pensó que estaba soñando pero se alegró al descubrir que no era un sueño, por lo que se permitió acariciar los suaves y sedosos cabellos negros de su compañera mientras esta seguí durmiendo. Después de un rato y con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la cama sin despertarla y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, al salir lo hizo de forma sigilosa para no molestarla ya que ella aun dormía y ahora que lo pensaba últimamente dormía más de lo habitual, pero supuso que a lo mejor se debía a que por lo general se la pasaba entrenando o peleando con Mukuro.

Como era rutina y costumbre, se dirigió a su oficina a empezar su amadísimo papeleo el cual últimamente se había duplicado y hasta triplicado sin razón aparente… definitivamente si algo mas se llevaba a romper correría sangre ya que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Las cosas fluían con normalidad: algunas llamadas, revisiones de contratos de alianzas pendientes, Hayato recordándole su agenda, planeando las nuevas misiones para asignarles a todos ya que dentro de poco se celebraría una gran reunión con todos los líderes de la mafia, el lado bueno es que este año sería en Mafialand, la cual era una isla privada del dominio entero de la mafia, por lo cual cada familia podía poner su propia seguridad para su protección y comodidad, aunque se supone eso debía ser algo bueno… no era tomado como algo sencillo para Tsuna ya que era el más consiente del peso del nombre de su familia por lo cual debia decirle adiós a su tranquilidad ya que en estas circunstancias siempre prefería tomarse las cosas de forma seriamente porque al final ese lugar podría ser una isla de tregua… pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Pidio consejo a su padrino sobre el plan que llevaría a cabo ya que por ningún motivo deseaba dejar desprotegida la mansión principal con todos sus empleados mientras ellos estaban en esa junta, por lo cual decidio crear un plan especial de defensa por si algún enemigo aprovechaba esa ausencia e igual pidió apoyo en estrategias a Hayato y a Kyoya.

Después de un rato de discutirlo y planearlo todos quedaron satisfechos con el plan que seguirían con respecto a la seguridad para tal evento e igual de cómo se presentarían todos pero al mismo tiempo dejarían protegida la mansión principal por si a algún enemigo se le ocurría infiltrarse mientras ellos estaban en la reunión.

\- Entonces, Tsuna me retiro para ir a ver a Irie y Spanner para que empecen a preparar todo – comento de forma seria Hayato saliendo de la habitación.

\- Me impresionas dame-Tsuna – hablo con lago de burla Reborn mientras se recostaba en el asiento de su silla y ocultaba su miraba bajo su sombrero.

\- Eso es porque deseo que todos estén seguros mientras estamos ausentes – hablo de forma seria el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en su asiento para poder descansar un momento, ya que habían estado encerrados por casi 4 horas porque cada determinado tiempo surgían algunas variantes que le hicieron dudar y modificar cada vez más el plan.

\- Nada mal, herbívoro – le felicito Kyoya mientras le sonreía de lado, ya que aunque no lo demostraría abiertamente se impresiono al notar al seriedad que podía adoptar cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno no se diga más, iré a hacer unas llamadas – dijo algo divertido Reborn mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Llamadas? – pregunto dudoso Tsuna.

\- Claro, lo más seguro es que todos acudan así que podríamos organizar algo divertid… – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero su andar se detuvo captando la atención de las otras dos personas que seguían en la sala de reuniones, las cuales miraron a ver al pelinegro que se había quedado parado enfrente de la puerta.

\- Ara, Reborn-san, ¿cuánto tiempo? – se escuchó una voz femenina saludarle.

\- … - Tsuna abrió sus ojos impresionado y asustado por lo cual se levantó rápidamente para notar que ella estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta – ¿Kyoko?

\- Tsu-kun, hola – le saludo alegre una peli naranja de cabellera corta, de ojos color café, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido holgado de color blanco con detalles en color verde y una cinta debajo de su busto, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón color negro con tiras; la cual apenas fue nombrada corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del castaño, desconcertándolo ya que sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo de la chica.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte, no se movió del lugar y simplemente empezó a analizar con la mirada a la herbívora que acababa de llegar… aunque no sabía la razón pero le estaba empezando a enojar demasiado que esa abrazara al herbívoro.

\- Kyoko, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo algo aturdido Tsuna, mientras podía notar la mirada de enfado y enojo que le dedicaba su padrino.

Era verdad que en algún momento había sentido demasiadas cosas por la peli naranja, fue su primer amor: le había tomado cariño a su amigo desde que eran niños y empezado su relación hacia 2 años atrás, a pesar de que sus amigos más cercanos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con esa relación, aun así respetaron su decisión… su primer año juntos fue fantástico y glorioso pero después de eso las cosas se tornaron turbias ya que ahora se podía apreciar que ella estaba distante, a veces discutían o ella simplemente salía de la mansión y se ausentaba por tiempo indefinido y cuando regresa no daba explicación alguna a pesar de que sabía que eso preocupaba al castaño, hacia aproximadamente 4 meses que habían tenido una fuerte discusión la cual tuvo como resultado su rompimiento y por ende ella simplemente se marchó sin mirar atrás o tratar de salvar su relación. Por lo cual ahora se le hacía demasiado extraño a Tsuna verla nuevamente en la mansión como si nada hubiera pasado e igual hablándole de forma normal… algo no estaba bien y su intuición se lo decía…

Reborn por su parte estaba enojado, definitivamente hubiera sido mejor matar a esa chiquilla cuando puso un pie fuera de la mansión ese día pero respetando la memoria de los momentos felices que tuvo con el castaño solo la amenazo para que nunca más regresara por lo cual ahora estaba muy enojado mientras se preguntaba porque había regresado e igual enojándole esa actitud tan sínica y engañosa de ella.

\- Bueno Tsu-kun lo que pasa es que quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez – dijo con voz algo afligida.

\- Ah... eso – Tsuna hizo una mueca de fastidio – no te preocupes, ya quedo en el olvido.

\- En serio, que bueno Tsu-kun – dijo mientras le sonreía de forma alegre.

\- … - definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella… pensaba para si Kyoya, ya que estaba conteniendo los impulsos de pararse y golpear a esa herbívora, pero buscaba controlarse.

\- Si… eh… y ¿qué te trae por aquí? – busco preguntar el castaño ya que se estaba empezando a sentir incómodo con la presencia de la peli naranja en la casa.

\- Bueno lo que pasa, es que no he dejado de pensar en ti e igual porque… - empezó a decir Kyoko.

\- No crees que ya es algo tarde para eso – hablo con odio Reborn, obteniendo una mirada de enojo como respuesta por parte de la chica, la cual rápidamente cambio a una afligida para mirar nuevamente al castaño.

\- Herbívoro, deja de perder el tiempo que aun te queda trabajo – hablo Kyoya poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – hablo enojada la peli naranja mirando a ver de arriba abajo a la pelinegra.

\- No tengo porque responderte, herbívora – se burló la pelinegra sonriendo de lado al notar que su presencia no le había gustado a la peli naranja.

\- Di a que rayos has venido y lárgate – le amenazo Reborn – sabes que tú ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa.

\- ¿Ni aunque este porque dentro mío tenga al heredero anhelado de Vongola? – hablo con ironía Kyoko.

\- ¿Que dijiste?– pregunto desconcertado y algo asustado el castaño, pensando que tal vez… solo tal vez escucho mal.

\- Tsu-kun, regrese porque te extrañaba mucho e igual porque descubrí que estoy embarazada – dijo mientras le abrazaba y escondía su rostro en el pecho del líder Vongola.

Esta declaración dejo mudos a todos por un momento empezando a crear un silencio incomodo en la habitación pero fue roto por una queja.

\- Kufufu ¿y porque se supone que debemos creerte? – hablo con odio Mukuro entrando a la habitación, ya que se detuvo de entrar al escuchar la desagradable voz de la peli naranja, debido a que la odiaba… la soporto porque veía feliz a Tsunayoshi pero ese teatro de niña buena nadie se lo creía y de hecho esa era la verdadera razón por la que decidió abandonar Vongola apenas se casó… no quería matarla y llegar a herir al castaño.

\- Muku-chan tiene razón, suena demasiado conveniente tu repentino embarazo – hablo enojado Byakuran, el cual entraba detrás de su bella esposa.

\- Byakuran , Mukuro no sabía que estaban aquí – hablo Kyoko ignorando los comentarios anteriores – es bueno verles así podrán felicitarnos de la forma adecuada ya que pronto seremos padres – dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo de un castaño que parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Kyoya había quedado estática con las palabras de esa mujer, estaba conteniendo el hecho de golpearla y molerla a golpes pero… y si era verdad lo que decía… pero, ¿porque rayos le importaba eso? o peor aún le dolía esa declaración… a era verdad, aunque no lo quería admitir ya estaba sintiendo algo por el herbívoro pero ahora esa situación lo cambiaba todo y simplemente quería golpearse a sí misma por haberse permitido tener sentimientos herbívoros… sentimientos que por lo visto no serían correspondidos.

\- ¿Que tan segura estas de que es de Tsunayoshi? – hablo con despectiva Byakuran, obteniendo una mirada de odio de su parte – oh vamos, todos sabemos lo fácil que eres hasta quisiste meterte conmigo la noche antes de mi boda e igual lo mismo le quisiste hacer a Emma.

Ante ese comentario Tsuna reacciono y miro a ver con sorpresa y enojo a la peli naranja, la cual se había tensado cuando escucho tal declaración… confirmando su culpabilidad… dios… que ciego habia sido y no quería ver o reconocer los defectos de ella en su momento pero ahora notaba un gran dolor, enojo y furia su error ya que ahora que lo pensaba por su culpa por un tiempo sus amigos se alejaron de él…

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto enojado Tsuna mientras se apartaba bruscamente del lado de ella

\- ¡Que…! claro… claro que no Tsu-kun, ya jamás, seria incapaz… - peor no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se vio acorralada por un báculo que estaba a centímetros de su cuello y una tonfas que estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

\- Kufufu yo quiero exigir una prueba – hablo con rencor Mukuro.

\- Mukuro, Kyoya basta – ordeno Tsuna, pero no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de las chicas – no se atrevan a lastimarla – les dijo enojado.

\- ¿En verdad vas a creerle Tsunayoshi? – pregunto algo molesto Byakuran.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Byakuran, no te atrevas a creerle dame-Tsuna… es obvio que es una mentira – hablo enojado Reborn mientras le apuntaba con la cabeza a la chica.

\- Yo… - empezó a titubear el castaño mirando a todos.

Al notar esa actitud, Kyoya se dio la vuelta y le estampo un fuerte golpe a Tsunayoshi en la cara y al mismo tiempo en el estómago estrellándolo en la pared más cercana para luego salir de la habitación a paso decidido sin mirar atrás.

\- Tsunayoshi, espero que no te arrepientas de tus acciones – le dijo enojada Mukuro, mientras alejaba su arma de la peli naranja y tomaba a su esposo e igual salían de la habitación.

\- Tsu-kun, ¿estás bien? – corrió a verle, notando que tenía el labio roto – deja te… - pero sus palabras fueron frenadas ya que el castaño la sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza.

\- Jamás dije que confiaba en ti – dijo enojado Tsuna mientras que con su puño se limpiaba la sangre de su labio y la miraba a ver a los ojos- ahora mismo quiero que te hagas una prueba de tu embarazo y si se confirma que es mi hijo… esta vez las cosas serán diferentes – hablo con odio en su voz haciéndole temblar a la mujer – y pobre de ti donde me estés mintiendo… porque si no, yo mismo te matare – dicho esto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar arrastrando a la peli naranja con el.

Ante esa declaración Reborn sonrió de lado, definitivamente le enorgullecía ver comportarse así a su ahijado… aunque igual estaba preocupado por cierto presentimiento que tenía… ya que el también había empezado a notar ciertos comportamientos alarmantes en la pelinegra que señalaban que ella podría estar embarazada ya que en la mañana la había escuchado vomitar… y si relacionaba eso con las palabras de Mukuro podría confirmar sus sospechas, pero primero era el asunto de esa, pensaba mirando con odio a la peli naranja.

\- Claro que si Tsu-kun – hablo alegre, olvidando la amenaza – y cuando veas que es nuestro hijo, nos casaremos y…

\- ¿Casarse? – pregunto enojado Tsuna mientras detenía su andar y la miro a ver – Kyoko creo que entiendes mal, si ese bebe es mío te mantra a mi lado solo por el tiempo necesario, ya que apenas nazca el bebe, yo tomo a mi heredero y tú te largas.

\- ¿Qué?, pero… tu y yo…

\- Eso ya no existe y como tú me dijiste la última vez: esto es la mafia uno toma la decisión correcta por su bienestar y felicidad – dijo acercándose a su rostro mientras que sus palabras estaban impregnadas de odio – ahora camina, querida – escupió la última palabra dándose vuelta para seguir su camino hacia la salida de la mansión para ir a ver al médico principal de la familia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Quédate

Hola a todos :P

Si ya se, les di un mal momento haciendo la aparición de Kyoko pero tranquilos, :D no llego para quedarse xP, ups ya hable demás pero bueno ¬w¬ también hay un personaje escondido nuevo a ver si lo notan muajajajaja xD el cual luego aparecerá y será importante jojo :P

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Quédate

En ese momento se podría sentir la presión y el odio en el ambiente, estaban esperando los resultados del médico dentro del consultorio del mismo, se podía ver la mirada fría de Tsunayoshi, la cual te hacia recordar quien era el: él era le Decimo Vongola; por otro estaba Kyoko, la cual tenía la mirada escondida y temblaba ligeramente mientras que entre sus manos tenía su teléfono.

En esos momentos entro el medico con un semblante serio, era un hombre corpulento, de cabello negro color negro y tés ligeramente bronceada, de ojos color cafés, el cual tenía una camisa negra con corbata morada, pantalón blanco, zapatos negros y encima una bata blanca.

\- Lamento la demora – hablo el doctor mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y miraba a ver a los ojos al castaño – pero aquí están los resultados.

\- Al grano Shamal – le ordeno Tsuna dejando notar su enojo.

\- Es positivo – dijo mientras le colocaba un sobre color manila sobre su escritorio.

Ante esa respuesta Kyoko sonrió alegre y miro a ver al castaño.

\- Ves Tsu-kun te lo dije – hablo alegre la peli naranja.

\- Pero… - volvió a hablar Shamal, captando la atención de la peli naranja – ese bebe que está creciendo dentro de ti no es un Vongola – hablo de forma seria mirándole a los ojos.

Ante eso Kyoko se asustó y se puso de pie.

\- Fue bueno el plan Kyoko, por un momento se me olvidaba lo buena actriz que eres – hablo con burla el castaño mientras la miraba de reojo.

\- Pero que están diciendo claro que es hijo de… - empezó a hablar con nerviosismo la chica mientras se colocaba de pie y se empezaba a alejar temblando.

\- Es hijo del Octavo Tomatoso – hablo Tsunayoshi – o creías que no sabía por quién me cambiabas – hablo colocándose de pie y mirándola a ver.

\- Eso no es… - pero en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono de Kyoko, la cual adopto una mirada de pánico al notar quien le marcaba y ver como el castaño se acercaba a paso lento hasta ella para quitarle el teléfono.

\- Por lo visto era su plan, ya que dudo que seas muy lista para pensarlo por ti misma – le dijo Tsuna rompiendo el teléfono mientras que cerraba su puño – oh mi linda Kyoko, yo te amé… - hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a su rostro – pero para ti solo fui un reto, no es así – hablo con ironía mientras la chica empezaba a llorar – pero eso ya es pasado y ahora por tu culpa estoy por perder a alguien importante, así que espero te estés preparada para tu castigo – dijo mientras tronaba los dedos, acto seguido aparecían varios hombres los cuales la sujetaron empleando algo de fuerza, mientras ella se resistía.

\- Los chicos ya están en el territorio del enemigo, ¿cuáles son tus indicaciones? – hablo Reborn parándose detrás de él.

\- Diles que le den mis más sinceras agradecimientos a su líder por este trago amargo e igual feliciten a esta mujer por su embarazo – dijo parándose de forma recta y reflejando una mirada cargada de odio mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

\- Mukuro te envía esto – dijo lanzándole un teléfono, el cual lo tomo, mirándole con algo de desconfianza pero en eso noto que había un solo mensaje para él, al terminar de leerlo abrió sus ojos de la impresión haciendo que Reborn sonriera de lado y volviera a hablar – ahora muévete, yo me hare cargo de todo – le dijo de forma dura mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda.

\- Gracias – dijo de forma sincera, haciendo una ligera reverencia para después salir corriendo del lugar.

\- Por lo visto, creo que no te quedo clara mi advertencia Kyoko – hablo divertido Rebon – pero ahora eso termino – dijo mientras le daba una señal silenciosa a los sujetos que la tenían para sacarla del consultorio mientras ella seguía forcejeado y gritando – gracias por tu trabajo Shamal.

\- Cuando quieras Reborn – dijo sonriendo de lado – por cierto ya tengo listo tu pedido igual, tardo un poco, pero Verde ya lo termino – hablo tranquilamente mientras que de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacaba una caja negra.

\- Perfecto – dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado mientras escondida su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero.

Por otra parte Tsunayoshi pisaba el acelerador a fondo de su automóvil deportivo mientras en su mente seguía resonando el mensaje que le dejo Mukuro: " _Ya sabía qué harías algo como eso, porque te conozco… pero ella no y le dolió tus acciones, ahora muévete antes que ave-chan emprenda el vuelo y se lleve consigo algo más que solo a sus mascotas_ "…

\- ¡Maldición! – grito Tsuna frustrado cuando freno de golpe porque el semáforo había cambiado repentinamente de color, estaba agitado y al mismo tiempo se regañaba por ser tan descuidado y no haber pensado o aceptado que existía esa posibilidad… en eso volvió a ver de nuevo el teléfono que le dieron donde marcaba la posición actual de Kyoya, ya que Mukuro le puso un rastreador entre sus ropas sin que ella lo notara.

Era frustrante, sabía que tal vez ella podría haberse ido porque si noto la tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada cuando le golpeo… miro de nuevo el rastreador indicándole que la pelinegra estaba en el aeropuerto, debía apurarse o tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver.

El semáforo cambio a verde, provocando que se escuchara el rugir del motor al acelerar a fondo y esta vez sin detenerse hasta llegar a su destino.

Por otro lado estaba cierta pelinegra la cual miraba de forma distraída la lista de vuelos que estaban por salir… en eso seguía preguntándose ¿porque actuó así?, algo en verdad estaba mal con ella y todo empezó a cambiar desde que ese herbívoro la atrapo… bueno al principio tampoco se quejó mucho, es decir, empezaba a experimentar cosas nuevas que nunca había vivido a su lado e igual tampoco le molestaban, pero últimamente se empezaba a sentir débil y sus emociones la estaban dominando… claro ejemplo de su situación actual… le había dolido ver que Tsunayoshi le hizo caso a esa mujer, pero… ¿porque eso le afectaba?

\- Hibari, Hibari – escucho a Hibird hablar y en eso noto en la pantalla que su vuelo estaba empezando a abordar…

Había decido regresar a su patria… visitar la tumba de sus padres y después buscaría otro país donde iniciar o tal vez… tal vez ir a visitar a su hermano, la verdad cualquier opción era buena porque realmente solo quería irse lejos de Italia y ya no volver, no tenía un hogar al cual regresar e igual recordaba que siempre fue así desde que se volvió un agente de Limit: nunca tuvo un hogar fijo, pero ahora sentía que estaba abandonando su hogar en la mansión Vongola… en definitiva ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo ruidoso de vida, pero ahora que ella tenía conocimiento de sus propios sentimientos y celos… obvio que no permanecería en ese lugar donde estaría esa mujer y el hijo de él… e igual porque tenía orgullo y prefería irse a dejar que sus emociones terminaran por controlarla.

Se empezó a escuchar el llamado por el alta voz para empezar a abordar por lo que empezó su marcha rumbo a la sala de abordaje.

Por otro lado cierto castaño estaba entrando al aeropuerto, tenía la respiración agitada mientras miraba a todos lados, volvió a ver el teléfono y para ver la ubicación de ella, entonces corrió para llegar a ese lugar, en eso noto que estaban llamando para abordar cierto vuelo por lo que acelero el paso…

Llego a una sala de espera donde noto que estaban pasando los últimos pasajeros y ahí la vio, estaba entregando su boleto para abordar y ya estaba dentro del túnel que conducía al avión, por lo que corrió chocando con algunas personas e igual notando que le gritaban de que no podía entrar pero poco le importaba, el debía alcanzarla antes de que se subiera al avión.

\- ¡Kyoya! – le llamo cuando la vio de espaldas, haciendo que esta detuviera su andar y lo mirara atrás.

\- … - por otra parte Kyoya, estaba sorprendida, ¿qué hacia ahí el herbívoro…? y como supo dónde encontrarla. Noto que este llego hasta a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, para después tomarla de la mano y regresarla a la sala de espera, donde al llegar a ese lugar nuevamente la abrazo.

\- Que bueno – hablo Tsuna aliviado, mientras seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a la pelinegra la cual estaba extrañamente quieta y calmada – Kyoya, ¿qué tienes? – pregunto preocupado.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte esta alegre de ver al herbívoro en esos momentos pero esa felicidad se esfumo rápidamente recordándole la realidad por lo que ahora le miraba con enojo – ¿qué haces aquí, herbívoro? – le pregunto molesta.

\- ¿Como que… que hago aquí? vine por ti – dijo algo enojado.

\- Yo no te pide tal cosa, ahora largo.

\- Ah no, eso sí que no – dijo sujetándola de la muñeca – ni creas que te dejare irte así como así… - pero antes que terminara de hablar ya había recibido un golpe en su costilla derecha ocasionado por una patada de ella, haciendo que la soltara y esta le mirara enojada.

\- Me iré porque esto se acabó herbívoro, ya no quiero ser parte de tu grupo de herbívoros ruidosos, así que adiós – dijo mientras se giraba y empezaba a caminar nuevamente a la puerta que conducía al túnel para abordar.

\- No lo creo – dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba y rápidamente la abrazaba por detrás sujetándole por dejaba de su pecho y al mismo tiempo inmovilizando sus manos – se acabó mi paciencia así que ahora regresaras conmigo a las buenas o a las malas, Kyoya – le susurró al oído dejando notar su mal humor.

\- … - Kyoya se sintió ligeramente intimidada por el tono de voz que uso pero aun así busco forcejear para liberarse.

\- Señor déjela en paz o llamare a seguridad – hablo la azafata que está de pie asustada mirando todo.

\- No creo que sea necesario – dijo con voz calmada Tsuna mirándole a los ojos – es solo un pequeña discusión que tengo con mi esposa – hablo mientras ahora su mirada se oscurecía – así que no se meta – hablo serio asustando a la mujer la cual se fue corriendo al interior del túnel.

\- Suéltame herbívoro – dijo Kyoya enojada buscando zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero Tsuna la ignoraba y ahora la cargaba como un costal de papas y la llevaba fue del aeropuerto.

Al llegar al automóvil, Kyoya aún se resistía, por lo cual la acorralo contra este al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus dos manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella mientras que escondía su mirada.

\- … - Kyoya le miraba con enojo.

\- Perdón…

\- …

\- Creo tener una idea de porque querías irte, pero…

\- Si lo sabes, entonces ¿porque quieres retenerme? – le interrumpió la pelinegra algo enojada, ya se estaba fastidiando de esa actitud tan herbívora del castaño.

\- Porque te amo, maldita sea – le grito enojado mirándole a ver a los ojos – me enamore de ti desde que te vi, por eso quise retenerte por eso…

\- ¿Por eso me has forzado a tener sexo contigo cada que puedes? – pregunto Kyoya mientras alzaba una ceja y notaba que el rostro del castaño quedaba rojo.

\- No… claro que no… bueno… la primera vez si acepto mi culpa pero las demás tú me provocabas.

\- …

\- Ah… además nunca te escuche quejarte – le dijo mirándole a ver a los ojos y ahora notando que ella era la que tenía un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas – Kyoya, por favor no te alejes de mí, sé que aún no soy nada para ti, pero no quiero que tú y mi hijo se aparten de mi lado – dijo mirándole a ver mientras se notaba la angustia en sus palabras.

\- … - Kyoya lo miro sorprendida por un momento… ¿qué había dicho?, ¿hijo?, ¿de que hablaba?, ¿porque ella se llevaría al bebe de esa?, de hecho por eso se iba de ese lugar… para no ver nada de eso porque sabría que le lastimaría.

\- Por favor Kyoya, quédate y no me dejes – le suplico.

\- ¿De qué hablas herbívoro, como podría llevarme a tu hijo?, es imposible que pueda quitárselo a esa herbívora – le dijo algo extrañada

\- Espera, ¿de qué hablas tú? – pregunto ahora confundido Tsuna.

\- Herbívoro… - le hablo ahora enojada Kyoya y ya tentada a golpear al castaño por decir ridiculeces – me acabas de decir que me llevaría a tu hijo, lo cual es imposible porque el…

\- Esta aquí – dijo Tsuna mientras tocaba el vientre de Kyoya y le sonreía de forma cálida.

Kyoya lo miro desconcertado, ¿que estaba queriendo decir…? no eso no era… en eso algo hizo clic en su mente… y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez tendría sentido si unía todos los malestares que había estado empezando a sentir, ahora su mente era un lio y lo último que recordó de ese día fue ver la cara angustiada de Tsunayoshi para que después todo se volviera borroso y luego oscuro. ¿Acaso había entendido bien…? No, tal vez solo era un sueño, ella no podía estar embarazada de ese herbívoro… o si…

Por otra parte Tsuna noto como Kyoya se quedó petrificada un momento después de que hablara y luego noto que ella se desmayaba, logro sujetarla para que no se golpeara y le empezó a hablar alarmado, jamás había visto que ella actuara así, por lo cual rápidamente la subió al automóvil y condujo lo más rápido que pudo nuevamente al hospital, mientras conducía le llamaba a Shamal para que prepara todo para que atendiera y revisara a Kyoya.

Después de un rato, Shamal salió de su consultorio mientras suspiraba y notaba que Tsunayoshi estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas y apoyadas en sus rodillas mirando al suelo con un canario amarillo y un puercoespín parados en sus hombros.

\- Tsuna – le hablo, haciendo que el castaño le mirara a ver algo angustiado… en verdad que ese chico era todo un caso, hace rato había estado en su oficina despidiendo un aura asesina y ahora era un manojo de nervios… en verdad que al pobre le hacía mal esa vida que llevaba…

\- Shamal, ¿dime como esta? – le pregunto algo nervioso y preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, ella… digo ellos están bien – dijo sonriéndole al notar que se relajaba y se dejaba caer nuevamente en su asiento – solo se desmayó debido a la noticia, supongo que ella no tenía conocimiento de su estado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

\- Apenas debe tener dos meses, por eso hasta ahora empieza a reflejar los síntomas del embarazo – dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, sacaba un papel y empezaba a anotar algunas cosas – ten, necesitara estos medicamentos básicos para reforzar sus energías, ya que por lo que me comentaste ella ahora duerme mucho – dijo extendiéndole el papel, el cual fue tomado por el castaño mientras lo leía rápidamente – por cierto, felicidades – dijo sonreídnosle.

\- Gracias – le contesto igual sonriéndole.

\- E igual… - volvió a hablar el doctor mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro – mis condolencias

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto alarmado Tsuna.

\- Ya lo entenderás conforme avance el embarazo – dijo notando que ahora la cara del chico se ponía azul… pues recordaba claramente las palabras de Chrome y el comportamiento agresivo de Dino… por lo cual miro con pánico a la pelinegra que dormía en la cama del consultorio… pensando en qué diablos se había metido… - jajaja por tu cara creo que ya sabes el infierno que te espera – dijo divertido Shamla notando que ahora Tsunayoshi caía de su silla inconsciente.

\- Este dame-Tsuna, no aguanta nada – dijo divertido Reborn entrando al consultorio y mirando divertido al castaño -Bueno, ahora las cosas se pondrán más divertidas – opino Reborn mientras sonreía de lado, en eso miro a ver a Kyoya y se puso algo serio, " _aunque igual se podrían poner peligrosas cuando ese sujeto se entere… pero igual eso podría beneficiar a Vongola"_ , pensó divertido.


	15. Capítulo 15: Preparativos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Preparativos

La noticia de que seré papá me trajo una gran felicidad pero al mismo tiempo sentí que acaba de pisar el mismísimo infierno… en primera: porque Kyoya no reacciono como lo haría una mujer normal… ella literalmente intento asesinarme apenas se despertó y recordó lo que le había dicho, tarde mucho en calmarla pero después de un rato y varios moretones adquiridos… se calmó y parece que asimilo la idea, aunque aún tengo mis dudas y por ello duermo en mi despacho para dejarla dormir tranquila… en segunda: debo aumentar un poco la seguridad de la casa, ya que al tener muchos enemigos es lógico que ahora busquen dañar o atacar a Kyoya, sé que ella no necesita protección porque es fuerte pero ahora que está embarazada es obvio que debe estar más al pendiente de ella… en tercera: he notado que Reborn está actuando algo extraño, es cierto que está feliz por la noticia de que será "abuelo", como le digo para molestarle, pero se nota más serio tal vez él sabe algo que yo desconozco y está buscando el momento ideal para decírmelo… y por ultimo: logre convencer a Kyoya de que se casara conmigo, ya que al recordarle las reglas de la mafia no le gustó mucho y eso es porque si no estamos casados yo debo separarme de ella y retener al bebe a mi lado por tener mi sangre y realmente no quiero eso, para mi suerte a Kyoya tampoco le agrado la idea así que acepto… por ello se realizó al día siguiente una ceremonia civil sencilla aquí en la mansión donde ella uso un smoking porque se negó a ponerse un ridículo vestido, como ella lo describió… pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora existe un papel que nos une.

Con toda esta montaña rusa que llamo mi vida, la junta en Mafialand ya está a la vuelta de la esquina… obviamente por un momento pensé en no asistir, pero después recordé que no podía porque eso me haría ver débil ante las demás familias, la seguridad que planea para la casa estaba completa, pero ahora mi preocupación radicaba en Kyoya, ella estará conmigo y los chicos para jugar su papel como mi guardiana… por ahora quiero mantener en secreto nuestro matrimonio e igual al bebe, lo bueno es que Byakuran y Emma igual asistirán y entre nosotros nos cuidaremos y vigilaremos a las demás familias por cualquier cosa.

Deje escapar un suspiro mientras me recostaba en mi asiento, todo ya está listo y ya mañana es la reunión… espero que en el viaje en el crucero logre descansar un poco no he parado de revisar los miles de documentos que se han generado pero en este momento no puedo quejarme porque es para la seguridad y bienestar de mi familia… deje escapar otro suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos y me recuesto un momento en mi silla.

\- Herbívoro, herbívoro – ante el llamado abro mis ojos con algo de pesadez solo para notar que Hibird está posado en mi hombro derecho por lo cual alzo mi mano para acariciarlo y noto que este recibe los mimos con gusto. En eso dejo que mi vista llegue al sofá de mi despacho donde puedo ver a Kyoya dormir, al principio si me preocupe un poco porque ahora ella parece estar muy cansada pero Shamal me explico que cada mujer presenta diferentes síntomas en el embarazo e igual es algo normal pero aun así ya di la orden a nuestro cheff para que este más pendiente de nuestra alimentación.

Junto a Kyoya veo dormir a Roll, la verdad nunca pensé que haría las paces con mis rivales acaparadores de amor… pero ahora que Kyoya adopto la costumbre de venir a dormir a mi oficina nos hemos llegado a conocer un poco mejor ya que a veces cuando me aburro del papeleo y ella esta despierta nos pones a platicar; por ejemplo ahora se con exactitud que soy 4 años más grande que ella… si soy un asaltacunas, pero también soy un mafioso así que no importa la diferencia de edad; igual me entere de que mis rivales son sus mascotas desde que ella tenía 14 años y ahora entiendo porque los nombres tan curiosos de ellos.

En eso miro a ver el reloj, ya son las 11:55pm… por lo cual me levanto y me estiro, será mejor dormir un poco ya que mañana salimos temprano, con cuidado camino hacia Kyoyay la levanto para llevarla a dormir a nuestra habitación, donde la recuesto con cuidado en la cama e igual me acomodo junto a ella para dormir abrazados, ya que sentirla junto a mí me calma ya que en todo el día no me he podido concentrar porque he estado teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre nuestro viaje a Mafialad, pero de seguro es el estrés e igual de todas formas estaré alerta por cualquier cosa… y con ello empiezo a cerrar mis ojo poco a poco hasta caer dormido.

Mientras tanto… en una mansión ubicada en la zona sur de Italia, se podía escuchar un gran escándalo en ese lugar… lugar en el cual llegaba en esos momentos un automóvil Ferrari Enzo de color negro, el cual bajaba un hombre alto de tés morena, ojos negros, cabello negro el cual estaba peinado con un tupe, vestía un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra. En ese instante que el llegaba a las escaleras una ventana del segundo piso se rompía dando paso a un cuerpo que se estrellaba contra el suelo y manchaba de sangre el sitio donde callo.

Ante esa tétrica visión el hombre solo atino a suspirar para entra a paso lento a la mansión, notando que el interior estaba destruido y habían varios cuerpos regados por el lugar, con cuidado de no pisar los cuerpos se abrió paso hasta la segunda planta, donde se suponía estaba ubicada la oficina del dueño de ese lugar. Al entrar al lugar pudo apreciar a un hombre de cabello negro corto que vestía igual un smoking negro que le daba la espalda y tenía agarrado del cuello a otro hombre, el cual era de tés blanca, cabello naranja largo, de ojos cafés, camisa color gris y pantalón negro… el cual tenía varias manchas de sangre y moretones en el cuerpo y en ese momento se encontraba pidiendo piedad hacia su captor.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – hablo el pelinegro sin mirarle a ver.

\- Por favor, no se quien seas pero sálvame… te pagare lo que sea – decía el de cabello naranja, el cual seguía buscando escapar de las garras de su verdugo.

\- Que patético y te haces llamar líder de una mafia – hablo con ironía el pelinegro, mientras arrojaba al peli naranja contra el espejo que había en ese lugar provocando que por el impacto se rompiera y casi todos los cristales se incrustaran en el cuerpo de este matándolo al instante.

Por su parte el moreno de tupe seguía de pie en la puerta observando los movimientos del pelinegro, el cual ahora se había sentado en la silla de cuero rojo que había en el escritorio y giraba el asiento para mirar por la ventana y darle la espalda.

\- Señor, ya tengo lo que me pidió – hablo el moreno.

\- Nombres – escucho que le preguntaran.

\- Kurosaki fue quien le invito a formar parte de la organización, Mario fue quien le asigno su última misión y Romeo fue quien duplico el pedido de la misma – contesto de forma seria, ya que ahora la habitación había adquirido un ambiente pesado debido a que el pelinegro que estaba sentado emanaba una temible aura negra.

\- Kusakabe… - le llamo aun sin mirarle a los ojos – tienes 6 horas para traerme los cadáveres de ese trio – ordeno dejando notar el odio en sus palabras.

\- Ya me adelante a eso, solo me falta la cabeza de Mario – contesto enseguida e hizo una pausa para seguir hablando – en un momento vendrán a arreglar todo para poder proseguir con el plan y podamos infiltrarnos a Mafialand – comento.

\- Sobre lo otro… – le pregunto nuevamente pero ahora se notaba que en su voz se podía sentir la preocupación de forma disimulada.

\- Tendré el informe completo a primera hora pero puedo adelantarle que está bien, al parecer Vongola se encariño de ella – contesto mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Mas te vale que mañana no exista algún error – le amenazo.

\- No existirá ninguna falla porque yo estaré al pendiente esta vez – hablo con seguridad Kusakabe – tranquilo Hibari-sama recuperaremos a su hermanita – afirmo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación dejando a solas al pelinegro el cual seguía mirando el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía ese lugar.


	16. Capítulo 16: Caos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Caos

La mañana había empezado algo movida, ya que todos nos estábamos alistando para salir al mismo tiempo que repasaba las medidas de seguridad con todos por si la mansión sufría algún ataque mientras todos estábamos fuera.

Una vez que todo quedo arreglado, nos subimos en la limosina la cual emprendió su marcha hacia el muelle donde se encontraba el barco que nos llevaría a la isla privada de Mafialand.

\- Nee-san me acaba de hablar y me dijo que ellos igual ya están en camino – comento alegre Chrome mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

\- Tch, solo espero que ella se comporte – se quejó Hayato.

\- Ma Hayato no exageres, Mukuro sabe cuándo debe comportarse – opino Takeshi.

\- Lo dudo, es como decir que este par se comporta – contesto mirando a ver a Lambo y a Ryhoei.

\- ¿Quieres pelear cabeza de pulpo?

\- Si estupidera, quieres pelea.

\- Ahora verán – amenazo sacando sus dinamitas y con ello los tres empezaron a agarrarse a golpes.

\- Chicos cálmense este lugar no es para pelear – hablo Takeshi.

\- Herbívoros… - hablo Kyoya enojada mientras empezaba a sacar sus tonfas.

\- Cállense y compórtense – les dijo Tsuna algo enojado, notando que solo habían tenido 5 minutos de recorrido y ya tenía papeleo nuevo para las reparaciones del vehículo – se comportan porque vamos en plan de una misión e igual dejen de hacer ruido recuerden que no deben molestar a Kyoya – les regaño.

Ante ese último comentario todos miraron sorprendidos al castaño ya que jamás se había quejado de ellos por que hicieran ruido o rompieran cosas… solo les pedía que se calmaran, ante eso todos los presentes miraron de reojo a cierta pelinegra que sonreía de lado.

\- Por lo visto a dame-Tsuna ya le tiene controlado – hablo con burla Reborn por primera vez ya que se había limitado a solo observar.

\- No Reborn-san, a eso se le llama amor – opino Chrome intentando contener la risa.

\- Embrujaron a Tsuna – dijo asustado Lambo.

\- Yo no entiendo nada al extremo – opino confundido Ryhoei.

\- Juudaime, esa friki de las peleas lo está cambiando – opino triste y asustado Hayato mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

\- Creo que Tsuna tiene razón – opino Takeshi – es decir, Kyoya no debe alterarse o le hará daño al bebe – le recordó mientras miraba a los ojos al Hayato.

\- Y eso me recuerda, chicos mientras estemos en Mafialand nadie mencionara nada sobre el estado de Kyoya o de que ya estamos casados – dijo de forma seria.

A lo que todos le dieron un si silencioso como respuesta, ya que lo sabían estarían en la mira de todos… entre ellos estaban los enemigos y sabían que el castaño quería evitar cualquier confrontación. Después de eso el viaje transcurrió de forma calmada, hasta que después de 30 minutos el vehículo paro por completo donde el chofer les anuncio que habían llegado.

\- No debo recordarles las reglas, ya son grandes para eso, así que compórtense como lo que son desde ahora – hablo serio Reborn mirándoles a los ojos antes de salir del automóvil.

Después de eso, todos bajaron en orden y caminaron de forma calmada hasta la entrada donde ya les esperaban para abordar el barco e igual les dieron sus números de habitaciones por si deseaban descansar durante el viaje. En el interior de este se podía apreciar todos los lujos que la mafia puede ofrecerle a sus invitados, después de todo Mafialand sobrevivía por la aportación de las grandes familias que se unieron para crear ese lugar, el cual es una zona de tregua donde todos podrían disfrutar sin preocuparse de alguna batalla o enemigo.

Pero todos sabían que eso era una farsa y a pesar de ser una zona neutral todos debían mantenerse alertas en todo momento ya que nunca faltaba la persona que deseara aprovechar eso para sacar algo de ventaja.

Dentro del barco los chicos se fueron a pasear o a saludar a algunos conocidos o aliados que se encontraron en el camino: Reborn enseguida se fue a buscar a unos viejos amigos e igual se llevó a Lambo consigo, Chrome fue a buscar a Mukuro, Ryhoei fue a la habitación de apuestas para ver los juegos de boxeo que estaban trasmitiendo en ese momento, Hayato y Takeshi se fueron juntos por su lado, mientras que Tsuna llevo a Kyoya a su habitación para que estuviera tranquila ya que esta mostro su desagrado de estar rodeada de tanta gente.

Cuando el barco arribo en Mafialand, todos volvieron a reunirse en la entrada para salir juntos, al llegar Tsuna entro a registrarlos y con ello tener el pase y acceso a la isla. En ese momento empezó a sentirse observado, miro de reojo a su alrededor pero no noto nada sospechoso pero aun así estuvo alerta. La reunión se llevaría a cabo a las 12:00pm y actualmente eran 11:00am… eso les deja con poco tiempo para planear alguna ofensiva en caso de que se presentara algún disturbio; pero de camino al hotel donde se llevaría la junta, se encontraron con: Dino, Emma, Byakuran y Mukuro, los cuales eran seguidos por sus propios guardianes.

En la sala de juntas solo accederían los líderes de cada familia mientras que los guardianes se quedarían en la entrada para reforzar la seguridad.

Al ingresar a la sala, Tsuna noto que Alonzo Ricci, el noveno líder de la familia Ricci no le quitaba la mirada de encima… ya había hablado algunas veces con él… era una familia que recientemente habia ganado fuerza y popularidad, su líder era un hombre alto de tés blanca, cabello naranja el cual le llevaba hasta media espalda y en ese momento lo tenía sujeto en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de color cafés y en ese momento usaba un smoking color arena con camisa blanca y corbata negra; su familia se dedicaba principalmente al tráfico de armas y drogas… algo de lo que cierto castaño no era partidario pero respetaba los negocios ajenos siempre y cuando no se metieran con él. Pero aunque no podía identificarlo en ese momento… sentía que había algo diferente con respecto a ese sujeto, pero prefirió no comentar nada y mantenerle vigilado.

La junta empezó, el tema era el mismo: sobre los negocios que abarcaba cada familia, buscar mantenerse unidos contra la policía y las organizaciones que buscaban destruir a las mafias y entre ellas destacaba Limit… organización que ya les había declarado una guerra sin cuartel a toda la mafia y por desgracia esta organización estaba bien encubierta porque nadie tenia alguna información exacta sobre sus líderes o sus mejores agentes, ya que los pocos agentes que fueron capturados ignoraban ese dato o se suicidaban para evitar hablar demas. Así avanzo la junta donde se buscaron crear algunas alianzas o promesas de alianzas.

Por otra parte los chicos estaban en la sala continua cuidando de que no existiera algún movimiento sospechoso mientras que: Tsuna, Dino, Emma y Byakuran estaban dentro de la junta y al mismo tiempo cuidando a Mukuro y a Kyoya, las cuales no ingresaron a la reunión ya que solamente lideres podían ingresar a la sala.

Ya habían transcurrido 35 minutos de la junta y todo parecía tranquilo, se podía observar a los demás invitados disfrutar de la isla y con respecto a los demás guardianes todos parecían estar tranquilos e igual atentos a cualquier cosa… pero entonces ocurrió repentinamente se escuchó una detonación, con lo cual los lideres salieron de la sala para unirse a sus guardianes y salir a ver qué pasaba.

El edifico de enfrente donde se estaba llevando acabo la reunión estallo y del mismo se podía apreciar que habían varios sujetos matando a otros… entonces lo notaron… las ropas de los sujetos que atacaban tenían el emblema de Limit…

\- Imposible… - dijo uno de ellos, pero no lograron asimilar le hecho porque enseguida aparecieron más hombres para atacar a los líderes y acabar con ellos.

\- Tch, estos malditos… ¿cómo es que entraron? – dijo asombrado otro líder.

\- Parece que alguien nos ha traicionado – hablo Byakuran mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

\- Este no es tiempo para buscar culpables – opino Emma enojado.

\- Luego averiguaremos eso, por ahora salgamos de aquí y no se separen – les indico Tsuna, el cual rápidamente tomo de la mano a Kyoya y emprendieron dirección a la costa.

\- Juudaime, Spanner ya nos espera con el jate en la costa este – informo Hayato, mientras bloqueaba los ataques que empezaban a llegarles.

\- Chicos no se separen – les indico Tsuna.

\- Que bueno que tenías un plan de respaldo por si nos atacaban– opino Ema el cual corría junto a ellos y al mismo tiempo sujetaba de la mano a Dino.

\- Kuffu dejemos la charla para después – opino Mukuro mientras era abrazada por Byakuran y protegida del ataque que iba en su dirección.

\- Tch… esta me las pagaran – dijo amenazante Byakuran, esquivando algunas balas y al mismo tiempo golpeando al que había disparado contra su peli morada.

Mientras avanzaban se podía ver la playa y el jate que les esperaba.

\- Byakuran, no es momento para… - empezó a decirle Tsuna pero no logro terminar de hablar porque justamente enfrente suyo estallo una bomba de humo, por lo cual todos se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque del enemigo pero este no llego.

Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció revelo que los que querían emboscarlos estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras que Reborn estaba en compañía de un rubio de cabello corto y llevaba puesta una cinta en su cabeza de tela de camuflaje, ojos color azules, de tés clara y llevaba puesto una chaqueta y pantalones con estampado de camuflaje, una camisa blanca y botas negras, el cual portaba un rifle en esos momentos mientras que Reborn tenía en sus manos su confiable pistola de color verde.

\- Parece que llegamos a tiempo, kora – saludo el rubio.

\- Colonello – le llamo Tsuna – ¿pero qué haces aquí?

\- Te dije que vendrían unos amigos, dame-Tsuna – le dijo Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Como era de esperar de Vongola – hablo una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Por lo cual todos miraron a ver quién les hablaba notando que era Alonzo Ricci.

\- ¿Así que tú eres quien nos traiciono? – pregunto enojado Emma mientras se colocaba enfrente de Dino.

\- Yo no diría eso – le contesto sin mirarle a los ojos ya que su fija estaba puesta en cierta pelinegra que estaba parada a la derecha de Tsuna.

\- Y nos dirás ¿quién eres?, ya que por lo visto mataste a Alonzo para suplantarlo en esta reunión – dijo de forma seria Tsuna.

\- Muy intuitivo Vongola – le felicito – así es, la familia Ricci fue exterminada anoche para que nos dejaran ocupar su lugar en este día tan especial para la mafia – hablo con ironía.

\- Eso significa que te negaras a revelar tu identidad – pregunto enojado Byakuran.

\- Hmmm, podría presentarme… pero eso arruinaría mi anonimato – contesto sonriendo de lado.

En eso los chicos se percataron que el enemigo los estaba rodeando.

\- Esto se está poniendo peligroso – susurro Emma.

\- Aunque no me guste la idea… por ahora debemos escapar – contesto Byakuran mientras miraba con enojo al peli naranja que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Y quién les dijo que les dejare ir? – volvió a hablar el peli naranja al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos… y acto seguido el jate que estallaba.

\- ¡Nooo! – grito preocupado Tsuna.

\- Este sujeto lo tenía todo planeado, kora – hablo enojado Colonello, mientras le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

\- Collonelo, Lambo, Ryohei ustedes vayan a ayduar a los del jate – ordeno Tsuna sin mirarles a ver – nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos.

\- Eso suena interesante – dijo el peli naranja dando la señal para que sus hombres se lanzaran a la ataque.

Los chicos la tenían algo difícil ya que les superaban en número y priorizaban cuidar y proteger a las chicas, algo que noto y uso a su favor le enemigo. En la batalla hubo algunas detonaciones pero esta llego a su fin dejando ver al enemigo derrotado.

\- Eran muchos pero no eran fuertes – opino enojado Byakuran.

\- Esto me parece extraño – opino Emma mientras noqueaba al último de los hombres que quedaba en pie.

\- Esperen… - hablo alarmado Tsuna – ¿dónde está ese sujeto? – dijo buscando con la mirada al peli naranja.

\- Kufuf parece que solo sabía hablar – opino Mukuro, la cual se sacudía el polvo de su ropa- ya que a la primera oportunidad escapo.

\- Oigan – hablo preocupada Dino – y… Kyoya.

\- ¿Que…? - pregunto alarmado Tsuna y entonces lo noto, tanto Kyoya como el peli naranja no estaban… - no… - dijo con desesperación mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrarla.

\- Tsuna, la buscaremos – hablo con seguridad Takeshi.

\- Por lo visto tomar a Kyoya siempre fue el objetivo principal – hablo de forma seria Reborn, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero

\- Tú sabes algo y ahora mismo me lo dirás – le ordeno Tsuna enojado mirando a los ojos a su padrino.

Por su parte Kyoya simplemente buscaba como liberarse del agarre de ese sujeto que la había sujetado por detrás… noto que su captor se veía algo cansado por lo cual simplemente busco noquearlo de un solo golpe con sus tonfas. Y ahora que estaba libre buscaría regresar con el herbívoro y los demás, pero entonces un ataque la puso alerta por lo cual utilizo su tonfa para bloquear el ataque.

En eso noto que tenía enfrente a ese sujeto peli naranja pero este le había atacado con unas esposas…

\- Veo que has mejorado – hablo mientras hacía girar las esposas entre sus dedos.

\- Fuera de mi camino, herbívoro – le amenazo Kyoya mientras dejaba a la vista sus tonfas.

\- Entonces intenta derrotarme, pequeña carnívora – le contesto mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante ese apodo Kyoya bajo ligeramente sus armas mientras su mirada reflejaba sorpresa… ya que solo existía una persona que le llamaba de esa forma, pero era imposible o tal vez no, ya que nunca supo a donde se fue…

Por su parte el peli naranja al notar que había sorprendido a la pelinegra igual guardo su arma y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia de ella, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Como…? – hablo Kyoya – oh más bien ¿Por qué? – le pregunto enojada mirándole a los ojos.

\- Es una larga historia que luego te contare – le susurró al oído – pero ahora descansa – le ordeno mientras en un rápido movimiento la abrazaba y le inyectaba un somnífero muy fuerte provocando que ella callera inconsciente en el acto.

\- Ya está todo listo para partir – hablo Kusakabe, apareciendo a espaldas del peli naranja, el cual simplemente acomodo mejor a la pelinegra y la cargo al estilo princesa para empezar a caminar con ella en dirección al submarino que ya los estaba esperando para partir.


	17. Capítulo 17: Reencuentro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 17: Reencuentro

Empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y nuevamente sentía que le dolía la cabeza, en verdad debía recordar golpear a Tsunayoshi por eso… ya que al final era su culpa que ella se sintiera de esa forma.

Al despertar completamente noto que estaba en una cama muy mullida en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella… sintiendo extrañamente una sensación de dejá vu… algo que le enojo bastante, busco ponerse de pie rápidamente pero en eso sintió un ligero mareo por lo que ahora se sujetó su cabeza y en eso los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientes regresaron a sus mente…

Era verdad, había acompañado al herbívoro y los demás a ese lugar por un junta de las mafias… pero habían sufrido un ataque, de un momento el enemigo se había puesto a pelear con ellos y ese enemigo resulto ser su hermano… pero a todo esto ¿qué hacia su hermano en ese lugar?

En eso noto que alguien abría la puerta por lo cual se puso a la defensiva notando para su alegría que aún conservaba sus armas, después de que la puerta se abrió vio que un hombre alto de tés morena, cabello negro con un extraño peinado y vestido de smoking negro entraba a la habitación, el cual parecía contento de verla despierta.

\- Me alegra ver que ya despertó señorita – le saludo haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- … - Kyoya no opino nada y solo siguió mirando los movimientos de ese hombre.

\- Cierto, perdón mi descortesía, mi nombre es Tetsuya Kusakabe – le informo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estas en tu nuevo hogar – escucho que alguien contestaba detrás del moreno, el cual enseguida se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a un hombre alto de tés clara, ojos color gris, cabello rubio platinado, el cual vestía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de vestir color negro y unas pantuflas blancas.

Kyoya por su parte bajo sus armas mientras veía de forma seria a su hermano, noto que el sujeto de hace un momento le acompañaba se retiraba y les dejaba a solas.

\- ¿Que hago aquí?

\- Que forma de saludar es esa.

\- La normal después de no verte por casi 8 años.

\- Si, supongo que te debo una explicación – comento mientras caminaba y se sentaba en la cama indicándole de forma silenciosa que se sentara junto a él, petición a la cual accedió y se sentó a su lado – me alegro ver que no has cambiado mucho.

\- Pero tú si has cambiado.

\- Un poco, pero fue por una buena causa.

\- Entonces lo que me conto nuestro tío es verdad.

\- ¿Que te conto? – pregunto de forma seria.

-Que tú seguiste el camino hacia tu autodestrucción.

\- … - el rubio medito por un momento esas palabras para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, aun fallecido su tío seguía dándole lecciones de moral… al parecer – si a él nunca le agradaron mis planes… ¿te dijo algo más?

\- No, ya que me afirmaba que luego tú me contarías – dijo de forma seria mirándole a ver a los ojos – aunque me hago una idea… es por lo que le paso a nuestros padres – opino notando que su hermano la miraba a ver sorprendida.

\- ¿Como…?

\- Investigue por mi cuenta.

\- … - el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro para luego sonreír de lado – si así es, a pesar de todo yo no pude olvidar ese sentimiento de odio hacia los asesinos de nuestros padres, por ello busque hacerme más fuerte y cree una organización dedicada a acabar con las mafias – hablo notando que ahora la pelinegra era quien le miraba con asombro – tarde unos años pero logre dar con los asesinos de nuestros padres y acabar con ellos.

\- Si cumpliste tu objetivo ¿porque no regresaste a casa?

\- Porque ya tenía las manos manchadas e igual la organización ya se había ganado muchos enemigos, por ello descarte la idea de regresar a casa, no quería que llevaras una vida como la mía – hablo mientras su semblante mostraba una gran seriedad – pero nunca pensé que tú te unieras a mi organización y luego acabaras trabajando para una mafia – dijo algo enojado.

\- Entonces tu eres el jefe de Limit – pregunto de forma seria Kyoya, notando que su hermano solo seguía mirándole a los ojos – bueno entrar a tu organización fue algo tentador, sabes que me encantan los retos – se defendió.

\- Eso no explica porque aceptaste ser parte de la mafia – le volvió a cuestionar enojado.

\- Yo no planee eso… – le contesto de forma seria.

\- ¿Y porque no escapaste?

\- … - ante esa pregunta Kyoya guardo silencio y desvió la mirada… ¿que si había pensado escapar…? qué clase de pregunta era esa, obvio que lo había pensado y lo intento pero entonces empezó a convivir con todos y sin que se diera cuenta se fue adaptando a estar con ellos… se acostumbró a la convivencia de todos…

\- Te encariñaste con ellos, o me equivoco – hablo de forma seria adivinado lo que su hermana pensaba.

\- Y que si así fue, mis razones no te importan – hablo con seguridad en su voz.

\- Eso se acabó – sentencio de forma seria poniéndose de pie y mirándole con enojo.

\- No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada – le reclamo igual poniéndose de pie para confrontarlo, pero en eso volvió a sentir un ligero mareo llevando su mano hacia su cabeza para tratar de controlarlo.

Por su parte el rubio se alteró un poco, ya que nunca había visto que su hermanita se quejara de algún dolor por lo que acorto la distancia entre ellos y le abrazo mientras le miraba con preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, es algo pasajero – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, pues notaba la preocupación de su hermano y ese gesto le había agradado ya que le recordaba a cuando eran niños y era sobreprotegida por él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hmm…

\- Ven mejor vamos a comer algo – le invito separándose un poco de ella y tomándole de la mano para guiarla por la casa.

Kyoya se dejó guiar por su hermano, mientras que en su mente se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el herbívoro y los demás ya que se sentía algo inquieta… una parte de ella quería ser rescatada por su herbívoro... pero al mismo tiempo tampoco deseaba que fuera ya que tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaría si Tsunayoshi y su hermano se encontraran en la misma habitación… aunque pensándolo bien sería divertido ver eso… ante todos esos pensamientos agito su cabeza para buscar despejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza… realmente eso del "embarazo" le hacía pensar demasiadas cosas y por ahora prefería ignorar todo.

Claro que mientras este emotivo reencuentro de hermanos se llevaba a cabo en cierta mansión la situación eran tensa ya que cierto líder, de cierta familia influyente se comportaba como si fuera un león enjaulado en la sala de juntas de su mansión mientras escuchaba todas las ideas y sugerencias de sus amigos para crear una estrategia para dar con la ubicación de su linda esposa y como traerla de regreso.

\- Wa… Tsunayoshi nunca te había visto así – bromeo Byakuran mientras abría una bolsa de malvaviscos y empezaba a comerlos.

\- … - por su parte el castaño solo le miro de reojo pero dejando notar su molestia ya que su mirada era tan fría que hasta hizo reír de forma nerviosa al peliblanco.

\- Kufufu mejor no le provoques – le indico Mukuro apareciendo detrás del peliblanco y robándole sus dulces – que cuando esta así es capaz hasta de asesinar – dijo algo divertida y nerviosa, recibiendo una si silencioso por parte de todos los que tenían el cargo de guardianes del castaño…

Ya que existió una sola vez donde ocurrió un percance similar y el castaño demostró con gran habilidad, precisión y sadismo quien era y lo que podía hacer, porque nadie se metía con su familia y seres queridos… claro que ante esa demostración sus amigos juraron siempre mantenerle contento y evitar repetir esa situación que orillaba a su amigo a demostrar su verdadero lado sádico.

\- Tsuna tranquilo, dentro de poco tendremos a Kyoya con nosotros – le animo de forma nerviosa Dino, ya que ella le quería como si fuera su hermanito ya que ambos se criaron juntos y le tenía gran cariño al castaño.

\- Dino tiene razón – hablo de forma nerviosa Enma – no tardaremos en dar con su ubicación.

En eso las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a un pelinegro de patillas rizadas, el cual caminaba a pasos lentos y con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

\- Wow, quien te viera no pensaría que eres dame-Tsuna – bromeo Reborn obteniendo que el mencionado frunciera el ceño y le gruñera como respuesta.

\- Reborn-san, ¿descubrió algo? – pregunto nervioso Hayato.

\- Si así es – contesto con simpleza, haciendo una pausa a sus palabras mientras se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa y miraba a ver a los ojos al castaño.

\- Habla de una buena vez – le ordeno Tsuna dejando notar su enojo en sus palabras.

\- Que carácter – se burló mientras se acomodaba su sombrero – primero relájate, ese sujeto no le hará daño a Kyoya – le informo mientras entrelaza sus manos y apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Porque no le haría daño? – preguntó Takeshi.

\- Ese sujeto era el líder de Limit por lo que sabemos – pregunto Chrome de forma preocupada, recibiendo un si silencioso por parte del pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Kufufu, ¿qué tan seguro estas de eso?

\- Fácil, porque su misión era recuperarla y salvarla de nosotros, no atraparla para matarla – dijo captando al atención de todos.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – le pregunto algo sorprendido Tsuna.

\- A qué se la verdadera identidad del líder de Limit y por ello te puedo asegurar que no le hará daño a Kyoya.

\- Déjate de misterios Reborn y habla claro – opino algo enfado Lambo, ya que le enojaba cuando el mayor se hacía al interesante con esa clase de información.

\- … - Reborn miro ver al adolescente de reojo notando que este se asustaba un poco, ya que entendía esa indirecta que le daba su pareja… más tarde pagaría por su osadía.

\- ¿Y como descubriste algo que nadie en toda la mafia ha descubierto? – pregunto Byakuran de forma seria.

\- Es verdad, como le descubriste… si el sujeto en todas y cada una de sus misiones va con un disfraz para ocultar su identidad e igual siempre cambia su estilo de pelea – opino de forma seria Enma.

\- Es verdad que todos sus movimientos y ataques son perfectos pero hasta le mejor asesino suele tener ciertos descuidos… obvio que nadie lo tomaría como tal…

\- Ve directo al punto – le interrumpio Tsuna.

\- A eso voy dame-Tsuna, no te desesperes – dijo divertido, ya que adoraba crear esa clase de suspenso – cuando me presentaste a Kyoya obvio que investigue todos sus antecedentes… entre ellos encontré un dato curioso y una foto que se me hizo demasiado familiar – dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una carpeta – aquí tenemos todas las fotos que se han logrado sacar del líder de Limit desde que se lo considero una amenaza después de que él y su organización aniquilaran a la familia Lombardi.

\- Si recuerdo que fue cuando ya los consideramos una amenaza por su gran poder, seguidores y su propia forma de actuar – hablo de forma seria Enma.

\- Exacto en ese ataque apareció sin ningún tipo de disfraz – dijo mostrándoles una foto donde se podía ver a un rubio platinado de cabello corto, tés clara, de ojos grises, alto y fornido el cual usaba una camisa blanca con corbata negra, pantalones negros, zapatos negros y una gabardina color arena.

\- Y que con eso, también existen otras fotos donde tiene otra apariencia – recordó Hayato mirando las demás fotografías de la carpeta.

\- ¿Porque piensas que comentaría el error de ir con su apariencia real? – pregunto Takeshi.

\- Porque revisando el historial de Kyoya me encontré con esta foto – dijo ahora enseñando una foto donde se podía apreciar a una pequeña de 9 años de cabello pelinegro largo amarrado con dos coletas y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar de primaria, la cual era llevaba al estilo caballito por un adolescente de 15 años de cabello rubio y ojos grises que llevaba puesto su uniforme de secundaria.

\- Son similares – dijo algo sorprendida Chrome.

\- Exacto, por ello mi curiosidad me llevo a investigarle…

\- Me estás diciendo que Kyoya tiene un hermano y este es el líder de Limit – dijo Tsuna algo sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es.

\- Y porque arriesgar a su hermana

\- Eso no lo sé, pero podrías preguntárselo directamente – dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Como

\- Porque ya está todo listo para ir a la base de Limit – declaro colocándose de pie y lanzándole un objeto al castaño, el cual lo atrapo.

\- Kufufu, por lo visto ya tenías todo planeado – opino divertida Mukuro.

\- Puede ser – le contesto con ironía.

Tsuna miro el objeto que le había dado su padrino y noto que era un rastreador el cual tenía una marca en ese momento, ante eso sonrió de lado… al final aún tenía mucho que aprender de él ya que había descubierto igual donde se encontraba la base principal, por lo que se levantó y camino a paso lento hacia la entrada mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro ya que no le importaba a quien tendría que enfrentar… él recuperaría a su esposa y a su hijo aunque eso implicara pelear con su cuñado.


	18. Capítulo 18: Verdad Oculta

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 18: Verdad Oculta

En esos momentos cierto moreno de peinado peculiar se encontraba suspirando por casi décima vez… definitivamente no sabía qué hacer, sabía que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared… simplemente empezaba a odiar ser tan perfecto y llevar al cabo del pie de la letra todo lo que su mejor amigo y jefe le pedía, pero en ese momento se debatía en que hacer… por un lado podía ser Kusakabe la mano derecha y segundo al mando de Limit y entregar ese informe a su jefe aun sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería… por otro lado, podría ser Kusakabe el amigo y modificar ese informe omitiendo esa información con el peligro de que más adelante se descubra y las cosas resultaran ser peor…

El problema radicaba en la información obtenida de la hermanita de su jefe… al parecer definitivamente a su amigo no le agradaría saber que su hermanita es la esposa del Vongola Decimo o peor aún que esta tenga 2 meses de embarazo… obviamente eso no le agradaría para nada, tal vez se alegraría por el hecho de que será tío pero al recordar quien es el padre eso le enfadaría y temía lo peor pues no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría el rubio cuando se enterara.

Decidiendo al final ser honesto y estar preparado hasta para enfrentar al rubio en caso de que buscara lastimar a la su propia hermana, por lo cual empezó a buscarles. Noto que estaban en el comedor, comiendo algo y platicando un poco; ante esa visión sonrió de forma sincera ya que le agradaba ver que su mejor amigo se notara feliz, ya que muy pocas veces dejaba ver sus sentimientos y él sabía mejor que nadie que esté siempre vivía con la continua preocupación del: ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos o cómo estará?

Pero lamentablemente no pudo apreciar mucho de esa escena porque noto como uno de los guardias llegaba corriendo hasta su posición pidiendo hablar con el rubio, pero este se lo negó diciendo que en esos momentos no podían interrumpirle, por lo cual el guardia le informo la situación.

Eso debía ser una maldita broma… no era posible… se supone que su base era un lugar confidencial y secreto pero entonces… en eso a su mente llego el reporte de cierto miembro que apareció muerto unos cuantos meses atrás… eso tenía que ser obra de ese sujeto, sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, el siempre sería una gran amenaza por su astucia y fuerza… aunque si lo pensaba era lógico que hasta ahora diera esa información ya que él era esa clase de persona, se guardaba toda la información valiosa para poder tenerla como un as bajo la manga, pero eso le llevaba a otra interrogante, si él ya sabía que Kyoya era su hermanita porque no evito la unión… a no ser que… maldición… había olvidado esa opción… ante ese pensamiento empezó a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Maldito Reborn… lo tenía todo planeado – murmuro para sí mismo Kusakabe, porque ahora que lo analizaba, todo encajaba: el pelinegro se guardó esa información y peor aún se fue por la apuesta más alta: una alianza entre Vongola y Limit… definitivamente ese sujeto era muy peligroso y el mejor estratega al que se ha enfrentado ya que él no había pensado en esa posibilidad cuando descubrió la verdad… y ahora que lo meditaba la información la obtuvo relativamente fácil cuando por obviedad todo esa información debía estar celosamente oculta ya que tratamos del primer heredero del líder Vongola… definitivamente que el encontrara todo rápidamente también fue parte de su plan… pero ahora el problema radicaba en…

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la alarma general de la base empezó a sonar y por ello busco adelantarse a llegar a donde estaba el rubio, pero llego tarde, noto que un guardia había entrado.

\- Señor… - grito algo angustiado el guardia.

\- ¿Que pasa herbívoro? – hablo con enojo Alaude.

\- La base está bajo ataque – contesto nervioso el guardia, mas notando que su jefe se había puesto de pie y de él emanaba un aura negra.

\- ¿Que dijiste?

\- … - Kyoya por su parte se estaba empezando a dar una idea de quien o quienes estaban atacando la base, pero prefirió no hacer o decir algo ya que en esos momentos estaba ante el carnívoro de su hermano y a pesar del tiempo separados, ella le conocía bien y cuando se enfada era mejor no meterse en su camino.

\- ¡Kusakabe! – grito, a lo cual segundo después apareció el nombrado bajo el marco de la puerta.

\- Es un ataque de los Vongola – informo.

\- … - ante esa respuesta el rubio apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba de reojo a su hermanita notando que ella se tensaba ligeramente, pero simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos para después abrirlos y dejar que estos reflejaran una gran determinación – preparen todo, debemos recibir a los invitados como se debe – dijo mientras sonreía de lado y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Hai – respondió Kusakabe mientras hacia una ligera reverencia y le entregaba la carpeta que contenía el informe al rubio.

\- Alaude – le llamo Kyoya por su nombre poniéndose de pie.

\- La respuesta es no – dijo mirándole de reojo pero en eso noto que ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido – ¿planeas desafiarme entonces?

\- No sería la primera ni la última vez que lo haga, carnívoro – dijo ella mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba unas tonfas y se colocaba en posición de combate.

Ante ese desafío el rubio sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que el igual sacaba sus dos pares de esposas y las empezaba a girar entre sus dedos. Pero lamentablemente esa batalla no logro iniciar ya que algo apareció en la habitación que los sorprendió a ambos…

\- Hibari, hibari… - se escuchó una vocecita ligeramente chillona en la habitación, en eso notaron como cierto canario volaba en dirección a la pelinegra y se posaba en una de las tonfas de ella.

\- Hibird – le llamo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía haciendo que la pequeña ave piara alegre por estar con su ama.

\- Aun lo tienes… - dijo de forma asombrada el rubio.

\- Claro, él es mi fiel compañero e igual tú me lo regalaste – declaro la pelinegra mientras bajaba sus armas y el canario se posaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Ante esa declaración el rubio guardo sus armas mientras se acercaba a su hermanita a paso lento para empezar a acariciar al pequeño canario.

\- Carnívoro, carnívoro – le saludo la pequeña ave mientras movía su cabeza feliz para recibir más mimos de su parte, provocando que sus amos sonrieran por esa acción; pero en eso el rubio detecto algo que algo estaba mal, ya que una de las patas del canario este llevaba un pequeño rastreador.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo o actuar por que empezó a escuchar pasos de forma apresurada a su ubicación al mismo tiempo que se empezaban a escuchar varios disparos, por lo cual Kusakabe cerro rápidamente la puerta al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pistola y apuntaba hacia la misma.

\- Tch… por lo visto lo usaron para encontrarte – opino con enojo el rubio.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Déjalos pasar – contesto de forma tranquila

\- ¿Que… pero…?

\- No me voy a ocultar, les are frente – dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la pelinegra.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un castaño muy enfadado, seguido de sus guardines y su padrino.

\- Herviboro, herviboro – hablo Hibird.

\- Lamento la interrupción, pero he venido a buscarla – hablo Tsuna dejando notar el enojo en su voz.

\- Interesante – opino divertido el rubio – y que te hace pensar que te dejare llevártela de mi lado.

\- Porque ella es parte de Vongola – contesto mientras empezaba a adentrarse a la habitación a paso lento, para luego quedar pardo enfrente del rubio a una distancia corta.

En eso se podia escuchar el ruido de mas pasos detrás suyo.

\- Por lo visto llegaron los refuerzos – opino el castaño algo enfadado – chicos encárguense de que nadie nos interrumpa – les ordeno sin mirar a verlos.

\- Kyoya aléjate – le ordeno el rubio mientras le soltaba la mano y se paraba enfrente de ella.

Por su parte Reborn se quedó observando la batalla e igual estaba a apuntando con su pistola a Kusakabe para que este tampoco interrumpiera la batalla.

\- Al fin nos vemos en persona – opino algo divertido Reborn.

\- Si debo de admitir que se ve más intimidante que en sus fotos – comento Kusakabe sonriendo de lado.

\- Y, ¿ya lo sabe? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Ya le di el informe pero aún no lo ha leído – le contesto de forma seria.

\- Que pena – opino con burla el de patillas rizadas, mientras fijaba su mirada la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, siendo imitado por el pelinegro de peinado singular.

Kyoya se había alejado un poco para dejarles espacio a esos dos para matarse entre ellos, ya que se podía notar la ferocidad y la intensidad que le podían al buscar golpear al contrario, ya que ambos estaban empleando todas sus fuerzas.

En la batalla se podía notar que cada uno estaba dando el todo por el todo, ya que el rubio había sacado sus armas favorita mientras buscaba darle golpes certeros al castaño, mientras el contrario buscaba bloquear esos ataques al mismo tiempo que lanzaba puñetazos y patadas esperando encontrar una abertura en su defensa para así obtener una ventaja ya que ambos podían notar que estaban parejos en esa batalla, la cual parecía que acabaría en un empate pero lamentablemente el resultado fue otro ya que…


	19. Capítulo 19: Verdad revelada

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 19: Verdad revelada

El ver a su hermano pelear, era algo normal para ella… lo mismo con el herbívoro, pero en ese preciso momento la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler… en ese preciso momento lo único que deseaba era que todos guardaran silencio ya que no soportaba su cabeza.

El grupo de herbívoros estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, más de lo que soportaba y lo peor el herbívoro estaba igual ayudando con el ruido y la destrucción… por lo cual ya tenía sus tonfas en sus manos y estaba lista para ir a callarles, por lo cual empezó a acercarse a ellos de forma silenciosa, pero entonces sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba concentrado en su batalla contra el rubio platinado, debía reconocer que era fuerte, pero en esos momentos no se daría el lujo de ser derrotado porque no permitiría que ese sujeto se quedara con su linda pelinegra y su hijo…

Algo similar le ocurría a Alaude, le molestaba un poco, pero debía admitir que ese herbívoro era un oponente interesante pero no por esa razón dejaría a su linda hermanita y única familia con él, ya que a pesar de todo aun guardaba un gran rencor hacia las mafias.

Pero justo cuando ambos líderes estaban por darse el golpe decisivo, fueron interrumpidos por que un báculo se interpuso en su camino incrustándose en el suelo, el cual al poco tiempo exploto haciendo que todos detuvieran sus peleas ya que la explosión hizo que todos se estrellaran contra la pared más cercana y aturdiéndoles un poco, por lo cual al disiparse el humo ambos líderes se pusieron de pie buscando a la persona que había interrumpido su pelea.

\- Supongo que esa es la forma de pelear de Vongola - opino Alaude algo molesto mientras se sacudía un poco el polvo de sus ropas.

\- Claro que no, de seguro tú o alguno de tus aliados fue el de la bomba – contraataco Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie y le miraba a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Kufufu pues ninguno tiene la razón – se escuchó una voz femenina cerca, por lo cual al mirar notaron que cierta peli morada estaba parada en la ventana y Kyoya estaba junto a ella.

\- Mukuro, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tsuna – este lugar es peligroso.

\- Herbívora, ¿quién eres?

\- Oya oya, entonces es verdad y tienes un hermano – hablo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras miraba de reojo a Kyoya.

\- Nee-san – le llamo preocupada Chrome.

\- Kufufu, tranquila hermanita – dijo mirándola - y porque estoy aquí, obviamente para salvar a mi mejor amiga de ustedes - comento abrazando a la pelinegra, la cual no se había molestado ante tal acto y se estaba dejando abrazar.

\- ¡Tú que! – preguntaron todos asombrados y asustados al mismo tiempo

\- Sé que es difícil de entender, pero entre embarazadas nos entendemos e igual se lo insoportable que es el soportarles cuando se ponen de ruidoso – comento al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos y una escalera bajaba del cielo – por lo cual les dejaremos matarse a gusto mientras nosotras nos vamos – hablo mientras ambas se sostenían de la escalera – listo Dino, vámonos – ordeno mirando hacia arriba.

Ante eso se empezó a escuchar un fuerte ruido de las aspas moviéndose notando que Kyoya y Mukuro se subían a un helicóptero, el cual empezaba a alejarse a gran velocidad.

\- Oye… espera – hablo Tsuna asustando al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la ventana para detenerles seguido de sus guardianes y aliados, pero notaron que ellas ya se habían alejado lo suficiente.

Por otra parte, Kusakabe tenía la cara azul mientras miraba directamente a su jefe… ya que esa mujer había hablado demás y lo podía ver, ahora si se desataría el mismo infierno en ese lugar… mientras que por su parte Alaude se había quedado en schok por unos instantes, pero luego de que asimilara las palabras de esa mujer empezó a temblar de ira mientras que una gran aura negra empezaba a rodearle provocando que todos los aliados del rubio se asustaran y dieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Herbívoro – hablo enojado, haciendo que Tsuna recordara el lugar donde se encontraba por lo cual se giró para verle a los ojos sorprendiéndose un poco al verle tan enojado.

\- Creo que no le agrado la noticia – opino con burla Reborn.

\- De que hablas – pregunto algo asustado Tsuna mirando de reojo a su padrino.

\- Entonces no es una broma… - opino Alaude mirándole a los ojos – quien fue… - pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Porque no le preguntas a tu mano derecha? – le contesto Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

Ante tales palabras Kusakabe tembló ligeramente al saber que ahora el centro de atención de su líder.

\- No me importa quien sea, quiero respuestas – ordeno Alaude.

\- ¿Porque se esta tan enojado? – pregunto Tsuna aun sin entender bien la situación en la que se había metido.

\- Por algo eres un dame… – se burló Reborn, mientras se acercaba a él y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – está enojado porque él no sabía que su linda hermanita es tu esposa y que ella está esperando al actual heredero de Vongola – comento sonriendo de lado.

Ante tal declaración y por alguna extraña razón en la habitación ahora se sentía un ambiente frio y muy pesado… esta fue la señal para que poco a poco todos los que se encontraban en la habitación emprendieran una discreta, pero silencio huida mientras dejaban al castaño a su suerte contra su "cuñado".

\- Que tú que… - pregunto Alaude mirándole a los ojos mientras se le notaba un ligero tic en el ojo derecho, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba ocn fuerzas sus esposas y se preparaba para lanzarse a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al castaño.

Por su parte Tsuna, ahora entendía la situación en la que se encontraba y maldecía a su padrino… ya que sabía que ahora la tendría muy difícil…

Por otra parte, el helicóptero perteneciente a la familia Gesso aterrizaba en el jardin de la mansión Cavallone, donde un hombre vestido de smoking, tés ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro corto que usaba gafas oscuras y vestía con un smoking negro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos color negro les esperaba.

\- Dino-san, se encuentra bien – le pregunto a la rubia mientras corria a su encuentro para ayudarle a bajar de la aeronave.

\- Tranquilo Romario, estamos bien – le contesto mientras le sonreía y miraba a ver a sus acompañantes.

\- Kufufu debo de admitirlo eso fue divertido – opino con diversión Mukuro mientras era ayudada a bajar por otro de so hombres de la rubia.

\- Hmm… - se limito a contestar Kyoya mientras bajaba con cuidado.

\- Romario, podrias pedir que nos preparen algo de comer e igual que nos preparen algunas cosas para estar mas comodas – pidió la rubia.

\- En seguida – contesto el pelinegro – pero… Dino-san, los demás saben que ustedes están aquí.

\- Deja que esos se sigan matando – opino aburrida Dino – además en estos momentos yo solo quiero un rico tiramisú así que no me importa lo que les pase.

\- Kufufu los antojos hablan – opino divertida Mukuro mientras sacaba de la nada una bolsa de malvaviscos.

\- Tu estas igual, piña – opino divertida Kyoya.

\- Oya oya pero te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo barco así que pronto te veré lidiando con tus propios antojos – hablo algo ofendida la peli morada mientras entraba a la mansión al mismo tiempo que le exigía a una sirvienta que le trajera más malvaviscos, seguida de las otras dos mujeres.

Tal vez no eran su primera elección de compañía, pero en esos instantes era mejor estar con esas herbívoras que con los otros, por un momento recordó que su hermano aun no sabía de su estado pensando que lo más lógico sería que tras eso matara al castaño, pero en eso noto los pasteles que comía la rubia y tuvo la extraña necesidad de querer comer igual de esos dulces olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y pensando que si el castaño era molido a golpes por su hermano se lo tendría bien merecido ya que por su culpa ahora comía de esos dulces que nunca le gustaron pero en ese momento sabían tan bien…


	20. Capítulo 20: Tregua a la fuerza

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Tregua a la fuerza.

En esos instantes se podía escuchar claramente el sonido que producía la pelea de ambos líderes en esos momentos provocando que hasta el mismo suelo y techo del lugar temblaran ante la fuerza que estos empleaban en su actual combate.

\- Reborn-san… creo que exagero un poco esta vez – comento algo preocupado cierto peliblanco mientras miraba de reojo la gran puerta de madera de caoba que lo separaba de su amigo y jefe, ya que estos habían salido acompañados por todos los hombres de Limit con un solo propósito: escapar de la ira bien justificada de su jefe.

\- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que sabrá arreglárselas por su cuenta – opino de forma tranquila mientras metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezaba a a caminar.

\- Pero… - quiso oponerse el peliblanco.

\- El que se maten entre ellos también es parte de tu plan – pregunto algo molesto un pelinegro de peina singular, provocando que el otro detuviera su andar y le mirara a ver de reojo.

\- Dudo que ambos lleguen a matarse de forma literal ya que existe algo que los une – opino sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que se giraba para verlo a los ojos – no lo crees.

\- Tch… - se quejó Kusakabe reflejando una gran molestia, ya que eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que ese sujeto ya tenía todo planeado.

\- Kusakabe-sama, ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto uno de los hombres que estaban detrás del él, al mismo tiempo que aún tenían sus armas en mano y estaban listo para seguir peleando contra el enemigo.

\- Por ahora no haremos nada – ordeno impresionando a todos los presentes.

\- Y esperan que nos creamos que tendremos una tregua temporal – pregunto algo enojado Gokudera.

\- De hecho, creo que eso es lo que existirá a partir de ahora – dijo algo serio Emma, el cual ya había entendido la situación al mismo tiempo que miraba a Reborn y notaba que este sonreía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto de forma seria Yamamoto.

\- Que gracias a Kyoya, ahora Limit y Vongola tendrán una alianza – comento divertido Byakuran al mismo tiempo que buscaba estirarse y sacudirse el polvo de entre sus ropas.

\- ¡Que! están locos – empezó a quejarse uno de los miembros del grupo contrario mientras sujetaba con fuerza su arma.

\- Porque el jefe haría una alianza con gente como ustedes – menciono con rencor otro sujeto.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – ataco Ryohei.

\- Cálmense – ordeno Reborn al mismo tiempo que daba un disparo al aire – no debemos pelear entre aliados – hablo mirando de forma dura al peliblanco boxeador – y obvio que tendremos una alianza porque no creo que su jefe llegue a atacar a su familia.

\- Ustedes no son nada de Alaude-sama – se quejó otro miembro de Limit.

\- Cierto nosotros no tenemos relación alguna, pero dudo que tu jefe haga algo en contra de su quiera hermanita y su futuro sobrino.

\- Hablaremos de esto luego – menciono enojado Kusakabe interrumpiéndole – por ahora retírense y busquen curar a los heridos – ordeno mirando a ver a sus hombres.

\- Pero…

\- Es una orden – hablo de forma seria, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y se retiraran con calma a cumplir la orden de su superior – pueden usar también nuestras instalaciones médicas si lo desean, están en la segunda habitación de la primera planta – comento mirándoles a ver, notando que igual ellos tenían algunas heridas.

\- Muchas gracias Kusakabe-san, le tomare la palabra – menciono Chrome mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, para luego girarse e irse caminando a ese lugar seguida de los demás chicos, los cuales también tenían algo de duda, pero en gesto por parte del mayor del grupo les dio a entender que luego les explicaría.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden? – pregunto Kusakabe, notando que solo Reborn y él se encontraban en el pasillo.

\- La verdad quien sabe tal vez un par de horas o minutos, todo depende de que tan necios y orgullosos sean – opino divertido mientras se recargaba en la pared y cerraba sus ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro Kusakabe – entonces esto tardara un poco – opino con algo de pesimismo mientras observaba la puerta cerrada que estaba frente a ellos.

Mientras en el interior de la habitación se podía notar los daños causados por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar: las paredes ya tenían grietas, se podía apreciar vidrios y trozos de madera regados por todo el piso así como retazos de tela rasgada, las sillas y la mesa estaban partidos a la mitad o destrozados ya que habían sido usados como escudos o armas en algún punto del enfrentamiento… tristemente ese mismo destino había tenido la vajilla y el florero que alguna vez decoraron la mesa del comedor.

En el centro del lugar se podía ver como en ese momento los dos individuos que se encontraban chocando sus puños nuevamente, donde sus golpes colisionaron en sus rostros provocando que ambos volvieran a caer en el suelo, donde se les podía notar con la respiración agitada y el cansancio reflejado en sus movimientos, pero aun así ambos volvieron a reunir fuerzas para lanzarse otro golpe, donde esta vez ambos se lanzaron una patada la cual acabo teniendo el mismo resultado: empate.

\- Ah… ah… - se podía escuchar a respiración agitada de Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie y buscaba incorporarse.

\- Nada… mal, herbívoro – opino Alaude igual colocándose nuevamente de pie al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre que tenía en la comisura de su boca.

\- Je, lo mismo digo – dijo algo divertido Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que volvía a arremeter contra el rubio buscando lanzarle un puñetazo el cual fue esquivado, pero rápidamente fue seguido de una patada que le dio en el estómago al rubio; pero este al momento de bloquear el primer golpe del castaño había usado sus esposas y le golpeo en la cabeza.

Y de esta forma siguieron con su batalla en la cual ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y al mismo tiempo se habían olvidado porque había iniciado la pelea… lo malo para ellos es que había una persona que ya se había cansado de escucharles pelear, por lo cual irrumpió en la habitación azotando la puerta provocando que ambos se detuvieran y miraran a ver a la persona que les había interrumpido.

\- Ya es suficiente – les grito Reborn, el cual se notaba molesto y llevaba su arma en mano.

\- Largo de aquí, herbívoro – le amenazo Alaude.

\- No te metas Reborn – le ordeno Tsuna.

\- A mí no me ordenas, dame-Tsuna – le regaño al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con su arma – ahora mismo detendrán esta infantil pelea, porque ya me cansé de esperarles.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Reborn, ya es hora de detenerse – opino Kusakabe apareciendo detrás del pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- Ni que fuera para tanto… - empezó a hablar Tsuna pero fue interrumpido.

\- Llevan ya 3 horas golpeándose, ya es hora de detenerse – les menciono Kusakabe.

Ante esa información Tsuna y Aaude se miraron de reojo algo asombrados y en eso notaron que el cielo ya tenía algunas tonalidades doradas indicando el atardecer… tan metidos estaban en su batalla que no se habían dado cuneta del tiempo transcurrido.

\- Ahora se darán la mano como niños buenos y harán las paces o les vuelo los sesos en este instante – les ordeno Reborn.

Por lo cual ambos se miraron con rencor y de mala gano estrecharon sus manos, pero buscando lastimar la mano del contrario en el proceso al apretarla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Bien… - menciono algo calmado Reborn pero aun mirándoles con recelo – ahora limpien este desastre y quiero todo arreglado antes del anochecer – dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido del otro pelinegro.

\- ¿Quien se cree ese herbívoro para ordenarme? – opino algo molesto el rubio.

\- Se podría decir que es mi papá – opino el castaño mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y se colocaba de pie sacudiendo sus ropas – deja te ayudo – dijo de forma calmada tendiéndole la mano a Alaude para ayudarle a colocarse de pie, el cual acepto dicha ayuda.

\- Que desastre – opino algo serio el rubio mientras miraba el estado actual de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

\- Sera mejor comenzar – opino de forma triste el castaño notando que el cielo empezaba a presentar algunas tonalidades lilas.

Con ello y en silencio empezaron a limpiar y recoger los dos de su batalla, pero entonces un pensamiento regreso a la cabeza del castaño y el rubio: ¿Por qué había iniciado esa batalla? Y justo en el momento en que el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche ambos lo recordaron y con ello nuevamente se miraron con enojo y empezaron a pelear nuevamente… y claro dichos golpes alertaron a su niñera, la cual llego rápidamente al lugar y golpeo a ambos líderes en le estomago dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

\- Otra vez…. – opino con enfado Reborn -mira que les dejo solo unos minutos y nuevamente se están matando.

\- El empezó – gritaron al mismo tiempo Tsuna y ALaude, los cuales al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo se miraron con enojo.

\- Ya quieren parar con eso, parecen niños – ironizo el pelinegro – y ahora… ¿porque fue la pelea?

\- Ese herbívoro toco a mi hermanita.

\- El secuestro a Kyoya.

Y con ambas respuestas ambos buscaron seguir golpeándose, ya que a su parecer ambos estaban defendiendo lo suyo del contrario, pero lo malo que eso solo hizo enfadar aún más al pelinegro… el cual saco de la nada un mazo gigante de color verde y golpeo a los otros, mandándolos a volar a la pared más cercana.

\- Ahora me escucharan par de mocosos, se calman – les amenazo mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraban – ya que en este momento Vongola y Limit crearan una alianza – les ordeno.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo algo desconcertado Tsuna.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que aceptara algo como eso?, herbívoro – pregunto molesto Alaude.

\- Porque amas mucho a tu hermanita – dijo mientras sonreía de lado – y tú que eres experto en buscar información sabrás que el hecho de que este embarazada de mi dame-hijo significa que su vida correrá peligro.

\- Kyoya es alguien fuerte – opino Tsuna.

\- Cierto, pero en su estado actual debe tener ciertos cuidados a menos que quieres que la vida de ella y la del bebe corran peligro – comento al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en rostro al notar que ese par habían captado la idea – e igual no debemos olvidar que ese bebe no solo será le primogénito de Tsunayoshi, si no que igual es tu sobrino – dijo mirando a los ojos a Alaude.

\- Tch… - opino con fastidio el rubio, notando que el pelinegro tenia razón lo cual solo le enfadaba mas – esta bien, apartir de ahora Vongola y Limit tendrán una alianza silenciosa – dijo mientras miraba con enojo al castaño – pero yo pondré las condiciones de dicha alianza – comento mientras sonreía de lado y se colocaba de pie.

\- A que te refieres con alianza silenciosa – pregunto Tsuna al mismo tiempo que igual se colocaba de pie.

\- A que solo nosotros sabremos de esta alianza al igual que nuestros más cercanos allegados ya que para el resto del mundo nosotros seguimos siendo enemigos – explico Reborn.

\- Esta bien – dijo Tsuna mirando a los ojos al rubio.

\- En ese caso llamare a sus manos derechas para que redacten el contrato que certifique nuestra alianza y ahí estipularan sus condiciones – comento Reborn, el cual sacaba su teléfono para mandar un par de mensajes de texto – a por cierto… - hablo divertido mirando a ver a Tsuna – ese trio esta en la mansión Cavallone – comento adivinando el pensamiento del castaño el cual aprecia que estaba por preguntarle algo.

Y en ese instante amas manos derechas de los lideres Vongola y Limit se reunieron con sus jefes para empezar a redactar el contrario que certificara su alianza, así como todas las condiciones que cada uno exigía que el otro cumpliera por dicho acuerdo.


	21. Capítulo 21: El principio de la tortura

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: El principio de la tortura.

Después de que el acuerdo fuera firmado y pacto ambos líderes se reunieron con sus subordinados y amigos para informarles sobre ello, aunque claro que esto causo algunos desacuerdos por parte de ambos bandos, pero después de unas palabras de Reborn todos quedaron callados y aceptaron la alianza.

De eso ya habían pasado una semana, al menos Tsuna ya no tenía en sus preocupaciones futuras recibir algún ataque sorpresivo de Limit o de alguna otra organización que quisiera ir contra Vongola, pero en esos momentos se enfrentaba a un gran enemigo… y no era su papeleo habitual…

Por seguridad de los 3 futuros herederos se acordó que ellas permanecieran en la mansión Vongola, donde estarían vigiladas y tanto los miembros de la familia Cavallone como algunos hombres de confianza de Byakuran ayudaran a reforzar la seguridad… aunque nadie se imaginó que un nuevo enemigo apareciera para perturbar la paz y felicidad de los 3 capos... y este enemigo era algo que no se podía vencer con fuerza bruta ya que de oponerse… las consecuencias serían peores…

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Mukuro había regresado a la mansión y Dino se había mudado, claro que ambas llegaron acompañadas de sus esposos para cuidarlas… aunque solo nuestra rubia parecía gustarle eso de ser mimada por su esposo, ya que Mukuro cada que podía buscaba mandar lejos a Byakuran o siempre se le escuchaba discutir con él… sinceramente en esos momentos Tsuna podía sentirse el hombre más afortunado ya que Kyoya no parecía verse afectada por eso del embarazo ya que ella actuaba de forma normal… aunque lo único que parecía haber cambiado en ella es que ahora la pelinegra se llevaba bien con Mukuro, ya que se volvió algo común verlas juntas sentadas en el jardín tan tranquilas bebiendo algo de té y algunos postres o que buscaran animar a Dino cuando tenía algún arranque emocional y Emma no podía animarla.

La semana había empezado de forma normal, todos los habitantes de la mansión estaban metidos en su propio mundo, por lo cual era normal encontrar al jefe de la mansión en su oficina revisando su documentación habitual acompañado por su linda esposa, la cual estaba leyendo un libro.

\- Ah… ya me duelen las manos de tanto firmar – se quejó Tsuna mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla, en eso centro su mirada en Kyoya la cual parecía estar concentrada en su lectura – Kyoya…

\- Deja de quejarte y termina, herbívoro – le ordeno sin apartar la vista del libro.

\- … - ante esa orden, el castaño se enojó un poco – yo decido cuando tomar un descanso – se quejó algo enojado mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- Entonces ve a buscarme un poco te rojo -le ordeno – e igual le dices a ese herbívoro que está en la cocina que quiero helado de vainilla – comento sin apartar su vista del libro.

\- No soy tu sirviente – se quejó Tsuna pero en eso una amigable tonfa paso a gran velocidad rozando su cabeza y queando clavada en la pared, al mismo tiempo que veía como Kyoya dejaba de leer el libro y le dedicaba una mirada de odio puro, la cual le hizo temblar ligeramente – ok… un poco de té y un helado – repitió de forma nerviosa mientras caminaba de forma apresurada para salir de la oficina e ir por el encargo.

Ante esa visión Kyoya sonrió de lado para acomodarse mejor en el sofá y seguir con su lectura.

Fue grande la sorpresa de Tsuna al entrar a la cocina y notar que ahí mismo se encontraban Byakuran y Emma.

\- ¿Tú también? – le pregunto con diversión Emma al castaño.

\- ¿No me digan que ustedes igual? – pregunto asustado Tsuna.

\- Muku-chan se pone ligeramente más agresiva cuando tiene antojos – comento Byakuran mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro – ah… ya deseo que esta fase termine… porque si no mi reserva de malvaviscos desaparecerá – dijo esto de forma pesimista.

\- Si lo sé, es horrible… al menos los antojos de Dino ya no son tan constantes – opino algo cansado Emma – pero no dejan de ser extravagantes.

\- ¿Pues qué te pidió? – pregunto con curiosidad Tsuna.

\- Decimo, ¿qué debo prepararle a usted? – pregunto uno de los cocineros que recién notaba la presencia de su jefe.

\- Un poco de té rojo y helado de vainilla – le pidió de forma calmada notando que este mostraba una expresión de alivio.

\- Claro Decimo, enseguida se lo tendré listo – comento haciendo una ligera reverencia y regresando a sus deberes.

\- Que envidia Tsuna, a ti te piden cosas fáciles – se quejó Emma – desde el comienzo Dino siempre tuvo gustos extravagantes.

\- ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntaron con curiosidad el peliblanco y el castaño.

\- Una vez a la una de la madrugada me exigió que deseaba comer un pastel de fresas con tomates y aguacate, adornados con mayonesa, catsup y un poco de chocolate liquido – dijo mientras se ponía su cara ligeramente azul – en otra ocasión me exigió que le prepara unos huevos estrellados con mermelada de fresa; la otra vez me dijo deseaba una pizza con chocolate líquido, jarabe de fresa, pollo, queso parmesano, yogurt natural, salami y pimientos… y así le siguieron muchos más…

\- Y… ¿en serio se comió esas cosas…? - pregunto asustado Tsuna

\- Si… y a veces me pedía que comiera esas cosas con ella, las primeras veces me rehusé y ante eso ella se ponía a llorar y me decía que estaba engordando por mi culpa y con ello yo terminaba consolándola y comiendo de esas mezclas raras para calmarla… - dijo con tono pesimista mientras una nube negra se formaba a su alrededor.

\- Sabes… si lo pones así, tal vez no sea tan malo que mi Muku-chan se coma todos mis malvaviscos… eso es algo que sí puedo comer con ella – opino de forma nerviosa el peliblanco.

\- Yo no me imagino a Kyoya pidiéndome algo así o comportándose de esa manera – hablo algo pensativo el castaño.

\- Claro búrlense, pero ya les tocara a ustedes y yo seré el que me ría de sus desgracias – sentencio el jefe Simon.

Ante esa declaración los tres jefes empezaron a reírse y con ello siguieron platicando en lo que el cocinero terminaba de preparar lo que le habían pedido. Cuando cada uno recibió su pedido estos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cuando llego a la oficina noto que Kyoya estaba durmiendo, por lo cual dejo escapar un suspiro, dejando la charola sobre la mesa y acercándose a ella para acomodarla mejor ya que se había dormido sentada. Una vez que la acomodo, le quito con cuidado el libro de sus manos y la tapo con una de las sabanas que se encontraban en la oficina, ya que no era la primera vez que ella se dormía en el sofá mientras lo acompañaba; en eso su vista se posó en la portada del libro y con ello se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, era el libro que Shamal les había entregado a las chicas una semana atrás. El libro era una especie de guía para madres primerizas y sobre los cuidados que tendrían que tener con su cuerpo durante y después del embarazo.

En eso volvió a mirar a Kyoya, la cual dormía de forma tranquila.

\- Bueno creo que me tocará comérmelo o se derretirá – opino en voz baja Tsuna mientras tomaba el helado y se disponía a comérselo.

\- Herbívoro… ¿quién te dijo que podías comerte mi helado? – le dijo Kyoya, la cual estaba despierta y le amenazaba con sus tonfas en mano.

\- Kyoya… am bueno es que yo… yo pensé… - dijo algo nervioso Tsuna mientras le entregaba el helado a la pelinegra.

\- Pues pensaste mal y espero que mi te este caliente – le comento mientras empezaba a comerse el helado.

\- Pero si comes frio y caliente te enfermar… - pero en eso recibió el golpe de una tonfa en su brazo derecho.

\- Eso a ti no te importa herbívoro e igual esto es tu culpa así que no te quejes – le dijo mirándole a ver con algo de enojo.

Ante eso Tsuna abrió sus ojos de la impresión y en eso recordó las palabras de Emma…tal vez Kyoya tendría sus antojos a su estilo, pero él tendría el mismo destino que sus amigos… definitivamente esos 6 meses restantes serian largos…


	22. Capítulo 22: ¿Qué es…?

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 22: ¿Qué es…?

La situación en la mansión Vongola había regresado a la normalidad… bueno lo normal acostumbrado para los habitantes del lugar, ya que ahora con las 3 embarazadas, los guardianes permanecían más tiempo en casa y era raro que salieran a alguna misión de plazo largo.

Uno de los cambios que se hicieron notorios con la llegada de la familia Simon y Milfiore a la mansión, fue el aumento de empleados, especialmente en el área de la cocina para aligerar la carga del cocinero principal de la mansión ya que por órdenes del Decimo, ahora él y su equipo estarían dedicados a complacer a cualquier hora los antojos de su esposa y de las otras dos embarazadas.

Por obviedad… por más que se intentó mantener el secreto no se pudo evitar que la noticia de que: Vongola, Simon y Milfiore ya estaban esperando a sus herederos saliera a la luz, por lo cual se aumentó la seguridad de la casa para evitar que algún enemigo quisiera atacarles.

Ese día transcurría de forma normal, bueno la ya normal y acostumbrada desde la llegada de los aliados a la mansión… eran las 10:30am donde podíamos encontrar al Vongola Decimo en su oficina realizando su amado papeleo y en esos momentos alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo de forma distraída mientras su mirada seguía fija en los documentos que estaba revisando en esos instantes.

\- Tsunayoshi…

Ante el llamado, el castaño dejo los papeles y fijo su vista en la persona que le había llamado, notando que Kyoya se veía algo molesta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo preocupado notando que la pelinegra entraba a la oficina y rodeaba su escritorio para quedar parada frente a él.

\- Quiero pastel de chocolate – le exigió mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

\- Am, en ese caso pídeselo a …

\- No quiero del que hace ese herbívoro, quiero el de esta tienda – dijo mientras le mostraba una de las revistas de Dino, donde se miraban algunas de las tiendas de pastelerías que estaban de moda en esos momentos.

\- Ah… - ante eso Tsuna empezó a reír de forma nerviosa… definitivamente no se acostumbraba a esta nueva faceta de su linda esposa – si gustas puedo mandar a alguien que te lo compre y…

\- Yo quiero ir – le interrumpió.

\- Pero Kyoya…

\- Tienes razón, no sé porque te lo pedí a ti, solo buscaste que tuviera a tu heredero y ahora me haces a un lado – comento Kyoya al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y hacia un ligero puchero.

\- Eso no es verdad – le dijo rápidamente mientras se colocaba de pie y la tomaba de la cintura.

\- ¿En serio…? - pregunto Kyoya mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Claro, tu eres mi felicidad Kyoya, jamás te haría a un lado – comento Tsuna mientras que con su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus orbes azul metálico y le sonreía.

\- Hmmm… - ante ese comentario Kyoya sonrió de lado – bueno en ese caso, quiero mi pastel… ahora – le ordeno, al mismo tiempo que le amenazaba con sus tonfas presionándole su cuello.

\- … - ante eso el castaño se quedó sin habla, pues ahora notaba que Kyoya lo había manipulado fingiendo estar triste… por lo cual solo atino dejar escapar un suspiro.

De esta forma ambos se dirigían a la cochera para tomar un automóvil y salir a comprar el antojo del momento, claro que Tsuna rápidamente dio algunas indicaciones mientras estaba fuera.

Por su parte Kyoya tenía un gran dilema mental con ella misma… por una parte estaba feliz tendría su pastel pero por otra se cuestionaba: porque rayos había actuado como una herbívora caprichosa en ese momento… odiaba eso del embarazo ya que le hacía sentir demasiadas contradicciones sobre su propia personalidad, en eso miro de reojo al castaño… al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado: definitivamente le haría pagar a Tsunayoshi todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos 5 meses que le quedaban de gestación.

Al llegar a la pastelería, notaron para su sorpresa que esta se encontraba vacía, lo cual extraño un poco a la pareja porque según la revista decía que ese lugar era el más popular, actualmente.

\- Mejor, así no tendré que soportar herbívoros ruidosos – opino de forma calmada Kyoya, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada del lugar.

\- Esto parece ser una trampa – comento algo preocupado Tsuna - Kyoya, espérame – dijo al notar que ella se había adelantado y estaba por entrar al local.

Al abrir la puerta notaron la hermosa decoración del lugar, la cual tenía un estilo vintage y todos los estantes estaban llenos de postres de todo tipo ya que el lugar se caracterizaba por hacer postres internacionales. En eso ambos se acercaron al mostrador donde notaron que había una empleada parada frente a la caja registradora y tenía la cara ligeramente azul.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado Tsuna, mientras notaba que Kyoya estaba mirando los aparadores.

\- Disculpen, pero en este momento no estamos dando servicio… - empezó a decir la chica mirando de forma nerviosa al castaño.

\- Herbívora, dame un poco de este pastel – le ordeno Kyoya, mientras señalaba el postre que llamo su atención.

\- Ah…. – ante eso la mujer tembló – lo… lamento, pero no… - empezó a decir, pero en eso noto que un aura negra rodeaba a la mujer y está ahora tenía unas tonfas en su mano.

\- ¿Que dijiste herbívora…? - le dijo, provocando que tanto la cajera como Tsuna temblaran… ya que el castaño había aprendido a la mala lo que le ocurría cuando le negaba su antojo a su linda y nada hormonal esposa.

\- Que no… - pero ya no pudo seguir hablando la chica porque el miedo la domino notando que la mujer estaba por lanzarse a golpearla.

Pero afortunadamente para ella, esta no fue disciplinada porque Tsunayoshi logro intervenir a tiempo sujetando y desarmando a su pelinegra.

\- Kyoya, detente – le hablo de forma segura, notando que ahora está la miraba con el ceño fruncido – amor eso le hará daño al bebe, ahora te consigo tu postre, pero no te alteres – le dijo notando que esta se relajaba y bajaba sus armas.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – escucharon una voz conocido que les hablaba a sus espaldas, por lo cual al mirar a ver se encontraron con cierto pelinegro de tupe que les miraba asombrado.

\- ¿Kusakabe? – pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Tsunayoshi-san, Kyoya-sama – les saludo alegre, al reconocerlos – cuanto tiempo, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Es que a Kyoya se le antojo probar un pastel de este lugar… - comento algo nervioso el castaño.

\- Eso sí que es sincronía… - opino asombrado Kusakabe.

\- Ah, ¿porque lo dice? – pregunto el castaño.

\- Herbívora, espero que ya este mi mesa con mis postres– ante eso un rubio platinado apareció detrás del pelinegro, el cual se veía ligeramente molesto.

Ante esa orden la chica rápidamente saco varios postres que coloco en una mesa, con algo de té para después ir corriendo a esconderse en la cocina.

\- Pobre chica, aun es nueva – opino divertido Kusakabe.

\- Carnívoro – le saludo Kyoya al rubio, el cual la miro a ver algo asombrado ya que no esperaba encontrarla en ese lugar, pero después sonrió de lado.

\- Ven Kyoya – opino tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la mesa donde ambos hermanos empezaron a comer y probar los dulces que les habían colocado en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes.

\- Eh… espera, pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Tsuna algo nervioso.

\- Este lugar es uno de los tantos negocios adicionales que tenemos para recaudar fondos, aunque en realidad es una fachada para poder obtener información – le contesto Kusakabe mientras miraba a ambos hermanos platicar y comer postres.

\- Pero pensé que este lugar era nuevo…

\- Y lo es, Alaude-sama creo esta tienda en específicamente para su hermanita y así cuando los visitáramos le llevaría algunos dulces, porque ella le había comentado que últimamente solo tenía antojo de comer dulces y comidas que tuvieran atún… - opino divertido Kusakabe, el cual recordaba con diversión como después de esa llamada recibió la singular orden de designar una parte de los fondos de la organización a la creación de una pastelería y un restaurante, argumentando que podría ser de utilidad para reunir información por lo cual debía asegurarse que esos lugares fueran los mejores y los más llamativos.

Ante ese comentario, Tsuna miro con algo de celos y envidia a su cuñado, porque por la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba podía notar que había perdido una guerra contra él, la cual no tenía planeado combatir. En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono móvil del castaño, el cual contesto rápidamente al notar que era una llamada de la mansión.

 _\- ¿Si, que pasa? – pregunto al contestar._

 _\- Juudaime, perdón que le interrumpa – se escuchó la voz de Hayato al otro lado._

 _\- Tranquilo no interrumpes, ¿qué paso? – le contesto._

 _\- Si vera es que… ash friki del beisbol quédate quieto… - escucho que se quejaba el peliblanco._

 _\- Vamos Ha-ya-to, yo sé que quieres – se escuchó la voz de Yamamoto al fondo…_

 _Ante ese comentario la cara del castaño reflejo algo de incomodidad y un ligero tic en el ojo… pero en eso escucho un fuerte golpe acompañado del sonido de una detonación de dinamita._

 _\- Am… mejor lo hablamos cuando regrese a la mansión – opino de forma nerviosa Tsuna._

 _\- No, espere Juudamie, le quería recordar que hoy es la cita de la friki de las peleas con Shamal._

 _\- Es verdad – recordó Tsuna – ¿a qué horas debemos ir a su consultorio?_

 _\- Les estará esperando a partir de las 5 de la tarde._

 _\- Perfecto, muchas gracias por recordármelo – comento alegre Tsuna para después finalizar la llamada._

\- ¿Quién era? – escucho que le preguntaba Kyoya, la cual lo miraba a ver algo seria.

\- Era Hayato, recordándome que hoy es tu cita mensual con Shamal – le contesto.

\- ¿A qué horas es su cita? – preguntó Alaude.

\- A las 5 de la tarde – le contesto.

Ante eso los presentes miraron a ver que el reloj marcaba las 4:15 de la tarde.

\- Les acompañare – declaro Alaude mientras se colocaba de pie – Kusakabe, pide que pongan para llevar varios postres – ordeno.

\- En seguida – ordeno Kusakabe, adentrándose a la cocina.

\- Que, pero… - Tsuna quería quejarse.

\- Tienes alguna queja Tsunayoshi – le pregunto Kyoya, la cual en esos momentos se levantaba de su asiento, observando que recibía una respuesta negativa por parte del contrario.

Y de esta forma ahora la pareja acompañada de un rubio platinado estaban de camino al consultorio del médico.

\- Oh, Kyo-chan – empezó a canturrear el medico apenas vio entrar a la pelinegra – cada día que te veo estas más hermosa.

\- … - por su parte Kyoya ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al comportamiento extraño de ese herbívoro por lo que opto por ignorarle.

\- Que fría – opino divertido Shamal.

\- Shamal… - le hablo algo enojado Tsuna.

\- Oh vamos no te enojes, no tiene nada de malo elogiar a tu esposa por lo linda que es – hablo de forma desinteresada el mayor.

\- De preferencia ahórrate esos comentarios, herbívoro – le amenazo Alaude, el cual había entrado de ultimo al consultorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Shamal.

\- Mi hermano – contesto Kyoya.

\- Oh bueno, eso es inesperado, pero supongo que está aquí porque hoy sabremos el sexo del bebe – comento Shamal.

\- Es verdad, eso nos comentaste la vez pasada – recordó alegre Tsuna.

\- Si, bueno dejen hago los preparativos para poder iniciar – dijo Shamal mientras se iba a la habitación continua para empezar a acomodar las cosas.

Después de un par de minutos, ya todo se encontraba listo, por lo cual Kyoya se recostó en la camilla mientras se alzaba ligeramente su blusa para que le colocaran el gel especial para empezar.

\- Bueno veamos… - empezó a decir el médico, mientras movía el escáner por el vientre de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que observaba la pantalla.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba parado junto a Kyoya y la tomaba de la mano, al mismo tiempo que igual estaba pendiente del monitor, mientras que Alaude estaba parado cerca de ellos igual observando la pantalla.

\- Oh… esto sí que no lo esperaba – opino Shamal, mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño – a ver deja confirmo – murmuro para sí mismo.

\- ¿Que pasa herbívoro? – preguntó algo preocupada Kyoya

\- Shamal, ¿está todo bien? – pregunto Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que sentía que Kyoya le apretaba más fuerte la mano.

\- Que… - en eso Shamal les miro a ver – ah tranquilos, no pasa nada grave.

\- ¿Entonces? – le preguntó enojado Alaude, ya que igual se había preocupado.

\- Verán, acabo de confirmar que Kyoya no está esperando un bebe…

\- ¡Que! – dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

\- Si no que son 2 bebes, un niño y una niña – menciono contento – felicidades, tendrán una linda pareji… - pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, ya que la notica tomo por sorpresa al futuro padre y ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo – ups… creo que la noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, jajajaja – dijo divertido.

\- Herbívoro… - opino Kyoya mientras se sentaba, acomodaba sus ropas y le miraba a ver al mismo tiempo que sonreía de lado.

\- Definitivamente ese herbívoro sufrirá – opino divertido Alaude mientras imitaba a su hermanita y sonreía de lado.


	23. Capítulo 23: Un día tranquilo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 23: Un día tranquilo.

Obviamente que la noticia sorprendió a más de uno ya que todos en secreto habían apostado sobre el sexo del bebe, donde el único ganador fue Reborn ya que él había dicho desde el principio que serían gemelos y para molestia de todos los participantes tuvieron que pagar la apuesta y soportar que se burlara en sus caras.

Por su parte Tsuna se encontraba feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo… y no era para menos, era verdad que la idea de un hijo le había emocionado diciendo que buscaría consentir a su "hijo" y evitar seguir los pasos de sus padres, los cuales a pesar de haberle dado algo de cariño la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraban… pero ahora se sentía muy nervioso ya que eran 2 bebes… era obvio que asumiría su responsabilidad y ayudaría a Kyoya en todo, pero aun así algunas dudas estaban en su mente, en especial por el hecho de que Vongola contaba con muchos enemigos…

\- Herbívoro… - escucho que le llamaban, pero él seguía distraído mirando a la nada y girando su bolígrafo con sus dedos, pero en eso sintió un ligero movimiento a su lado por lo que al girar su rostro se encontró con su pelinegra, la cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero al buscar abrir su boca para hablarle sintió que le introducía algo en su boca… en eso noto que Kyoya le había metido un trozo de pastel de atún en su boca y esta sonreía de lado – si voy a engordar por tu culpa, tú me acompañaras – dijo divertida mientras movía al castaño y se sentaba en su regazo, dejando el plato con el pastel de atún en el escritorio.

\- Ah… pero Kyoya… - en eso detuvo sus propias palabras ya que había recordado las múltiples advertencias de Emma de que JAMAS les llegaran a decir gordas… o hablaran de algún tema relacionado con esa palabra o acabarían muy mal, ya que el pobre pelirrojo tenia las marcas en su cuerpo que lo probaban… - claro que te acompañare – contesto de forma nerviosa.

\- Hmm… – dijo Kyoya mirándole de forma seria a los ojos, haciendo que el castaño se pusiera levemente nervioso – y ¿en que estabas pensando? – le pregunto mientras volvía a tomar el pastel de atún y comía un poco.

\- … - ante eso el castaño dejo escapar un suspiro, se había salvado… pero en eso recordó sus anteriores pensamientos y con ello se dibujó una mueca de preocupación en su rostro – digamos que me preocupa un poco sobre la llegada de los gemelos…

\- ¿Y porque te preocupas por Kiyomi y Satoshi?, ellos están bien – le interrumpió Kyoya mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- ¿Kiyomi y Satoshi? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- Así se llamarán tus hijos, herbívoro -contesto algo divertida.

\- Eh… pero… ¡que!, espera… ¿por qué los escogiste tú?, pensé que ambos participaríamos en eso – se quejó el castaño.

\- Estas diciendo que no te gustan esos nombres – le pregunto enojada Kyoya.

\- Eh… bueno, me gustan esos nombres, pero… - comento de forma nerviosa al notar que su esposa ya tenía sus armas en mano.

\- Listo ya participaste y esos serán sus nombres – finalizo la pelinegra mientras sonreía de lado.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna se dio cuenta de que Kyoya le había manipulado, pero en el momento que abría su boca para intentar quejarse nuevamente fue silenciado por un trozo de pastel.

\- Regresando al tema, ¿porque te preocupa su llegada? – comento de forma seria Kyoya.

\- Bueno, digamos que me siento algo preocupado, es decir, no estoy muy seguro de llegar a ser un buen padre e igual…

\- Tsunayoshi – le interrumpió – deja de pensar en cosas herbívoras, eso lo resolveremos cuando llegue el momento – ordeno la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al castaño de su corbata y jalaba de esta.

\- Sabes… creo que tienes razón – le dijo de forma animada mientras la sonreía.

\- Yo siempre tengo la razón – argumento la pelinegra mientras sonreía de lado al mismo tiempo que le acercaba el tenedor con otro trozo de pastel al castaño y este abría su boca para comerlo.

Después de esa platica, el castaño se sintió un poco mejor porque tal y como le dijo Kyoya aún no era momento para preocuparse por esos detalles; por lo cual el resto de la mañana siguió platicando con Kyoya sobre lo que ella quería para la decoración del cuarto de los gemelos, la cual estaría ubicada en la habitación contigua a la de ellos.

Ya por la tarde siguió con su trabajo debido a que Kyoya salió con Alaude… y aunque al principio deseo acompañarla, su fiel mano derecha le recordó el trabajo atrasado por lo cual tuvo que quedarse en la mansión.

\- Hmm… al fin… - exclamo Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ya que había logrado acabar con todo su papeleo, en eso miro a ver el reloj que se encontraba en su oficina el cual marcaba las 5:25pm… en eso escucho un fuerte estruendo, por lo cual rápidamente salió de su oficina buscando el origen del ruido, ya que en ese momento la mayoría de los chicos estaban fuera. Al llegar al origen noto que este provenía de la entrada de la mansión donde había 3 camiones estacionados, notando que había uno abierto y de él estaban bajando varias cajas las cuales estaban envueltas en papel de regalo u otras tenían solo un listón atado - pero que… - dijo algo sorprendido.

\- Decimo – le saludo uno de los sirvientes que estaba observando a los camiones.

\- Sebastián, ¿qué es todo esto? – le pregunto.

\- Son las compras de las señoras – contesto con simpleza.

\- Las que… - dijo algo asustado.

\- Son las cosas que las señoras pidieron de una tienda por internet que está especializada en cosas para bebes.

\- Ah… pero porque ahí 3 camiones si cuando nazcan los bebes Mukuro y Dino, ellas regresaran a su casa.

\- Si, los pedidos de ellas ya deben estar llegando a sus respectivos hogares… - le aclaro.

\- ¡Que…! Espera, eso significa que…

\- Si, estos camiones contienen las cosas que las señoras pidieron para los gemelos – comento rápidamente.

\- Que…. pero…

\- Bueno en realidad se juntaron los camiones en el camino, ya que solamente 2 son de las cosas que se pidieron para sus hijos – aclaro Sebastián – el tercero son regalos de parte de sus aliados y otros líderes – comento notando que tras decir eso, el semblante del castaño se tornaba serio – descuide Decimo, los objetos que pidió Kyoya-sama ya fueron guardados y colocados en la habitación, ahora mismo estábamos revisando el tercero de forma minuciosa.

\- Entiendo, muchas gracias.

\- Al contrario, Decimo, aquí todos deseamos procurar la seguridad de los jóvenes amos – le contesto Sebastián mirándole a los ojos.

\- Gracias, solo tengan cuidado ya que tampoco deseo que les pase algo a ustedes – aclaro el castaño mientras miraba de forma seria en dirección al camión donde podía notar a varios sirvientes abrir una de las cajas de regalo con cuidado y revisando su contenido.

Tardaron alrededor de casi hora y media en terminar de revisar los regalos, de los cuales solo el 20% de ellos fueron regalos normales, los demás resultaron contener algún tipo de veneno, agente explosivo o arma en su interior; algo que realmente no sorprendió a Tsuna ya que a pesar de que Vongola poseía muchos aliados y enemigos, entre sus propios aliados estaban los que deseaban acabar con la famiglia pero no rompían la alianza por miedo a que otras familias acabaran con ellos o estaban esperando a reunir el suficiente poder para revelarse y atacar a Vongola.

Justo cuando estaban terminando de meter todos los regalos, Kyoya y Alaude llegaron a la casa.

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto Alaude, mientras se bajaba del vehículo.

\- Deja te ayudo – comento Tsuna, el cual había corrido al automóvil para ayudar a bajar a su esposa.

\- Estábamos haciendo una revisión minuciosa a los regalos que enviaron los aliados para la señora y los bebes – respondió tranquilamente Sebastián.

\- Hmm… - contesto el rubio.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el paseo? – les pregunto Tsuna.

\- Solo lleve a Kyoya a la base ya que quería enseñarle algo – comento de forma tranquila el rubio, en eso se acercó a su hermanita y le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos, cualquier cosa no dudes en hablarle.

\- Hmm… - le contesto simplemente la pelinegra mientras le sonreía de lado.

\- Nos vemos Tsunayoshi – se despidió para luego volver a subirse a su automóvil, prenderlo y marcharse de regreso a su base.

\- Por lo visto él siempre está pendiente de ti – comento Tsuna mientras miraba a ver a los ojos a su pelinegra.

\- Siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria – le respondió.

\- Decimo, ya terminamos y todos los objetos aprobados ya han sido guardados y ahora procederemos a destruir el resto – comento Sebastian.

\- Muchas gracias – le contesto Tsuna.

\- Que objetos – pregunto Kyoya.

\- Al parecer algunos aliados de Vongola les mandaron regalos a los bebes – le contesto.

\- ah es verdad, hoy llegaban las cosas que la piña y bronco pidieron – recordó la pelinegra y con ello noto que esta entraba a paso veloz al interior de la mansión, notando que se dirigía a la que sería la habitación de los bebes.

\- Wow son muchas cosas – comento asombrado Tsuna al entrar y notar que la habitación estaba ya decorada: las paredes tenían un tono lila con algunos acabados en blanco, la gran ventana tenía cortinas blancas amarradas con un listón morado, el suelo tenía un tapate blanco afelpado, en el centro habían un gran cunero de madera de roble oscuro, con sabanas de color azul pastel y almohadas blancas, en la cabecera había un móvil con diseños de canarios y atunes, del lado derecho del cunero había una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y muchas almohadas , en el suelo había un gran cantidad de peluches de animalitos tiernos y otros juguetes, del lado izquierdo del cunero había un gran armario del cual se podía apreciar la ropa para los bebes, así como zapatos y accesorios; y cerca de ellos había un espacio especial donde se encontraba una pequeña tina elevada de mármol blanco y junto a ella en la pared había una gaveta con varias fragancias, jabones, esponjas y toallas; junto a la ventana había un par de sillas mecedoras de madera.

\- Yo creo que exageraron – opino un poco Kyoya la cual tenía su mirada fija en el móvil de la cama.

\- Kyoy tu pediste todo esto – pregunto asombrado Tsuna.

\- No, la piña y bronco estuvieron pidiendo de esa página y dijeron que escogerían por mí, ya que ese tipo de cosas no me llaman la atención – aclaro mientras activaba el móvil del cual salía una suave melodía de cuna.

\- Hasta les pidieron ropa… - comento algo impresionado Tsuna notando que al abrir el armario había una gran diversidad de ropas, vestidos, trajes formales e informales, así como algunos disfraces y en eso había dos que captaron su atención – hasta les pidieron hacer disfraces en forma de Hibird y Roll – dijo algo impresionado sacando los dos disfraces.

\- … - Kyoya simplemente no contesto y se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- Kufufu, esas ropas fueron pedido especial de alondra-chan – opino divertida Mukuro entrando a la habitación seguida de Byakuran.

\- Pues a mí me gustan – comento Tsuna.

\- Así es, aunque no se verán tan lindos como mi linda Yuriko con su disfraz de piña y malvavisco que les pediste – opino divertido Byakuran.

\- ¿Que…? yo no… - dijo sorprendida Mukuro, pero en eso miro de reojo a la pelinegra que le sonreía de forma arrogante – ¡tu…! - dijo algo enojada, sacando un báculo de la nada y apuntándole a Kyoya.

\- Oh vamos Mukuro, no te enojes – comento Dino entrando a la habitación seguida de Enma – además igual Kyoya pidió unos disfraces para Kaito de caballito y gatito, verdad – dijo girándose a ver a su esposo.

\- Claro, están lindos – contesto mientras le sonreía.

\- Mejor dejemos las pláticas para después y vamos a cenar – ordeno Mukuro.

\- Si vamos, igual tengo hambre – dijo Dino de forma animada.

\- Que, pero si acabas de com… - empezó a quejarse Enma pero en eso noto que la rubia le dirigía una mirada asesina – si… vamos… igual tengo hambre… - dijo algo asustado.

\- Pobrecillo, ya sabemos quién manda en esa casa – dijo divertido Byakuran.

\- Creo que estás hablando muy rápido, herbívoro – dijo divertida Kyoya mientras seguía a las chicas, dejando atrás a un peliblanco ligeramente asustado ya que Mukuro le miraba de reojo al mismo tiempo que partía con la boca a la mitad un malvavisco.

\- Pobre de ti – opino divertido Tsuna.

\- Bueno Tsunayoshi, de los 3 tu serás el más fregado – comento divertido el peliblanco.

\- Ah…

\- No has pensado que pasara si tus hijos son idénticos a su madre en carácter – dijo divertido mientras se guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salía de la habitación a paso lento.

Por su parte ante esas palabras la cara del Decimo Vongola se tornó ligeramente azul mientras imaginaba dos minis-kyoyas con tonfas en mano y exigiéndole atención al mismo tiempo que le llamaban herbívoro en vez de papá… ante ese pensamiento tembló ligeramente para después dejar escapar un suspiro y luego sonreír de lado, porque sin importar como llegaran a ser físicamente o de carácter… esos gemelos eran sus hijos y no les cambiaría por nada, ya que esa peculiaridad fue por la que se enamoró de Kyoya.


	24. Cap 24: Disciplinando a un herbívoro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Disciplinando a un herbívoro

Los días en la mansión empezaron a tornarse algo movidos y eso era debido a que ya estaba más próxima la llegada del primer infante, pues Dino ya contaba con 8 meses de embarazo por lo cual todos estaban muy al pendiente de la rubia ya que al estar en la recta final no sabían en que momento podría empezar con su labor de parto, aunque Shamal ya les había aclarado que un falta unas semanas para el gran día, pero Enma ya se encontraba muy nervioso y ansioso… y las falsas alarmas de la rubia empeoraban su estado de ánimo.

Byakuran aún se encontraba algo tranquilo, aunque tampoco bajaba la guardia ya que Mukuro poseía 7 meses de embarazo no la debajo sola por más de 5 minutos… lo cual desquiciaba a su bella esposa la cual terminaba golpeándolo o atacándole con su tridente para que dejara de atosigarla, donde siempre terminaba por ir a refugiarse con su hermana.

Por su parte Tsunayoshi estaba aún calmado respecto a ese tema ya que Kyoya apenas había cumplido los 6 meses, definitivamente esos momentos se encontraba lleno de dicha ya que entre los cambios hormonales que sufría su linda esposa cortesía del embarazo surgió un nuevo antojo que él estuvo encantando de cumplirle cada que ella lo pedía… la primera vez que Kyoya le exigió que tuvieran sexo, este casi se cae de la silla ya que en ese momento estaba firmando unos documentos en su oficina y jamás se esperó que de la nada llegara su bella pelinegra y empezara a exigirle ese tipo de atenciones mientras se acerba a él para después empezar a besarlo y de esa forma excitarlo para que le diera lo que deseaba. Y de así siguieron muchos otros encuentros, los cuales la mayoría de las veces ocurría en la oficina.

Ese día las cosas transcurrían de forma normal para los habitantes de la mansión ya que en unos días Tsunayoshi tendría que asistir a una reunión con otros líderes para debatir algunos puntos importantes y posibles alianzas. Pero como era normal, debían ir preparados con toda la información posible que existiera de los demás invitados para saber cómo moverse y comportarse en esa reunión, por lo cual la mayoría de los guardianes estaban en una misión, donde solo Hayato y Takeshi se habían quedado en la mansión.

En esos momentos el Décimo Vongola se encontraba en su oficina muy concentrado al mismo tiempo que escuchaba atentamente a su mano derecha, quien le estaba pasando el reporte de cada una de las personas que asistirían a dicha reunión.

\- Y en este sobre esta el reporte que el hermano de la friki de las peleas nos mandó, donde se puede ver a detalle todos los movimientos, negocios y tratados que han realizado esas familias en meses recientes, así como su actual situación financiera y el poder que poseen en estos momentos – hablo Hayato mientras se acercaba al castaño y le entregaba una carpeta de color negra.

\- Muchas gracias Hayato ahora lo leo– le ordeno Tsuna mientras tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a leer su contenido.

\- Mientras iré a revisar los pendientes que me encargaron Spaner e Irie – comento el peli plata, mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la oficina a realizar el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Tsuna estaba concentrado leyendo los informes, hasta que noto que alguien abría la puerta de su oficina, aunque realmente ya no necesitaba estar alerta porque sabía que ella era la única persona que entraba a su oficina sin tocar la puerta, aunque también estaba su padrino Reborn, pero ese se anunciaba al entrar gritándole: "dame-Tsuna…". En eso sintió una presencia cerca suya por lo que al mirar a su derecha se encontró con esa mirada de azul metálico que tanto le encantaba.

Para esas alturas a Kyoya se le podía notar su embarazo, por lo cual había tenido que cambiar de mala gana sus ropas… donde ahora por consejo de Dino usaba blusas y pantalones holgados o algún vestido, aunque claro en esos aspectos la pelinegra prefería usar los kimonos y yukatas que su hermano le había regalado, al principio fue algo sorpresivo su cambio de estilo de ropa, la cual paso de pantalones ajustados con blusas de vestir y saco a ser un kimono o una yukata… pero después de unos días todos se acostumbraron.

En esos momentos Kyoya portaba un kimono de color blanco con bordes negros con el dibujo de varias sakuras en botón y flor, acompañados de un obi color rosa pastel, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, el cual ya le llegaba a media espalda.

\- ¿Que haces herbívoro? – le pregunto.

\- Revisando algunos documentos – comento Tsuna mientras sonreía de lado para moverse un poco y así darle espacio a Kyoya para que se sentara en su regazo, algo que ya se había vuelto costumbre de ella desde que había empezado con los síntomas del embarazado.

\- Hmmm – comento ella mientras se sentaba en las piernas del castaño y tomaba una de las carpetas que estaba sobre el escritorio y se ponía a leerlos – entonces… ¿a dónde iremos? – le pregunto de forma calmada mientras seguía leyendo ese expediente.

\- Kyoya, ya hablamos sobre eso… no quiero exponerte a ti y a los gemelos por lo cual tú te quedaras en…

\- Y yo ya te dije que tú no me ordenas herbívoro – le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y le miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Pero Kyoya, compréndeme yo…

\- Pero nada herbívoro, yo te acompañare y fin de la discusión – declaro la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo se le amenazaba con sus tonfas.

Tsuna estaba por contestarle a Kyoya, pero en eso se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos y gritos apresurados los cuales se aproximaban a la oficina, donde al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de cabello azul oscuro, tes clara, de ojos de color negro; el vestía una camisa blanca con chaleco rojo, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir de color blanco; el cual se veía muy molesto y detrás suyo se podía apreciar a Sebastián, el cual lo había seguido e igual tenía el semblante serio al mismo tiempo que en su mano ya habían algunos cuchillos.

\- Lamento la interrupción Decimo, ahora mismo me hare cargo del intruso – comento con recelo Sebastián, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se ocultaba ya que ese sujeto había lastimado a la persona que cuidaba la entrada a la mansión para poder así ingresar a la propiedad.

\- Tu no harás nada criado, ahora largo que quiero hablar en privado con tu jefe – le dijo con un tono arrogante en su voz, en eso este fijo su mirada en el castaño el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido – no pensé que la prestigiosa familia Vongola tuviera tan mala servidumbre – comento con un tono de burla en su voz.

\- Te sugiero que, si deseas salir con vida de mi casa, ahórrate ese tipo de comentarios, porque no pienso tolerar que les faltes el respeto – declaro enfadado el castaño – Sebastián, puedes retirarte yo me encargare de él – le indico al mayordomo, el cual solo hizo una ligera reverencia y se alejó un poco del intruso – y bien, ¿a que debo esta inesperada intromisión? – le interrogo con calma.

\- No acepto tu decisión Vongola – le dijo con enfado – en este instante quiero que apruebes la solicitud y que nuestras familias formen una alianza.

\- Tal vez pueda reconsiderar mi decisión, pero debes mejorar tu oferta porque nada de lo que ofreces me interesa – hablo con calma el castaño.

\- Claro, pero para eso me gustaría hablar en privado – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinegra que estaba sentada en el regazo del Decimo Vongola.

\- … - Kyoya al notar que ese sujeto le miraba a ver solo frunció el ceño.

\- No sabía que el jefe Vongola gustara de bellezas exóticas – dijo con burla refiriéndose a las ropas que usaba Kyoya en ese momento - muñeca lárgate a entretener a alguien más ya que debo atender asuntos importantes con tu amo – dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo a la pelinegra.

Obvio que ese comentario enojo al castaño… realmente esa era la razón principal por la cual no quería que Kyoya le acompañara a esa junta: no quería que alguien le faltara la respeto, pero en ese instante se encargaría de enseñarle a ese sujeto una lección de buenos modales… tal y como "papá Reborn" le enseño.

Al notar que Kyoya estaba por contestarle a ese sujeto, el intervino rápidamente al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a la pelinegra de la cintura.

\- Sabes… – hablo de forma calmada mientras ocultaba su mirada entre su fleco, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de pie, pero dejando a Kyoya sentada en su silla – una cosa es que llegues a MI casa creyéndote el mejor… ordenando y ofendiendo a mis sirvientes – dijo mientras se acercaba al peli azul a paso lento mientras escondía su mirada – pero no tolerare que le faltes el respeto a MI ESPOSA – dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un golpe en la cara al contrario, rompiéndole la nariz de paso.

Kyoya iba a protestar porque deseaba disciplinar a ese herbívoro, pero al notar las acciones de Tsunayoshi simplemente prefirió quedarse en la silla y observar con una sonrisa divertida en los labios ya que, aunque jamás se lo llegaría a decir, amaba ver ese lado carnívoro del castaño.

Por su parte el peli azul buscaba contener el sangrado de su nariz mientras miraba con miedo al castaño… había escuchado rumores sobre su drástico cambio de personalidad cuando se enojaba… pero en esos instantes sabía que había cometido la peor estupidez de todas… habia escuchado las noticias de que estaba casado, pero no pensó que fuera esa mujer… busco volver a hablar para intentar componer las cosas pero noto que el contrario se había movido con rapidez y ahora estaba nuevamente cerca de el al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra las estanterías llenas de libros que habían en la oficina.

Obviamente que el ruido llamo la atención de los guardianes del castaño, los cuales dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo en su habitación y fueron corriendo a ver que ocurría. Al llegar notaron una escena digna de una película de terror: por un lado, estaba Kyoya la cual estaba sentada en la silla de Tsuna mientras tenia las piernas cruzadas y sonreía de forma divertida… por otro lado estaba el castaño, el cual se le notaba muy enojado al mismo tiempo que su rostro reflejaba un semblante serio y una sonrisa sádica adornaba sus labios, el cual se encontraba golpeando sin piedad ni tregua a un sujeto que ellos no reconocían.

\- ¿Pero que…? - pregunto algo abrumado Hayato, sin apartar su mirada de dicha escena.

\- Hayato-sama, Takeshi-sama – les saludo Sebastián.

\- ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto de forma seria Takeshi.

\- Ese sujeto entro a la fuerza a la mansión exigiéndole al Decimo que reconsiderara su oferta de aliarse con su familia – informo el mayordomo.

\- Aja, pero ¿porque Tsuna está matándolo? – pregunto asustado Hayato.

\- Es porque ese sujeto se atrevió a ofender a la señora – comento de forma calmada.

\- Creo que debemos ir a separarlos antes que en verdad lo mate – dijo algo nervioso Takeshi.

\- Na déjalo que sufra – opino Hayato mientras suspiraba – además ve la cara de la friki de las peleas, no creo que le guste que le arruines su diversión – dijo con algo de miedo mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinegra, la cual se le notaba feliz al ver la desgracia ajena.

\- Pero…

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el amo Hayato, ya que ese sujeto lastimo a varias empleados y sirvientas en su camino hasta la oficina – declaro Sebastián.

\- ¿Como logro pasar? – pregunto de forma seria Takeshi.

\- Aprovecho la falla de sistema que se creó debido a que los científicos están ajustando el programa de seguridad – aclaro Sebastián.

\- Bueno iré a revisar si no se metieron algunas ratas más – declaro Takeshi mientras desenfundaba su espada.

\- Mientras iré a ver si ya terminaron las reparaciones a nuestros sistemas de seguridad – opino Hayato mientras se alejaba de la oficina a paso rápido.

Por su parte Sebastián dejo escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba que la sangre era algo difícil de quitar de las alfombras, por lo cual a paso lento y con cuidado se adentró en la oficina del Decimo hasta quedar parado junto a la pelinegra.

\- Kyoya-sama, creo que debería detenerle – le sugirió de forma calmada.

\- El herbívoro se lo busco – le contesto sin quitar la mirada de la pelea, la cual realmente no era una pelea… era una masacre ya que ese sujeto no lograba darle acertarle ningún golpe al castaño y por el contrario Tsuna ya le había roto varios huesos y lo estaba torturando de forma lenta y dolorosa.

\- Eso lo sé – contesto divertido el mayordomo – pero en estos momentos el chef acaba de terminar su pedido – le indico mientras se inclinaba un poco hasta que dar cerca de ella para susurrarle – y no creo que deseé que su tempura de frutas se enfrié.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya abrió ligeramente los ojos de la impresión, por lo cual se levantó de la silla y a paso lento se acercó hasta el castaño – herbívoro… - le llamo, pero este no la escucho ya que estaba demasiado entretenido usando de saco de boxeo al peli azul – Tsunayoshi – le llamo, notando que este dejaba de golpear al sujeto y lo dejaba caer al suelo semi inconsciente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupado mirándole a ver, notando que estaba parada a unos pasos de distancia de él.

\- Deja de jugar y vamos – le ordeno mientras se acercaba a él y lo jalaba de su corbata, mientras a paso decidido salía de la oficina.

\- Ah… oye… Ky… kyoya me ahorcas, espera – se empezó a quejar el castaño mientras buscaba caminar al ritmo de ella y con ello ambos se dirigieron al comedor donde en esos momentos una sirvienta estaba sirviéndole un poco de expreso a Reborn, el cual estaba leyendo el periódico.

\- ¿Ya se terminó la diversión? – pregunto mirando a ver a la pareja que recién se sentaba a la mesa.

\- Aquí está su postre, Kyoya-sama – le indico la sirvienta, mientras le servía un plato de tempura de frutas e igual un poco de té rojo.

\- Mi postre se iba a enfriar – opino Kyoya mientras tomaba un poco del té.

\- Si… - dijo algo enojado Tsuna mientras la miraba a ver.

\- Jaja, ni modos dame-Tsuna, debes asumir tus responsabilidades – comento divertido Reborn mientras miraba como Kyoya le daba un poco del postre al castaño para que este igual comiera.

\- Ya se… pero me preocupada que siga en la mansión – opino algo preocupado Tsuna.

\- Descuida, yo personalmente escogí y entre a Sebastián para que sea el mejor guardaespaldas y mayordomo para Vongola, él se encargara de ese sujeto – dijo divertido.

\- ¡Que! - dijo sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Necesitaba de alguien que te cuidara cuando yo tenía que salir de la casa – le recordó con diversión al ver la cara d asombro que poseía el castaño, el cual estaba por preguntarle algo, pero…

\- Tsunayoshi, come – le ordeno Kyoya la cual sonreía de lado mientras le acercaba su tenedor con un poco de fruta a su boca para que coma.

Por su parte Reborn se divertía al ver esa escena, mientras se visualizaba a si mismo con un pequeño castaño alimentándole para que comiera sus verduras. Era verdad que el castaño solo era su ahijado, pero debido a que sus padres siempre estuvieron ausentes, él se encargó de vigilar la educación y crianza del pequeño. Cuando Iemitsu y Nana fallecieron se sorprendió al ver que Tsuna no lloro por su muerte, algo que le extraño por lo cual una tarde le pregunto al menor sobre ello y este le respondió que su muerte no dolía mucho porque ellos nunca le cuidaron, pero en eso el pequeño empezó a llorar y se abrazó a él pidiéndole que nunca se fuera porque él era su papa y no quería quedarse solito.

Definitivamente le alegraba ver que Tsunayoshi se había convertido en un gran líder mafioso e igual por cómo podía observar en esos momentos sería un gran padre.

Por otra parte, en el despacho…

\- Ma…maldito sea – comento entrecortado el peliazul, el cual a duras penas empezaba a buscar ponerse de pie – esta me las pagara… - hablo para si mismo – hare que pague…

\- Yo creo que usted no esté en condiciones de amenazar a alguien – le recordó divertido Sebastian.

\- Piérdete criado – le indico con rabia – mejor lárgate a hacer tus debes.

\- Tenga por seguro que eso ahre – dijo mientras su mirada se oscurecía y dejaba sacaba de sus manos varios cuchillos.

Lo único que se logró escuchar de fondo fueron gritos del sujeto pidiendo piedad y ayuda… pero lamentablemente nadie fue en su ayuda y después de un par de minutos sus gritos y lamentos se dejaron de escuchar, donde solo se podía ver de forma alegre a Sebastián salir cargando una bolsa negra de basura para ir a arrojar al basurero…


	25. Capítulo 25: Kaito

Hola a todos w

Bueno como dije ;D ya tendremos a nuestro primer retoño en este cap xD jaja sobre su personalidad, pues aún es un tierno angelito recién nacido -w- su personalidad la veremos más adelante asi que no se desesperen.

EL cap de esta noche va dedicado a: MMsofiMM, Yaqui6, Dixz2468, Hana_Soul, Luna_sawada, HY-number401, Ladyblackayuzawa, Jofra_10, Franches1704, Ktvicky, DianaDiVongola, Tsunayoshy, Vicski, ShantalPerez4, Lachuchi009, Najelli234, Juanalacubana07, KatyKatLoveu, HitomikoKurosaki, Airin98, Ximena04, KarlaRinKagamine, Tochy33, Ka_LizCC, Susuya98, Hina55, Juanaperez06 y NekoAlicia.

;D bueno sin más me retiro, disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

Capítulo 25: Kaito

Era una noche muy agitada y eso no se debía al hecho de que en esos instantes se hubiera desatado una tormenta afuera… si no, por la tormenta de emociones que se vivía adentro de la mansión Vongola… ya que nadie se esperó que algo así pasara.

Lo que había comenzado como una mañana tranquila se convirtió en un tornado de caos…

El día era precioso, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba e igual había una brisa agradable. Todos se encontraban ese día en casa, incluso Alaude estaba de visita.

Pero en ese momento el centro de atención era cierta rubia algo despistada, ligeramente torpe y medio bipolar, ya que en esos momentos contaba con los 9 meses de embarazo por lo cual todos estaban pendientes de ella por cualquier síntoma. El más nervioso en esos instantes era cierto pelirrojo, ya que había hecho a un lado sus deberes como líder encargándole esas tareas a su hermana mayor Adelheid, la cual acepto por el simple hecho de que Enma ya no parecía concentrarse en sus deberes y prefirió dejar que estuviera pendiente de su esposa.

En esos instantes Enma y Dino se encontraban en el jardín, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la mañana, la cual estaba comiendo en esos momentos un plato de fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de naranja; los cuales eran vigilados y acompañados por Romario y sus compañeros. Mukuro y Byakuran se encontraban comiendo malvaviscos en el gran sofá de la sala, al mismo que escuchaban de forma atenta a Chrome, la cual estaba leyéndoles un libro infantil para que la bebe escuchara, ya que habían descubierto que cada que la bebe empezaba a patear esta solo se calmaba cuando alguien le leía y junto a ellos en la sala estaban los guardianes del peliblanco los cuales estaban sentados en el suelo e igual escuchaban atentamente la narrativa. Kyoya se encontraba en la cocina platicando con Alaude y Kusakabe, los cuales escuchaban atentos la curiosa historia de cómo ella se había salido con la suya y acompaño a Tsunayoshi a esa junta de líderes mafiosos, la cual termino en una gran masacre ya que el castaño literalmente había disciplinado y casi matado a esos sujetos por haberse atrevido a mirarla de forma lasciva… lo que era resumido a que ella se había divertido mucho en esa salida. Tsuna, Reborn y los chicos se encontraban en una junta, en la oficina del castaño donde estaban haciendo un conteo de daños de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión con los otros líderes.

\- El lado bueno es que ahora se lo pensaran dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros – hablo divertido Reborn mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

\- Tch… esos se lo merecían – se quejó Tsuna mal humorado – nadie mira y le habla así a MI Kyoya…

\- Am… pero yo creo que te excediste un poco…. – opino algo nervioso Takeshi.

\- ¿De que hablas friki del beisbol?, Tsuna estuvo excelente les demostró a todos quien manda – opino con orgullo Hayato.

\- Yo no puedo dormir gracias a eso, porque aún tengo pesadillas con lo ocurrido – comento Lambo al mismo tiempo que temblaba ligeramente al recordar los hechos.

\- Eso fue algo ¡EXTREMO! – grito animado Ryohei.

\- Mejor dejen de quejarse, al final demostramos lo poderosa que es Vongola – exclamo Hayato.

\- No… más bien demostramos que Tsuna sufre un grave trastorno de personalidad… - hablo aterrado Lambo.

\- La causa da igual, ya que ahora se lo pensaran antes de intentar algo contra nosotros – hablo de forma seria Reborn – porque en estos instantes eso es lo mejor.

\- ¿Que quiere decir con eso? – pregunto de forma seria Takeshi.

\- Porque lo normal para estas alturas es que suframos algún tipo de atentado por parte de nuestros enemigos para buscar dañar, matar o secuestrar a los hijos de los lideres mafiosos – argumento Reborn mientras su mirada se volvía sombría, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la razón por la cual el decidió hacerse cargo de la educación de Tsunayoshi, ya que cuando era un bebe de tan solo 2 años de edad… y por un estúpido descuido de sus padres por poco el perdía la vida hay que estuvo a punto de ser secuestrado por otra mafia, pero afortunadamente logro rescatarle e impedir que se lo llevaran.

\- Supongo que esa es en parte la razón por la cual todos estamos en la casa e igual que le pidieran a ese sujeto que igual pusiera algunos de sus hombres a vigilar los alrededores – dijo de forma seria Ryhoei.

\- Bueno si lo pones así… - comento Lambo – supongo que fue bueno que Tsuna masacrara a esos sujetos.

\- De todas formas, ya le hablé a Shamal y en un rato llega a la mansión y se quedara hasta que bronco dé a luz a su hijo – hablo de forma calmada Hayato.

\- Ya le preparé todo lo necesario en la enfermería e igual ya le informé de todo al cuerpo médico – opino Ryohei.

\- Perfecto – opino Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie – bueno si eso era todo debo retirarme.

\- Cierto dame-Tsuna… - hablo divertido Reborn, haciendo que el mencionado detuviera sus pasos – cuando tus hijos nazcan deberás entrenar rigurosamente.

\- ¡Que! ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo asustado el castaño.

\- Tanto dulce es malo para ti, por lo cual deberás ejercitar más tu cuerpo -dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro al mismo tiempo que la cara del castaño se tornaba pálida y ligeramente azul.

Después de eso, la reunión se dio por terminaba, donde Tsuna y Reborn se unieron a Kyoya y compañía para platicar y pasar el resto de la tarde, mientras que los demás chicos fueron a realizar alguna actividad.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Shamal había hablado a la mansión diciendo que no iría ese día ya que tendría una cita, algo que enojo a Hayato pero al ver que Dino se veía normal y calmada supuso que no sería problema.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal… bueno lo normal en la casa ahora que contaba con demasiados invitados ya que justo al caer la noche empezó una fuerte tormenta por la cual todas las visitas tuvieron que quedarse a pasar la noche en la mansión.

Pero… lo que parecía solo ser una tormentosa noche empeoro cuando de un momento a otro en la madrugada se escuchó un grito que rompió el silencio de la casa e igual alerto a todos los presentes.

Todos se levantaron exaltados y corrieron al lugar del origen del grito, notando que era la habitación donde dormían Dino y Enma, al entrar notaron a un pelirrojo angustiado sujetando a una rubia que parecía estar sufriendo.

\- Herbívoro, más te vale que tengas una buena razón para haber interrumpido mi sueño – se quejó Kyoya, la cual llevaba una yukata sencilla de color negro con una cinta morada amarrada bajo su pecho, el cual estaba algo expuesto.

\- Kufufu estoy de acuerdo con ave-chan más te vale que sea importante – dijo Mukuro muy enojada la cual ya tenía su tridente entre sus manos, ella llevaba un vestido color lila, de tirantes.

\- Enma ¿que paso? – pregunto algo nervioso Tsuna.

\- Es que Dino… - dijo angustiado el pelirrojo.

\- Habla de una vez – se quejó Byakuran.

\- Quieren callarse – les grito la rubia – ah… - se quejó.

\- Hayato, llama a Shamal – ordeno Tsuna.

\- Tsuna, él me llamo y me dijo que no vendría hasta mañana – comento el peliblanco.

\- ¡Que dijiste! – pregunto algo molesto y asustado el pelirrojo.

\- Enma… - le llamo Dino con esfuerzo – ya… ya viene…

\- ¿Eh…? ¿quién viene? – pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

\- Maldito perdedor… - se quejó Dino – te estoy diciendo que tu hijo ya viene – le grito mientras le golpeaba con su látigo, pero ese esfuerzo hizo que empezara a sangrar más.

\- Esto es malo, ya rompió fuente, no tenemos tiempo que perder – dijo Ryohei de forma seria entrando a la habitación.

\- Hayato, no me importa cómo le hagas, pero quiero a Shamal aquí lo más rápido posible – ordeno Reborn – ustedes – dijo señalando a Takeshi y Lambo – avísenle a los empleados preparen la enfermería, rápido – les grito.

\- Dino, desde hace cuánto que empezaste a sentir estos dolores – le pregunto de forma sería el boxeador al acercarse a ella para recostarla.

\- A mitad de la cena…

\- ¿Y porque no dijiste nada? – le pregunto enojado Reborn, ya que para nadie era un secreto que él también quería a la rubia como si fuera su hija.

\- Es que… - ante eso la chica se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada – pensé que comiendo se me pasaría le dolor… pero hace rato lo sentí más fuerte y entonces me di cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- esto es malo, debemos llevarla lo más rápido posible para ver cómo sigue él bebe – declaro preocupado Ryhoei.

Ante eso Enma cargo a la rubia y la llevaron a la enfermería, donde lo primero que hicieron con la ayuda del médico de la casa fue revisarles notando para alivio de todos que él bebe estaba bien e igual que la rubia ya había dilatado lo suficiente y ahora solo era cuestión de ella para sacar al bebe.

Para buena suerte de todos, un par de minutos más tarde llego Shamal, el cual estaba amordazado y amarrado de cuerpo completo, al parecer Hayato pidió ayuda a Kusakabe, el cual ordeno la búsqueda inmediata del médico.

\- Tch… ya uno no puede tener una cita en paz – se quejó Shamal.

\- Shamal… - le llamo Enma dejando salir su insisto ascenso – créeme que esa será tu ultima preocupación si algo le pasa a Dino y a mi hijo.

\- Por lo visto aquí tenemos otro con caso de trastorno de personalidad – comento algo asustado Lambo.

\- Kufufu y apenas te das cuenta – le contesto divertida Mukuro.

Después de eso, Shamal entro a la enfermería cerrando las puertas detrás suyo.

Todos se encontraban algo nerviosos y angustiados esperando, aunque en la habitación se podía escuchar las quejas, maldiciones o insultos que decía la rubia mientras buscaba mitigar el dolor en lo que hacía su labor en el parto, lo bueno es que Enma estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, aunque eso significa que por un rato perdiera la sensibilidad de sus manos las cuales fueron estrujadas por su linda esposa.

Después de que transcurrieran unos minutos se empezó a escuchar el leve llanto de un bebe, lo cual puso a todos de pie y estaban pendientes mirando la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Shamal.

\- Tch… otro hombre más en el mundo, que aburrido- comento el médico, pero en ese instante recibió un martillazo en la cabeza por parte de Reborn.

\- Ahórrate esos comentarios – hablo algo enojado, dejando inconsciente al médico en medio del pasillo.

\- Chicos – les hablo Enma apareciendo por la puerta – ya pueden pasar – les indico alegre.

Ante la invitación todos ingresaron de forma ordenada a la habitación ya que sabían que no podían hacer mucho ruido por el nuevo integrante de la familia. Al entrar notaron que Dino seguía recostada, se le veía muy cansada peor tenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, el cual estaba envuelto en una sábana de algodón de color amarillo pastel.

\- Dame-dino – le llamo Reborn, siendo el primero en acercarse hasta ella y sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Quieres cargarlo? – le pregunto divertida la rubia, al mismo tiempo que con cuidado se movía y colocaba al bebe en los brazos del pelinegro.

Ante eso los demás igual se acercaron al pelinegro para ver que apariencia tenía al bebe, notando para su sorpresa que era un pequeño pelirrojo de tes clara.

\- Se parece a ti – comentó divertido Tsuna mientras le daba unas palmadas en su hombro al pelirrojo mayor.

\- Felicidades bronco – opino Kyoya mientras miraba al bebe, ya que el pelinegro se lo había entregado para cargarlo.

\- Kufufu sabes estoy recapacitando y arrepintiéndome, ya que escucharte quejarte fue algo inquietante – opino divertida Mukuro.

\- Bueno, no lo negare dolió como el mismo infierno… - le contesto divertida la rubia – pero… vale la pena – dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a ver a su bebe.

\- Waa Mukuro, pensar que así estaremos nosotros el otro mes – dijo animado y alegre Byakuran.

\- No te emociones, que aún no te he perdonado – le dijo enojada la peli morada mientras que le amenazaba con su tridente.

\- ¿Otra vez se pelearon? – pregunto divertido Takeshi.

\- Es que Byakuran le negó unos malvaviscos cubiertos de choclate a ne-san – contesto Chrome notando que ese par ya habían empezado a pelear nuevamente.

\- Bueno se acabó el tiempo – comento Shamal, el cual había vuelto a entrar a la habitación – ellos deben descansar – ordeno.

Con esa orden y de mala gana, todos salieron de la enfermería y regresaron a tratar de dormir un poco en sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a la pareja a solas.

\- Bueno Kaito, llegaste a una familia muy ruidosa – comento divertida la rubia mientras acomodaba los mechones pelirrojos de su pequeño.

\- Dino… muchas gracias – le dijo Enma mientras se sentaba con cuidado al lado de ella y el daba un beso en su cabeza – gracias por darme este hermoso regalo.

\- Bueno entonces igual gracias a ti Enma – le contesto mientras le sonreía con ternura – gracias por amarme – y con ello ambos se unieron en un dulce beso.

En eso el pequeño empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo que abria sus ojos revelando un hermoso color miel, provocando que los mayores sonrieran, ay que ese bebe significa su unión y lo demostraba en su físico.


	26. Capítulo 26: Emergencia Malvavisco

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 26: Emergencia Malvavisco

Después de una semana del nacimiento del pequeño Kaito, Enma y Dino se regresaron a la mansión Simón, pero no porque ellos quisieran si no porque apenas a tres días de su nacimiento, Adelheid fue a visitar la mansión junto con los demás guardianes del pelirrojo y por obviedad su visita realmente fue para ir a buscarlos ya que ellos deseaban pasar tiempo de calidad con el nuevo integrante de la familia y para que Enma se pusiera al corriente con su papeleo…

Por otra parte, Mukuro ya no toleraba ni soportaba a Byakuran ya que se había vuelto totalmente paranoico y posesivo… por lo cual decidió vengarse de él y en ese momento se encontraba observando de forma divertida su venganza. Ya harta de que este no la dejara en paz, simplemente busco esconderse, después de pensar un poco encontró el plan perfecto: busco persuadir con coqueteos y mimos al peliblanco de que fuera a buscarle un poco de helado a la cocina, tiempo que aprovecharía a esconderse en algún lugar de la casa y con ello conseguiría estar tranquila un rato y de paso hacerlo sufrir.

\- Kufufu no pensé que resultara tan fácil – se dijo para si misma mientras bebía un poco de té y observaba en una pantalla las imágenes que daban las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión las cuales mostraban en esos instantes al jardín donde cierto peliblanco corría desesperadamente mientras la llamaba y la buscaba por todas partes.

\- Herbívora… – escucho que alguien se quejaba a su lado.

\- Kufufu oh mil disculpas alondra-chan – le dijo divertida mientras miraba a su derecha notando que la pelinegra había dejado de leer su libro y bebía algo de té - por cierto, ¿cómo te puede gustar esto? – dijo haciendo una mueca antes de observar el contenido de su taza.

\- Porque no es un té para herbívoras – se defendió la pelinegra, en eso miro a ver al monitor – por cierto, yo creo que ya sufrió bastante el herbívoro come malvaviscos.

\- Aun merece sufrir – comento divertida Mukuro mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una bolsa de malvaviscos, abría la bolsa y la colocaba sobre la mesa – además es algo similar a lo que le hiciste a Tsunayoshi para que te dejara ir con él a la reunión esa – le recordó mientras que tomaba uno de los malvaviscos y empezaba a comerlos.

\- A mí nadie me niega nada, mucho menos un herbívoro como él – se defendió Kyoya mientras le quitaba uno de sus malvaviscos a la peli morada.

\- Kufufu cierto, por eso igual te lo comes cuando tienes ganas – agrego divertida Mukuro al notar que por su comentario la pelinegra se atragantaba.

\- Piña… - dijo enojada Kyoya mientras sacaba sus tonfas y la amenazaba con ellas.

\- Oya Oya no sabía que te molestaba que te dijera tus verdades – le dijo mientras ella igual sacaba de la nada su tridente.

\- No me provoques piña, que en tu actual estado te ganaría muy fácilmente – dijo Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Kufufu creo que ahí estas equivocada, ya que a pesar de tener 9 meses yo no paresco una ballena andante – se defendió Mukuro notando que sus palabras habían hecho enojar a la pelinegra, la cual ahora tenía un tic en su ojo mientras temblaba de furia y un aura negra la rodeaba.

\- Con que con esas andamos piña… entonces aquí se acaba tu momento de paz – dijo Kyoya mientras sonreía de lado y acto seguido tronaba los dedos.

\- ¿Eh? – Mukuro no entendía que pasaba, pero segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

\- Muku-channn – escucho que le hablaban y acto seguido era presa de un abrazo – buaaa te extrañe, no sabía dónde estabas y me preocupe – seguía hablando Byakuran sin soltar a su linda esposa.

\- Esto es traición alondra – se quejó Mukuro mientras buscaba zafarse del agarre de Byakuran.

\- No, eso es venganza herbívora – le contesto sonriendo de lado, al ver como Byakuran cargaba a la peli morada y se la llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

\- Am… debo preocuparme por eso – pregunto algo desconcertado Tsuna, el cual estaba regresando a su habitación y noto la bizarra imagen de Byakuran cargando al estilo princesa a Mukuro, la cual le estaba golpeando e insultando para que la bajara.

\- No creo, es algo de herbívoros come malvaviscos – dijo divertida Kyoya mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento y retomaba su lectura.

\- Ah… claro… - comento algo nervioso Tsuna, mientras entraba a su habitación y se sentaba al lado de Kyoya, la cual observa todos sus movimientos – ¿y cómo se han portado, no han molestado a mama verdad? - escucho que hablaba con voz suave el castaño mientras que colocaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre y sonreía de forma dulce, al notar que los gemelos le respondían moviéndose un poco o pateando.

Ya hacía unos meses que ella le había permitido ese tipo de acciones al castaño, ya que según le había recomendado Shamal era una acción especial que reafirmaba el lazo de los bebes con su padres al principio le había recomendado que ella fuera quien les hablara y una tarde que estaba aburrida y sola lo probo… al principio se sintió ridícula y una total herbívora por haber hecho algo así pero en eso empezó a sentir ligeras patadas de sus bebes: ellos le estaban contestando… algo que la tomo por sorpresa pero continuo hablándoles a los pequeños notando que eso los ponía contentos, otra opción que había adoptado era la de leerles en privado, pero una tarde Tsunayoshi la descubrió, ya que este había regresado temprano al cuarto y la escucho hablar sola notando que al mismo tiempo tenía sus manos sobre su vientre… obvio que al principio recibió varios tonfazos de castigo por estar espiándola y después de que este le rogara por horas, ella accedió y dejo que el tocara su vientre y le hablara a los bebes notando que este acto hacia que el castaño sonriera mientras seguía hablándoles, una visión que le agrado muchísimo a Kyoya, por lo cual le dio permiso de poder hablar con los bebes cuando quisiera, pero con la condijo de que sea en privado.

\- Herbívoro, otra vez te escapaste del trabajo – le pregunto Kyoya captando su atención.

\- No esta vez lo termine a tiempo – le contesto Tsuna mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios – ya que ayer adelante un poco para tener la tarde libre – comento mientras se aflojaba su corbata y se sentaba en la silla que estaba junto a ella.

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Y cómo a estado tu día? – le pregunto mientras tomaba la tetera y se servía un poco de té en una taza.

\- Tranquilo, solo la piña paso aquí un rato para esconderse del herbívoro come malvaviscos.

\- Últimamente Byakuran ya no se despega de Mukuro, creo que eso ya la enojo – comento Tsuna mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

\- Hmm…

\- Por cierto, hace rato te mandaron esto por Kusakabe – dijo mientras le entregaba una caja blanca a la pelinegra.

Kyoya tomo la caja y al abrir sonrió de lado al notar que su hermano le había mandado unos taiyaki.

\- Y como se llaman esos – pregunto divertido Tsuna mientras sacaba uno de los dulces de su caja – y es normal esta forma de pez o tú se lo pediste así.

\- Esa es su forma original – le dijo mientras ella igual sacaba uno.

\- Y este con que se te toma – pregunto divertido mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Con té verde – le dijo mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Entiendo, entonces iré por el – le contesto mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Después de ello la tarde paso de forma tranquila, bueno para Tsunayoshi y Kyoya… porque Byakuran recibió su castigo por molestar a Mukuro, la cual le dejo durmiendo en el pasillo mientras ella tomaba una siesta… lo cual era el plan, pero de repente la peli morada empezó a sentir una punzada en la parte baja de su vientre.

\- Tch… tú también – se quejó mientras se sentaba en la cama y se miraba su vientre, en eso noto que sus sabanas estaban manchadas… por un momento se asustó, pero busco aparentar calma – come malvavisco – le llamo, pero para su sorpresa noto que este no aparecía enseguida – oye… - le volvió a llamar al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a enojar - ¡Byakuran! – le grito ya algo enojada, donde noto que se abría la puerta, pero fue un castaño quien se asomaba.

\- Mukuro, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupado.

\- Tsunayoshi… ¿dónde está? – le pregunto buscando calmarse ya que en esos instantes tenía el repentino antojo de malvavisco asado o puré de malvavisco…

\- Am… Byakuran está dormido en la sala, ya que se sintió mal por haberte enojado así que fue a la sala para darte tu espacio – explico nervioso Tsuna al notar que a cada segundo la peli morada e enojaba más…

\- Ese idiota… ahora si lo mat… ah… - no logro terminar de maldecir al peliblanco ya que nuevamente empezó a sentir una punzada de dolor.

Ante eso Tsuna se acercó rápidamente a ella, notando que sus sabanas se estaban manchando mucha de sangre.

\- Hayato – grito rápidamente el castaño, mientras buscaba cargarla al estilo princesa – Mukuro trata de relajarte.

\- Tsunayoshi, no es buen momento para eso…

\- Ya sé, pero por ahora es lo que debes hacer para que ninguna de las dos se haga daño – le indico mientras salía con ella de la habitación con rumbo a la enfermería, en el camino se encontró con Hayato, el cual al verlos se impresiono, pero enseguida capto lo que tenía que hacer.

– Ahora busco a Shamal y a Byakuran – dijo el peli plata, mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hasta la habitación de su ex-tutor.

\- Perrito faldero, igual patea a ese idiota de mi parte – le dijo Mukuro.

Lo bueno es que después de los de Dino, Shamal permaneció casi por obligación en la mansión por lo cual rápidamente llego a la enfermería para atender a la peli morada. Pocos minutos después Byakran llego corriendo a la enfermería recibiendo un tonfaso en la cara.

\- Kufufu, gracias por prestármelas alondra-chan – dijo Mukuro la cual tenía la otra tonfa en sus manos y se preparaba para lanzarla.

\- Mukuro… yo…

\- Herbívoro, mejor cállate y solo quédate con ella – le amenazo Kyoya, la cual tenía el tridente de la peli morada.

\- Am… ven Kyoya, no lo asustes más de lo que ya está – dijo de forma nerviosa Tsuna mientras tomaba a su esposa y la sacaba de la enfermería.

\- Solo te advierto malvaviscos, te desmayadas y te juro que nunca más despertaras – le amenazo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano.

\- Bueno chicos, dejen de profesar su amor y comencemos – dijo algo aburrido Shamal.

Todos se habían reunido en le pasillo para esperar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia donde tuvieron que esperar por casi 15 minutos donde solo escuchaban las quejas e insultos de Mukuro… se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, donde momentos después apareció un Shamal muy sonriente con un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

\- Ah, miren que hermosa señorita llego a adornar esta bella morada – dijo de forma risueña mientras daba vueltas, pero entonces recibió un tonfaso en su cabeza, el cual provino del interior de la enfermería.

\- Dame a mi hija – noto que Byakuran aparecía velozmente y tomaba a la bebita – Yuri-chan ven con papá – le empezó a hablar de forma risueña el peli blanco, pero entonces recibió un codazo en el estómago.

\- Byakuran, no es un juguete – le regaño Chrome mientras ella tomaba al bebe y entraba a la enfermería.

\- Por lo visto no es tu día Byakuran – comento de forma nerviosa Tsuna, mientras le ayudaba a colocarse de pie.

Con ello todos entraron a la habitación, donde se podía ver a una peli morada algo cansada, pero con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro mientras platicaba con su gemela y ambas miraban al bebe.

\- ¿Y a quien se parece Yuriko? – pregunto algo divertido Lambo, mientras se acercaba a Chrome para ver al bebe.

\- Kufufu obviamente a mi – contesto con orgullo Mukuro, mientras descubría un poco a la pequeña la cual tenía su cabello de color morado, de tes clara y ojos color lila.

\- Pero tiene mis ojos – argumento feliz Byakuran el cual había robado rápidamente a su bebe y ahora la arrullaba en sus brazos – en mi mini-muku-chann – decía de forma melosa.

\- Byakuran, solo no a atosigues igual o realmente la convertirás en una mini-Mukuro – le dijo divertido Hayato.

\- Bueno con esto ya solo faltan ustedes – dijo divertido Reborn mirando de reojo a Tsuna y a Kyoya.

\- Aun queda un mes para eso – contesto de forma nerviosa Tsuna, aunque realmente ya empezaba a sentir los nervios, ya que dentro de un mes tendrían a los gemelos con ellos.

\- Bueno basta de ruido, salgan y dejen a Mukuro descanzar – ordeno Shamal, el cual recién se despertaba del golpe que le habían dado, consiguiendo que todos salieran a paso lento dejando a los nuevos padres con la bebe.

\- Mukuro, perdón por haberte molestado es que yo quería cuidarlas… pero creo que no hice buen trabajo y cuando fue el momento correcto estuve ausente… - dijo algo apenado Byakuran mientras se acercaba a la peli morada y le entregaba al bebe.

\- A veces me sacas de quicio con tus niñerías – le regaño Mukuro mientras miraba a ver a su pequeña – pero eso es algo característico de ti, algo que no puedo cambiar – dijo mirándole a los ojos – e igual esa personalidad rara que tienes fue lo que me gusto de ti – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Mukuro…

\- Aun sigo enojada contigo, si no fuera porque Tsunayoshi actuó rápido no sé que hubiera pasado, pero deberás trabajar duro para mimarnos – le amenazo sacando su báculo colocándolo en su garganta – entendido.

\- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo de lado Byakuran, mientras apartaba el arma de su persona y se acercaba a besar a su linda esposa – te amo Mukuro.

\- Yo igual te amo Byakuran – le contesto, mientras se acomodaba dejando que el se la abrazara y ambos se acomodaban para ver a su pequeña.

\- Bienvenida a nuestra familia Yuriko-chan – le dijo Byakuran al bebe mientras acaricia su cabecita.


	27. Capítulo 27: Gemelos

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 27: Gemelos

Con el nacimiento de la pequeña Yuriko y después de una semana de estar rogándole, Byakuran logro persuadir a Mukuro para que regresaran a la mansión Millfiore pero con la condición de que Chrome les acompañe para que tengan algo de ayuda para cuidar a la bebe, a lo que la gemela acepta ya que le gustaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con su hermana y su nueva sobrina.

En la mansión Vongola, las cosas transcurrían de forma muy normal… bueno lo normal en ese hogar, ya que sin la presencia de los aliados al principio la casa regreso a ser ligeramente ruidosa pero después de la amenaza de un Tsunayoshi sádico, todos guardaron silencio y aprendieron a comportarse ya que nadie quería ser castigo por su amigo castaño.

Por su parte Kyoya se le notaba demasiado tranquila, bueno todo eso era porque los herbívoros ruidosos fueron controlados. Cuando ella estaba a una semana de cumplir los 9 meses de embarazo, su hermano llego a la mansión para quedarse a su lado y acompañarla, ya que, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta… Kyoya extrañaba a la compañía de las herbívoras.

Al llegar al noveno mes, Tsunayoshi literalmente dejo su papeleo de lado para pasar tiempo con su bella esposa, ya que esa fue una recomendación de Shamal diciéndole que debido a que Kyoya era primeriza se podría complicar un poco el parto de los gemelos por lo cual debía estar pendiente de ella en todo momento… al principio quiso tener el mismo impulso de Byakuran de estar cerca de su pelinegra todo el tiempo, pero luego su cuerpo recordó el dolor de ser disciplinado por la misma cuando intento algo así, por lo cual opto vigilarla a una distancia prudente o pasar ratos con ella sin llegar a fastidiarla.

Era la mañana de Domingo, por lo cual la mansión se encontraba en silencio ya que era el día que todos se relajaban de su rol de mafiosos y se dedicaban a sus propios asuntos. En la habitación del líder actual, se podía notar a una pelinegra profundamente dormida en la cama matrimonial que poseía la habitación, la cual estaba usando de almohada el brazo de su esposo mientras que este la estaba abrazando; esa era una imagen ya normal para ellos desde hacía mucho, desde que todo empezó. Los rayos del sol empezaban a colarse por las cortinas de la ventana provocando que la pelinegra gruñera un poco ya que el sol se había atrevido a interrumpir su sueño.

\- Buenos días – escucho que le hablaban mientras ella se sentaba.

\- Hmm… - contesto simplemente notando que el hombre que estaba a su lado le sonreía divertido y se incorporaba para besarla en los labios – herbívoro… - le amenazo algo molesta.

\- Si dime – le dijo divertido mientras igual se sentaba y la tomaba de la mano.

\- Tsunayoshi ya deja de jugar – le regaño algo enfadada al mismo tiempo que debajo de la almohada cercana sacaba una de sus tonfas para amenazarlo, ya que no le gustaba tanta atención de ese tipo.

\- Moo Kyoya, yo sé que te gusta – se defendió rápidamente el castaño.

\- No sabía que te gustara ser disciplinado tan temprano – le contesto de forma burlona, notando que este rápidamente se bajaba de la cama.

\- Am… no gracias, paso – contesto Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie y se estiraba – ¿y que te gustaría desayunar? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

\- Panqueques con miel – dijo rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada, en verdad que odiaba su estado… ella jamás había sido una amante del dulce y menos pedir algo como eso para el desayuno, pero por culpa de ese herbívoro ahora tenía antojos de comer cosas dulces.

\- Claro, ahora le pido que nos preparen un poco – le dijo sonriéndole con ternura, ya que le parecía adorable ver a su pelinegra actuar de esa forma, aunque debía admitir que extrañaba mucho la anterior faceta de Kyoya, pero también le gustaba ver esa nueva faceta de ella.

Después de 5 minutos una sirvienta entro a la recamara con una bandeja con dos platos de panqueques con extra miel, una jarra de jugo de naranja y una taza de café; la cual fue colocada en la mesa que había en la habitación y dando una ligera reverencia procedió a retirarse. Con ello la pareja se levantó de la cama y paso a la mesa a desayunar con calma mientras charlaban sobre lo que les gustaría hacer ese día.

Debido a que Reborn y Alaude les prohibieron salir de la mansión… los planes de Kyoya de ir a comprar un pastel de chocolate blanco con fresas y algo de sushi se frustraron… optaron por enviar a Hayato y a Takeshi a comprar esas cosas mientras que Tsuna buscaba contentar a su esposa llevándola a dar un paseo por el jardín en compañía de Roll y Hibird. Algo que al parecer funciono ya que podía notar que Kyoya se veía más calmada y relajada.

Tsuna agradecía que el jardín tuviera muchos lugares para descansar ya que, a solo 10 minutos de caminata, Kyoya ya se veía algo cansada y agitada por lo cual busco hacer que se sentara a descansar un poco.

\- No soy alguien débil – se quejó Kyoya buscando ponerse de pie, pero se sintió presa de un abrazo firme, pero al mismo tiempo protector de Tsunayoshi, el cual la abrazo por la espalda y con cuidado la empezó a jalar hacia atrás para que se sentara en su regazo.

\- Eso lo sé, sé que no eres alguien débil – le susurró al oído – pero deja que en estos instantes yo sea quien los cuide – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- … - Kyoya no argumento nada y simplemente acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño mientras observaba el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos.

Se habían sumido en un silencio agradable, donde podían escuchar la suave brisa, así como el canto de los pájaros que había a su alrededor… en eso esa tranquilidad fue rota por el sonido de una melodía que indicaba que el castaño había recibido un mensaje de texto. Con cuidado Tsuna se movió y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.

\- Los chicos ya regresaron con tu encargo – le indico.

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Quiero quedarme un poco más, herbívoro – le contesto sin moverse de su posición y aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Claro – dijo sonriéndole mientras asentaba el teléfono a su lado.

\- Tsunayoshi…

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Porque…?

\- ¿Eh…?

\- No evadas mi pregunta y contesta.

\- Es que no entiendo…

\- Dime ¿porque a mi…?

\- ¿A que te refieres…?

\- … - ante eso Kyoya se sonrojo ligeramente mientras se movía un poco para poder ver a los ojos al castaño – ¿porque te encaprichaste en tenerme a tu lado? – le pregunto de forma directa.

\- Ah eso… - dijo desviando la mirada algo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba, pero al notar que ahora ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido y que estaba por sacar sus tonfas se apresuró a hablar – es que… am como te explico…

\- Herbívoro…

\- Bueno realmente ni yo se…

\- Explícate – le ordeno.

\- Bueno es verdad que empezamos algo extraño, ya que originalmente éramos enemigos, pero… - ante eso hizo una pausa – pero digamos que lo que capto mi atención y me motivo para hacer que permanecieras a mi lado fue tu personalidad.

\- En verdad deseas que te discipline, no es así… herbívoro – le reclamo algo enojada la pelinegra pensando que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- No, lo digo en serio Kyoya, ver tu carácter y tu personalidad me llamaron la atención, aunque al mirarte a los ojos termine por perderme en ellos y desee tenerte, por ello me arriesgue a forzarte a hacerte mi guardiana o mi esposa…

\- Y al final conseguiste ambas…

\- Bueno soy un líder mafioso y siempre debo obtener lo que quiero – se defendió mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Hmm…

\- Pero lo digo en serio Kyoya, lo primero que me gusto de ti fue tu personalidad de una mujer: segura, fuerte, determinada, independiente leal, protectora… e igual conforme pasaron los días a tu lado me fui enamorando de tu carácter y de tu forma de ser por ello me propuso hacerte mía… aunque te confieso que en mis planes de enamorarte y conquistarte no estaba que quedaras embarazada tan rápido – confeso apenado – digamos que ese es un dulce accidente, del cual no me arrepiento.

\- Herbívoro cursi… - comento Kyoya sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Bueno eso es tu culpa, ya que haces salir mi lado cursi – le comento mientras hacía que lo mirara a ver y empezaba a acercar su rostro al de ella – Kyoya, te amo – dijo para después darle un beso en los labios, el cual comenzó sutil pero después empezó a volverse demandante.

Después de algunos minutos ambos se separaron ligeramente jadeando en busca de recuperar un poco de aire para los pulmones, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

\- Yo… - empezó a hablar la pelinegra – no sé que me hiciste en realidad, pero igual con la convivencia empecé a acostumbrarme a ti y a tu carácter de omnívoro – confeso ella.

\- ¿Omnívoro?

\- A veces actúas como un ridículo herbívoro… pero otras veces te comportar como un carnívoro – dijo mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – y eso es algo que me gusta de ti…

\- … - ante esa confesión Tsuna se sonrojo.

\- Después de apareciera esa herbívora mintiéndonos, yo al principio no entendía porque actué así y quise alejarme, pero después de pensarlo me di cuenta de la razón… pero luego tu llegaste a buscarme para impedir que me apartara de tu lado… - ante eso hizo una pausa mientras se sonrojaba… estaba actuando como una herbívora pero igual sentía que ya era momento de sincerarse consigo misma - luego llegó la noticia de los bebes y eso me hizo feliz… ya que eso me confirmaba que eras mío…

\- … - ante ese comentario Tsuna se impresiono un poco, pero opto por no hablar y dejar que ella continuara hablando.

\- Yo… no sé exactamente como paso… pero… yo... – en ese punto dudaba si debía continuar o no, pero al ver que el castaño le miraba de forma atenta y tranquila se animó a seguir hablando – yo… te amo Tsunayoshi… - dijo cerrando los ojos, pero en eso sintió que el contrario colocaba us mano debajo de su barba para que ella levantara la cabeza y le volviera a mirar a los ojos, notando que este le sonreía con ternura.

Ante eso ambos empezaron a acercarse nuevamente para unirse en un beso, pero este hecho jamás se concretó ya que de un momento a otro ambos sintieron algo que les hizo abrir los ojos de la impresión… por lo cual se separaron ligeramente solo para notar que debajo suyo empezaba a aparecer un charco de sangre…

\- Kyoya… - hablo asustado Tsuna, mientras la miraba a ver a los ojos.

\- Hmm… entonces por eso estaba actuando como una herbívora… - comento más para si misma de forma calmada.

\- … - Tsuna ya no sabía que decir en ese momento porque eso significaba que su plática anterior fue un ¿síntoma de embarazada?, pero al notar que su pelinegra hacia una mueca de dolor olvido ese detalle rápidamente, la sujeto con cuidado y la cargo al estilo princesa mientras corría de vuelta a la mansión.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por Hayato, el cual los buscaba para entregar el encargo, pero el pastel y el sushi quedaron en el suelo al ver que las ropas de ambos tenían sangre. Rápidamente llamaron a Shamal mientras entraba junto con la pareja, no sin antes expulsar de la sala a cierto abuelo y tío que sobraban en el lugar.

Tras una media hora sin saber algo de la pareja o los bebes, se podía notar el silencio incomodo que reinaba en la mansión ya que todos estaban atentos mientras aguardaban pacientemente y entonces esa señal que todo esperaban llego… de un momento otro se empezó a escuchar le llanto de un bebe, el cual luego se pida escuchar en coro provocando que todos volvieran a respirar y sonreír. Minutos más tarde Tsunayoshi salió de la habitación siendo ayudado por una enfermera que le abría la puerta, donde él tenía en sus brazos dos pequeños bultitos.

\- Tsuna/Tsunayoshi – le llamaron todos los presentes notando que este los miraba a ver y les sonreía.

\- ¿Como esta? – se acercó rápidamente Alaude hasta el castaño, dejando notar su preocupación.

\- Esta bien, solo está cansada, ahora Shamal está terminando de atenderla ya que en algún punto el parto se complicó y tuvimos que pasar a la cesárea – indico – pero los 3 están bien – comento.

Ante esa explicación Alaude entro rápidamente a la habitación donde noto a su hermanita dormida mientras el medico la terminaba de revisar, por lo cual se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente notando que esto la hacía sonreír, para luego regresar con Tsunayoshi para ver a sus sobrinos.

\- Dame-Tsuna entrégame a mis nietos – ordeno Rebron acercándose rápidamente al castaño, notando que este sonreía y con cuidado le pasa a uno de los infantes, el cual estaba envuelto en una sabanita de color amarillo con dibujitos de canarios.

\- Esa es tu nieta, Kiyomi – dijo sonriendo al ver que Reborn movía las sabanas que lo cubrían dejando ver a una pequeña castaña de ojos color azul metálico y tes clara, la cual sonrió al ver al pelinegro - y este de aquí es tu nieto, Satoshi – comento Tsuna mientras que con cuidado destapaba al bebe que estaba en una sabanita azul con dibujos de puerco espín, dejando ver a un pequeño pelinegro de ojos color chocolate, el cual se notaba algo molesto porque lo destaparon.

\- Son sus copias – dijo divertido Lambo mientras se acercaba a los bebes, provocando que él bebe empezara a llorar, ya que se asustó al verle.

\- Ya Satoshi no llores – empezó a hablar de forma calmada mientras le mecía para buscar calmarlo.

\- Por lo visto tendré mucho trabajo contigo, pequeño herbívoro – comento Alaude, el cual rápidamente le había arrebatado él bebe a Tsuna y ahora él lo cargaba.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, necesitaremos formar carácter en estos bebes para que sean dignos líderes de Vongola – comento Reborn mientras una sonrisa divertida se forma en su rostro mientras notaba que la bebe empezaba a bostezar y a cerrar sus ojitos.

\- Ah no… - comento enojado Tsuna y en un rápido movimiento recupero a sus hijos – ninguno de ellos sufrirá sus entrenamientos – declaro.

\- Ejem… quieren dejar de pelear – comento Shamal, el cual salía de la habitación y se le podía notar una singular marca de una tonfa en su cara – Tsunayoshi, ella ya deserto y exige verte – declaro antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

\- Se lo tiene merecido – se burló Hayato, el cual ya deducia que le pudo haber pasado.

\- Jajaja, pobre, nunca aprende – dijo divertido Takeshi.

Ante esos comentarios Tsuna sonrió de lado, para luego despedirse de los chicos y entrar nuevamente a la enfermería. Al entrar noto que Kyoya le miraba con el ceño fruncido y tenía sus tonfas agarradas.

\- Herbívoro… quien te dio permiso de llevartelos – le reclamo

\- … - ante ese comentario Tsuna simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se acercaba a la cama y con cuidado le pasaba los bebes a Kyoya.

\- Herbívoros problemáticos…. – comento mirando a ver a los bebes, los cuales estaban dormidos.

\- Bueno por algo son nuestros hijos – opino el castaño mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba a un lado de ella y buscaba abrázala, para después darle un beso en la mejilla – gracias Kyoya – dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya no comento nada, aunque tampoco fueron necesarias las palabras ya que con notar el ligero rubor que cubrió las mejillas, fue más que suficiente.

En eso Kyoya noto que Tsunayoshi igual empezaba a dormirse a su lado, provocando que ella sonriera de forma sincera aprovechando que nadie le observaba, definitivamente jamás pensó en que algo así pasaría en su vida pero tampoco le molestaba ya que le gustaba ese giro y más ahora que tenía a ese pequeños herbívoros en sus brazos… sabía que le traerían problemas pero nada que una pequeña lección no ayude y ante ese pensamiento se acomodó con cuidado para igual dormir un poco más en compañía de sus 3 herbívoros.


	28. Capítulo 28:Criando a los mini omnívoros

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 28: Criando a los mini omnívoros

Tras el nacimiento de los pequeños gemelos, las cosas en la mansión Vongola definitivamente ya no serían las mismas… empezando por el hecho de que ahora nadie buscaba tener alguna discusión o iniciar alguna batalla a la cual estaban tan acostumbrados… y eso era sencillamente porque apreciaban su vida… ya que solo una vez basto que ocurriera "eso" como para que desearan nunca más volver a hacer ruido… bueno… al menos hasta que los gemelos fueran algo grandes…

Ya los gemelos tenían un mes cumplidos, se podía notar que los nuevos padres recién ya estaban agarrando el ritmo a las rutinas y caprichos de sus pequeños angelitos… los cuales a veces lloraban en sincronía o uno estaba despierto pidiendo atención y alimento mientras que el otro dormía… y apenas uno dormía el otro despertaba o estaban los dos despiertos… definitivamente esos cambios eran malos para su padre, el cual se le podía notar unas grandes ojeras ya que estaba constantemente ocupado entre su papeleo y el cuidado de sus pequeños, ya que según la repartición de responsabilidades a él le tocaba cuidarlos y atenderlos en la noche-madrugada mientras que Kyoya los cuidaba en la mañana-tarde en lo que Tsunayoshi atendía sus deberes como líder de la familia…

Ese día se podía apreciar a un castaño dormido en la silla de su oficina y entre sus brazos dormía una pequeña castaña, la cual llevaba un vestido de color amarillo de manga corta abultada con encaje blanco en los bordes, calcetines blancos y un moño amarillo en su cabecita; los cuales eran observados por una pelinegra que estaba sentada en el sofá de la oficina mientras le daba de comer a un pequeño pelinegro, el cual se negaba a dormirse porque aún tenía hambre y este vestía un traje de marinerito de color blanco con azul rey y pantalones del mismo color e igual usaba calcetines blancos. Después de un rato noto como el pequeño ya se había llenado así que con cuidado busco moverlo para sacarle el aire, notando que tras de esa acción él bebe le sonreía y después bostezaba mientras empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos color chocolate.

\- Ahora si a dormir un rato, pequeño herbívoro – le dijo de forma dulce Kyoya, mientras le sonreía y lo acomodaba entre sus brazos para arrullarlo.

Al pasar unos minutos noto que el pequeño ya había cerrado sus ojos y ahora se encontraba dormido, provocando que ella dejara escapar un suspiro… al fin había logrado que se durmieran, en es miro de forma divertida al par de castaños, para luego levantarse con cuidado y se acercarse al escritorio para acomodar con cuidado al pequeño Satoshi en los brazos de su padre para que los 3 estuvieran juntos, ante esa linda visión ella sonrió. En eso busco estirarse un poco, pero entonces ocurrió… de un momento a otro escucho una explosión que provenía de la planta baja… ante eso miro como los gemelos empezaban a moverse debido al ruido, el cual empezaba a incrementarse y entonces ocurrió… una nueva detonación resonó en toda la mansión… la cual fue seguida por el llanto a coro de los bebes que lloraban a todo pulmón, provocando que igual su padre despertara y su madre ahora tuviera un tic en el ojo.

\- Ah… nooo… no lloren bebes… - dijo algo nervioso Tsuna, el cual se había despertado al momento de escuchar a sus hijos llorar por lo cual busco arrullarles para calmarlos, en eso escucho como alguien azotaba la puerta de su oficina, pero no tuvo tiempo para averiguar que pasaba ya que el llanto de los pequeños no paraba por lo cual se dedicó a atenderlos.

Por su parte Kyoya caminaba a paso rápido y tonfas en mano hacia el origen del ruido, notando que este provenía del jardín… al salir se encontró con la clásica escena de los demás guardianes discutiendo y peleando.

\- ¿Que significa esto, herbívoros? – les pregunto captando la atención de todos.

\- Tch… no te metas friki de las peleas – le contesto Hayato.

\- Estupidera, regrésame mis dulces – se quejó Lambo, el cual sacaba de entre su cabello algunas granadas y ya estaba listo para atacarlos.

\- Chicos cálmense – intento pararles Takeshi.

\- ¡Esto es vivir al extremo! – grito Ryohei.

Y con ello nuevamente los 4 se sumergieron en una nueva batalla e ignorando por completo el hecho de que la pelinegra desprendía una gran aura negra a su alrededor y de un momento a otro ocurrió… Kyoya se preparó para ir a golpearles por ruidosos, pero de un momento a otro se escuchó el sonido de un disparo por lo cual todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo… solo para notar a Tsuna de pie debajo del marco de la puerta con la mirada oculta y una pistola en la mano.

Ante esa visión todos los chicos palidecieron ya que podían notarlo… su jefe estaba realmente enojado…

\- Creo haberles dicho algo respecto a sus peleas, no es verdad – hablo de forma calmada con la mirada oculta y una sonrisa sadica dibujada en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su dirección.

Kyoya por su parte sonrió de lado ya que estaba feliz porque podría ver de nuevo ese lado carnívoro que tanto le agradaba de su omnívoro, pero entonces se preocupó de forma momentánea ya que Tsunayoshi debía estar con los gemelos y no disciplinando herbívoros, pero entonces lo noto parado debajo del marco de la puerta: Reborn estaba observándoles con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y él estaba cargando a los gemelos, los cuales estaban despiertos pero calmados.

Entonces empezó la matanza… donde se podía escuchar de fondo los gritos de auxilio y de terror de los chicos, los cuales empezaron a ser disciplinados por la pareja… ya que ambos padres se podían enojar con facilidad debido a la falta de sueño.

\- Es usted malvado, Reborn-sama – comento divertido Sebastián, el cual llego al lado del pelinegro con una charola, la cual tenía dos biberones de leche tibia para los gemelos e igual traía una carriola doble para poder acomodar mejor a los infantes, la cual era de color negro con morado.

\- Claro que no, yo lo llamo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – hablo con calma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de su posición mientras que colocaba a los bebes en sus sillitas y así los tres estar más cómodos – ven eso pequeños, así serán ustedes de grandes – les hablo a los gemelos los cuales le observaban atentamente mientras balbuceaban y movían sus bracitos, al notar que les acercaban una mamila a cada uno.

\- Así que hizo que ellos pelearan para distraer al Decimo y a su esposa para así poder pasar un rato con sus nietos – declaro Sebastián mientras observaba como los guardianes eran disciplinados por haber despertado a los gemelos.

\- Claro, yo debo pasar tiempo con mis nietos cuando lo desee y de paso así hago que dame-Tsuna no olvide nada de lo que le enseñe sobre torturas y peleas – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras.

Desde ese día tan traumático, los chicos juraron nunca más volver a pelearse… ya que el simple recuerdo de las torturas de ese par les hacía temblar del miedo por lo cual optaron por tratar de buscar una solución menos ruidosa para sus riñas…

Después de ese incidente no había ocurrido algún otro incidente de ese estilo… bueno hasta ese día fatal donde los gemelos desaparecieron de forma misteriosa mientras eran cuidados por sus propios padres…

En esas fechas los gemelos tenían ya 8 meses y para esas fechas ya podían sentarse y gatear, por lo cual toda su habitación se había convertido en su lugar ideal para dormir una siesta, donde se podía encontrar a la pequeña Kiyomi dormir junto a un peluche gigante en forma de Hibird mientras que este dormía entre los cabellos de la pequeña y al pequeño Satoshi dormir abrazando un gran oso de felpa color blanco al mismo tiempo que Roll dormía sobre el animal de felpa. Aunque era una alegría notar el cómo los gemelos crecían fuertes y sanos… sus padres por el contrario ahora tenían más problemas ya que ahora los gemelos buscaban colocarse de pie y tomar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance…

Claro que ese tipo de situaciones fue aprovechado hábilmente por cierto abuelo sádico el cual amablemente les había dejado a su alcance algunas armas a los pequeños… pero lamentablemente sus planes fueron estropeados gracias a los guardaespaldas personales de los pequeños angelitos… ya que en más de varias ocasiones Hibird y Roll interfirieron en sus planes ocultando esas armas o alejándolas del alcance de los infantes.

Ese día los gemelos habían mantenido despiertos a sus padres durante toda la noche, ya que se negaban a dormirse pese a todos los intentos de sus padres… aunque esa pequeña guerra la perdieron los infantes cuando el cansancio invadió sus cuerpo provocando que cedieran ante el poder de Morfeo.

Era una mañana de miércoles y la mansión se encontraba perturbadoramente en silencio… bueno a opinión de cierto rubio platinado, el cual ya está acostumbrado al ruido habitual de los herbívoros que vivían en la mansión Vongola.

\- Alaude-sama, Kusakabe-san, bienvenidos – le saludo de forma cordial Sebastián mientras les abría la puerta.

\- Buenos días – le contesto el saludo Kusakabe.

\- Herbívoro, ¿que está pasando aquí? – pregunto Alaude mientras su vista seguía analizando el lugar.

\- Ya se, igual sé que es raro notar tanta paz pero eso se debe a que el señor Reborn junto con Hayato-sama y Takeshi-sama se encuentran fuera por asuntos diplomáticos en otra ciudad, ya que deben ver algunos tratos con algunas familias exteriores – informo el mayordomo – con respecto a Ryohei-sama y Lambo-sama, ellos salieron a realizar algunas compras para abastecerse de sus suministros personales – hablo de forma calmada – y el Décimo y Kyoya-sama están en la habitación de sus hijos – comento notando que el rubio platinado ya empezaba a caminar rumbo a la habitación de sus sobrinos.

Al entrar a la habitación de sus sobrinos noto la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba en su interior… ya que se podía ver a un castaño y una pelinegra dormidos en el suelo de la habitación formando como un circulo con su cuerpo mientras que los gemelos estaban jugando dentro del área delimitada por los cuerpos de sus progenitores, los cuales tenían algunos juguetes consigo.

\- Pobres – fue lo único que atino a decir Kusakabe en un tono algo divertido, ya que podía notar como los adultos estaban cansados.

Por su parte Alaude se había acercado con cuidado hasta los gemelos, notando que solo Kiyomi había notado su presencia dejando de jugar con los cubos que tenia junto a ella y lo observaba atentamente, mientras que el pequeño Satoshi seguía jugando con un osito de felpa color café con un lazo rojo.

\- Hmm… me gusta esa mirada pequeña herbívora – comento el rubio, mientras que con cuidado tomaba a la pequeña y la alzaba – tienes mucho potencial – dijo sonriendo de lado notando que ahora la pequeña se relajaba y le sonreía mientras movía sus manitas de forma alegre, dejando notar que le agradaba su presencia – Sebastián prepara una maleta con las cosas que necesiten los pequeño herbívoros, me los llevare por un rato – le ordeno al mayordomo, el cual simplemente dio una ligera reverencia mientras se giraba a cumplir la petición del rubio – vamos pequeño herbívoro, dejemos que descansen un poco – le dijo, mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo, notando que este se había colocado de pie y estiraba sus manitas para igual ser abrazado y estar junto a su hermana.

Tras esperar unos momentos a Kusaabe se le entregó una pañalera con las cosas que requerirían los bebes para pasar un rato fuera de su hogar: donde se podían apreciar algunos juguetes, comida, formula, algunos pañales, talco, toallitas húmedas, dos cambios de ropas y unos baberos; e igual los gemelos fueron cambiados de ropas y ahora la pequeña castaña portaba un vestido estilo princesa, el cual la parte superior era de color negro con una cintura roja la cual era adornada con una rosa de la cual nacía una falda abultada de color blanco con dibujos de rosas, llevaba calcetines blancos y zapatos negros y en su cabeza llevaba una lazo color rojo; por su parte el pequeño Satoshi estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, con pantalón negro y un chaleco gris encima, zapatos negros y una boina color gris.

Después de ello el rubio patinado regreso a su vehículo con sus sobrinos.

\- En el cuartel estarán encantados por conocer al fin a los pequeños – opino alegre Kusakabe, el cual miraba de reojo por el retrovisor a su jefe y mejor amigo, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras jugaba con sus sobrinos.

\- E igual veré de entrenarles un poco – comento Alaude – para que no sean tan herbívoros como su padre – dijo divertido mientras miraba como Satoshi abrazaba a su osito de felpa.

Mientras dentro de la mansión todo seguía en calma hasta que de repente, se abrió la puerta de forma estrepitosa.

\- Ah… Reborn-san no haga eso – dijo asustado Hayato, ya que sabía lo que pasaba si ese ruido llegaba a despertar a los bebes…

\- Bienvenidos, como les fue en su viaje – les saludo una de las sirvientas, la cual fue a su encuentro.

\- Fue agotador, pero logramos completar con éxito la misión – opino Takeshi, el cual se estiraba mientras hablaba.

\- Yo solo deseo dormir un rato – opino el peliblanco.

\- Te acompañado – le contesto divertido el pelinegro sonriente.

Por su parte Reborn se encamino hasta la habitación de sus nietos, ya que les había extrañado y les había comprado un juguete en su viaje. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró a su dame-hijo y a su carnívora esposa durmiendo en el suelo mientras cada uno abrazaba un peluche de felpa: Tsunayoshi un osito y Kyoya un peluche en forma de Hibird… pero al mirar a su alrededor noto que algo no estaba bien… algo faltaba en esa habitación… por lo cual a paso lento se acercó hasta donde estaba durmiendo el castaño para luego lanzarle una patada y de esta forma estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana.

\- Itte… - dijo Tsuna – porque rayos hiciste eso – le grito mirándolo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- Deja dormir, herbívoro – se quejó Kyoya lanzándole el peluche de canario al castaño en la cara.

\- Se puede saber que están haciendo los dos – les hablo enojado el pelinegro.

\- Ahora no papa… pasamos mala noche porque los gemelos no querían dormirse – argumento Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo.

\- Aja… y… - hablo con lentitud Reborn

\- ¿Y que? – pregunto Tsuna sin entender.

\- ¿Dónde están mis nietos? – les grito, notando que esto ahora abrían los ojos de golpe mirando a su alrededor notando la ausencia de sus hijos.

Y con ello empezó la búsqueda de los menores por toda la habitación, pero sin ningún resultado, dejando notar que a cada minuto que pasaba se podía ver la cara de culpabilidad del castaño y la tristeza de la pelinegra porque no encontraban a sus pequeños herbívoros.

\- Ya buscamos por toda la mansión y ni rastro de ellos – comento angustiado Hayato.

\- Descuiden, no descansaremos hasta encontrarlos – aseguro Takeshi.

\- ¿Que pasa aquí? – pregunto Sebastián, el cual recién regresaba de haber realizado algunas compras.

\- Sebastián, ¿dónde estabas? – le regaño Reborn.

\- Fui a hacer las compras mensuales – contesto un tanto preocupado, ya que podía notar el ambiente tenso del lugar – am… ¿paso algo?

\- Los gemelos no están – comentó de forma seria Tsuna.

\- Ah… es verdad, olvide decir que les avisaran cuando despertaran – recordó divertido el mayordomo, obteniendo toda la atención.

\- ¿A que te refieres herbívoro? – le pregunto Kyoya.

\- Los jóvenes amos están con su hermano – le contesto, notando que una mirada de sorpresa se reflejaba en la mirada de la joven – llego de visita por la mañana a saludar, pero al verlos cansados decidió llevarse un rato a los gemelos para que ustedes pudieran descansar un poco – comento notando que esa información tranquilizaba al castaño y a la pelinegra – creo que se me olvido pedir que les informaran de esto ya que tenía otros pendientes.

\- Ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro Tsuna – entonces ellos están bien, solo están con Alaude… - dijo dejándose caer en la silla más cercana.

\- Tienes algún problema con que estén conmigo, Tsunayoshi – escucho que le hablaban, en ello notaron que bajo el marco de la puerta estaba el rubio platinado mirándoles algo enfadado y con los bebes en sus brazos.

Ante eso Kyoya fue la primera en llegar a donde estaba su hermano para abrazar a sus hijos, los cuales estaban contentos de verla.

\- Yo tengo un problema con eso – se quejó Reborn – nadie te dio permiso de tomar a mis nietos.

\- te recuerdo que también son mis sobrinos – contesto Alaude sonriendo de lado – ais que tengo el mismo derecho de estar con ellos y llevármelos.

\- Y les recuerdo a ambos, que ellos son mis hijos – les regaño Tsuna – y no sus juguetes – dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido mientras cargaba a su hija y tomaba a Kyoya de la cintura para que los 4 fueran a su habitación.

\- Creo que el Décimo les ha ganado, caballeros – hablo divertido Sebastian.

\- Tch…

\- Ese dame-Tsuna, ya me las pagara.

Obviamente después de ese incidente quedo estrictamente prohibido que Reborn o Alaude se llevaran a los gemelos de paseo sin la autorización de sus padres…

Con ello el tiempo siguió pasando dejando ver como los pequeños crecían y llenaban de vida la mansión con sus risas y su presencia.

Al cumplir los 9 meses los gemelos pronunciaron sus primeras palabras… las cuales causaron un gran orgullo para cierta pelinegra y un gran sentimiento de derrota para el castaño pues su primera palabra de ambos fue: herví…boro… claro que después de ellos y tras mucha insistencia de Tsuna los gemelos dijeron: pa-pa y ma-ma. Igual en ese mes, ellos empezaron a dar sus primeros pasos, los cuales fueron filmados para la posteridad por las sirvientas de la casa.

Claro que después de eso podías notar a los pequeños angelitos correr por toda la planta baja de la mansión y el jardín, donde siempre eran supervisados por sus padres, su abuelo, alguien de la servidumbre o los chicos e igual tenían la compañía de Roll y Hibird.

Lo malo para los lindos angelitos fue que ahora que sabían caminar, eran entrenados de forma discreta y a escondidas de sus padres por su abuelo y su tío... aunque claro más adelante tal vez se arrepentirían de ello… tal vez…

Igual otro momento divertido para los gemelos era cuando sus amigos venían de visita: la mini-piña y el herbívoro pelirrojo, como amablemente les denominaban, pero obviamente los 4 infantes siempre representaban una carta de victoria para aquellos que buscaban ir contra Vongola y sus aliados… lástima que una vez que llevaban a cabo ese plan terminaban por arrepentirse de ello ya que descubrían que esos niños solo se veían inocentes de apariencia… algo que tristemente aprendían a la mala, como ocurrió en esa ocasión donde los pequeños ya tenían 5 años…


	29. Capítulo 29: Secuestro

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 29: Secuestro

Era una fresca y silenciosa mañana en la bella Italia, se podía apreciar en el paisaje que el sol estaba empezando a surgir ya que la tonalidad rosa-violeta del cielo, indicaba que el amanecer estaría por llegar y con ello sería la invitación para despertar y empezar un nuevo día… pero en cierta mansión de cierta familia mafiosa había dos pequeñas sombras que vagaban por los pasillos de su hogar…

\- Kyo, ¿estas segura? – pregunto de forma nerviosa un pequeño pelinegro de 5 años de edad, el cual llevaba puesto un pijama de dos piezas conformado por una camisa de manga larga y pantalón de algodón de color azul cielo con dibujos de canarios en él y pantuflas en forma de canario, el cual abrazaba a su osito de peluche de color café.

\- Shh… no hagas ruido Sato y si, estoy segura – afirmo una pequeña castaña de la misma edad la cual poseía el cabello alborotado y lo tenía sujeto en dos trenzas, la cual llevaba un pijama en forma de vestido de manga larga, el cual era blanco con bordes de color verde brillante con dibujos de camaleones verdes y en sus pies llevaba unas pantuflas que tenían la forma de un puercoespín color gris – yo les escuche llegar – agrego mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermanito.

Los pequeños caminaban con mucho sigilo por los pasillos de la mansión rumbo a la habitación de sus padres, los cuales ya debían haber regresado de una misión. Después de andar un poco más llegaron a su destino, por lo cual intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de buscar abrir con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, sin hacer ruido... al entrar notaron para su alegría que era verdad: sus padres estaban de regreso, por lo cual una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con ello buscaron subirse rápidamente a la cama para saltarles encima.

El movimiento en su cama alerto enseguida a la pelinegra, la cual estaba muy cansada ya que había sido un viaje muy pesado: habían tenido que viajar hasta Japón para ver unos pendientes sobre un nuevo proyecto que los herbívoros listos querían realizar y llegaron a la mansión alrededor de las 4:30 am… y aunque ambos deseaban ir a ver a sus hijos, el cansancio les gano y fueron directamente a dormir… o ese era plan, ya que se despertó alarmada al sentir una presencia cerca suyo, logrando reaccionar a tiempo para atrapar entre sus brazos a los pequeños que se habían lanzado encima suyo.

\- Mami – escucho que le saludaban a coro, mientras se abrazaban de ella.

\- Ah… ¿que pasa? – pregunto Tsuna mientras ahogaba un bostezo, el cual aún estaba medio dormido hasta que sintió que algo se lanzaba encima suyo y lo derribaba – wah…

\- Papi – escucho que le saludaban.

\- Herbívoros, ¿que hacen despiertos a estas horas? – comento algo molesta Kyoya notando que eran las 5:30 am… solo habían podido dormir una hora.

\- Es que queríamos verlos – empezó a hablar Satoshi – ya que los extrañamos mucho – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos, provocando que su madre suspirara y estirara sus brazos, por lo que este fue a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Nosotros igual les extrañamos – comento Tsuna el cual acaricia los cabellos de su pequeña, la cual seguía sobre de el – pero ¿no es muy temprano para que estén despiertos? – pregunto algo divertido.

\- Moo papi por eso eres un herbívoro, los carnívoros nos despertamos temprano para empezar el día – le contesto divertida la castaña - ¿verdad que si mami? – dijo girándose a verla.

\- Así es – contesto divertida Kyoya, notando que Tsunayoshi solo atinaba a suspirar ante la respuesta de su hija.

\- Hai hai, un carnívoro… - empezó a decir divertido mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Y que nos trajeron? – pregunto emocionada la pequeña, ya que siempre que alguien de la casa salía de misión… siempre les traían algún juguete o dulce del lugar al que fueron.

\- … - ante eso Tsuna dejo escapar otro suspiro mientras sonreía divertido… en verdad que su padre ya había hecho de las suyas con sus angelitos, pero entonces sonrió de lado ante la idea divertida que se le había ocurrido – no les trajimos nada – respondió notando que sus hijos le miraban a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Que…! ¿Por qué? – se quejaron los menores a coro.

\- Porque lo que compre es para herbívoros… pero como ustedes ya con unos carnívoros… - empezó a decir divertido Tsuna, pero fue interrumpido cuando sus hijos le taclearon y se aferraron a su pecho.

\- Noooo, nosotros aun somos herbívoros papi – argumento rápidamente Satoshi.

\- No digas eso dame-Sato, debes hacer como dijo el abuelo: si no obtienes lo que quieres buscas obligar a tu victima para obtenerlo – argumento de forma segura Kiyomi.

\- ¿Porque eso me suena familiar? – dijo Kyoya ligeramente molesta, provocando que Tsuna empezara a reír de forma nerviosa.

\- Am… vale mejor olvidemos eso les daremos sus regalos en un rato, pero primero vamos a dormir un poco más – sugirió Tsuna buscando cambiar de tema rápidamente.

\- Eh… pero ah… no tenemos ah… sueño – se empezó a quejar Kiyomi mientras ahogaba algunos bostezos.

\- Pero nosotros si, así que vamos a dormir – ordeno Kyoya divertida, mientras se volvían acomodar y acostaba a sus pequeños en medio de ellos para abrazarles y volver a dormir.

\- Buenas noches – les dijo Tsuna mientras movía las sabanas de la cama para que estas cubrieran a todos y se acomodaba para volver a dormir, algo que no tardó en llegar ya que los mayores estaban cansados y los menores no habían dormido mucho debido a la emoción de saber que sus padres regresaban ese día.

Ya en la mañana, podíamos apreciar a un pelinegro de patillas rizadas disfrutando de un delicioso expreso mientras leía el periódico en la comodidad de su sofá en la sala.

\- Reborn-sama – escucho que le llamaba una de las sirvientas, la cual se veía algo preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los pequeños no están en su habitación… - comento angustiada.

\- Tranquila, deben estar durmiendo con sus padres – informo de forma calmada.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿ya regresaron el Décimo y la señora?

\- Si en la madrugada llegaron, lo más seguro que ellos lo notaron y fueron a recibirles.

\- Ah entiendo – comento con alivio la mujer – entonces ¿sobre su desayuno?

\- Déjalos descansar, de seguro al rato que se despierten lo pedirán.

\- Comprendo, entonces regresare a mis labores – dijo la sirvienta dando una ligera reverencia para después retirarse y regresar a sus deberes.

\- Es verdad, dentro de poco será su fiesta de presentación de esos 4 – comento para si mismo Reborn – hmm… supongo que debo aumentar las horas de entrenamiento de los gemelos – dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro, ya que sus lindos nietos ya recibían sus espartanos entrenamientos disfrazados como juegos infantiles para que no fuera descubierto por sus padres.

Mientras en la habitación del líder Vongola, se podía notar que los infantes estaban despertando, pero en eso notaron que no podían moverse gracias a que estaban siendo presos del abrazo de sus padres, los cuales seguían durmiendo provocando que los pequeños sonrieran ya que en definitiva les agradaba mucho dormir con ellos.

\- Ne Kyo.

\- Dime Sato

\- ¿Que haremos hoy?

\- Hoy pasaremos el día con el tío, recuerdas.

\- Ah… es verdad, me gusta ir de visita a su casa.

\- A ti solo te gusta ir para que la herbívora te mime.

\- Ah… que… eso no es cierto… - comento el pequeño mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

\- ¿De que están hablando, herbívoros? – les pregunto divertida Kyoya, la cual se había despertado al escuchar a sus pequeños hablar.

\- Mami, buenos días – le saludaron a coro los pequeños.

\- Es que a Sato le gusta la novia herbívora del tío – dijo con burla la castaña.

\- Waaaa… eso no es verdad… - se buscó defender el pequeño – pero tu estas igual…

\- ¿Yo que?, dame-sato.

\- Tu igual te la pasas exigiéndole dulces y mimos a la novia de tío.

\- ¡Que! eso no es verdad.

\- Yo si le creo a tu hermano – declaro divertido Tsuna, el cual igual se había despertado al escuchar pelear a sus hijos.

\- Mooo papi, eso no es… - busco defender la pequeña mientras hacia un puchero.

\- Claro que lo es verdad porque te conozco mi cielo – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente, notando que ella solo inflaba sus mejillas y fruncía ligeramente el ceño dejando notar su molestia – que tal si dejamos esto para después y vamos a desayunar – les sugirió a los pequeños.

\- ¡Siiii! – gritaron los menores a coro saltando de la cama y corriendo con dirección hacia el comedor.

\- Herbívoros ruidosos – se quejó divertida Kyoya mientras se estiraba.

\- Hehe, pero son nuestros herbívoros ruidosos – comento divertido Tsuna mientras se acerba a la pelinegra y la abrazaba por la espalda – por cierto, buenos días - dijo dándole un beso fugas en los labios.

\- Hmmm… - le contesto ella sonriendo de lado.

\- Bueno vamos o nos dejaran sin desayuno – opino divertido Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

Tras ello el desayuno transcurrió de forma agradable ya que los panqueques con miel fueron acompañados de la charla de los menores los cuales les contaban a sus padres sobre lo que habían hecho en su ausencia. Como a las 11:00 am Kusakabe paso a recoger a los pequeños para que pasaran el resto del día y la tarde con Alaude.

Por su parte Tsuna aprovecho la ausencia de sus pequeños para ponerse al corriente con su papeleo y poner en orden los documentos pendientes que les faltaban para concretar el nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente, mientras Kyoya igual atendía algunos pendientes sobre la organización de las nuevas misiones que tendrían e igual como las repartiría al mismo tiempo que acomodaba y organizaba la nueva información que todos habían obtenido de sus misiones.

\- Entonces…

\- Sabes, no sé cuál es el significado de que me preguntes si de todos lo vas a hacer… o mejor dicho eso estás haciendo – comento Tsuna sin mirar a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente mientras seguía leyendo los documentos que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Sabes, me ofenden tus falsas acusaciones dame-Tsuna – respondió divertido Reborn, el cual estaba parado frente al escritorio.

\- Papa, dejemos de rodeos… ¿porque la insistencia de querer entrenar directamente a los gemelos? – pregunto mirándole a ver a los ojos.

\- Bueno debes saber que dentro de poco será su fiesta de presentación – comento de forma sería el pelinegro.

\- …

\- Si ya se, eso no te trae buenos recuerdos… por eso mismo esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no se repita la historia.

\- De acuerdo – comento de forma seria Tsuna – aunque tengo curiosidad que les enseñaras ahora si ya todos les están entrenando – comento divertido.

\- Cierto, por eso debo reforzar todos esos conocimientos y afinar su resistencia – respondió mientras sonría de lado.

\- Solo no quiero que los lastimes o los hagas llorar – le advirtió, al notar que este se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

\- Y eso que al fin cediste y le diste permiso para entrarlos – pregunto Kyoya, la cual entraba a la oficina con algunas carpetas en mano.

\- Digamos que me recordó algo importante – dijo de forma seria mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Y me dirás o debo obligarte? – le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y lo movía para sentarse en su regazo.

\- … - Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro – bueno como sabrás es tradición entre las familias de la mafia el dar una fiesta de presentación para darle a conocer a todos los aliados al o los hijos del líder de una familia y en mi caso… el día de mi presentación y por un descuido de mi padre fui secuestrado… - ante eso hizo una pausa mientras cerraba sus ojos al mismo tiempo que recordaba esos momentos de angustia que vivió.

\- … - Kyoya por su parte solo se limitó a guardar silencio para no interrumpirle mientras le sujetaba su mano.

\- … - ante eso gesto el castaño le sonrió – tardo un día, pero Reborn logro encontrar el lugar donde me tenían y me regreso a casa, donde solo noté para mi tristeza que Iemitsu no hizo un gran esfuerzo por buscarme y desde ese momento empecé a recibir un entrenamiento especial para que no me volvieran a hacer daño – dijo algo melancólico.

\- Nosotros, no dejaremos que eso les pase a ellos – comento Kyoya.

\- Tienes razón – comento Tsuna mientras sonreía de lado y se acercaba a darle un beso a su pelinegra.

\- Entonces igual debo preparar algo para entrenarlos – contesto divertida mientras se colocaba de pie – por cierto, aquí están los nuevos expedientes de las misiones recientes – comento entregándole las carpetas y notando que el castaño solo dejaba escapar un suspiro – y nada de quejarse o dormirás en el sofá – le amenazo divertida.

\- Hai, hai – le respondió divertido mientras miraba como Kyoya salía de su oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo – y ahora que lo pienso creo que todos los entrenan menos yo – dijo divertido mientras recordaba cómo había descubierto todos los entrenamientos que tenían los pequeños: Reborn les hacía tener "juegos infantiles" los cuales siempre era para poner a prueba su resistencia física y el manejo de armas; Kyoya les entrenaba para aumentar su destreza y agilidad; Takeshi les enseñaba el manejo de la espada; Ryohei les enseñaba boxeo; Hayato les daba clases sobre cómo usar estrategias para salir de algún apuro o circunstancia peligrosa; Lambo les mostro como usar sus encantos de tiernos angelitos para obtener los dulces y juguetes que quisieran; Chrome les enseño como podían usar todo lo que tuvieran a su alrededor como arma para defenderse en caso de emergencia y se podía hacer una idea del entrenamiento que les impartía Alaude cuando se los llevaba a su base.

Ante todos esos pensamientos sonrió, ya que al final a su extraña forma todos buscaban proteger a sus hijos para que estos nunca fueran lastimados por algún enemigo, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de su cabeza… realmente había querido ignorar esa dichosa fiesta pero sabía que era parte de la tradición de la mafia, ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba su teléfono para mandar algunos mensajes ya que por las fechas tan juntas habían acordado que la fiesta de presentación de los Vongola, Millfiore y Simon serian juntas para que de esta forma tuvieran más seguridad ya que sabían que muchos tenían en la mira buscar lastimar o herir a los pequeños.

El día de la gran fiesta llego y se podía notar que todos en la mansión Vongola estaban muy ocupados, ya que se podía ver mucho movimiento en el lugar: la servidumbre estaba de un lado para otro terminando con los arreglos y las decoraciones para la gran fiesta, así como igual se podía notar la seriedad reflejada en el rostro de todos los mayores ya que estaban concentrados examinando cada detalle para tener todo en orden con respecto a la seguridad del lugar. Mientras que los jefes de familia estaban en junta con sus guardianes repasando por última vez todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían implementado para la fiesta.

En esos instantes se podía apreciar a 3 pequeños que se encontraban jugando en el gran salón, o eso hacían…

\- Ah… ya me aburrí – se quejó Kiyomi, la cual llevaba un vestido un vestido corto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas de color blanco, el cual tenía una falda abultada con tul y diseños de sakuras rosas moradas y un gran lazo a la altura de su cintura de color morado, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y era adornado con una rosa blanca con listón morado, en sus manos lleva unos guantes y zapatos de color blanco con calcetines de encaje.

\- Kufufu estoy de acuerdo contigo conejita – opino aburrida una pequeña de la misma edad la cual tenía el cabello de color morado lacio, el cual estaba amarrado en una trenza de sirena y pequeños adornos en su cabello que simulaban ser malvaviscos, llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color blanco con encajes, el cual nacía desde el cuello y era sin mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero tenía una capa adicional en de blanco transparente que le daba una forma irregular ya que este llegaba hasta el suelo, llevaba unas botas blancas y su mano derecha tenía una pulsera de perlas blancas.

\- ¿A quién llamas conejita?, mini-piña – se quejó la castaña.

\- Kufufu que sensible – se burló la peli morada.

\- Kyo, Yuri-chan no peleen – intervino un pequeño pelinegro de cabello corto y algo alborotado, el cual vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata color naranja, encima un saco negro el cual tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros, un pantalón negro de satín y tenis blancos.

\- No peleamos alondrita, estamos expresando nuestro amor, como mis papis lo hacen – se defendió la pequeña Yuriko mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y le abrazaba.

\- Que curiosa forma de demostrarlo – comento de forma nerviosa Satoshi ya que le inquietaba la cercanía de la peli morada.

\- Bueno debes acostumbrarte ya que así seremos nosotros – dijo de forma divertida mientras mirada de reojo a la castaña.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro ya que no había entendido.

\- Oye aléjate de mi hermanito – se quejó Kiyomi la cual se acercó hasta ellos y los había separado para después abrazar de forma posesiva al pelinegro.

\- Para variar, llego y ustedes peleando – escucharon que alguien les hablaba, por lo cual los menores al girarse notaron a un pequeño pelirrojo de cabello corto algo alborotado, el cual tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga con corbata de color azul rey, un chaleco igual de color azul rey y encima un saco de color blanco, con un pantalón blanco de vestir y zapatos negros bien lustrados.

\- Kaito – le saludo alegre el pelinegro.

\- Tu no te metas herbívoro, esto es entre la mini-piña y yo – se quejó la castaña.

\- Kufufu estoy de acuerdo con la conejita, además el actuar así no te queda – se defendió la peli morada.

\- Te recuerdo que soy mayor que ustedes – opino de forma divertida el pelirrojo.

\- Si, pero solo por meses – recordó divertido el pelinegro.

\- Satoshi, de que lado estas – se quejó el pelirrojo mirando a ver a su amigo mientras que las niñas empezaban a reírse para luego notar que los 4 menores empezaban a reírse de sus propias ocurrencias.

Pero esas risas terminaron cuando notaron un extraño movimiento en las ramas de los arbustos cercanos a la ventana de donde estaban parados, en ese momento solo atinaron a buscar esconderse ya que notaron como había un sujeto vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros apuntándoles con una pistola.

Por otro lado, los adultos estaban conversando cuando de repente el sonido de un arma detonándose se escuchó pro todo el lugar, poniendo a todos alerta y corriendo en dirección al salón de fiestas donde se encontraban los menores, pero cuando estaban por llegar una explosión inundo el lugar… alguien había lanzado algunas granadas al lugar y por ahora solo podían ver una cortina de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo solo pudieron ver el lugar destrozado y algunas partes del lugar aún se estaban quemando, pero notaron que había un trozo de papel pegado en una de las ventanas, el cual era un mensaje de amenaza donde se pedía una fuerte cantidad de dinero y otras cosas por los menores…

\- Pero como supieron dónde estaban los niños… - pregunto angustiado Lambo, el cual miraba angustiado el lugar.

\- No lo se… pero pronto lo averiguare… - dijo con voz seria Tsuna mientras que su mirada estaba escondida tras su fleco y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

\- Mi bebe… - dijo angustiada Dino mientras lagunas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

\- Descuida amor, los encontraremos – dijo de forma segura Emma mientras la abrazaba.

\- Byakuran… - hablo enojada Mukuro, mientras se giraba a verlo.

\- Descuida Mukuro, claro que recuperare a nuestra hija y de regalo te traeré la cabeza del idiota que oso tocarla – declaro el peliblanco mientras su mirada reflejada odio y una sonrisa malévola adornaba su rostro.

\- Tsunayoshi… - le llamo Kyoya, la cual igual se notaba molesta y triste.

\- Lo sé Kyoya, iremos a recuperar a nuestros hijos y disciplinaremos a esos herbívoros por atrevidos – declaro mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

\- Creo poder ayudarles con eso – declaro Reborn, mientras que lanzaba a un sujeto al suelo, el cual tenía ya varios moretones y heridas de bala – aquí nuestro querido ex-aliado vendió información sobre nosotros al enemigo a cambio de dinero y supuesta proteccion.

Ante esa información todos los presentes se giraron a ver al sujeto, el cual trataba de colocarse de pie para escapar, pero le fue imposible porque en un rápido movimiento Mukuro se había acercado hasta él y le habla clavado su tridente es su pierna derecha.

\- Kufufu vas a algún lado traidor – comento enojada la peli morada.

\- En este instante nos dirás quién está detrás de todo – ordeno Dino, la cual igual se había acercado y ahora tenía un semblante serio y llevaba entre sus manos su látigo.

\- … - el sujeto tembló ligeramente pero solo frunció el ceño, pero luego se volvió a quejar de dolor ya había recibido una fuerte patada en sus costillas.

\- Es una orden herbívoro, ¿dónde están mis hijos? – declaro enojada Kyoya la cual igual ya tenía sus tonfas en mano, las cuales en una de sus puntas tenían unas cadenas con púas.

\- Yo no recibo ordenes de perras como us… ahh… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por que recibió tres impactos de bala al mismo tiempo: uno en el hombro derecho, otro en la oreja izquierda y uno en mano derecha.

\- Sabes, yo que tu empezaba a hablar – comento divertido Reborn, el cual se acercó un poco hasta quedar parado junto al espía – porque acabas de cometer tu segundo error del día – dijo divertido.

\- ¿Segundo? – repitió el espía sin entender.

\- Primero te llevaste a mis nietos – dijo molesto al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una patada en la espalda – y ahora has alterado más a esos monstruos insultando a sus bellas esposas – dijo divertido, notando que el espía miraba con terror como los 3 líderes portaban una pistola en sus manos y sus miradas solo reflejaban un gran odio y enfado.

Ante eso el espía empezó a temblar ya que en esos instantes vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos al notar como los tres líderes se empezaban a acercar a él a paso lento, pero entonces sonrio de forma arrogante.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, porque no hablare y no volverán a ver a sus mocosos – declaro de forma segura – e igual ustedes están acabados ahora que lleguen los refuerzos.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso – escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos, por lo cual todos giraron la vista para notar que parada debajo del marco de la puerta se encontraba una rubia de cabellera alborotada y larga, tes clara y ojos azules, la cual vestía una blusa de manga larga color blanca con un escote en V, con un chaleco negro y llevaba una falda recta larga con una abertura en su pierna derecha y botas largas de cintas, en su mano derecha llevaba una pistola y en la otra sujetaba el cuerpo inconsciente de un hombre.


	30. Capítulo 30: Lindos Demonios

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestado a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 30: Lindos Demonios

Al notar a la persona que tenía arrastrando la rubia, el espía palideció un poco.

\- Espero que este no sea uno de los refuerzos que tanto presumías, herbívoro – escucharon una nueva voz, notando que un rubio platinado entraba por la ventana rota, el cual usaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, mientras aventaba al suelo un cuerpo inconsciente el cual caía a un lado del espía, mientras dejaba a la vista sus esposas, las cuales tenían algo de sangre.

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto asombrado Tsuna.

\- Obviamente venimos a ver a nuestros sobrinos – dijo divertida la rubia.

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí, herbívoros? – pregunto enojado Alaude.

\- Dejemos esto para después – declaro enojado Reborn mientras se acercaba a paso lento y sujetaba al espía – ahora me dirás ¿quién está detrás de esto y donde están mis nietos? – le dijo mientras le colocaba la pistola debajo de su barbilla.

\- Los niños – pregunto la rubia – ¿dónde están los gemelos? – pregunto molesta.

\- Tsunayoshi ¿que significa esto? – pregunto enojado el rubio platinado.

\- Ese nos traiciono y ayudo a que secuestran a nuestros hijos – declaro enojado Emma.

\- Pero obviamente, su traición no quedara impune – declaro Byakuran mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al sujeto que ahora parecía temblar como gelatina.

\- No… no me importa cuando me torturen no hablare – declaro buscando valor en sus palabras, el espía – nunca volverán a ver a sus mocosos y la familia Vongola caerá – dijo con seguridad.

\- Ahora si lo mato – declaro enojada Mukuro, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su tridente.

\- Mukuro, pero si le matamos no sabremos donde… - empezó a decir nerviosa Dino.

\- Tal vez, eso no sea necesario – comento divertida la rubia de ojos azules, mientras entraba a la habitación a paso lento – Kyoya, oye de casualidad Kiyomi o Satoshi tendrán puesta la cadenita que les regalamos en su cumpleaños.

\- No se las han quitado desde que se las dieron – le contesto la pelinegra.

\- Entonces puedes matarlo Mukuro, no lo necesitamos – declaro la rubia mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Kufufu vaya, al fin alguien me entiende – comento de forma divertida la peli morada, mientras que con sus manos hacia girar su arma.

\- Giotto, explícate – le ordeno Reborn.

\- Esas cadenitas, contienen un rastreador para poder saber su posición actual, las cuales mande a hacer por si llegaba a ocurrir algo así – declaro Alaude.

\- Eso significa que saben dónde están nuestros hijos – dijo alegre Dino.

\- ¿Y sobre los autores? – pregunto Byakuran.

\- Uno de los refuerzos que eliminamos traía este emblema, el cual pertenece a la familia Platoni – dijo Giotto – quien recién había celebrado una alianza con Vongola, lo cual da a entender que fue conveniente para poder meter infiltrados a la familia y así poder buscar destruirla desde dentro.

\- Pues no les funcionara, porque ahora mismo acabare con ellos – declaró con enojo Tsunayoshi.

\- Sueñas Vongola, tal vez ustedes sean más fuertes pero los Platoni son mucho más poderosos – declaro con seguridad el espía, pero noto que sus palabras fueron ignoradas ya que todos habían salido de la habitación.

\- Puede ser que esos sean muy fuertes – hablo Reborn divertido, el cual se había quedado junto al espía – pero cometieron la peor estupidez al ir por los pequeños, ya que esos niños no solo son protegidos por sus familias si no que igual por Limit.

\- Eso es imposible, Limit es nuestro enemigo… ¿porque ayudaría a la mafia? - hablo asustado el espía.

\- Eso es algo que no le interesa a un cadáver – dijo divertido Reborn al mismo tiempo que le daba el tiro de gracia al sujeto y con ello igual salía de la habitación para alcanzar a los demás.

Con la posición actual de los pequeños, rápidamente se organizaron en dos grupos para ir a rescatar a los pequeños e igual para atacar la base de los Platoni y enseñarles una lección… Por un lado: los lideres junto con Reborn se encaminaron para ir a rescatar a los pequeños mientras que los guardianes de las familias y Kusakabe junto con otros hombres de Limit se dirigían a la mansión Platoni para darles una lección…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar algo lejano a la mansión Vongola, una pequeña castaña estaba despertando en esos momentos…

\- Itte… - se quejó Kiyomi - ¿eh…? ¿dónde estoy…? – pregunto desconcertada la pequeña, mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba encerrada en una habitación gris sin decoraciones, solo había una pequeña ventana con barrotes de hierro color negro por donde se colaba un poco de luz y solo poseía una puerta de hierro color negro, al mirar con detenimiento el lugar… - Sato, Yuri, Kai – les llamo, buscando ponerse de pie para acercarse hasta los mencionados pero noto que una de sus piernas estaba siendo sujetada por un grillete algo oxidado, provocando que ella recordara lo que había ocurrido: un sujeto de la nada les había amenazado con dispararles, por lo cual ellos buscaran esconderse del ataque pero en eso un sujeto lanzo una bomba de humo y cuando se dio cuenta alguien la sujetaba y la adormecía tapándole la boca y la nariz… ante ese recuerdo la pequeña frunció el ceño…

\- Kyo… - escucho que le hablaban, notando que su hermano estaba despertando y se había sentado mientras observaba el lugar – ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto.

\- Kufufu juro que rellenare de malvaviscos al culpable – se quejó Yuriko - saben lo tortuoso que fue que mi mama me peinara y ahora se deshizo mi peinado- dijo mientras señalaba su ahora cabello suelto el cual adoptaba una curiosa forma de piña.

\- Te ves bien así – declaro Satoshi, mientras miraba a ver a la peli morada con algo de duda ya que no entendía porque se quejaba su amiga.

\- Oya oya, alondrita tú debes decirme eso porque me amas.

\- Deja de meter a mi hermanito en tus rarezas – declaro enojada la castaña.

\- Kufufu, si gustas hacemos trio conejita – comento sonriendo de lado al notar que eso había hecho enfurecer a la castaña.

\- ¿Que es trio? – pregunto Satoshi.

\- Kufufu ni idea, pero suena a algún juego divertido.

\- Entonces es algo de piñas-herbívoras – opino con burla Kiyomi, la cual sonrió de lado al notar que eso había molestado a la peli morada y estaba lista para seguir con su riña cuando…

\- Buaaa mi mama me va a castigar – mención Kaito, el cual se había colocado de pie notando que sus ropas blancas estaban algo rasgadas y grises.

\- Por eso eres un herbívoro – se quejó la castaña – en vez de preocuparte por donde estamos, te preocupas por tus ropas.

\- Se llama prioridades Kiyomi… además mi mama cuando se enoja da mucho miedo y me lo había advertido… no quería que me ensucie antes de la fiesta – comentó el pequeño pelirrojo mientras temblaba.

\- Kaito, no creo que eso sea lo más importante en estos momentos – comento Satoshi.

\- Kufufu, es verdad compórtate como el mayor que eres – se burló Yuriko.

\- Tch… que crueles, como a ustedes no les regañan por eso… - empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero en eso todos guardaron silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a su posición actual, por lo cual todos en un mudo acuerdo, se volvieron a recostar en el suelo y fingieron seguir dormidos.

En eso la puerta se abrió de forma estrepitosa, dejando ver a un hombre corpulento, vestido de negro, de cabello verde lacio y corto, ojos color negro, tes clara y en esos momentos tenía un puro en su boca, el cual estaba prendido; detrás de ese sujeto habían 2 personas más vestidas de negro.

\- Así que estos son los mocosos – opino mientras dejaba escapar un poco de humo de su boca y observaba a los menores -bueno creo que es hora de jugar un poco con ellos, no creen – opino mientras miraba de reojo a sus acompañantes, los cuales ingresaron a la habitación y se acercaron a los pequeños, pero entonces estos se inclinaron y se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos – ¿que están haciendo…? – les regaño, pero en eso noto como sus hombres caían al suelo mientras se sujetaba sus partes privadas y hacían muecas de dolor; en eso se percató de que los infantes tenían en una de sus manos las llaves de sus grilletes y en la otra una barra de metal – malditos mocosos… - ante eso busco golpear a Satoshi, pero entonces sintió como algo se le clavaba en su pierna derecha, notando ese objeto era una especie de tridente.

\- Kufufu ¿vas a algún lado? – comento divertida y enojaba Yuriko.

\- Mocosa – dijo enojado mientras, buscaba quitarse el tridente y lanzarlo lejos, notando que con eso los niños se habían liberado de los grilletes – ahora verán… - pero un nuevo sus intenciones fueron frenadas cuando sus pies se enredaron con unas cadenas haciéndole tropezar y caer de cara al suelo.

\- Tu serás el que vea el suelo, herbívoro – comento divertida Kiyomi, mientras le sacaba la lengua y cerraba la puerta detrás suya y le colocaba el cerrojo.

\- Debemos apresurarnos y salir de aquí – comento de forma seria Kaito, obteniendo un si silencioso por parte de los demás.

Empezaron a correr por los pasillos buscando una salida segura, pero fueron notando que pronto había muchas personas en ese lugar por lo que optaron por avanzar con sigilo y cautela, buscando esconderse en algún sitio cada que escuchaban a alguien cerca… de cierta forma las enseñanzas del abuelo Reborn eran útiles en estos momentos y tenían la ventaja de que al ser pequeños podían esconderse fácilmente en cualquier sitio.

\- Muévanse y encuéntrenlos rápido – escucharon gritar a varios hombres los cuales estaban corriendo por los pasillos.

\- Busquemos una salida segura y rápido – susurro Kaito, el cual estaba oculto detrás de una cortina.

\- Te seguimos – contesto Kiyomi, la cual estaba debajo de la mesa que se encontraba junto a la cortina.

\- ¿Pero que haremos si nos encuentran? – pregunto Yuriko, la cual estaba escondida junto a la castaña.

\- Creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso – sugirió Satoshi, el cual estaba escondido en el armario cercano; ante eso mostro que dentro de este había algunas espadas.

\- Kufufu me gusta como piensas alondrita – dijo divertida la peli morada.

\- Eso nos servirá e igual yo tengo esto – declaro Kaito, mientras de entre su saco saca una pequeña pistola negra – el abuelo insistió que nunca debía salir sin ella.

\- Yo tengo las tonfas que mami me dio – declaro segura la castaña, mientras que sacaba igual de entre sus ropas un par de tonfas color plata.

\- Yo también tengo una pistola que el abuelo me dio e igual las canicas que me trajo papá de su viaje a Japón – dijo algo apenado el pelinegro.

\- Yo usare el báculo que le tome prestado a mi mamá e igual tengo esta pistola eléctrica que me dio tía Chrome.

\- Ok, entonces avanzaremos de forma segura, nuestras armas las usaremos en caso de emergencia por mientras cada uno llevara una de estas – dijo mientras tomaba una de las espadas del armario – recuerden nuestra ventaja es nuestra inocencia.

\- Kufufu, entonces andando debemos buscar donde estamos y contactar a nuestros padres – declaro Yuriko.

Ante eso nuevamente se pusieron en movimiento, al mismo tiempo que cuidaban sus pasos ya que a pesar de saber pelear también sabían que no existía muchas posibilidades de ganar si los encontraban…

Estuvieron evitando a los guardias por algunos minutos, pero cada segundo que pasaba se preocupaban ya que notaban que habían más personas en ese lugar, entonces notaron que de la nada empezaron a llegar muchos sujetos armados con metralletas y pistolas, los cuales parecían custodiar a un hombre ligeramente fornido de cabellera azul claro y alborotado corto, de tes clara y ojos azul oscuro, tes clara, alto, el cual usaba una camisa blanca, con corbata dorada, saco negro, pantalón negro y zapatos color dorado; el cual se notaba molesto y nervioso.

\- ¿Cuál es el reporte actual? – grito el peli azul a uno de los hombres que tenía cerca, pero este tembló y no le dijo nada – te eh pregunto ¿que está pasando en la mansión principal? – le grito al mismo tiempo que saca de entre sus ropas una pistola y le disparaba en el hombro.

\- Shin, no debes desquitarte con nuestros hombres – declaro divertido uno de los sujetos que estaban al lado del peli azul.

\- Pues que me responda, a todo esto… ¿dónde está ese imbécil? – grito.

Ante eso las puertas se abrieron dejando paso al peli verde que habían visto en la celda.

\- Esto no me gusta – murmuro Sato, el cual estaba escondido debajo del escritorio de la habitación junto con Kaito.

\- Shhh… - le indico el pelirrojo, el cual también se notaba preocupado, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la vitrina de vinos, donde estaban escondidas Kiyomi y Yuriko.

\- Y bien ¿cuál es tu escusa? – volvió a hablar el peli azul.

\- Esos mocosos, no son lo que parecen…

\- Me crees idiota o retrasado mental… me estás diciendo que 4 críos de 5 años derribaron a 3 hombres de aproximadamente 30 años, los cuales les superan en tamaño y fuerza – grito.

\- Am… jefe sé que suena ilógico, pero…

\- Lo que yo entiendo es que tengo a un incompetente que ha dejado suelta a mi carta salva vidas – declaro enojado.

\- Que…

\- Esos idiotas de Vongola son más fuertes… tu maldito reporte estuvo errado, ya destrozaron la mansión principal y no sé cómo dieron con este lugar, pero 4 automóviles se dirigen a nuestra posición actual.

\- Imposible…

\- Y llego aquí para encontrarme que dejaste escapar a los críos esos… en verdad que son unos idiotas – les volvió a gritar – y que esperan que les dé un premio, largase y tráiganme a esos mocosos.

Ante esa orden todos los hombres que estaban en la habitación salieron corriendo en busca de los pequeños, ya que lo sabían: la situación se había complicado, pero tener a esos niños aun podía darles una ventaja para negociar… pero sin ellos ya no tenían nada.

Dejo escapar un suspiro fastidiado mientras caminaba hacia su cava de vino, donde las pequeñas buscaron esconderse bien para no ser vistas, notaron que este tomo una botella y se giró para darles la espalda mientras buscaba un vaso que había sobre el escritorio y se servía un trago.

\- Jeje… en verdad que estoy rodeado de idiotas… - le escucharon hablar solo, pero en un rápido movimiento este tiro el escritorio, revelando el escondite de los niños y sonriéndoles de forma demente, pero entonces noto que ellos portaban una espada y el pequeño pelirrojo se había lanzado a atacarle provocando que retrocediera – bueno… supongo que luego me disculpare con ese imbécil… ustedes no son tan inofensivos como esperaba, pero – ante eso sonrió con superioridad mientras le apuntaba con su pistola, notando que el pequeño pelinegro se asustaba un poco – ahora serán buenos niños y me dirán dónde están las mocosas y tal vez no les hare daño.

\- ¿Y quién le creería a un herbívoro como tú? – declaro enojado el pelinegro, el cual había aventado la botella de licor que había quedado cerca suyo.

\- Mocoso… - se quejó al mismo tiempo que secaba su rostro ya que todo el contenido de la botella fue a su cara, pero en eso noto que el mueble que contenía las demás botellas se le caía encima – así que ahí estaban – dijo con odio mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a ver a las niñas, las cuales igual portaban una espada – bueno tengo para divertirme hasta que lleguen sus padres para negociar por sus vidas – declaro de forma arrogante.

\- Mi papa jamás complacería a un herbívoro corriente como tu – declaro enfadada la castaña.

\- Kufufu, así es mi papa va a matarte por haberme tocado.

\- Eso lo veremos – dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el globo terráqueo que tenía la habitación y se los lanzaba y del cual empezó a desprender una cortina de humo.

\- Tch… tengan cuidado – declaro Kaito mientras buscaba taparse para no respirar el humo, pero entonces lo noto a un lado suyo estaba ese sujeto listo para patearlo, pero logro bloquear el ataque.

\- Nada mal – se burló el mayor, el cual rápidamente se movió y volvió a patear al pelirrojo, dándole en sus piernas y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero justo cuando estaba por volver a golpearlo, noto algo brilloso que se acercaba rápidamente hacia el por lo cual dio un salto hacia atrás, notando que las pequeñas le habían lanzado sus espadas; entonces le humo se disipo, dejando ver a un pequeño pelirrojo sosteniéndose con fuerza, mientras que las niñas estaban desarmadas y ahora solo el pelinegro estaba parado de frente blandiendo la espada – creo que esto se ha terminado – dijo con seguridad mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el pequeño para propinarle una patada en la cara, pero este se agacho para esquivarla y contrataco moviendo la espada y haciéndole un corte en su pierna de apoyo, provocando que este se quejara de dolor y lanzara otra patada la cual le dio en su hombro al pequeño y lo mando a estrellarse contra el muro más cercano.

\- ¡Sato! – grito asustado la castaña, al notar que su hermanito caía inconsciente – maldito herbívoro, ahora si me la pagaras – declaro enojada la pequeña mientras se lanzaba a golpearle.

\- Ahí, la bebe quiere llorar… ah… – se mofo, pero en eso sintió una descarga eléctrica en su pierna herida.

\- Kufufu, tú serás el que llore – declaro enojada Yuriko, la cual había activado el mecanismo secreto de su tridente y este se había estirado un poco para poderle atacar a distancia del cual en la punta tenía amarrado la pistola eléctrica y con ello le dio chance a la castaña de que se acercara para brincar, sacar sus tonfas y golpear en la cara la peli azul y con ello romperle la nariz.

\- Ah… maldita mocosa ahora veras – declaro enojado mientras sacaba rápidamente su pistola y le disparaba a la castaña, pero noto para su sorpresa que su bala fue desviada por otra y al girarse rápidamente noto que el pelirrojo portaba una pistola negra que en apariencia parecía de juguete – pero que demonios… - dijo algo asustado, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una fuerte detonación resonó por todo el lugar y una alarma empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba los gritos de sus súbditos – imposible…

\- Por lo visto llego tu turno de sufrir, herbívoro – dijo con burla la castaña.

\- Tal vez, pero no me iré solo - dijo al mismo tiempo que de entre sus ropas sacaba una granada – será una lástima no ver la cara de sus padres cuando vean sus cadáveres – declaro, pero en eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano que sostenía el artefacto… provocando que lo soltara al mismo tiempo que su mano era cubierta de sangre.

\- No te dejare lastimar a mi hermanita – declaró Satoshi, el cual se había sentado apoyado de la pared y le había disparado.

Pero eso no lo detuvo y busco moverse rápidamente y sujeto de la muñeca a la castaña, la cual se quejó por el fuerte agarre.

\- Ahora dejen sus armas o su amiguita se muere – declaro mientras le colocaba la pistola en la cabeza a la castaña notando que los menores le obedecían y soltaban sus armas, pero en eso un fuerte estallido resonó a sus espaldas y la puerta quedo totalmente destruida, revelando a un castaño muy enojado, el cual tenía sus puños algo ensangrentados por sangre ajena – oh vaya, mira que tenemos aquí – dijo con seguridad mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a la pequeña y notaba como el mayor abría sus ojos de la impresión.

\- Kiyomi – escucho que le hablaba su papa, al mismo tiempo que se notaba preocupado por ella y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

\- Tranquilo Decimo, no querrá que algo malo le pase a su linda princesita – declaro con arrogancia el peli azul – ¿o si? – dijo mientras presionaba más el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza de la menor y la sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Herbívoro cobarde… - murmuro Kiyomi – pero esto te costara caro… - afirmo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibuja en su rostro, provocando que el peli azul la mirara de reojo preocupado temiendo que sacara alguna otra arma de entre sus ropas, pero noto que ella escondió su mirada y un puchero adorno su rostro y entonces… - buaaaaaaa papi, este herbívoro me pego – dijo llorando a todo pulmón.

\- Eso mocosa, llora tod… - pero el peli azul no logro mofarse de su supuesta victoria ya que recibió un puñetazo de lleno por parte del castaño, provocando que soltara el arma y a la pequeña, la cual fue abrazada por su padre.

\- Papi... sniff… ese sujeto… sniff… me pego sniff… y… sniff… pateo a Sato… sniff... tenía miedo… buaaa…- empezaba a decir la pequeña mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo le dedicaba una sonrisa de superioridad al peli azul, el cual tembló al notar que la ira y sed de sangre que empezaba a desprender el padre de la pequeña aumentaba a cada palabra que decía la menor.

\- Kiyomi, quédate detrás mío – declaro Tsuna bajando con cuidado a la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su mirada, caminaba a paso lento hasta donde estaba el peli azul y tronaba sus dedos – así que… TE ATREVISTE A PEGARLE A MIS HIJOS – dijo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa su mirada reflejaba un gran odio y una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro mientras volvía a lanzarle otro puñetazo en la cara.

\- … - por su parte el peli azul empezó a temblar, al mirar a su alrededor noto para su horror que los demás pequeños ya estaban en los brazos de sus madres y solo pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de la pequeña castaña, la cual era abrazada por un rubio platinado – Decimo… yo… no es… espere… le aseguro que es un mal entendido… no… espere… por favor… noooo…. - fue lo último coherente que se logró escuchar de parte del líder de la familia Platoni ya que después solo se pudieron escuchar gritos de suplicas y auxilio de su parte mientras que era acompañado por sonidos de cosas rompiéndose y algunos disparos, mientras que los menores salían de la habitación con los mayores.

\- ¿Kyo-chan estas bien? – escucho que le hablan, notando que su tía se acercaba hasta ella para examinarla, la cual seguía en los brazos de su tío.

\- Hmm… - le contesto, mientras sentía como le limpiaban la pequeña herida que tenía en su mejilla – Sato me protegió – dijo con algo de tristeza, mientras miraba como su hermanito era atendido por su mama, el cual tenía algo de sangre en su cabeza.

\- Kufufu así que ahí estaba mi tridente, pequeña traviesa – se escuchó que Mukuro regañaba de forma divertida a su pequeña mientras le abrazaba y le daba un beso, al mismo tiempo que suspira de alivio ya que notaba que solo tenía algunos raspones.

\- Yuri-chan ¿estás bien?, dime quien fue y ahora lo mato – declaro Byakuran mientras tomaba a su hija, le daba vueltas y la abrazaba como si fuera un osito de peluche.

\- Papi me aplastas – declaro divertida la pequeña mientras era sujetada por sus dos padres.

\- Los protegiste muy bien Kaito, tal y como debe hacer un jefe – felicito Emma a su hijo, mientras le acaricia sus cabellos y le sonreía.

\- Buaaa mi bebe está herido – empezó a dramatizar Dino.

\- Tranquila mami, solo fue un golpe – busco calmarle Kaito, al mismo tiempo que reía de forma nerviosa.

\- Ahí mi bebe – chillo Dino antes de atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo y llenarlo de besos.

\- Fuiste muy valiente Satoshi – comento Kyoya, mientras terminaba de colocarle una venda en su cabeza a su pequeño, ya que se había lastimado en que se estrelló contra la pared.

\- Hmm… no podía dejar que ese herbívoro lastimara a Kyo – le respondió el pequeño.

\- Así se habla pequeño carnívoro – le felicito Alaude, mientras se aceraba a ellos.

\- Actuaste como todo un caballerito – le felicito Giotto, la cual se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Sato – la castaña fue corriendo a abrazar a su hermanito, para luego ser abrazados por su madre.

\- Así se hace pequeños – escucharon una voz divertida.

\- ¡Abuelo! – gritaron los 4 pequeños.

\- Llévenlos a casa para que les revisen, no quiere que se contagien de algo de acá – declaro de forma seria Reborn – yo me encaro de llevar a dame-Tsuna cuando termine.

Ante eso los adultos tomaron a los pequeños y salieron del lugar rumbo a la mansión para que ahí revisaran y curaran apropiadamente, mientras que Reborn se apoyaba en la pared para contemplar a su hijo darle una lección a ese sujeto que se atrevió a tocar a sus lindos nietos. Definitivamente debía darle un premio a Lambo por enseñarle eso a Kiyomi… ya que fingir llorar para que eso hiciera enojar más a Tsunayoshi fue una buena jugada por parte de la pequeña; en definitiva todos los pequeños tenían madera para ser buenos lideres pero todavía les falta mucho por aprender, pero ya se encargaría de educarlos para que mejoren… aunque en esos instantes se sentía muy orgulloso ya que los 4 pusieron en práctica todo lo aprendido logrando enfrentarse a sus secuestradores y aguantar hasta que llegaran a salvarles.

\- Esos pequeños diablitos creo que se han ganado un premio por su hazaña – opino divertido mientras empezaba a pensar que debía obsequiarles a los menores, en eso miro a ver su reloj – le dejare unos minutos más y ya luego lo detendré – dijo de forma divertida para si mismo mientras sonreía de lado y seguía disfrutando del espectáculo.


	31. Capítulo 31: Calma antes de la tormenta

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 31: Calma antes de la tormenta.

La ceremonia de presentación de los herederos de las familias Vongola, Simon y Millfiore fue muy calmada, tranquila y sin ningún contratiempo de por medio… claro que eso era debido a que todos en el bajo mundo escucharon lo que le ocurrió a la familia Platoni, así que como era lógico se les borro la ridícula idea de buscar secuestrar a los pequeños ya que sabían lo que podría pasarles…

Después de la fiesta y para alegría de los pequeños todos recibieron un regalo de parte de su querido abuelo Reborn, el cual consistió en una gran variedad de dulces, juguetes y nuevas armas para que usaran en sus futuros entrenamientos.

Tras la fiesta las cosas seguían transcurriendo de forma normal… bueno lo normal acostumbrado en la mansión Vongola, ya que todos los sirvientes estaban acostumbrados a ver las diversas travesuras que hacían los pequeños de la casa, así como igual escuchar siempre sus risas que alegraban más los días de la casa.

Era un día normal en la mansión donde se podía escuchar las risas de los pequeños, los cuales en ese momento estaban jugando al escondite con Lambo.

\- Listos o no aquí voy – dijo alegre Kiyomi, a quien le había tocado contar – Sato, Tío Lambo – les llamo divertida, mientras recorría la sala con la vista en busca de algo irregular, donde noto el ligero movimiento de las cortinas, por lo cual se acercó con cuidado hasta la cortina para después correrla de golpe – ¡te pille! – grito alegre mientras miraba divertida a un adolescente de 17 años, pelinegro de cabello esponjoso, tes clara y ojos verdes, el cual vestía una camisa de estampado de vaca, con pantalón color caqui y usaba sandalias.

\- No es justo, ¿porque me encontraste primero? – se quejó el adolescente.

\- Porque usaste un lugar obvio para esconderte – dijo divertida la pequeña.

\- Tramposa – se quejó Lambo.

\- No es trampa, tu eres el que no sabe esconderse – se burló la castaña.

\- ¿Que haces Kiyomi? – escucho que le hablaban, donde al girar se encontró a su madre.

\- Estamos jugando a las escondidas – le contesto alegre – ¿juegas con nosotros?

\- Luego… ¿y tu hermano?

\- Si Kiyomi aún no lo has encontrado – recordó Lambo.

\- Es que Sato es bueno escondiéndose – se defendió la pequeña.

\- Hmm…

\- Cierto, Satoshi es el mejor en este juego – opino Lambo.

\- Si, pero yo lo encontrare – dijo decidida la pequeña, la cual era observada por su madre, en eso nuevamente empezó a mirar a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que acerco al sofá – hmm… ¿Sato, donde estás? – pregunto divertida, en eso escucho una pequeña risa por lo que se giró y miro atentamente el sofá y entonces algo se movió – ¡te pille! - dijo alegre la castaña lanzándose sobre su hermano.

\- Kyo me aplastas – se quejó entre risas el pequeño pelinegro.

\- ¡Aquí estas! – escucharon que alguien gritaba – llevo rato buscándote.

\- Abuelo – saludaron alegres los menores.

\- Porque no me sorprende verte perdiendo el tiempo – se quejó mirando a ver a Lambo.

\- No es perder el tiempo, además estábamos jugando – se defendió Lambo.

\- Y adivino fuiste el primero al que encontraron – pregunto divertido Reborn.

\- Am…

\- Abuelo creo que tío Lambo necesita más entrenamiento – dijo Sato mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Sabes… creo que tienes razón, debo volver a enseñarte como se juega a las escondidas – dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado y en un rápido movimiento tomo al adolescente y lo cargo como costal de papas para llevarlo a algún lugar.

\- Ah… no Reborn bájame, noooo… Satoshi eres un traidor, no Reborn bájame… noooo piedad – se pudo escuchar sus gritos mientras lo llevaba a algún lugar de la mansión.

\- Ne mami, ¿que crees que le hace le abuelo al tío Lambo? – pregunto de forma curiosa Kiyomi.

\- ¿Porque lo preguntas?

\- La otra vez que el abuelo entreno al tío, este término caminando chistoso por una semana – menciono Satoshi.

\- Ni idea – contesto de forma Kyoya.

\- Cierto, mami ¿para que nos buscabas? – pregunto la castaña.

\- Para decirles que saldré por unos días.

\- ¿Te vas de misión con papá? – pregunto algo triste Satoshi.

\- Nooo mami, no se vayan… quédense con nosotros – rogo Kiyomi.

Era verdad que ellos sabían que a veces sus padres y tíos salían para realizar algunas misiones que tenían que ver con la mafia, pero no les gustaba que se marcharan, aunque sabían que no les pasaría nada, la verdad no les gusta sentir lejos a sus padres y que no estuvieran ahí en la casa.

\- No lloren – dijo Kyoya al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro, se hincaba y abría sus brazos para que ellos la abrazaran – solo será por una semana – les informo, notando que eso no funcionaba ay que seguían llorando, por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea mientras sonreía de lado – además les tengo una misión especial a ustedes.

\- ¿Misión? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Así es, ustedes deberán vigilar a su papa en mi ausencia – dijo divertida.

\- ¿Eh?, entonces no saldrán juntos – pregunto sorprendida Kiyomi.

\- ¿Porque papa no te va a acompañar? – pregunto de forma seria Satoshi.

\- Porque es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta – dijo de forma calmada y en eso noto que los pequeños hiban a protestar – y no ire sola, ire con su tio Alaude – informo notando como sus pequeños relajaban sus facciones… si realmente eran sus hijos pensó notando que habían hecho las mismas facciones que había hecho una hora atrás el castaño cuando le informo que saldría de viaje.

\- Bueno si tío va, entonces está bien – dijo Satoshi mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- ¿Y a donde iras de misión? – pregunto Kiyomi.

\- Eso es secreto, pero les prometo que en unos años me podrán acompañar – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y los miraba.

\- Pue son me gusta la idea de que ese lugar sea un secreto para nosotros – se quejó una voz detrás de ellos, donde se podía ver a un castaño algo enojado, el cual caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

\- Solo será una semana Tsunayoshi – le dijo algo molesta.

\- Pero aun así no quiero que te vayas sin mi – se quejó mientras le abrazaba por detrás y empezaba a lloriquear.

\- Tsunayoshi… suéltame – dijo algo enojada Kyoya… ya que realmente le molestaba cuando se ponía a actuar de esa forma tan herbívora y ridícula.

Por su parte los gemelos miraban la escena divertidos, de hecho, de su padre habían aprendido a ser posesivos con su mama, en eso notaron como de un momento a otro su mama disciplino a su papa por herbívoro provocando que ambos se rieran por dicha escena.

Después de que las cosas se calmaran llego la tarde, donde se podía ver al castaño junto a los gemelos parados en la puerta mientras se despedían de Kyoya, la cual en esos instantes estaba dándoles un beso en la frente a los gemelos.

\- No causen muchos problemas y recuerden su misión – les dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a ver a Tsunayoshi – herbívoro, cambia esa cara – le ordeno – ni que fuera a escaparme – bromeo, notando que eso provocaba que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado – le pidió el castaño mientras se acercaba para darle un beso fugaz

\- Hmm… - le contesto para después dar media vuelta, caminar a su automóvil, subirse, prender el motor y salir de la mansión.

Justo en el instante que el automóvil de Kyoya atravesó las rejas de la mansión, los gemelos empezaron a llorar diciendo que extrañaban a su mama, por lo que Tsuna busco abrazarles y animarlos… definitivamente su intuición le decía que sería una semana larga… no solo debía seguir con su trabajo, si no que igual pasar más tiempo con sus hijos e igual esa misma semana tenía una reunión con algunos aliados… definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado…

Lo bueno es que igual sabia como animar a sus hijos, por lo cual les sugirió ir por un helado y aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos estos accedieron, después de eso paso el resto de la tarde jugando con ellos a todo lo que ellos desearan, luego les envió a acerarse con la ayuda de algunas sirvientas por lo cual el aprovecho a adelantar algo de su papeleo.

\- Papi – escucho que le llamaban mientras abrían la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¿Que pasa? – pregunto dejando de prestar atención a los documentos que estaba leyendo para encontrar a sus hijos parados debajo del marco de la puerta con sus pijamas puestas.

\- Ya está la cena – dijo Satoshi, quien usaba un pijama que consistía en una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con mangas color negro de algodón y con un dibujo de un atún azul en medio y un pantalón largo de color negro y pantuflas blancas.

\- Vamos papi – le dijo animada Kiyomi, la cual tenía su cabello amarrado por dos trenzas y ella usaba un pijama en forma de vestido de manga larga de algodón de color lila, con dibujos de canarios amarillos e igual llevaba unas pantuflas blancas.

\- Hai, hai – dijo divertido Tsuna mientras se colocaba de pie y empezaba a caminar a lado de sus pequeños hacia el comedor, donde una cena de lasaña les esperaba.

Después de la cena y ver un rato la televisión, los pequeños fueron llevados a su cuarto a descansar, donde su padre les leyó un cuento para que estos pudieran dormir. Ante esa visión Tsuna sonrió mientras les daba un beso en sus frentes, en verdad que sus hijos eran su máxima felicidad, así como Kyoya, ante eso recordó que apenas ella regresara le aria pagar por no haberle dicho de anticipo sobre su viaje… era verdad que estaba preocupado, pero se relajó un poco al saber que ella no saldría sola y que su cuñado la acompañaría, aunque si le daba curiosidad saber de que trataba… tal vez luego le preguntaría a su prima si sabía más detalles sobre ese viaje.

Con cuidado de no hace ruido, apago las luces y cerró la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, donde después de un baño se dirigía a dormir o ese era el plan, ya que al salir del baño noto que sus hijos estaban acostados en su cama profundamente dormidos y abrazados, ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro… debió haberlo imaginado ya que le habían comentado que eso hacían los menores cuando ellos salían de viaje: se colocaban a su habitación a dormir… ante eso dejo escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba meterse en su cama sin despertarles para acostarse a dormir un rato, definitivamente esa sería una semana muy larga…


	32. Capítulo 32: Razón

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 32: Razón

El reloj marcaba las 6:45am, los rayos del sol ya estaban empezando a salir para dictar el inicio de un nuevo día ocupado para cierto jefe mafioso de la familia Vongola… o ese era el plan, ya que había pensado levantarse temprano para lograr adelantar su trabajo antes que sus hijos despertaran, pero lamentablemente sus planes fueron frustrados por sus lindos angelitos.

El lado bueno de tanto entrenamiento espartano es que ahora podía despertarse a las 6:30am sin necesidad de una alarma, ya había planeado buscar adelantar un poco su trabajo en lo que seguían durmiendo sus hijos, pero justo cuando estaba por buscar levantarse para estirarse noto que había un peso extra sobre de él, algo que le extraño porque se supone Kyoya no estaba, con cuidado movió sus sabanas solo para encontrar a sus hijos dormidos y abrazados de su pecho, lo cual provoco que dejara escapar un suspiro… adiós a su plan de adelantar su papeleo, por lo cual se dedicó a observarles dormir mientras les contemplaba y sonreía.

En eso escucho que alguien abría su puerta notando que era su papá, el cual amablemente ya iba a despertarlo por haberse dormido, pero en eso le sonrió indicándole con señas que no hiciera ruido, notando que este solo dejaba escapar un suspiro mientras entraba a la habitación con sigilo.

\- Y yo que pensaba diver… digo despertarte – hablo en susurro mientras sonreía de lado notando que esas palabras hacían fruncir ligeramente le ceño al castaño.

\- Muy gracioso – le contesto.

\- Bueno solo porque estas de oso de peluche te dejare dormir un poco más – comento Reborn mientras miraba a ver a los gemelos, los cuales seguían en el mundo de Morfeo.

\- Que considerado – le dijo con algo de diversión en su voz, notando como este se daba media vuelta y salía con calma de la habitación para cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

Ante eso Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que su padre nunca cambiaría, pero bueno aprovecharía esa ocasión, por lo cual busco acomodar mejor su cabeza en la almohada y dormir un poco más aprovechando la compañía.

Eran alrededor de la 9:30am cuando empezaron a despertarse, poco a poco los pequeños abrieron los ojos mientras se sentaban y estiraban al mismo tiempo que ahogaban un bostezo.

\- Buenos días Kyo – saludo el pelinegro, mientras se restregaba sus ojos.

\- Buenos días Sato – le contesto su hermanita, mientras ella se estiraba.

Para ellos era algo normal ir a dormir a la habitación de sus padres cuando estos salían de viaje, algo que se les había vuelto costumbre desde la primera salida de sus padres.

\- Flas Back -

Para esa época los gemelos ya tenían 4 años y medio, pero ellos siempre notaban todo lo que ocurría en su entorno y veían como sus tíos a veces se ausentaban de casa, aunque eso no les molestaba ya que al regresar les traían muchos regalos, lo cual les alegraba. Pero una tarde paso algo que nunca esperaron…

Habían salido de su habitación rumbo a la oficina de su papa, ya que le habían hecho un dibujo y se lo querían enseñar, por lo que llegaron corriendo hasta su puerta, pero justo cuando estaban por tocar escucharon la voz de su abuelo, por lo que se pagaron a la puerta a escuchar, algo que habían aprendido de Tío Kusakabe, diciéndoles que era espiar pero no era malo ya que así podía enterarse de todo lo que pasaba ya que eso era importante para un espía y mafioso.

\- Y que planeas hacer – escucharon la voz de Reborn.

\- No lo sé – contesto Tsuna.

\- Ahí que ponerles un alto a esos herbívoros – dijo enojada Kyoya.

Los gemelos se alegraron al notar que su mami igual estaba en la oficina, ya que también le habían hecho un dibujo a ella, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que no entraran y siguieran escuchando, algo que ambos aceptaron y siguieron ahí parados junto a la puerta.

\- Creo que sabes lo que debes hacer, o me equivoco – menciono Reborn.

\- Eso lo sé, pero… - contesto le castaño.

\- Sabes que no servirá de nada si va alguno de los chicos, debes ir tu a ponerles un alto – declaro Rebron – más bien ustedes deben ir.

\- El carnívoro tiene razón Tsunayoshi.

\- Entiendo esa parte, pero…

\- Si te preocupas por los gemelos, ellos estarán bien – dijo con calma Reborn.

\- Pero sería la primera vez que nosotros salimos – comento mirando de reojo a Kyoya.

\- Descuiden, saben que aquí todos daremos nuestra vida protegerles – aseguro el pelinegro – además míralo de esta forma de no detener a esos podrían ganar más poder y tratar de atacar la mansión y sabes lo que eso podría significar.

\- De acuerdo, infórmale a Hayato que nosotros iremos para que el regrese e igual alista todo saldremos en dos horas – declaro Tsuna.

Eso impresiono un poco a los menores, los cuales se miraron a ver y ambos se veían asustados… una cosa era que sus tíos salieran de la mansión, pero ¿que sus padres salieran? que ellos recordaran sus papas jamás habían salido de misión y no querían, habían notado que a veces sus tíos llegaban con algunas heridas, le habían preguntado a Tío Alaude porque regresaban así y él les había dicho que eso pasaba a veces en las misiones donde tenían enfrentamientos… y ellos no querían, no querían que algo les pasara a sus papas… por lo cual ambos se colocaron de pie e irrumpieron en la oficina llorando.

\- Nooo… - gritaron entre lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se aferraban a las piernas de su madre.

\- Satoshi, Kiyomi – les hablo sorprendido y alarmado su padre, le cual se levantó de su escritorio y se acercaba hasta donde estaban y se inclinaba para quedar a su altura – ¿que pasa?, ¿porque llor…?

\- No te vayas papi – le interrumpió Kiyomi, la cual se giró y se abrazó de él.

\- Así que nos estaban espiando – dijo de forma divertida Reborn.

\- Porque hicieron eso – les pregunto Kyoya, la cual se inclinaba para poder abrazar a su hijo y buscar que dejara de llorar.

\- No fue a propósito mami, Kyo y yo les traemos esto – dijo enseñándole el dibujo que les habían hecho de su familia – y los escuchamos…

\- … - Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro, por eso mismo no había salido de la mansión a realizar misiones: sus hijos aún estaban muy pequeños y realmente no quería dejarles solos, pero la situación con esa familia se estaba descontrolando – Kiyoi, Satoshi – les llamo notando que ellos le miraban a ver – sé que no quieren que salgamos, pero debemos hacerlo.

\- Pero… - quisieron protestar.

\- Niños – les hablo Reborn – sé que no les gusta la idea, pero ellos deben ir por un asunto importante.

\- Además no tararemos mucho – agrego Kyoya.

\- Lo prometen – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

\- Lo prometemos, es más les traemos muchos dulces y juguetes a nuestro regreso y pasaremos todo el día jugando, les parece – los animo Tsuna, notando que estos solo asentían mientras algunas lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos.

Después de eso, algunos mimos más y unos besos, los gemelos aceptaron la idea de que sus padres saldrían de la casa por algunos días y ellos se quedarían al cuidado de su abuelo. Aunque no lo pasaron tan mal ya que esa misma tarde su Tío Alaude y su novia llegaron a la mansión para estar con ellos, peor ya entrada la noche los pequeños no podían dormirse.

\- Kyo, Sato que tiene – les dijo preocupada Giotto, la cual había dejado de leerles al notar que empezaban a llorar.

\- Es que… sniff – empezó a decir Satoshi.

\- Extraño a mama y papa buaa… - empezó a llorar Kiyomi.

\- … - la rubia solo se limitó a acercarse para que la abrazaran y buscar confortarlos para que dejaran de llorar – ah ya se, tengo una idea – les dijo emocionada captando su atención – ya que ellos no están por que no duermen en su habitación – les sugirió.

\- No, a mami no le gusta que los herbívoros entren a su habitación – dijo Satoshi.

\- Es verdad, además ya somos niños grandes – secundo la castaña.

\- Hehe – se rio Giotto – ya sé, pero ahora ellos no están e igual ustedes no son cualquier herbívoro, son sus hijos – dijo colocándose de pie y cargándolos.

Los llevo a la habitación de ellos y los recostó en su cama y los arropo.

\- Pero…

\- Yo hablare con su mama para que no les regañe, descansen – dijo dándoles un beso en la frente a ambos – yo igual hacia eso, cuando mis papas salían me metía a su cuarto, así no me sentía sola ya que todo lo que está aquí es de ellos e igual sus papas siempre les están cuidando así que no tengan miedo, siempre estarán para cuidarlos – les indico mientras los arropaba.

Ante eso los pequeños empezaron a sentir sus parpados pesados, el calor de las sabanas y el sutil aroma al perfume de sus padres que desprendía la misma los empezaba a adormecer y después de unos minutos ambos ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

\- Eso fue algo ingenioso, Giotto – la felicito Reborn.

\- Gracias tío – le contesto.

\- Entonces, eso hacían tú y Xanxus cuando Ricardo salía de misión – pregunto divertido.

\- Si, jaja pero no le digas que te dije – menciono guiñándole el ojo.

\- Fin del Flash Back -

Desde esa noche, ellos adoptaron esa costumbre de ir a dormir al cuarto de sus papas cuando ellos salían, ya que asi los podían seguir sintiendo cerca y se sentían protegidos.

En eso notaron que estaban durmiendo sobre algo, en eso notaron a su papá durmiendo, donde ambos recordaron la misión que les encomendó su mama: cuidar y vigilar a su papa, por lo cual una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro.

Debido a los movimientos de la cama el mayor se despertó encontrándose con la sorpresa de que sus hijos recién se habían despertador, notando que estos se le lanzaban encima para hacerle cosquillas, una batalla donde ambos perdieron ya que su padre fue más rápido y termino encima de ellos haciéndoles cosquillas. Después de un rato, los 3 se dirigieron a desayunar en pijama y después fueron a cambiarse, Tsuna por su parte aprovecho ese pequeño lapso para revira todos los pendientes que tenía para ese día notando para su sorpresa que Hayato y su papa ya habían adelantado el papeleo y había una nota que decía: "aprovéchalo que será por única ocasión dame-Tsuna", ante eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tal vez fuera un espartano y a veces un tirado en cuanto a las reglas pero le encantaba ver esos pequeños gestos que tenía con él, por lo cual guardo la nota en uno de sus cajones y se dispuso a buscar a sus hijos para pasar todo el día mimándoles y jugando con ellos.


	33. Capítulo 33: Manipulando al abuelo

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 33: Manipulando al abuelo

Los gemelos estaban alegres, ya que su papá estaba con ellos jugando y riendo… definitivamente era algo raro ya que por lo general se encontraba en su despacho haciendo sus deberes de líder, los cuales se llamaban "papeleo" pero por lo visto hoy no parecía ser el caso, deduciendo que tal vez eso se debía al abuelo Reborn, por lo cual ambos decidieron manipular la situacion para que abuelo le dejara la semana libre a su padre y así pasara todo el tiempo con ellos. Plan que llevaron a cabo en la cena de ese día donde a coro dijeron que sería lindo que su papi estuviera con ellos para jugar toda la semana porque extrañaban a su mami, donde al mencionarla algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, logrando que mágicamente su padre no estuviera encerrado en su oficina si no que ahora estuviera con ellos jugando en el jardín.

Tsuna por si parte estaba divertido y contento aprovechando su pequeño descanso, desde que noto la actitud rara de sus pequeños en la cena hasta lo que paso después solo le dieron ganas de reírse al notar como sus pequeños habían logrado manipular a su papá y que luego lo escuchar maldecirse mientras hacia el pápelo solo le causo más gracias, pero bueno él se lo había advertido: tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de haberle dado todas esas lecciones espartanas a los gemelos.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Kyoya se había marchado, algo que molestaba un poco a Tsuna pero confiaba en ella e igual estaba en compañía de Alaude, así que sabía que no debía preocuparse… aunque para su mala suerte al intentar preguntarle a su prima si sabía a donde se había ido ese par ella igual le respondió que no sabía, solo había notado que Alaude estaba algo extraño y que igual solo le dijo que saldría una semana a ver unas cosas y que Kyoya iría con el… decidió dejar de preocuparse por ese detalle, ya cuando ella regresara la interrogaría a su modo para sacarle esa información por lo que prefirió concentrarse en disfrutar de su tiempo libre en compañía de sus hijos.

\- 27… 28… 29… 30… listo o no haya voy – indico divertido Tsuna mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a explorar con la vista la sala – hmm… ¿dónde estarán? – dijo divertido mientras empezaba a caminar a pasos lentos por el lugar, empezando a observar a los alrededores, donde rápidamente descubrió el escondite de sus hijos, pero prefiero darles una oportunidad y fingir que no los había visto – ¿dónde se abran escondido? – comento mientras pasaba a paso lento por los lugares donde se habían escondido los pequeños – Satoshi, Kiyomi salgan – les decía con un tono divertido en su voz, escuchando sutiles risas divertidas por lo que fingió alejarse del lugar, donde los pequeños sonreían de forma triunfal al haberle ganado a su papá pero de un momento a otro se sintieron presos de un abrazo – los encontré.

\- Wahhh – se quejaron a coro los gemelos y acto seguido fueron víctimas de un ataque de cosquillas.

Escuchar la risa del líder de la familia y sus hijos era algo realmente increíble y reconfortarle para todos los que trabajaban en la mansión Vongola, ya que por el mundo en el que vivían esos pequeños y felices momentos eran escasos antes de la llegada de los gemelos… ya que en el pasado la mansión siempre se encontraba en silencio debido a que el Décimo fue hijo único y sus padres jamás se habían acercado a jugar o pasar tiempo con él… tras la muerte del Noveno y su esposa, la situacion cambio ya que la señora Elena siempre iba a la mansión para cuidar de su sobrino en compañía de sus 2 hijos ó los pequeños se quedaban algunas temporadas en la mansión para hacerle compañía jugando o entrenando juntos.

\- Decimo – escucho que alguien le llamaba, por lo que dejo de hacerle cosquillas a los pequeños para mirar a la persona que le hablaba, notando que era Sebastián – lamento la interrupción, pero debo recordarle que en la tarde deberá asistir a la reunión en la mansión Rachelli.

\- Cierto gracias – comento, mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- Noooo papi, sigue jugando con nosotros – pidió la pequeña.

\- Perdón Kiyomi, mañana seguiremos jugando – le dijo acariciándole su cabeza mientras se colocaba de pie – no hagan muchas travesuras – les indico mientras se encaminaba de regreso a su oficina.

\- Ya sabía yo que algo así pasaría – comento de forma pesimista Satoshi.

\- Sebastián esto es tu culpa – se quejó Kiyomi.

\- Lo lamento señorita, no era mi intención arruinar su diversión, pero saben que es parte de los deberes de su padre como líder – le hablo de forma tranquila – pero si gusta, cumpliré la petición que usted desee para así mejorar su ánimo.

\- Hmm… ¿lo que sea? – respondió la pequeña mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Que planeas Kyo? – pregunto algo preocupado Satoshi.

\- Bueno que tal si obligamos a papá a que nos lleve con él.

\- No creo que esa sea una buena idea – dijo algo preocupado el pelinegro.

\- ¿Eh… y porque no?, si mamá siempre le obliga y obtiene lo que quiere – argumento la castaña, recordando todas las veces que su madre se había salido con la suya y le ganaba a su padre en alguna discusión.

\- Hmm… no creo que funcione así – dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro, pero entonces recordó algo – oye Kiyomi ¿tal vez podríamos...?

-Uhh…. Sato que malvado eres – dijo la pequeña divertida.

\- Bueno tú me has dado la idea – le contesto algo apenado.

\- Sebastián, podrías… - empezó a decir la pequeña.

\- Ahora los comunico con esa persona – dijo divertido el mayor.

\- Siii – dijeron ambos a coro – pero ninguna palabra a papá.

\- Por supuesto- dijo yendo a buscar el teléfono, marcar un numero especifico y pasarles el aparato a los pequeños.

Por su parte, ajeno a las travesuras de sus hijos… Tsuna se encontraba en su despacho revisando algunos documentos que le servirían para la reunión, era verdad que sería algo informan… pero esas eran las reuniones más peligrosas ya que si hacías un movimiento en falso podrías llevar a la ruina a la familia porque ellos buscaban emborrachar o drogar a sus rivales para embaucarlos… se sentía algo nervioso porque sería la primera vez en casi 6 años que iría sin su esposa a ese tipo de reuniones, la verdad eran fiestas demasiado aburridas y fastidiosas... en eso abrió sus ojos impresionado por sus propios pensamientos… en verdad que la paternidad le había cambiado, ya que antes disfrutaba esas fiestas por todas esas mujeres que se entregaban a él con la esperanza de convertirse en su esposa… en eso una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos porque en una fiesta de ese estilo la conoció, aunque claro… Kyoya fue para asesinarlo no ligarlo pero le gusto el giro de la situacion.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que golpeaban su puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Decimo, el almuerzo ya está servido y sus hijos le esperan – le indico una de las sirvientas con una ligera reverencia.

\- Claro, ahora voy – indico colocándose de pie, para empezar a caminar en dirección al comedor donde podía escuchar las risas de sus pequeños.

Tras terminar el almuerzo y jugar unos videos juegos con los gemelos, Tsuna se fue para arreglarse y cambiarse para acudir a la reunión, donde un smoking de satín negro, camisa blanca y corbata acompañados de zapatos lustrosos serian se atuendo para esa ocasión. AL llegar a la entrada noto a sus hijos esperándole en la puerta.

\- Papi, en serio debes ir… - dijo Kiyomi mientras hacían un puchero con sus labios.

\- Así es, pero solo será por esta noche – dijo mientras se hincaba para darle un beso en la frente – pórtense bien y nada de dormir tarde – indico mientras revolvía el cabello de su hijo.

\- Ten cuidado papa – indico Satoshi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada.

\- … - en verdad que a Tsuna nunca le gustaba dejar a sus hijos e igual tampoco tenía muchas ganar de ir, pero sabía que de no asistir podría ser mal interpretado y eso le causaría problemas a Vongola a futuro – ya se, que tal si mañana salimos a donde ustedes quieran en compensación – les indico divertido notando que esa idea les agradaba a los pequeños.

Después de pasar un par de minutos, Tsuna salió de la casa ante la atenta mirada de los gemelos, los cuales vieron cómo se subía a su automóvil deportivo para irse a la reunión.

\- Ya se fue… - indico Kiyomi, al ver que ya habían perdido de vista el automóvil.

\- Si… - comento de forma calmada Satoshi.

\- Bueno es hora de cambiarnos – dijo divertida la castaña, mientras ambos subían a su habitación y le pedían a ayuda a unas sirvientas para cambiarse de ropas.

\- ¿A dónde creen que van? – escucharon la voz seria de su abuelo detrás de ellos.

\- Am... etto… - la pequeña estaba nerviosa, ya que se había olvidado de que él estaba en la casa.

\- Vamos a salir a cenar – indico rápidamente Satoshi.

\- Ah si… - comento con diversión Reborn – y… ¿se puede saber a dónde? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- Yo les invite a cenar – escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

\- Tia – dijeron alegres los menores, notando que

\- Yo aún tengo mis dudas – opino Reborn mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos tío no te enojes, ya ves que Tsuna salió y para que ellos no pasen la noche aburridos me ofrecí a llevarlos a la mansión Limit a que cenaran conmigo para que igual me hicieran compañía – hablo de forma calmada Giotto mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- Y dame-Tsuna sabe de esto – cuestiono Reborn, notando que los presentes se ponían algo tensos – eso es un no, así que ahora me dirán que traman o los 3 estarán castigados – les amenazo sacando su pistola y apuntando a la rubia.

\- ¿Ah…? espera porque estaría castigada, ya no soy una niña - se quejó Giotto.

\- Pero actúas como una – se defendió Reborn divertido.

\- Abuelo no nos castigues, es que… no podemos fallar en nuestra misión – hablo Satoshi.

\- ¿Que misión?

\- Mami nos encargó que vigiláramos a papá, por ello… - empezó a hablar Kiyomi.

\- Se colarán a la fiesta a la que fue dame-Tsuna y le pidieron apoyo a Giotto – hablo Reborn de forma calmada, notando que recibía una respuesta afirmativa y silenciosa por parte de los pequeños – de acuerdo – les contesto divertido notando que le miraban a ver sorprendidos.

\- Entonces, nos ayudaras – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

\- De mi parte no sé nada, pero si dame-Tsuna les descubre yo no les salvare de su castigo – les indico – como buenos asesinos y espías no deben dejar que su objetivo les descubra, entendido – dijo mirándolos a ver – Giotto, más te vale cuidarlos.

\- Claro, primero muerta a que les pase algo – indico divertida.

\- Bueno que esperan terminen de cambiarse, es una fiesta de etiqueta – dijo indicándole a la sirvienta – así que vístanlos para la ocasión – dijo divertido.

\- Siii – dijeron alegres los menores, mientras ambos eran llevados a que se terminaran de arreglar.

\- ¿Que estas planeando? ah, abuelo… - dijo con diversión Giotto mientras le miraba a ver.

\- Sera una prueba para dame-Tsuna, si no nota que sus hijos estarán en esa fiesta el verdadero castigo será para el además de un entrenamiento especial que le prepare.

\- Uhh… que malote – dijo divertida la rubia – entonces cuentas con que ellos se van a delatar.

\- Se nota que no la has visto celosa… ellos son sus hijos así que es obvio, lo único que lamento es no poder estar presente para ver los destrozos que causaran.

\- Si quieres te puedo traer el video – sugirió divertida Giotto, notando como los menores regresaban ya arreglados para la ocasión.

\- Te lo encargo – dijo Reborn mientras se despedía de los pequeños y los acompañaba a la puerta para verlos partir en compañía de la rubia – bueno dame-Tsuna espero estés preparado – dijo mientras una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro – bueno ya que no están los gemelos en casa iré a molestar un rato a esa vaca – dijo mientras se guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresaba al interior de la mansión.


	34. Capítulo 34: Genes Dominantes

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 34: Genes Dominantes

Las reuniones o fiestas de la mafia siempre son eventos importantes para el bajo mundo a los cuales siempre había que asistir con estricta etiqueta, era un evento donde reinaba una tregua temporal. Los eventos de este tipo siempre eran organizados por las familias más influyentes y poderosas de ese momento, donde el anfitrión siempre buscaba hacer gala de todo el poder económico que poseía e igual las personas invitas a dichos eventos también pertenecían a familias influyentes ó eran aliados de la familia anfitriona.

Justo en esos instantes, cierto líder de una de las mejores familias ingresaba a la mansión y para asombro de aquellos que le conocían llegaba solo… un detalle llamativo para una mujer, la cual estaba en dicha fiesta esperando conseguir una oportunidad para mejorar su estatus social y tal vez asegurarse un futuro muy prospero.

Tsunayoshi, se le podía notar fastidiado… realmente no deseaba asistir ya que se sentía extraño al asistir solo, en esos momentos preferiría estar leyéndoles algún cuento a sus gemelos y aprovechar sus días libres para dormir más, pero sabía que de no asistir podría causarle problemas a la familia y con el casi recién ataque de la familia esa que secuestro a sus hijos… sabía que debía evitar a toda costa alguna de esas situaciones similares. Según su plan que había ideado de camino al lugar sería una visita corta: haría acto de presencia y tras pasar una hora se retiraría argumentando que tenía muchos pendientes… jeje si eso podría funcionar, usar su papeleo como una excusa para salvarle de esa situacion… o ese era el plan…

Por otra parte, justo en esos momentos en el estacionamiento aparcaba un automóvil Ferrari de color plata de donde bajaba Giotto luciendo un vestido de coctel largo de color ónix con escote en V de manga larga la cual estaba hecha de encaje negro e igual tenía una abertura en la pierna izquierda que dejaba a la vista sus tacones negros de punta de aguja.

\- Bien todo despejado – murmuro mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores.

\- ¿Aquí es la fiesta? – pregunto algo aburrida Kiyomi, la cual llevaba un vestido estilo princesa de falda corta que le llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla y la falda estaba abultada por el tul que poseia, tenía una cinta roja a la altura de su cintura la cual terminaba en lazo en la espalda, manga corta abultada con encaje rojo en las orillas, medias blancas y zapatillas negras, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y estaba dorado con rosas rojas, en sus manos llevaba unas pulseras de perlas en blanco y rojo de fantasía y en sus orejas llevaba unos aretes en forma de canario los cuales eran comunicadores.

\- Nuestra casa es más grande – hablo algo aburrido Satoshi, el cual vestía un smoking de color azul rey con rayas delgadas blancas verticales, camisa blanca con corbata y zapatos negros, en el saco llevaba una rosa blanca de adorno y en el nudo de la corbata un diamante blanco que era un comunicador.

\- Que elegantes – les elogio la rubia mientras les tomaba una foto.

\- Tía… no es momento para eso… - dijo algo nervioso y apenado Satoshi.

\- Perdón pero no pude evitarlo, jeje – se defendió la rubia mientras guardaba su cámara – bueno repasemos el plan – indicó mientras sacaba de su bolso algunas herramientas que usarían los pequeños para buscar y espiar a su papá al mismo tiempo que les recordaba todas las normas del juego y lo que deberían hacer en caso de ser descubiertos – entonces todo está claro – dijo de forma seria, recibiendo un si silencioso por parte de ambos – perfecto – indico mientras sonreía de lado mientras se colocaba una peluca de cabello negro lacio y largo - entonces andando – dijo para colocarse unos aretes de pedrería azules, con los cuales mantendría comunicación con los menores.

El primer paso del plan era infiltrarse, donde Giotto entraría primero y usando sus encantos buscaría distraer a los guardias para que los pequeños se colaran al interior de la mansión sin ser vistos, una vez dentro ellos buscarían un lugar que denominarían como su base temporal: la cual fue una mesa algo alejada del salón principal, la cual poseía un mantel blanco largo, por lo cual estaba cubiertos de los curiosos.

Para el paso 2 debían localizar a su padre…

\- Listo Sato, ya tengo la cámara activada – indico la castaña, mientras acomodaba el teléfono que le había dado su tía y prendía el dispositivo de la cámara.

\- Ok – le contesto el pelinegro mientras que de la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba a su compañero – bueno Roll, es tu turno – le indico a su pequeña mascota mientras le acariciaba su cabeza donde se le podía ver una gema de amatista, la cual era una micro-cámara – busca a papá – le pidió.

Ante esa orden, el pequeño puercoespín salió del escondite y con cautela empezó a andar entre todas las personas evitando ser pisado mientras que los gemelos observaban sus movimientos por medio de la cámara e igual le daban instrucciones por el micrófono que tenía el pequeño animalito. Tras unos minutos logro encontrar a su objetivo…

\- Bien hecho Roll – le felicito Sato.

\- ¡Hey…! ¿quién es la herbívora? – dijo molesta Kiyomi, ya que podía ver que su padre estaba en compañía de una rubia y eso no le gustaba.

\- Papá esta serio, de que estará hablando con esa herbívora – comento el pelinegro.

\- No lo sé, pero ahora lo averiguaremos – indico seria la castaña – Hibird es tu turno – dijo mientras que con su mano derecha se deshacía su peinado revelando el escondite del pequeño canario – ve con Roll y vigilen a papá – le ordeno.

\- Herbívoro… herbívoro… - canturreo alegre el canario, para luego salir de su escondite, donde a los pocos minutos estaba con el puerco espín, lo tomaba y ambos se colocaban sobre un candelabro que estaba a unos metros de distancia del castaño, gracias al micrófono que poseía Hibird ahora podían escuchar la plática.

"Jeje, Decimo que galante es…" – se escuchó la voz de esa mujer – "en verdad que los rumores se quedan cortos ante la realidad"

"No sé que clase de rumores haya escuchado señorita, pero…"

"Pues existen varios" – dijo de forma insinuante la rubia mientras acortaba la distancia que mantenía con el castaño buscando que sus cuerpos quedaran a centímetros de diferencia.

\- Suficiente, iré a disciplinar a esa herbívora – estallo Kiyomi, mientras se colocaba de pie y le quitaba el sonido al dispositivo, realmente odiaba que alguien se le acercara así a su papá, ya que con la única persona con que compartía a su papá era con su mamá.

\- Kyo cálmate, no podemos delatarnos tan rápido además aún no ha hecho nada… - empezó a decir el pelinegro buscando que su hermana se calmara, en su intento de detener logro derribarla provocando que por el movimiento la cámara se moviera y se volviera a activar el sonido.

"Oh vamos Tsunayoshi, yo sé que usted también lo desea y yo le puedo hacer pasar un buen rato, así que solo por esta noche olvídese de su esposa y de esos mocosos para que disfrutemos una agradable noche" – escucharon la voz de esa mujer la cual ahora estaba abrazada al pecho del castaño y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al contrario para buscar besarlo.

\- Pongamos en su lugar a esa herbívora – indico enojado Satoshi al mismo tiempo que en su mirada aprecia un brillo sádico y sacaba de entre sus ropas una pistola plateada.

\- Así se habla hermano – dijo alegre la castaña, mientras activaba el rastreador que poseían sus mascotas, sacaba sus tonfas y se encaminaban con cuidado hacia donde estaba su papá.

Por otra parte, había una pelinegra que disfrutaba de una copa de vino tinto al mismo tiempo que observaba las cámaras de seguridad con diversión.

\- Oh… así que a eso se refería, jeje la verdad que sean así los hace más adorables – dijo divertida Giotto mientras se acomodaba en la silla y seguía observando – por lo visto eso de ser celosos y posesivos es de familia, jaja me pregunto si podría tentar mi suerte y molestar un poco a Alaude de esa forma – dijo de forma pensativo mientras bebía un poco del líquido - buaak… ah esto llaman calidad que asco – se quejó mientras tiraba el contenido de su copa al suelo - bueno era obvio si vemos el fiasco de seguridad que poseen – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su derecha donde se podían ver varios cuerpos apilados de todos – al menos tengo un buen entretenimiento – dijo mientras movía las cámaras y seguía los pasos de los pequeños.

Mientras por su parte Tsuna ya estaba realmente fastidiado y asqueado de esa mujer… gracias a ella su plan de buscar largarse se fue al caño, ya que de la nada se había pegado a él y en esos momentos estaba muy cerca suyo… definitivamente extraña a su Kyoya, porque con su sola presencia alejaba a todas esas oportunistas. En eso recordó que Giotto siempre le regañaba por eso ya que en su adolescencia había aprovechado todas esas oportunidad y llevado a la cama a cuanta mujer se le ofrecia… pero una vez casi se mete en problemas de no ser porque su prima fingió ser su prometida para alejar a la tipa que le exigía matrimonio por haberse acostado con ella… Realmente ahora entendía que lo que hizo de joven estuvo mal e igual ahora tenía una carnívora a la cual amaba y respetaba, por lo cual estaba buscando una forma rápida de quitársela de encima.

\- Como le repito señorita – dijo dando un paso atrás para seguir manteniendo distancia con esa mujer – me tienen sin cuidado esos rumores, por lo cual si me disculpa – indico intentando darse la vuelta para alejarse de esa mujer.

\- Pero Decimo, sería una descortesía irse así de la fiesta – indico rápidamente la rubia sujetándole la mano, ya que lo notaba el castaño buscaba alejarse, pero ella se negaba a perder esa oportunidad por lo cual busco colgarse de su brazo, mientras restregaba su cuerpo en el brazo del contrario de forma

descaradamente.

\- … - Tsuna simplemente la aparto de su lado mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte la rubia empezó a pensar rápidamente, definitivamente no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad por lo cual prefirió buscar jugar el todo por el todo.

\- Oh vamos Tsunayoshi, yo sé que usted también lo desea y yo le puedo hacer pasar un buen rato, así que solo por esta noche olvídese de su esposa y de esos mocosos para que disfrutemos una agradable noche – dijo mientras se abrazaba del pecho del castaño y buscaba acercar su rostro para besarle.

Esas palabras realmente molestaron a Tsuna, por lo cual rápidamente se la quitó de encima sin importarle si era brusco con ella.

\- No sé que pretendas, pero solo te lo diré una sola vez: aléjate de mí o a la próxima olvidare que eres la anfitriona de esta fiesta – indico mientras su mirada se oscurecía provocando que la mujer se asustara.

\- Creo que usted es quien no está en posición de hacerse el digno, Decimo – dijo con burla – ya que tengo las pruebas en video de que me ha estado acosando y rogándome – opino mientras señalaba a sus espaldas una de las cámaras de seguridad que había en la mansión.

\- Piensa lo que quieras – indico dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse del lugar dejando frustrada a la mujer.

\- Tch… - la mujer estaba furiosa temblaba de ira, pero definitivamente le cobraría ese rechazo y humillación al castaño por lo cual busco sacar de entre sus ropas una pistola y apuntarle a su espalda – nadie me menosprecia – le dijo enojada, notando que el castaño le mira a ver sorprendiéndose de ser apuntado por una pistola en plena fiesta.

Pero lamentablemente los planes de la mujer fueron frustrados ya que antes de poder jalar del gatillo una tonfa voladora le golpeo la mano, la cual se clavó en el piso captando la atención de todos.

Por su parte Tsuna estaba sorprendido, solo conocía a una persona que tenía esa fuerza y usaba esas armas, por lo cual por un momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que tal vez fuera ella, pero entonces noto que eso no tendría lógica porque ella no haría esas cosas… pero entonces que significaba eso.

\- Quien fue – grito enojada la mujer, ya que le tomó por sorpresa recibir un ataque en su propia mansión, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nunca pensó que podría pasarle… de un momento a otro sintió como alguien le tiraba vino encima suyo.

Tsuna solo estaba observando todo atónito… y que al principio pensó que tal vez era Kyoya quien le había ataco por lo cual prefirió no moverse, ya que sabía que ella odiaba que interfiriera en sus peleas pero entonces sintió algo sobre su hombro derecho, por lo que al mirar de reojo noto que tenía a Roll con él, entonces escucho un grito de la mujer por lo que al mirarla nuevamente noto que estaba bañada en vio tinto, donde pudo notar como Hibird revoloteaba sobre ella y traía una copa vacía en sus patas… ante eso se asustó y se enojó bastante… el que ellos estuvieran ahí solo significaba una cosa…

\- No escuchaste herbívora, aléjate de lo que es mío – decía Kiyomi revelando su posición y parándose sobre una mesa mientras le amenazaba a la mujer con sus tonfas.

\- Una mocosa… - dijo impresionada la rubia, pero en eso se enojó ya que ahora si se sentía humillada – tu maldita mocosa, como te atreves… - declaro enojada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña, pero justo en ese momento una bala paso rosando cerca de su mejilla provocándole un rasguño en su cara.

\- Ni te atrevas a moverte o te vuelo la cabeza, herbívora – declaro de forma seria Satoshi, el cual ahora estaba parado cerca de la mujer, el cual tenía un semblante serio y le seguía apuntando a la cabeza.

En ese momento Tsuna se encontraba molesto… definitivamente esto tenía a marca de su padre por todos lados… aunque claro que sus hijos estén en ese lugar significaba que había un cuarto cómplice, si… definitivamente alguien sufriría un castigo ejemplar… en eso noto como algunos guardias empezaban a rodearles y estaban preparándose para atacar a sus hijos.

\- Creo que es hora de hacer acto de presencia – comento Giotto para si misma de forma calmada mientras caminaba hasta el salón principal pasando entre la gente.

En eso la rubia noto un detalle curioso… esa mocosa se parecía…

\- ¿Que significa este insulto Decimo? – grito buscando hacerse la ofendida – todavía le dejo entrar a mi humilde morada y usted no solo toma el atrevimiento de seducirme si no que igual gusta de desprestigiarme de esta forma – comento de forma afligida, lo cual dio como resultado que ahora todos los presentes miraran de mala forma al castaño y se empezaran a escuchar murmullos – no pensé que Vongola fuera tan rastrera – sollozo, con lágrimas fingidas.

\- Yo creo que otros son los rastreros – se escuchó una voz femenina en el salón, donde notaron que una pelinegra de cuerpo bien proporcionado caminaba a paso lento hacia donde se entraba el castaño, donde al llegar a su lado se abrazó de este mientras y miraba a ver con burla a la rubia.

\- … - Tsuna no opino nada, de alguna forma tenía la ligera idea que también ella estaba involucrada, por lo cual se limitó a observar que planeaba realmente, ya que de Giotto siempre se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – indico enojada y celosa la rubia, ya que notaba que el castaño no apartaba de su lado a esa mujer, lo cual le enojaba más ya que claramente esa mujer no era la esposa del castaño – ¿y a que te refieres con eso?

\- No tengo porque revelarle mi identidad a alguien como tu – dijo con burla en su voz la pelinegra – y con rastreros me refiero a ti y tu familia o es que acaso le has comunicado a todos tus invitados el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta – opino con burla notando que sus palabras hacían que varios que estaban a su alrededor empezaran a murmurar.

\- ¿A que te refieres…? si esto es solo…- dijo de forma temerosa la rubia.

\- A que mientras todos los presentes están aquí supuestamente disfrutando de una fiesta tranquila sus familias están recibiendo un ataque simultaneo por parte de tus hombres – declaro Giotto mientras se separaba ligeramente de Tsuna al mismo tiempo que tronaba sus dedos y una pantalla salía del techo y mostraba el plan de la familia Rachelli así como el avance de algunas de las tropas de ella sobre el ataque hacia familias de varios de los invitados.

\- No… eso… eso es mentira… - indico asustada la mujer notando que ahora todos los invitados sacaban sus armas.

Esa fue la señal de retirada para Tsuna y Giotto, para que cada uno tomara a uno de los gemelos y salieron de la fiesta la cual ahora se había convertido en un campo de guerra.

\- Uff, eso fue divertido – opino alegre Giotto – oh tu que opinas Tsuna.

\- … - el castaño por su parte le miro a ver con el ceño fruncido y justo cuando estaba por gritarle a su prima por ese acto tan irresponsable de haber expuesto a sus hijos a esa clase de peligro sintió que le daban un beso en la mejilla, por lo que miro a ver a su hija la cual aún tenía en brazos, la cual le sonreía y ahora se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras ahogaba un bostezo y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

\- Por lo visto tanta emoción les agoto – opino divertida Giotto, notando que el pequeño pelinegro ya se había acomodado en su pecho e igual cerraba sus ojos.

\- Fue muy peligroso exponerlos – le reprendió Tsuna, mientras se dirigían a su automóvil para meter a los menores y acomodarles en el asiento trasero.

\- Bueno por algo son tus hijos – dijo de forma calmada Giotto, mientras acomodaba al pelinegro junto a su hermana – además te recuerdo que tú eras mucho peor a esa edad – le dijo divertida.

\- … - ante ese argumento Tsuna solo atino a dejar escapar un suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada a sus hijos los cuales ya estaban acomodados y seguían durmiendo, acompañados de Hibird y Roll.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo descubriste el plan de esa mujer? – pregunto Tsuna divertido.

\- Esos son secretos de una diva que no compartiré con un dame – dijo divertida mientras se giraba y se encaminaba a su automóvil.

Ante eso Tsuna dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía, definitivamente ellos eran sus hijos pero igual debía pensar en un castigo para ellos por desobedecerle y exponerse de esa manera al peligro… aunque lo que más le sorprendió de la noche fue la propia actitud de ambos, tal vez su peor temor si se había hecho realidad… tal vez no le decía herbívoro, pero claramente habían actuado de la misma forma posesiva y celosa que tenía Kyoya cuando se enojaba… algo que se notaba más en su pequeña la cual se notaba manejaba a la perfección las armas favoritas de su madre… definitivamente debía pensar en un castigo para todas las personas que habían corrompido a sus lindos angelitos y les enseñaron a pelear.


	35. Capítulo 35: Gato

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 35: "Gato"

Justo en esos instantes Kyoya se encontraba molesta, ya que nadie le negaba nada y menos ese herbívoro que tenía enfrente en esos momentos que le decía que no la dejaría ingresar al aeropuerto con "esa cosa", en verdad que le enojaba ya que se había adelantado para ponerlo cómodo en el vuelo mientras Alaude llevaba las maletas llenas de regalos que le había comprado a la herbívora y a los gemelos.

\- Lo lamento mucho señora, pero no puede ingresar a este establecimiento con esa cosa a menos que tenga sus papeles en regla y los permisos para trasladarlo – decía de forma segura el guardia del aeropuerto, mientras le impedía el paso a la pelinegra… pero justo en ese momento Alaude estaba llegando a su lado.

\- Kyoya, pensé que te adelantarías para acomodarlo y que no cause problemas en el vuelo – le dijo mientras este llevaba las maletas.

\- Lo lamento señores, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar con esa cosa a menos que tenga papeles e igual usted debe pasar al registro por esas maletas – declaro el guardia, notando que las maletas estaban llenas a su máxima capacidad.

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que debo hacer herbívoro? – le pregunto el rubio platinado mientras fruncía el ceño… ya que de por si estaba enojado al tener que estar cargando todas esas maletas.

\- Así es señor debe respetar las reglas del a… - peor antes de que terminara de hablar ya había sido noqueado por un golpe por parte de Alaude.

\- ¿Porque no te hiciste cargo de este herbívoro? – le pregunto enojado a Kyoya mientras recogía las maletas para cargarlas y empezar a caminar en dirección al área de los vuelos privados.

\- Porque tenía mis manos ocupadas – indico divertida mientras notaba que ese pequeño se movía entre sus brazos por lo cual lo empezó a acariciarle para que se calmara, notando que eso funcionaba ya que ahora estaba tranquilo dejándose llevar por esas caricias.

\- Me pregunto qué dirá el herbívoro cuando lo vea – dijo divertido Alaude.

\- Su opinión no importa ya que él no me ordena – hablo con seguridad Kyoya.

\- Hmm… - contesto divertido Alaude, notando que ya habían llegado y podían visualizar a Kusakabe esperándolos, el cual rápidamente se acercó al rubio platinado para ayudarle con el equipaje.

Tras acomodarse, el jet empezó a moverse para elevarse y llevarlos de regreso a Italia. En esos momentos Kyoya miraba por la ventana el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que estarían haciendo sus hijos y el herbívoro, en eso noto un ligero movimiento cerca suyo notando que ese pequeño se había escapado y ahora se había subido sobre Alaude, el cual estaba dormido en el sofá, para acurrucarse en su pecho y dormir un rato, ante esa escena sonrió divertida mientras acomodaba su asiento para así poder descansar un rato mientras recordaba lo que ellos habían hecho en esa semana.

\- Flash Back -

Realmente era muy extraño, no era normal que Alaude le pidiera que lo acompañara a un viaje… siempre que el salía se llevaba a la herbívora… algo tramaba, por lo cual acepto ir. Tomar esa decisión fue fácil, lo difícil fue informarle de eso a sus herbívoros… ya que ninguno de ellos quería que ella se fuera. Pero logrando convencer a sus hijos estos dejaron de insistirle y aceptar su petición, en cuanto a Tsunayoshi ya sabía que luego se desquitaría con ella de esa forma, aunque tampoco es que le molestara que eso pasara… si definitivamente el convivir con ese herbívoro la había cambiado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto noto que su hermano y Kusakabe ya la esperaban.

\- Mas vale que sea importante carnívoro – dijo mientras se bajaba de su automóvil.

\- Y lo es – dijo de forma calmada Alaude – vamos – indico girándose y empezando a caminar en dirección al área privada donde un jet de Limit los esperaba, ya listo para partir.

Kyoya solo dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad odiaba cuando se ponía en esa posición su hermano, pero obedeció y le siguió, una vez a bordo del jet este rápidamente se puso en marcha.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – pregunto algo aburrida

\- A nuestra antigua casa.

\- … - ante eso Kyoya le miro a ver sorprendida.

\- Al terminar con esos sujetos logre recuperar lo que le habían quitado a nuestros padres – comento de forma calmada Alaude – de hecho la mande a reconstruir con la esperanza de te mudaras ahí y tuvieras un hogar, pero cuando estuvo lista no logre encontrarte porque te habías salido del país – comento de forma calmada.

\- ¿Porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

\- Bueno note que estabas feliz con el herbívoro – indico sonriendo de lado, notando que ella desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba ligeramente – pero hace poco recibí una llamada urgente de la persona que está cuidando la casa y quería que tú me acompañaras.

\- Hmm…

Después de eso ninguno dijo palabra alguna sobre el tema, tras varias horas de vuelo, llegaron a su destino, donde al bajar del jet ya los estaban esperando para llevarlos a la casa.

Al llegar Kyoya sintió que le invadía la nostalgia, estar parada en su antiguo hogar la cual había sido reconstruida de tal forma que parecía que nada hubiera pasado, al entrar noto que una persona mayor les habría la puerta.

\- Alaude-sama, bienvenido – le saludo la mujer mayor, la cual era una anciana de cabellos blancos atados en un chongo, llevaba una yukata sencilla de color rojo vino, calcetines blancos y sandalias, quien en esos momento sujetaba una escoba.

\- Hmm… - saludo Alaude pasando al interior de la casa.

\- Oh, usted debe ser la señorita Kyoya, bienvenida – saludo de forma adecuada.

Después de eso ambos pasaron al interior de la casa, donde se podía apreciar una casa de estilo tradicional con un jardín espacioso lleno de orquídeas cymbidium, camelias y arboles de sakura, los cuales todos estaban llenos de flores en ese momento, dando una vista hermosa, igual estaba el jardín zen y el pequeño estanque de peces koi.

\- Cual era la urgencia – pregunto Alaude, mientras se giraba a ver a la mujer.

\- Pues vera… lo que pasa es que… - empezó a decir algo preocupada la señora, pero en eso su mirada se fijó en el estanque – hey, esos peces son se comen – le grito a algo mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar – shu shu – indico mientras movía la escoba que tenía en su mano.

Ante eso Alaude y Kyoya se miraron entre ellos y siguieron a la mayor, notando lo que estaba espantando: un gato, pero este se veía ligeramente más grande para ser un gato normal.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el rubio platinado.

\- Es la razón por la que lo llame, hace días note que había unos sujetos misteriosos rondando por la casa y justo hace 2 días aventaron algo al jardín – explico la soñera notando que el pequeño animal se había escondido en unos matorrales cercanos – cuando fui a investigar note que lanzaron una bolsa de tela y al abrir para ver su contenido lo encontré a el – dijo preocupada.

\- Pediré que refuercen la seguridad para atrapar a esos herbívoros – declaro enojado el rubio platinado.

\- Se lo agradecería – indico con calma la anciana - es un cachorro de león, pero realmente no sé qué hacer con él, ya que cada que lo descuido trata de comerse los peces – dijo mientras miraba a ver los matorrales donde estaba escondido.

Mientras la señora narraba lo ocurrido, Kyoya se fue acercando notando que el pequeño animal salía con cuidado de su escondite y se acercaba a ella, para luego dejarse atrapar.

\- Gao… - saludo el pequeño león, mientras movía su colita feliz al estar en los brazos de la pelinegra.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Alaude mirando de reojo al animal – por ahora me ocupare de esos sujetos que estaban merodeando por la casa – indico mientras salía de la casa.

\- Ah… pero…

\- Déjelo, cuando decide algo ya nada lo hará cambiar de opinión – hablo con calma Kyoya.

\- Ya veo, solo espero no se meta en problemas – dijo algo angustiada la señora.

\- Sabe cuidarse – afirmo la pelinegra mientras sonreía de lado.

\- Veo que ya se encariño con el – comento la anciana mientras miraba como el felino estaba quieto en los brazos de la pelinegra.

\- Hmm…

\- Vamos adentro buscare algo para ese polizón e igual preparare el almuerzo – le indico, notando que la pelinegra le seguía al interior de la casa.

Realmente el viaje a Japón duraría solament días, pero al investigar Alaude noto que las razón por la que ese "gato", como él le decía, había llegado a la casa con una doble intención, ya que mientras Kyoya lo jugaba encontró que el pequeño poseía un rastreador colocado en una de sus patas delanteras… al parecer los que lo tiraron se lo habían robado a un grupo de yakusas, los cuales se dedicaban a la venta de animales en el mercado negro e igual eran sus enemigos ya que se andaban disputando el dominio del área.

Lamentablemente para los pobres yakusas… la disputa de territorio también abarcaba la casa de los Hibari, por lo cual los hermanos se tomaron la molestia de enseñarles las reglas del lugar y quienes mandaban… acabando con ambos bandos en solamente 15 minutos… hubiera durado un poco más pero esos sujetos se atrevieron a golpear a "Natsu", el nuevo gato de Kyoya, el cual los había seguido sin que lo notaran y termino en medio de la batalla… y obviamente la pelinegra disciplino y mordió hasta la muerte a todos esos herbívoros por haber lastimado a su nuevo animalito tierno.

Después de eso Alaude le ordeno a Kusakabe que buscaran poner una base de Limit en ese lugar para mantener vigilados a esos yakusas y dio la orden de atacar a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a la casa con otras intenciones.

Otra de las intenciones de ir a Japón fue para que Alaude fuera a tomar el anillo de bodas de su madre y le preguntaba a Kyoya si le daba permiso de tomarlo, a lo que ella le contesto que se estaba volviendo un herbívoro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro…

Al arreglar todos los pendientes ambos se dieron un día para recorrer el lugar mientras recordaban su infancia y de paso entraban a algunas tiendas para comprar algunos recuerdos para los gemelos y para la herbívora.

Por lo cual al finalizar la semana ya habían dejado todo arreglado para que la señora no se preocupara nuevamente e igual ellos se llevaron al polizón, como ella le decía, para levarlo a Italia con ellos.

\- Fin del flash back -

Justo en ese momento el jet estaba arribando al aeropuerto de Italia, donde notaron que Kusakabe ya les esperaba con sus respectivos vehículos listos.

\- Bienvenidos, espero que su viaje haya sido provechoso – les indico mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

\- Gao… - en eso noto que algo bajaba rápidamente de las escaleras del avión y se lanzaba encima suyo para atacarle… más específicamente en su peinado.

\- Waaaaaaaa – se quejó el pelinegro mientras buscaba salvar su amado peinado y quitarse de encima a su agresor.

\- Natsu, deja al herbívoro – escucho que Kyoya le decía a su agresor, notando que este se quedaba quieto y era tomado por ella.

\- Gracias Kyo-san – dijo mientras buscaba recuperarse del susto, en eso noto que su agresor era un cachorro de león.

\- Kusakabe – escucho que le llama Alaude.

\- Hai.

\- Que lamentable, dejar que tu gato te deje de esa forma supongo que deberé castigarte por eso – opino sonriendo de lado notando que al nombrado se le ponía la cara ligeramente azul.

Después de eso y que las maletas de ambos fueran colocadas en sus respectivos vehículos cada uno tomo camino para ir a su hogar donde ya les esperaban.

Depsues de un rato llego a la mansión, donde rapidmanete le abrieron las puertas para dejarla entrar. AL bajar de su vehiculo, noto que Sebastian abria la puerta y la recibia, bueno era normal ya que habia llegado un dia antes.

\- Bienvenida – le saludo – pensamos que llegaría mañana

\- Logramos terminar antes – hablo de forma calmada - ¿dónde están?

\- Están con el Décimo en su oficina, creo que le estaban haciendo un regalo para recibirla – informo mientras se acercaba al automóvil para bajar el equipaje, pero entonces que había algo en movimiento en su interior, el cual al verlo salto rápidamente fuera del vehículo.

\- Gao – escucho notando a su parecer una bola de pelo con patas color naranja bajaba rápidamente y se ponía entre las piernas de la pelinegra.

\- Parece que un polizón la acompaño – comento.

\- Es la nueva mascota de los gemelos – indico Kyoya para luego caminar hacia el interior de la mansión a buscar a sus herbívoros.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de su herbívoro empezó a escuchar sus risas, por lo cual y con cuidado abrió la puerta solo para contemplar una curiosa escena donde podía ver a sus 3 herbívoros manchados de pintura, al parecer los gemelos estaban haciendo un dibujo y Tsunayoshi buscaba ayudarles, pero termino convirtiéndose en una guerra de pintura y cosquillas ya que todos tenían manchas de pintura en sus manos, cara y ropas; donde igual hibird y roll estaban manchados.

\- Gao – se escuchó en medio de las risas, las cuales ahora se detuvieron y miraban que sobre parado junto a la mesa donde estaban las pinturas había un intruso en la habitación, el cual les miraba a ver emocionado.

\- ¡Un gatito! – exclamaron Kiyomi y Satoshi.

\- ¿De dónde entro? – pregunto Tsuna.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir cuestionando por qué se encontraba ahí el "gatito" salto sobre la mesa manchándose sus patas con pintura al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima del castaño.

\- Waaa…. – fue lo único que atino a decir Tsuna mientras buscaba sujetar al travieso animalito, el cual ahora estaba lengüeteándole la cara, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos igual buscaban tomar al gato para ayudar a su papá.

\- Veo que se divierten – escucharon una voz conocida, por lo cual dejaron de prestarle atención al intruso, notando a una pelinegra que estaba divertida observándolos debajo del marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Mami! – gritaron los gemelos, corriendo a su encuentro mientras Kyoya se hincaba para abrir poder abrazarles, ya que por herbívoro que sonara en ella: había extrañado esas muestras de cariño por parte de sus hijos.

\- Llegaste antes – escucho que le comentaba algo sorprendido el castaño mientras se acercaba a darle un beso al mismo tiempo que tenía entre sus manos al gato – supongo que esto es tuyo – indico divertido señalando a su rehén, el cual se le notaba contento.

\- Así es llego conmigo, pero es de los gemelos – indico divertida, notando que eso alegraba a sus hijos.

\- Y como se llama – pregunto alegre Kiyomi, mientras ella lo abrazaba y Satoshi le acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Natsu.

\- Weeeee ven Sato vamos a jugar con el – indico feliz la pequeña castaña, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

\- Espera Kyo ahí que limpiarlo – dijo el pequeño pelinegro corriendo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Porque le pusiste así? – pregunto algo extraño Tsuna.

\- Me gusto

\- …

\- ¿Alguna queja, herbívoro? – pregunto divertida.

\- Aunque la tenga supongo que no poder hacer nada ahora, verdad.

\- Al fin aprendiste Tsunayoshi – comento divertida, pero en eso noto que este la sujetaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, pero supongo que sabes lo que te espera ahora – dijo el castaño sonriendo de lado, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso, el cual empezó lento para luego pasar a uno demandante.

Mientras ellos empezaban entrar en ambiente se podía escuchar las risas de los gemelos al jugar con su nuevo amigo y los gritos de algunos empleados que les tomaba por sorpresa la presencia del felino, pero en eso se escuchó como algo se rompía en la sala.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo – le dijo Tsuna mientras se separaban del beso y ambos sonreían, para luego ir a ver qué era lo que había causado todo el alboroto… aunque tampoco se debía ser un genio para adivinar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tal vez estar en compañía de Alaude y estar en calma era algo que le gustaba, pero debía de admitir que algo le había hecho Tsunayoshi porque en ese tiempo lejos de ellos extraño mucho la casa, a sus hijos y a él… algo extraño, pero tampoco es que se quejara, pero tampoco lo admitiría en voz alta ya que su orgullo de carnívora se lo impedía.


	36. Capítulo 36: Dilema de moda

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 36: Dilema de moda

La mansión se había vuelto más animada desde la llagada del pequeño felino, aunque eso significaba un aumento considerable en el papeleo del Décimo Vongola ya que la nueva mascota de la casa ya que tenía la manía de afilar sus garras en los sofás y cortinas, así como mordisquear las patas de las mesas y sillas… pero lamentablemente Tsunayoshi no podía hacer mucho ya que el pequeño "Natsu" era protegido por sus lindos angelitos, los cuales ponían cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia cuando le veían a punto de regañar a su nueva mascota e igual Kyoya no ayudaba mucho ya que apoyaba ese comportamiento diciendo que eso era algo normal en un carnívoro: marcar su territorio.

Si realmente amaba a su familia, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio y le hacían perder la calma con facilidad, pero estos sabían manipularle y con un besito por parte de ambos y una vaga promesa de: "no lo volverá hacer" se salvaban.

Otro evento que impresiono mucho al castaño fue el hecho de que dentro de poco celebrarían la boda de su prima con su cuñado… si decir que literalmente se cae de la impresión cuando llego su prima alegre a anunciar su compromiso luciendo una bella sortija de compromiso le impresiono, ya que nunca pensó que Alaude fuera de los que se comprometían de forma completa… aunque en parte sentía algo de envidia ya que el igual en algún momento deseo estar parado en el altar con su hermosa carnívora vestida con un bello y exquisito vestido blanco sonriéndole… ante esa idea dejo escapar un suspiro, esa era una irreal fantasía pero tampoco se quejaba ya que era feliz con lo que le había tocado: amaba a su pelinegra y a sus gemelos, con lo cual le bastaba aunque si lo pensaba mejor podía compadecerse de su cuñado ya que se notaba que no le agradaba nada de eso pero al parecer no podía negarse a los caprichos de su prima.

Por otro lado, igual se divertía al ver que Giotto había literalmente obligado a Kyoya a ser su dama de honor principal secuestrándola para que la acompañara a elegir las cosas para la boda en compañía de los gemelos, por lo cual él se quedaba solo en la mansión en compañía del gato ya que él era el único que no podía acompañarlos.

\- Gao… - escucho que le llamaba el pequeño león, el cual se restregaba en sus piernas y se le notaba triste.

\- Lo sé, yo igual les extraño – opino Tsuna mientras se movía y tomaba al pequeño felino para acariciarle – en verdad que mi vida ha cambiado y ahora se siente extraña si ellos no están a mi lado – hablo de forma melancólica.

\- Gao…

\- Ahora hasta eres poeta – hablo con burla Reborn, el cual estaba observando los movimientos de su dame-hijo desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Bueno seré poeta, pero no pensé que mi padre fuera un pedófilo – dijo con burla el castaño.

\- Eh… por lo visto que estar junto a ella te ha vuelto más suicida y contestón de lo normal– argumento Reborn mientras sacaba su pistola entre sus ropas y le amenazaba con ella.

\- Cuando haces eso significa que voy ganando en la discusión – opino el castaño sonriendo de lado.

\- Tch… no me tientes dame-Tsuna – indico con molestia el pelinegro.

\- Bueno no te molestaría si no fueras tan obvio con el pobre de Lambo – se quejó Tsuna – sabes que soy malo mintiendo y me es difícil inventar alguna escusa de porque "tío Lambo" camina chistoso en las mañanas – indico con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- Es culpa de la vaca por tentarme – indico sonriendo de lado Reborn.

\- Contrólate, no quiero que traumes a mis hijos.

\- No prometo nada – dijo con diversión el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la oficina.

\- … - Tsuna ya no opino nada, solo se limitó a recostarse mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que reinaba en la mansión mientras acariciaba a su nuevo compañero.

Por otro lado, quien no la pasaba bien era Kyoya… ya que literalmente fue arrastrada a la tienda de vestidos de novia por su ahora "hermana" y lo peor notaba que sus hijos se divertían por lo que no le quedo de otra que estar ahí y aguantar todo.

\- Mira mami – le indico Kiyomi, mientras se notaba contenta de tener puesto un vestido color lila, de estilo princesa, cono adornos en blanco y dorado – ¿te gusta?

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir, ya que realmente los vestidos no eran su fuerte, de ser ella hubiera vestido de una forma más normal a su hija, pero no… Tsunayoshi y Giotto la desafiaron llenando el guardarropa de su hija con esas ridículas prendas y accesorios, donde pese a que disciplino y castigo a ese par por sus acciones el daño ya estaba hecho porque su pequeña hija gustaba de ponerse esos atuendos.

\- Yo digo que se ve igual – opino aburrido Satoshi, el cual estaba sentado al lado de su madre observando a su hermanita jugar con los accesorios que le habían llevado a su tía para complementar su atuendo.

\- Mooo… Sato tú no sabes de esas cosas, verdad tía – opino mirando de reojo a la nombrada, la cual se estaba mirando al espejo en esos instantes.

\- Así es amorcito, no pidas consejo de los niños ya que ellos no saben de estas cosas porque solo te dirán que está bien – le respondió divertida Giotto – ah… - dejo escapar un suspiro - me gusta, pero siento que le falta algo – opino mientras giraba para ver por completo el vestido – ne Kyoya, ¿tú qué opinas? – dijo mirando a ver a la pelinegra.

\- … - Kyoya solo puso los ojos en blanco momentáneamente – no pareces tu – dijo de forma calmada mientras cruzaba las piernas y se recostaba un poco en el sofá donde estaba sentada.

\- ¿Tú crees? – opino la rubia girándose a ver nuevamente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido de color perla de escote de corazón con tirantes algo gruesos y algo ajustado con una falda que nacía desde su cintura y la falda estaba muy abultada con mucho tul, con decoración en encaje grueso.

\- Mami tiene razón, no pareces tu – opino la pequeña castaña.

\- Hmm… no parezco yo – repitió pensativa – Kyoya me ayudas a buscar el adecuado a tu parecer – sugirió girándose a verla a los ojos.

\- … - la mencionada solo frunció el ceño.

\- Por favor – indico haciendo un puchero, mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a Kiyomi, la cual imitaba a su tía.

\- Desacuerdo… - opino fastidiada la pelinegra mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- Yey – celebraron tía y sobrina.

\- Sigo sin entender porque esto es importante – pregunto Satoshi mientras miraba a su madre encaminarse a la zona donde estaban exhibidos los vestidos.

\- Sato debes saber que este momento es especial para una mujer ya que se unirá en cuerpo y alma con la persona que ama y pasaran el resto de su vida juntos – explico con calma Giotto.

\- Ah… es lo mismo que mami y papi hicieron verdad – concluyo el pelinegro.

\- Así es.

\- Pero yo no he visto ningún vestido como estos en el armario de mami – dijo la castaña de forma pensativa.

\- Cierto ahora que recuerdo Kyoya no… - empezó a decir la rubia, pero en eso un vestido callo encima de ella.

\- Ten tu vestido y ya deja de hablar de mi – hablo enojada la pelinegra.

\- No te enojes – indico divertida mientras tomaba el vestido – oye ese no lo había visto – indico alegre, yendo a cambiarse.

\- Oye mami como fue tu vestido cuando te casaste con papi – pregunto ilusionada y emocionada la castaña.

\- … - si definitivamente odiaba a esa herbívora, ahora como le explicaba a su hija que ella odiaba ese tipo de ropas por lo cual no uso algo como eso ni hicieron una gran fiesta para esa ocasión, pero justo cuando estaba por contestar sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás.

\- Oh Kyoya gracias gracias – escucho que le decían mientras le abrazaba, definitivamente seguía siendo un misterio como su hermano se enamora de esa herbívora – eh no sabia que tuvieras tan buen gusto con los vestidos – decía Giotto mientras la soltaba para mirarse en el espejo: ahora llevaba un vestido blanco muy entallado de escote de corazón sin tirantes con corte de cola de sirena, pedrería y encajes de adornos en forma de flores, acompañado por un velo de seda con bordados en las orillas con pedrería – solo nos faltaría una corona, un gargantilla con un gran zafiro, aretes largos y listo – opino de forma vanidosa mientras se admiraba en el espejo.

\- Tía no olvides los zapatos – dijo divertida la castaña.

\- Cierto, pero esos los comprare luego, aunque ya tengo idea de cuales comprar para este vestido.

\- Ya deja de enseñarle cosas raras a mi hija – le regaño Kyoya.

\- Bueno tienes razón – indico divertida mientras le indicaba a la asesora que las acompañaba sobre su elección y le tomaban las medidas sobre los ligeros cambios que deberían hacerle al vestido donde pedía que fuera un poco más largo ya que usaría unos tacones altos, que ajustaran la parte del busto porque este le quedaba un poco ajustado y sobre si podrían ponerle un poco más de pedrería – bueno ahora vamos por tu vestido – indico divertida la rubia una vez cambiada.

\- No… - indico enojada la pelinegra.

\- Pero Kyoya como mi dama de honor igual debes lucir un bello vestido.

\- Búscate a otra herbívora, yo no me pondré un vestido – le amenazo.

\- Oh vamos solo puedo contar contigo por que Squalo no me ayudara para nada y el como "damo" de honor no queda – le rogo Giotto aferrándose de la cintura de ella.

\- Suéltame.

\- Por favor Kyoya – le rogo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si mami, ayudemos a la tía – ahora Kiyomi se abrazaba de sus piernas e igual imitaba las acciones de su tia.

\- Herviboras compórtense – dijo enojada la pelinegra.

\- Mami mejor cooperemos con la causa – indico divertido Satoshi.

\- Eso Kyoya, hasle caso a Sato – indico Giotto abrazando al pelinegro, el cual estaba sorprendido con la velocidad con al que fue capturado en un abrazo.

\- … - Kyoya solo dejo escapar sus ojos y rodar sus ojos, definitivamente seria un largo dia – ok, esta bien.

\- ¡Viva! – gritaron sus 3 acompañantes, provocando que solo sonriera de lado, ya que pese a todas esas actitudes herbívoras que le molestaban, en su familia eran divertida y algo llevaderas, pero eso no lo debía saber nadie.


	37. Capítulo 37: Unidos por una Misión

Hola de nuevo ufff hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí…

T-T gomen gomen… con todo lo que me paso pues no encontraba mucho tiempo libre para seguir con todas las historias pero bueno :D como un dato importante y especial a todos los que esperan las contis de las demás quiero decirles que si poco a poco retomare todas para terminarlas y darles fin incluyendo a Sangre Vongola, este año ya no tendremos mas nuevas hasta que acabe las pendientes xD aunque ya existen los prólogos y algunos caps de nuevas historias pero no las subiré aun owo jojo.

Con respecto a esta historia, ya esta por acabar… no sabia como darle el final adecuado, pero aquí tenemos el especial de Alaude y Giotto que me habían pedido y después tendremos el capítulo final u-u gomen por la demora.

Bueno sin mas por ahora me despido ;D disfruten de la lectura.

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 37: Unidos por una Misión

Todos en la mansión Vongola se encontraban dando vueltas de un lado a otra llevando objetos por doquier… unos eran para colocar en lugares específicos de la mansión y otros eran guardados mientras que algunos cuadros eran retirados de su sitio debido a que en ese momento no combinaban con la nueva decoración del lugar. Realmente la mansión Vongola estaba hecha en un caos acompañada de muchas rosas de diversos colores y algunos adornos complementarios… la razón era sencilla: esa tarde sería el gran día en la vida de cierta diva de la mafia y habia logrado convencer a su primo de usar la mansión principal para celebrar ahí mismo su unión con su lindo y sexy carnívoro.

Justo en esos momentos Giotto se encontraba encerrada en su habitación además de tener a un par de guardaespaldas que evitaran que pudiera escaparse de dicho lugar, ya que ella deseaba ser la coordinadora de la decoración bajo el argumento de que debía asegurarse de que todo quedara tal y como ella siempre soñó y deseo que fuera… pero en vez de ayudar solo atrasaba más a los decoradores por lo cual fue recluida en su habitación a la espera del estilista que se encargaría de peinarla y maquillarla para la gran noche… y para asegurarse de que no escapara Kiyomi y Satoshi fueron asignados como guardias especiales para que su tía no se escapara e igual para hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera sola.

\- La respuesta sigue siendo no – dijo de forma seria Kiyomi, quien estaba cruzada de brazos en esos momentos y estaba parado enfrente de la puerta y tenía un semblante serio.

\- Por favor Kyo… déjame salir – rogo por milésima vez cierta rubia que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, ya que se sentía ansiosa y deseaba poder supervisar en persona todas las decoraciones de la casa – te prometo que te daré todos los dulces que quieras – intento convencerla.

\- … - ante eso la pequeña castaña empezo a dudar.

\- No Kyo, no caigas en la tentación o mamá nos castigara – le recordó su gemelo.

Ante eso la pequeña castaña recordó la advertencia de su madre de lo que podría ocurrirles si dejaban salir a la herbívora de su tía antes de tiempo.

\- Cierto, como dice Sato la respuesta sigue siendo no – dijo de forma decidida.

\- Tch… eso se llama traición – dijo con algo de rencor la rubia – lo recordare cuando me llamen otra vez para pedirme que les ayude en algo.

\- Tía eso es chantaje – dijo algo nervioso Satoshi.

\- Mooo… es que no es justo, yo quiero ver… - empezo a hacer su berrinche.

\- Pero tía debes dejar que los señores hagan su trabajo – intento animarla en pelinegro.

\- Además dentro de poco llegara ese otro señor para arreglarte – le recordó la castaña.

\- Ah… si lo sé, pero es que en verdad deseo que todo sea perfecto y mágico en este día – menciono mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante este día? – pregunto Satoshi.

\- Porque hoy será el día en que Alaude y yo nos unamos en matrimonio para poder vivir juntos y felices por siempre – menciono mientras un sutil sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que miraba a ver su mano izquierda donde en su dedo anular estaba el anillo de compromiso que le dio el rubio platinado.

\- Pero ¿no ustedes ya vivían juntos? – pregunto confundida la castaña.

\- Am… bueno si, pero solo éramos novios hehe y a partir de esta noche ya seremos esposos – aclaro.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – interrogo el pelinegro.

\- Am… hmm… como les explico – dijo algo pensativa – pues que ahora seremos como sus papas.

\- Hmm… no entiendo – dijo Satoshi.

\- Creo que quiere decir que pronto tendremos primos – dijo animada la castaña.

\- ¿Eh…? - ante eso la rubia se sonrojo – a… am… s… si… supongo… que si… en un futuro… jeje…

\- Oye tía y ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocieron? – pregunto Satoshi.

\- Hmm… ah, eso fue gracias a ustedes – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Nosotros? – preguntaron los gemelos a coro mientras se señalaban a ellos mismos.

\- Aja, jeje supongo que tenemos tiempo para que les cuente esa historia – dijo mientras caminaba con elegancia hasta la cama que estaba en la habitación y se sentaba en la orilla de esta, al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano le indicaba a los pequeños para que se sentaran a su lado.

\- Si, cuento – dijo animada Kiyomi, mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de la rubia y Satoshi del lado izquierdo.

\- Hehe, bueno veamos, por donde comenzare – indico algo pensativo – bueno verán en esos días yo permanecía distanciada de la familia ya que a mi madre nunca le gustó la idea de que yo llegara a ser un miembro activo en la mafia y por eso me mando a vivir a otro país, pero para cuando ustedes tenían 2 años se presentó una situacion especial donde se me pidió que yo regresara al país…

-Flash Back-

Justo en esos instantes Vongola pasaba un momento crítico en toda su historia ya que estaban debatiendo sobre un tema importante que tal vez podría decidir el futuro de la organización y de sus propios miembros, quienes en esos instantes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones debatiendo sobre la posible solución al problema presente.

\- Tch… esto sí que es complicado – dijo algo molesto y fastidiado Tsuna.

\- Si se analiza puedes notar que esto es una trampa bien preparada – dijo de forma seria Hayato mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Por lo visto esta vez si están organizados – dijo de forma seria Yamamoto.

\- Esto es un gran dilema al extremo – indico de forma seria Ryohei.

\- ¿Y no podríamos faltar a una de esas? – sugirió Lambo.

\- Ese es el problema, si faltamos a una sin importar a cuál sería una muestra de rechazo y una posible invitación que empezar una guerra con esa familia – indico el castaño.

\- Solo mordemos hasta la muerte a uno de ellos y asunto arreglado – dijo algo cansada Kyoya, ya que llevaban un rato discutiendo sobre el mismo tema sin llegar a una solución y eso ya la habia molestado más porque ella deseaba ir a ver a sus hijos.

\- Friki de las peleas no es tan sencillo como parece – le regaño el peliblanco.

\- Hayato, Kyoya no peleen – hablo de forma cansada Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- ¿Aún siguen en eso? – se escuchó la voz divertida y algo relajada de Reborn, quien entraba a la oficina.

\- Reborn-san – le saludo Hayato.

\- Para que estés calmado significa que ya pensaste en algo – dijo de forma seria Tsuna.

\- La respuesta es simple, en estos momentos quedas destituido de tu cargo de Vongola Decimo – indico sonriendo de lado al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con su pistola.

Ante esa declaración todos en la habitación guardaron silencio dejando notar la sorpresa en sus miradas.

\- O…oye Reborn deja de hacer esas bromas – hablo Lambo con algo de miedo.

\- No es una broma, esa es la solución – dijo con calma el pelinegro guardando su arma entre sus ropas – ustedes 7 se irán a esa reunión en España mientras que el Vongola Decimo se presentara en la reunión que se celebrara en Sicilia el próximo fin de semana.

\- Pero… ¿cómo Tsuna podría estar en 2 lugares a la vez? – pregunto Takeshi sin entender.

\- Espera… - ahora Tsuna le miraba a ver sorprendido – no estarás sugiriendo que…

\- ¿Qué pasa herbívoro?

\- Si, a eso mismo… de forma interna en estos momentos renunciaras a tu cargo y se lo pasaras a otro Vongola legitimo – explico Reborn – pero obvio nadie sabrá de eso así que ustedes irán de viaje en representación de Vongola ya que en esa reunión debes asistir con todos tus guardianes mientras que tu remplazo se presentara en la junta que tendrán los líderes más influyentes de la mafia y para que nadie tenga dudas de su identidad esta persona portara tu anillo.

\- Pero los bebes no pueden tomar el extremo cargo.

\- Cállate cabeza de césped, obvio que Reborn-san se refiere a Xanxus, ya que él también es un Vongola legitimo – indico Hayato.

\- Exacto, es el indicado para quedarse a cargo de la mansión y de sus hijos en lo que ustedes están fuera – indico Reborn mientras sonreía de lado.

\- En serio eso es posible – pregunto Nagi.

\- Si, esa cláusula existe desde que se fundó Vongola – indico Tsuna – pero jamás se habia usado… pero creo que es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos – hablo de forma decidida colocándose de pie mientras se quitaba su anillo que lo definía como el jefe de la familia y se lo entregaba a Reborn.

\- ¿E… estas seguro de esto Tsuna? – pregunto algo preocupado Lambo.

\- Si, ya que con los bebes en la casa no me puedo dar el lujo de comenzar alguna guerra contra otra familia, ya que deseo la seguridad de mis hijos y de todos ustedes – hablo con seguridad.

\- Así se habla dame-Tsuna.

Tras eso la reunión finalizo y todos se fueron a terminar sus pendientes ya que en 2 días debían salir del país rumbo a España… aunque claro que cierta carnívora no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión de dejar solos a sus hijos con ese herbívoro gritón por lo que en secreto le informo de todo a Alaude para que el fuera por los pequeños carnívoros después de que ellos se marcharan de la mansión.

Llego el día de la partida y tras llenar de varios besos a sus bebes, la pareja se reunió con los demás en la entrada y subieron a la limosina que los llevaría al aeropuerto donde ya les esperaban su jet privado para así ir a esa reunión.

\- No creo que haya sido una coincidencia que sugiriera esa medida – opino con calma Sebastián, mientras observaba la limosina donde iba su jefe y guardianes perderse en la distancia.

\- Tú me conoces mejor que nadie – indico divertido Reborn.

\- ¿A qué horas llegara el nuevo Decimo? – pregunto le mayordomo.

\- Ya está llegando – indicó notando como una limosina negra se acercaba a los terrenos de la mansión – y si todo sale bien Vongola asegurare a un gran aliado e igual le prometí que la ayudaría a regresar – indico mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y empezaba a bajar las escaleras para así abrir la puerta de la limosina, la cual ya habia aparcado en la entrada de la casa.

\- ¿Se lo prometió? – pregunto confundido Sebastián mientras observaba atentamente los movimientos de su jefe.

Reborn camino con elegancia y él se ofreció a abrir la puerta de la limosina, donde tendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a esa persona del vehículo, en eso noto que la persona abordo era una mujer.

\- Bienvenida – indico Reborn sonriendo de lado.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon oncle – le contesto la mujer, la cual era una rubia de cabellera larga y algo alborotada, tez clara y ojos azules, de compleción delgada la cual usaba en esos momentos una blusa de manga larga blanca adornada en el cuello con un lazo color negro con encaje blanco, encima un saco de color azul rey con rayas blancas horizontales delgadas, una falda recta larga igual de color azul rey con rayas horizontales delgadas, tacones negros de cintas y en su cabeza lleva un sombrero de color azul rey con una cinta y lazo negro con encaje blanco.

\- Giotto-sama – le saludo Sebastian rápidamente al reconocerla y acercarse a ayudar con su maleta de viaje.

\- Hola Sebastián, jeje por lo visto el tío no les menciono de mi llegada – hablo con calma mientras le sonreía.

\- Es que deseaba que fuera una sorpresa para todos – confeso Reborn – por cierto, te tengo un pequeño obsequio de parte de dame-Tsuna – indico sacando una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a la rubia.

\- ¿Acaso me está proponiendo que hagamos incesto? – dijo divertida deduciendo que adentro de esa caja habia un anillo – porque déjame decirte que yo aun espero a mi sexy príncipe azul y…

\- Tu ábrelo – le ordeno el pelinegro de patillas rizadas.

\- … - Giotto con algo de duda lo abrió, pero enseguida su mirada mostro una gran sorpresa al notar el contenido de la caja – t… tío ¿qué significa esto? – dijo asustada, ya que dentro de la caja estaba el anillo del jefe de la familia.

\- Pues lo que vez, dame-Giotto – dijo con calma mientras tomaba el anillo y se lo colocaba en su dedo corazón de su mano izquierda a la rubia – ahora tú eres el Vongola Decimo.

\- … - la rubia no sabía que decir, era verdad que le alegro cuando su tío le habia llamado e igual se habia preocupado un poco cuando le dijo que necesitaba que se presentara en la mansión principal, ya que ella habia dejado de ser parte de la mafia porque su madre la mando a Francia y lejos de ese mundo porque nunca le gustó la idea de que ella participara en esas misiones, ya que deseaba que ella tuviera una vida normal lejos de todo eso – n… no… yo no…

\- Vamos a dentro y te explicare la situacion – indico con calma Reborn mientras empezaba a caminar al interior de la mansión.

De esta forma los 3 ingresaron al interior de la mansión, donde el hitman llevo a la oficina a la rubia para explicarle los detalles por los cuales ella estaría a cargo del puesto de líder por 2 semanas.

\- Ya… ya veo… así que no tuvieron de otra que usar esa cláusula – hablo con calma la rubia – pero… ¿por qué a mí? no se supone que yo ya no…

\- Tu hermano está de viaje e igual te recuerdo que él es líder de Varia, no puede ocupar dos puestos de jefe en la misma familia – indico con calma Reborn – lo cual nos deja solo con 3 Vongolas legítimos actualmente, de los cuales 2 no pueden ejercer el cargo por falta de edad.

\- ¿3? – pregunto Giotto sin entender - ¿quiénes son los otros?

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina fue tocada, por donde entraron un par de sirvientas, quienes cargaban a los pequeños Kiyomi y Satoshi.

\- Perdone la interrupción Reborn-sama, pero los jóvenes amos están inquietos – indico una de ellas.

\- Descuiden – dijo con calma acercándose para tomar a los bebes – Giotto quiero presentarte a tus hijos temporales por estas 2 semanas – dijo divertido.

\- ¡Q… que! – hablo sorprendida la rubia, pero en eso noto que la pequeña se parecía a su primo – espera… no me digas que Tsuna si se casó con la idiota de Kyoko – dijo algo asustada.

\- No, esa ya es historia – hablo de forma seria Reborn – se casó con su actual guardiana de la nube.

\- … - esa información le dolió un poco a Giotto, ya que antes de que su madre la sacara de la mafia ella era la guardiana de la nube de la familia – ya… ya veo – dijo algo triste mientras se colocaba de pie para poder ver a los pequeños – bueno al menos se nota que mi primo escogió una buena esposa, ya que ustedes son bonitos – hablo mientras miraba a los bebes.

Reborn noto el cambio en el semblante de ella, pero no menciono nada ya que recordaba ese día donde su madre la saco a la fuerza de la mansión Varia para llevársela consigo a Francia… así que solo se dedicó a observarla mientras ella tomaba con cuidado al pequeño pelinegro y lo arrullaba para que dejara de llorar, algo que funciono.

\- Por ahora tu trabajo será cuidarles, ya que dame-Tsuna dejo todo el papeleo listo – informo Reborn mientras le entregaba a la pequeña castaña – así que puedes pasar la tarde familiarizándote con ellos porque son tu responsabilidad.

\- Es decir, que por ahora solo será la niñera hasta el día de la junta – indico divertida Giotto.

\- Es bueno que entiendas rápido – dijo divertido Reborn saliendo de la oficina y dejando sola a la rubia con los bebes.

\- Ah… el tío nunca cambiara – opino algo cansada Gitoto y en eso noto que los bebes la miraban fijamente – am… bueno ¿y qué hago con ustedes? – dijo para sí, mientras salía de la oficina en busca de la habitación de los pequeños, algo que fue fácil ya que adivino que esta estaría ubicada cerca de la recamara de Tsuna, al entrar se sorprendió por la decoración del lugar para después colocar a los pequeños en su cunero mientras ella se quitaba su saco y su sombrero dejándolos sobre una silla para sí ir a revisar el armario de los pequeños para cambiarles de ropa – wow… y luego dicen que yo soy la diva – dijo divertida al notar todos los conjuntos que ellos tenían.

Tras eso cambio de ropas a los bebes y les dio de comer, para después empezar a jugar con ellos… mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión se podía apreciar a cierto rubio platinado que habia llegado a buscar a sus sobrinos por petición de su hermanita.

Al llegar enseguida fue recibido por el jefe de mayordomos.

\- Alaude-san, buenas tardes – le saludo con respeto.

\- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto de forma seria.

\- Ellos salieron muy temprano de viaje.

\- No me refiero a ellos – repitió molesto.

\- Los jóvenes amos están en su habitación en compañía del Décimo – indico con calma Sebastián.

\- … - Alaude no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a la habitación de sus sobrinos y a esposar hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro suplente.

\- Oh… creo que a eso se refería Reborn-san – menciono para sí el mayordomo – hehe me sorprende como piensa en todo – indico sonriendo mientras regresaba a realizar sus labores rutinarias.

Por su parte Alaude avanzaba a pasos rápidos hasta la habitación de sus sobrinos ya con sus esposas en mano, al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar las risas de los pequeños por lo que con cautela abrió la puerta notando que estos estaban en su cunero sentaditos, riendo y observando atentamente a la persona que estaba parada delante de ellos.

\- Y entonces el señor osito dijo: mi pancita me retumba, ¿de casualidad no tienes un poquito de miel? – hablaba Giotto imitando una voz graciosa mientras notaba que eso divertía a los gemelos – no señor osito, solo tengo tacos – ahora hablo con otra voz mientras movía al peluche en forma de canario.

\- Herbívoro… - le hablo Alaude, el cual se sentía irritado al ver esas muestras de actitud tan herbívora… definitivamente arrestaría a ese sujeto si sus sobrinos se comportaban como herbívoros por su culpa.

\- ¿Eh…? – Giotto se incorporó y miro a ver a la persona que le habia hablado, notando que parado bajo el marco de la puerta estaba un rubio platinado, de ojos color gris, alto de cabello corto y de compleción delgada y fornida, el cual llevaba un smokin negro con camisa blanca, zapatos negros y encima tenía una gabardina color arena; provocando que ligeramente se sonrojara – am… ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- ¿Quién eres tú herbívora? – pregunto Alaude, ya que según lo que le habia dicho Kyoya, el puesto de Decimo lo ocuparía el primo de Tsunayoshi… pero en su lugar estaba esa herbívora y al analizarla noto que ella tenía puesto el anillo del jefe Vongola.

\- Bueno… creo que tu deberías presentarte primero – indico con calma Giotto.

\- …

\- Oh, Alaude justo a tiempo – se escuchó una voz burlona detrás del rubio, por lo que este se hizo a un lado notando que Reborn estaba parado a su lado y ahora ingresaba a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué significa esto carnívoro?

\- Jeje, veo que ella te informo, permítanme presentarlos – indico divertido – Alaude, ella es Giotto Di Vongola, la actual Decima de la familia – dijo – y Giotto, él es Alaude Hibari, el hermano mayor de la esposa de Tsunayoshi.

\- Oh, mucho gusto – dijo Giotto sonriéndole.

\- … - Alaude solo frunció el ceño ante eso y se dio media vuelta para así comenzar a caminar.

\- Am… ¿dije algo malo? – pregunto Giotto mirando a ver a su tío.

\- Descuida, solo es especial – dijo divertido Reborn – por cierto, ya acomodaron tus cosas en tu antigua habitación e igual dentro de poco te subirán el almuerzo.

\- Oh, gracias – indico Giotto mirando que nuevamente se quedaba sola con los bebes – hehe, ustedes y yo tenemos algo en común – dijo divertida – tenemos un tío raro, jajaja.

Después de eso la tarde paso muy calmada y tranquila, ya que sin guardianes que hicieran desastres no se generaba mucho papeleo… por lo que Giotto solo se encargaba de cuidar a los pequeños. De esta forma empezaron a pasar los días donde ella contaba con la compañía del rubio silencioso, como solo llamarlo, ya que este solo llegaba como a las 10am a la mansión para ir a donde se encontraba ella y vigilarla en silencio mientras la rubia se dedicaba a jugar con los pequeños.

\- Sabes, me siento como una niña pequeña que es observada por su niñero – menciono divertida, sabiendo que sus palabras eran escuchadas por el contrario mientras metía al pequeño pelinegro en el corralito que le habían colocado en el jardín para que ellos jugaran afuera.

\- … - Alaude dejo de presentarle atención a su lectura y la miro de reojo para después volver a leer su libro.

\- … - Giotto dejo escapar un suspiro, en verdad que ese sujeto era demasiado callado y reservado, aunque por extraño que pareciera le agradaba su compañía ya que así no se sentía tan sola en la mansión – bueno ahora se quedaran un rato aquí como buenos niños – indico mientras ella se colocaba de pie y se iba a sentar en una de las sillas que estaban cerca para luego tomar un poco de agua con las intenciones de descansar por un rato, pero…

\- Decima, lamento la interrupción – uno de los sirvientes llego de manera apresurada buscándola.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada Giotto, ya que en los 5 días que llevaba en la mansión no habia ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Si vera, en estos instantes una persona la busca – indico con calma el sirviente.

\- … - eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero recordó que ese tipo de visitas eran normales en la vida de un mafioso – hazlo pasar a la oficina, iré en unos momentos – indico de forma seria – Alaude puedes vigilar a los pequeños- indico con calma mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior de la mansión.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso, herbívora? – le pregunto Alaude sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

\- Am… no, pero como actual líder debo de atender las visitas – indico mientras caminaba al interior de la casa.

Alaude solo se limitó a observar los movimientos de la herbívora.

\- Creo que sería buena idea que la acompañe – en eso el rubio noto que el jefe de mayordomos estaba parado a su lado, pero noto que este solo le ignoraba – bueno es una sugerencia ya que ella hace 13 años que vive en Francia y tal vez la situacion pueda ser algo complicada – insinuó mientras indicaba a otros de sus compañeros para que llevaran a su habitación a los pequeños y que tomaran su siesta.

Por otra parte, Giotto se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que antes de entrar a la oficina dejo escapar un suspiro y con ello ingresar al lugar donde pudo notar a dos personas sentadas esperándole.

Por su parte Alaude se aseguró que los gemelos estuvieran cómodos y seguros en su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo seguía meditando las palabras que le habia dicho ese herbívoro… por lo que dejo escapar un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación para caminar rumbo a la oficina donde esa herbívora estaría, pero al llegar noto que la puerta salía volando y estrellándose con la pared siendo acompañada por 2 herbívoros, los cuales tenían varios moretones y heridas de balas.

\- Rayos… miren lo que hicieron ahora si tendré que hacer papeleo por su culpa – se escucho la voz enojada de Giotto quien enseguida apareció debajo de la puerta y se notaba molesta al mismo tiempo que portaba una pistola en su mano izquierda – pero creo que con esto ahora saben quien manda o me equivoco basuras – indico ahora sonriendo de lado y apuntándoles con el arma.

Los sujetos temblaron al mismo tiempo que su rostro se ponía azul, donde enseguida buscaron colocarse de pie y salir corriendo rápidamente… lamentablemente no llegaron a ningún lugar ya que Giotto les disparo a ambos en la parte baja de la espalda provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ante el sonido de la detonación algunos sirvientes llegaron a donde estaba la rubia.

\- Sebastián.

\- A sus órdenes decima.

\- Saca la basura por favor – indico girándose para ir a la habitación de los gemelos, donde noto que Alaude estaba parado en medio del pasillo mirándola detenidamente – am… ¿pasa algo? – dijo algo apenada.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Am… pues… digamos que les enseñe algo de modales a esos inútiles y me di a respetar – indico con calma pasando al lado de este para seguir su camino hacia la habitación de los bebes, ya que deseaba revisarles y asegurarse de que no les asusto con sus disparos.

Alaude solo se limitó a contemplar la silueta de la rubia alejarse, donde poco después sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y se encamino hacia la salida ya que debía atender un asunto urgente. Ignorando que era observado por dos pares de ojos.

\- Así que ese era su plan, o me equivoco – pregunto Sebastián, quien estaba terminando de ordenar a los otros para que empezaran la reparación de la oficina.

\- Obvio – dijo Reborn sonriendo de lado – me enojo que ella alejara a Giotto, es decir todo el tiempo que pase torturan… digo entrenándola junto a dame-Tsuna se perdió, pero veo que no ha olvidado mis enseñanzas.

\- ¿Quién podría olvidarlas? – dijo con algo de sarcasmo el mayordomo.

\- Además así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, recupero a mi estudiante e igual si todo sale bien reforzaremos la alianza con Limit – aseguro el hitman.

\- Usted es perverso – menciono divertido Sebastián.

\- Dime algo que no sepa – le contesto divertido Reborn mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la cocina ya que le apetecía una taza de su expreso favorito.

Después de eso los días fueron algo tranquilos ya que no pasó nada relevante, hasta que llegó el sábado donde era la reunión de líderes y justo en esos momentos Giotto se encontraba nerviosa mientras terminaba de alistarse.

\- Vamos Giotto… tú puedes… - se buscaba dar palabras de ánimo a su misma al mismo tiempo que se miraba al espejo – ah… a quien engaño… solo espero que no meta la pata… realmente no creo que lo haga bien – dejo escapar un suspiro y en eso llamaron a su puerta indicándole que la limosina estaba lista para llevarle a la reunión – bueno… llego la hora – tras eso y verificar que su atuendo estaba bien salió de su habitación para encaminarse a la salida donde en la puerta estaba su tío para despedirla.

Tras eso se subió a la limosina y dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para que te comportes como una herbívora – escucho que alguien le hablaba provocando que esta se asustara y mirara a su izquierda notando que sentado a su lado estaba sentado un hombre pelinegro, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

\- Ah… perdón… pero… ¿quién eres tú?

\- Deja de jugar herbívora – abrió sus ojos con fastidio.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿Alaude? – dijo algo impresionada notando que este fruncía ligeramente el ceño – hehe… perdón es que me sorprendiste no pensé que te gustara hacer cosplay, pero sabes me gustas más con tu color natural.

\- No es por gusto – dijo enojado - es parte de mi trabajo.

\- ¿Y en que trabajas?

\- Hmm… ¿en qué crees? – pregunto divertido.

\- Am… para que te disfraces supongo que tampoco estas relacionado con la mafia o si…

\- Casi.

\- Je… ya veo, por cierto, gracias por apoyarme – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- No lo hago por ti, me aseguro de que no lo arruines.

\- Ah… claro… - dijo algo triste.

\- Ten, el carnívoro me pidió que te diera esto – indico entregándole un folder color crema a la chica, quien lo acepto y comenzó a leer con detenimiento su contenido.

Tras eso ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que llegaron a su destino… una mansión a las afueras de Sicilia, la cual se notaba muy ostentosa.

\- Je… habia olvidado que aquí a veces se vive de las apariencias – indico divertida la rubia mientras bajaba de la limosina seguida de Alaude.

\- Algo normal en los herbívoros de su clase – indico fastidiado Alaude.

\- Hehe, en eso te doy la razón – indico divertida, en eso se sorprendió al notar que este le tendía la mano para que ella la tomara – gra… gracias – dijo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

\- Hmm… - indico sonriendo de lado.

Al llegar obviamente todo el mundo se sorprendió al notar que la persona que se presentaba como el líder Vongola era una mujer y no cierto castaño que todos conocían y temían, pero tras una mirada asesina del acompañante de la rubia todos los líderes se tensaron y dejaron de cuestionar sobre la identidad de la mujer para así comenzar la reunión.

Claro que en dicha reunión más de uno se sorprendió y frustro al notar que todos sus intentos por humillar o dejar mal a la rubia fueron en vano ya que ella se supo defender con diplomacia, elegancia y naturalidad a todas las agresiones y los intentos de dejarla en ridículo frente a los demás líderes.

La junta fue todo un éxito para Vongola, ya que la actuación de la rubia callo a más de uno además de que logro identificar a los autores de la conspiración que habían preparado ya que los propios organizadores se delataron con sus acciones sobre colocar la junta en ese día con las intenciones de que Vongola faltara a ese día y con ello tener un motivo para buscar empezar una batalla entre familias, donde la mejor parte de la velada fue cuando ellos mismos se delataron.

\- Y con esto podemos dar por cerrada esta reunión – hablo con voz calmada un señor de edad – a menos que alguien tenga alguna objeción o duda.

\- Yo tengo una – hablo un hombre de cabello verde estilo mohicano de tes morena y usaba lentes oscuros.

\- Si, Noveno Leone – hablo de forma sería el señor que dirigía la junta.

\- En verdad todos vamos a pasar por alto la gran ofensa que Vongola nos ha dado en esta reunión – indico de forma altanera.

\- ¿Y cuál es esa ofensa que mi familia le ha hecho a todos los presentes? – pregunto de forma seria Giotto.

\- Eso es algo obvio, mandarnos a una represéntate y no al líder a esta reunión.

\- Lamento no haberle pasado un memorándum, pero los asuntos internos de Vongola solo le conciernen a la familia y a ustedes solo les debe bastar con saber que a partir de ahora Vongola estará a mi cargo – indico de forma seria la rubia.

\- Y crees que nos tragaremos ese cuento.

\- Tendrán que, porque no tienen otra alternativa ya que Vongola no tiene por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie de lo que se hace de forma interna – indico sonriendo de lado – o acaso ustedes también lo hacen y nos informan sobre todo lo que hacen en especias cuando escogen a sus candidatos para que se infiltren en sus familias aliadas para que les pasen información sobre estas y así buscar una oportunidad para atacarles por la espalda… o acaso me equivoco Noveno Leone.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? – pregunto molesto otro de los presentes ahora mirando con el ceño fruncido a los mencionados por la rubia.

\- Que… claro que no – se defendió - oh vamos, es obvio que esta mujer miente para hacerse la interesante – indico Leone mirando con enojo a la rubia que permanecía calmada en su asiento.

\- Yo no gano nada con mentir – menciono de forma divertida la rubia mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento – e igual poseo pruebas de mis palabras – indico sonriendo de lado, notando que esto hacía que los obvios enemigos se delataran.

\- Ah sí… pues deseamos verlas – indico otro de los invitados.

\- Claro, pero antes que nada caballeros no han notado algo extraño en sus acompañantes – menciono con calma la rubia.

\- … - Alaude solo habia permanecido parado al lado de la rubia, noto que habia usado la información que le dio para defenderse en la junta… pero ahora la observaba atentamente ya que no sabía lo que estaba planeando, aunque debía de admitir que por alguna razón le estaba llamando mucho la atención ya que habia despertado su interés desde que noto que no era una total herbívora como pensó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el anciano que dirigía la junta.

\- A que en el peor de los casos esto se podría tomar como una trampa ya que de todos sus acompañantes uno de ellos tiene su lealtad hacia otra familia – revelo con calma colocándose de pie y sacando su pistola – permítanme demostrárselo – dijo ahora apuntando su arma a uno de los guardaespaldas de otro líder mafioso.

\- Espera que vas… - empezo a decir algo nervioso ya que la rubia apuntaba a uno de sus infiltrados, se podía notar que tenia sus nervios a flor de piel ya que temía que le descubrieran.

Giotto ignoro las palabras del otro y le disparo al sujeto quien rápidamente lo esquivo y saco su propia arma para atacar a la rubia pero esta fue mas rápida en sus movimientos y ahora estaba parada detrás de el y con una patada lo lanzo al centro de la reunión donde se golpeo la mandíbula al estrellarla al suelo pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse noto una puntiaguda presión en su espalda ya que la rubia ahora le pisaba la espalda con sus tacones pero este se movió rápido y se colocó de pie rasgando sus ropas en esos momentos.

\- Aquí está la prueba, el tatuaje de la espalda de ese sujeto es el escudo de armas de la familia Leone o me equivoco – indico con calma ahora guardando su arma.

El sujeto se quedó mudo por un momento notando que sus ropas estaban rotas y revelaban su tatuaje, al mismo tiempo que los murmullos inundaban la habitación al mismo tiempo que se notaba que el Noveno Leone temblaba y buscaba escabullirse del lugar, pero en su escape se topó con el acompañante de a rubia.

\- Así que por eso la insistencia en esta reunión cerca de tus dominios – pregunto enojado otro de los invitados, quien igual sacaba su pistola y era imitado por todos.

\- Oh… vamos caballeros no creerán en el montaje que esa armo… o si – pregunto con fingida calma.

\- Es curioso que lo digas así, cuando yo mismo tengo mis propios reportes que algunos de mis hombres poseen ese mismo tatuaje – dijo otro enojado al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una detonación y un cuerpo caía muerto.

Y con ello comenzó una batalla entre los líderes y sus guardaespaldas quienes atacaban a los infiltrados y al mismo tiempo una guerra entre los propios líderes. Por su parte Alaude igual esquivaba uno que otro ataque, pero en eso sintió que alguien lo sujetaba de la mano, por lo que al girarse noto que era la rubia quien le señalaba un lugar que se encontraba libre para su escape.

Tras eso ambos salieron y dejaron atrás a los demás líderes matándose entre ellos.

\- Se me habia olvidado lo divertido que era esto, jeje – indico divertida la rubia mientras llegaban a su limosina – e igual gracias por la ayuda Alaude.

\- ¿Cómo supiste quien era el espía?

\- Eso es un se-cre-to – indico divertida mientras se subía al automóvil seguida de él.

\- Hmm… - ante eso Alaude sonrió de lado.

Después de ese incidente, ambos empezaron a ser más cercanos e igual para sorpresa de varios fue Alaude quien fue a buscar a Giotto hasta a Francia para traerla de regreso a Italia con la excusa de que podría ayudarle en Limit… aunque a nadie engaño con esa escusa ya que se notaba que ella le atraía, sospecha que se confirmó una tarde en una cena familiar donde la rubia les anuncio con una gran sonrisa que ellos ya eran novios… noticia que alegro bastante a cierto hitman conspirador.

-Fin del flash Back -

\- Wow, entonces por una misión se enamoraron – indico emocionada la pequeña.

\- Eso suena muy herbívoro – argumento Satoshi.

\- Algo así y aunque suene muy herbívoro llegara un momento de tu vida donde tú también lo harás ya que conocerás a esa persona especial – indico la rubia de forma divertida.

Antes de que alguno de los infantes pudiera opinar algo más la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por donde apareció Lussuria listo para arreglar a Giotto, así que la plática quedo para después ya que los acompañantes de este también empezaron a arreglar a los pequeños para la gran tarde.

El gran momento llego y en el jardín de la mansión se podía apreciar a los invitados sentados en su sitio para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, donde después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de Xanxus este entrego a su hermanita y uno que otro invitado molesto fue arrestado y mordido hasta la muerte por ruidoso, la boda fue perfecta. Se podía ver a los novios felices disfrutando del momento e igual conviviendo con los invitados… aunque en esa parte se podía ver que el novio era llevado a la fuerza ya que el quería estar lejos de todo eso.

\- Pobre Alaude, la que le espera – indico divertido Tsuna, quien observaba todo desde su mesa al mismo tiempo que bebía un poco de vino.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a opinar Kyoya mientras sonreía divertida al ver como su hermano se notaba algo enojado y tenso ya que se podía notar que ya deseaba arrestar a todos los herbívoros invitados.

\- Papi, papi vamos a bailar – dijo animada Kiyomi, quien ahora jalaba del brazo a su papa ya que en esos momentos la banda tocaba una canción que a la pequeña le gustaba.

\- Hai hai – dijo divertido colocándose de pie y dejándose llevar por su pequeña.

Kyoya solo se limitó a sonreír divertida, pero en eso noto que su hijo la tomaba de la mano y se miraba algo apenado, señal que ella comprendió e igual se colocó de pie para ser guiada a la pista de baila por su pequeño omnívoro.

Por otro lado, se podía ver a un Reborn sonriente mientras observaba a todos lso invitados.

\- Sabes a veces me das miedo cuando tienes esa sonrisa – opino Lambo, quien se paro a su lado.

\- Pensé que te gustaba mi sonrisa – indico divertido el mayor.

\- … - ante ese comentario el menor se sonrojo un poco – pero se nota que tú tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

\- Y para que te digo que no.

\- …

\- Mejor dime que quieres bailar y vamos – le dijo con calma Reborn ahora dejando su copa sobre una mesa cercana y tomando de la mano al adolescente, quien ahora parecía un tomate viviente mientras era tomado de la mano.

Si la familia Vongola no era la típica mafia, pero eso la hacía especial y solo por esa sencilla razón valía la pena dar todo por ellos… el cual era el pensamiento de Tsunayoshi al observar a toda su familia reunida entre risas y alegrías disfrutando el momento e igual mirando a su familia, la cual no pensó tener, pero se volvió en el dulce accidente que cambio su vida para bien.


	38. Capítulo 38: Dulce Accidente

Hola a todos :D

TwT primero que nada….

u-u lamento muchísimo haber tardado demasiado con este final, pero pues como e explicado en otras publicaciones causas de trabajo y salud me mantenían lejos, ya que creo que igual les pasa cuando están enfermos no tiene muchas ganas de nada u-u, pero ya poco a poco me estoy recuperando y regresando a la normalidad ;D así que poco a poco verán las actualizaciones de todas las historias que han estado esperando solo denme chance jeje nwn

Ahora sin mas pasemos a lo bueno el capitulo final y muy esperado de esta cómica historia xD

Bueno sin más muchas gracias por su paciencia e igual su gran apoyo a lo largo de esta curiosa historia, hehe si se que fue una hetero, pero tenía ganas de algo así esa vez xD

De nuevo miles de gracias por su gran apoyo nwn

Ahora sin mas disfruten de la lectura ;D

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 38: Dulce Accidente

Tras la boda de cierta diva con su actual carnívoro esposo, las cosas en la mansión habían regresado a la normalidad habitual, la cual no era exactamente un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso, aunque era muy cálido y alegre ya que a cada determinado tiempo se podía escuchar las risas de los pequeños dueños del hogar, quienes recorrían la casa haciendo alguna travesura o jugando con su fiel mascota.

Justo en esos momentos el dueño de la casa se encontraba en su oficina como era su costumbre aprisionado por su gran amigo el papeleo, donde de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra maldición a todos y cada uno de los idiotas que lo hacían trabajar extra… quienes eran nada más y nada menos que las personas a las que llamaba su familia; era verdad que sus amigos y familia eran su todo ya que sin ellos no sabría qué sería de él, pero todo llegaba a un límite mientras más papeleo le acumulaban menos tiempo tenia de pasar con sus hijos y esposa.

Justo en esos momentos Tsunayoshi dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se permitía cerrar sus ojos por unos breves segundos antes de retomar su trabajo, ya que tantas letras lo estaban mareando mientras se decía mentalmente que solo faltaban 5 carpetas más y conseguiría su libertad por ese día… o esa era el plan, pero justo en esos instantes se escuchó como algo se rompía en la planta baja, donde decidió ignorarlo por su propia salud mental pero eso no pudo ser posible ya que al poco tiempo se volvió a escuchar otro estruendo seguido de un rugido, a lo cual provocó el enojo del mismo quien por inercia habia apretado los puños ocasionando que ejerciera presión en el bolígrafo que tenía en una de sus manos provocando que este se partiera a la mitad y salpicara todo lo que estaba a su alrededor con la tinta incluyéndolo a sí mismo.

\- ¡Se acabo! - grito enojado y salió hecho una furia para ir a castigar al causante... aunque si era sincero consigo mismo sabía quién o quiénes eran los causantes de tal alboroto y dudaba poder castigarles.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen primero se dedicó a apreciar los destrozos del lugar, donde la evidencia era: una de las vajillas favoritas de Kyoya rotas, muebles destrozados con muchos rasguños, cojines sin relleno y paredes llenas de huellas de lodo... donde al alzar la vista noto que las huellas también estaban en el techo, pero decidió no preguntar ¿cómo es que el techo también estaba sucio? y justo en medio de la escena del crimen estaban los culpables de tal atrocidad. En medio de la sala se podía ver a sus hijos mirarle con cara afligida y detrás de ellos estaba el "pequeño" felino que su linda esposa había decidió que sería la mascota para ellos.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto Tsuna buscando controlar su tono de voz ya que estaba tratando de apaciguar su enojo y no actuar antes de escuchar su versión de la historia.

\- Am… bueno… - Satoshi empezó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de hablar, pero se asustó un poco al ver que su papa se notaba más enfadado a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¡Fue Natsu! – dijo Kiyomi divertida.

\- Aja eso veo, pero dudo que lo haya hecho solo – indico con calma el castaño mayor mientras notaba que el felino se restregaba en sus piernas – la pregunta real es: ¿cómo paso?

\- Pues… no lo sé – indico la castaña fingiendo inocencia y desviaba su mirada.

\- Herbívoros, ¿qué hacen? – justo en eso Kyoya entraba a la habitación y observaba de forma analítica el lugar, donde en su mirada se notaba que exigía una explicación a lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Kyo quiso bañar a Natsu! – dijo angustiado Satoshi señalando a su melliza.

\- ¡Sato! – se quejó ella enojada y ofendida por la traición.

\- Yo le dije que los gatos no se bañan – empezó a explicar el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos – pero no me hizo caso y…

\- ¡Traidor! – grito enojada Kiyomi sacando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- A ver tranquilos – dijo Tsuna abrazando a sus hijos y sintiendo como el culpable se restregaba en sus piernas – tampoco es necesario que ustedes peleen entre si – menciono buscando darles mimos para evitar que lloraran – la culpa es de ambos y de Natsu – indico mirando igual al felino que bajaba sus orejas en señal de estar triste y arrepentido de sus actos.

\- Deben tener cuidado con lo que hacen – hablo Kyoya de forma suave acariciando la cabeza de sus hijos con amor, quienes asintieron antes de lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar pidiéndole perdón por los destrozos que hicieron.

Por su parte los empleados miraban enternecidos dicha escena ya que era bello ver como sus jefes educaban a los pequeños demostrando que habia una buena comunicación entre ellos, ya que no necesitaban llegar a alzar la voz o pegarles para que ellos asumieran sus propias acciones y admitiera sus errores donde en ese aspecto también se incluía la singular mascota. Tras eso todos pasaron la tarde con sus hijos ayudándoles a recoger, ya que ese fue el castigo impuesto a los menores e igual Natsu ayudo en esa tarea.

Era curioso como ahora la mansión ya parecía más hogareña pese a ser el hogar del jefe de la mafia más poderoso de Italia… aunque claro esa opinión solo podían darla los más allegados a la familia ya que para todos los demás esa casa era símbolo de respeto y miedo más a la hora de ir a hablar o hacerle frente al jefe de la casa o su esposa, ya que Kyoya con su amigable carácter les fue enseñando a esos herbívoros quien mandaba realmente en ese lugar.

También pese a los juegos y carácter infantil de los mellizos, ellos tenían sus propias clases particulares ya que debían estar preparados para no parecer unos herbívoros a la hora de entrar a la escuela así como sus prácticas sobre el manejo de armas y técnicas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que cada uno tenía clases particulares especiales: Kiyomi pasaba ratos con su tía herbívora diva para mostrarle varios trucos que toda dama de la mafia debía saber, bueno según su propio criterio de diva; por su parte Satoshi tomaba clases de etiqueta con el abuelo Reborn, su padre y su tío Alaude para los eventos sociales ya que debía desenvolverse de forma natural en esos lugares demostrando un gran autocontrol de sus emociones y sentimientos para que nadie intentara usarlo o aprovecharse de él, así mismo debía desarrollar un gran criterio a la hora de la toma de decisiones en las reuniones con otro jefes e igual saber cómo juzgar rápidamente a todos para saber quién podría ser una posible enemigo, un aliado o alguien neutro. Definitivamente les esperaba una vida muy complicada, pero con el apoyo de su familia parecía ser un juego y algo sencillo de realizar.

La situación en la casa transcurría de forma agradable… o al menos eso daba a entender en apariencias ya que últimamente se podía notar a Kyoya de mal humor, algo que preocupo un poco a los pequeños ya que a veces veían distante a su mamá o triste y obviamente ese carácter empezó a preocupar a cierto castaño ya que ella no era así, por lo cual debía haber algo que la molestara para que actuara de esa forma.

Así que armado de valor una tarde decidió preguntarle, por lo cual busco sacar a su pelinegra de la mansión una tarde para que dieran un paseo tranquilo en familia y lograr averiguar que la molestaba. Por lo cual la llevaron a un lugar abierto cerca de un lago, uno de esos típicos lugares tranquilos que le agradaban a Kyoya.

\- Waaa mira qué lindo – menciono Kiyomi quien bajo primero del automóvil y admiro el bello paisaje natural seguida de un león joven y su mellizo.

\- Es un lugar muy hermoso – secundo Satoshi mirando todos los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué tal si armamos todo para el picnic? – sugirió el castaño bajando del auto – al parecer les gusto la idea de salir un rato de la mansión – opino mirando a sus hijos correr por el lugar entre risas y juegos.

\- Hmm… - opino la pelinegra haciendo una ligera mueca mientras bajaba del vehículo y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Kyoya… - le llamo preocupado el castaño.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesto de mal humor, pero en eso ella se sujeto su cabeza, por lo que su esposo no dudo en acercarse a ella para abrazarla – descuida herbívoro, solo fue un mareo – dijo con calma.

\- Sabes ya me estoy preocupando, ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a ver a Shamal? – opino Tsuna preocupado.

\- No es necesario – contesto ella.

El castaño esta por replicar, pero justo en eso fueron interrumpidos por sus pequeños quienes les llamaban alegres indicándoles que ya habían colocado el mantel por lo cual el castaño saco la canasta que llevaban y tomando de la mano a Kyoya fueron a donde estaban los menores para comenzar a sacar las cosas y disfrutar de su tarde en familia.

El lado bueno es que ese momento parecía subir el animo de la pelinegra quien se miraba ahora mas relajada y alegre jugando a lanzarle una pelota a Natsu para que fuera por ella y mas tarde empezo a jugar al pilla-pilla con sus hijos, donde pasaron un rato alegre en familia.

Pero ese rato agradable se esfumo cuando Kyoya estaba por atrapar a su pequeña, pero al estar a punto de atraparla se desmayó asustando a todos, quienes no dudaron en correr a su lado llamándola angustiados.

\- No lloren – dijo Tsuna buscando tratar de estar calmado ante esa situación, aunque por dentro estaba igual o mas angustiado que sus propios hijos.

\- Pe… pero mami… - la castaña estaba con sus ojos aguados mientras pensaba que tal ves eso fue su culpa.

\- Mami… - le llamaba el pequeño pelinegro, quien estaba igual al borde de las lagrimas igual que su hermana.

\- Mamá estará bien, anden tomen a Natsu y vamos al médico – indico el mayor mientras cargaba a su esposa con cuidado y la llevaba al interior del automóvil, donde en seguida los niños entraron igual en el coche.

Sin dudarlo y tras asegurarse que todos tenían sus cinturones de seguridad, Tsuna no dudo de pisar el acelerador para llegar lo mas rápido al consultorio del médico de la familia.

Ajeno a la situación, Shamal estaba en su oficina haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: coquetear con su enfermera de turno, la cual se estaba dejando seducir en esos momentos ya que estaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe siendo besada con pasión mientras ambos empezaban a desabotonar las prendas superiores del contrario, pero justo en ese gran momento pasional la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándolos.

\- Shamal… - en eso el nombrado vio como un castaño alterado entraba cargando al estilo princesa a su esposa inconsciente, quien se notaba algo desesperado seguido de sus hijos y un gato extraño - pero ¿qué…? – en eso el castaño noto lo que pasaba y que sus hijos estaban detrás suyo mirando.

\- Tsunayoshi… - indico nervioso el medico mientras la chica se arreglaba rápidamente la ropa antes de salir corriendo apenada de regreso a su puesto – am yo…

\- No me digas nada y ni quiero saberlo – dijo el castaño de mala gana – ahora concéntrate y necesito que me ayudes – hablo recuperando su tono de preocupación en la voz.

Al notar ese tono de voz el doctor se puso serio mientras llama a su enfermera y le daba indicaciones exactas para que le ayudara con los preparativos y al mismo tiempo que cuidara a los pequeños en lo que ellos.

Tras colocar a Kyoya en la cama del consultorio, Shamal opto una actitud seria y empezo a revisarla haciéndole varios análisis mientras a la vez que le preguntaba al castaño sobre la salud de ella, que hacían antes de que se desmayara, si habia demostrado estar enferma o sentirse mal en algún momento de la ultima semana… a lo que el castaño respondía nervioso todas las preguntas de forma sincera, ya que no la vio sentirse mal en esos días solo que sabía de su mal humor. El medico escucho atentamente lo que Tsuna y los niños opinaron, quienes aportaron su punto de vista al extraño comportamiento de su mama; al final y tras hacer varios estudios mandando algunas muestras al laboratorio, el medico dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Bueno, pues Kyoya no parece tener algo malo o problemas de salud que justifiquen este hecho – opino serio.

\- Entonces… ¿qué le pasa a mamá? – pregunto angustiado Satoshi.

\- Bueno creo que tal vez se que es lo que tiene, pero debemos esperar unos minutos para que los resultados me confirmen mis sospechas – indico sonriendo de forma divertida, dejando algo confundido al castaño mayor.

Tsuna le miro confundido por unos momentos ya que no habia entendido a que se refería, pero prefirió seguir sus indicaciones y esperar a los resultados mientras buscaba animar a sus hijos para que no lloraran ya que estaban muy angustiados al ver así a su mama. Tras pasar unos minutos más Kyoya despertó algo desorientada mirando a su alrededor, pero enseguida sintió un peso extra sobre ella notando que sus hijos se abrazaban con fuerza a ello con varias lagrimas en sus ojos ya que estaban muy preocupados.

\- Nos asustaste – indico el castaño con calma sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras mimaba a sus pequeños.

\- Pues solo te desmayaste preciosa – en eso Shamal entro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y un sobre en su mano derecha – y obviamente eso altero a este trio.

Kyoya suavizo su mirada al observar a su familia sin dejar de abrazarlos.

\- Ya veo… perdón por asustarlos – dijo acariciando las cabezas de sus hijos.

\- ¿Y que es lo que tiene? – pregunto Tsuna mirando al médico.

\- Técnicamente no es nada grave – contesto con calma – solo es algo que durara un par de meses – agrego divertido mas al ver la reacción que causaba sus palabras en el rostro de los mayores, quienes entendieron la indirecta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Shamal-san? – pregunto confundida Kiyomi.

\- Tsunayoshi… - murmuro Kyoya molesta ahora dejando a la vista sus tonfas dejando que un brillo sádico apareciera en su mirada.

\- Q… no… nooo… espera, ¡juro que yo si me cuide! – decía asustado el castaño.

\- Pues al parecer no funciono – se burló Shamal.

\- ¿Que les pasa? – pregunto Satoshi.

\- Pequeños, digamos que pronto tendrán un nuevo hermanito – hablo con calma el medico acercándose a los pequeños, quienes al escuchar eso sus miradas se iluminaron y se lanzaron a los brazos de su papa, logrando así salvar al castaño de su muerte inminente… o mas bien posponerla por ahora.

\- Entonces ¿seremos hermanos mayores? – preguntaron a coro en los brazos de sus padres.

\- Je… pues… si eso parece – menciono nervioso Tsuna.

\- ¡Siii! Kyo promete cuidarlo mucho – menciono la castaña abrazándose del cuello de su mamá y sonriendo feliz.

\- Y yo igual – dijo Satoshi feliz en los brazos de su papá.

\- ¿De cuánto estoy herbívoro? – pregunto la pelinegra mirando al médico a los ojos.

\- 3 meses – contesto Shamal – eso explicaría porque has estado de mal humor, cansada y con antojos – explico – jaja supongo que de nuevo tuvieron un dulce accidente jajajajaja – se burló.

Tsuna trago duro ya que sabía que estaría en problemas, porque ambos habían acordado que estaban bien solo con los mellizos y ahora venia un tercer bebe… algo que no le molestaba, pero recordaba claramente todo lo que sufrió por los cambios hormonales que su linda esposa sufría en el proceso.

Con ello Shamal le indico a Kyoya sobre su medicina y dieta a seguir nuevamente en su estado para que así la familia regresara feliz a casa a dar la nueva noticia, pero al llegar notaron que tenían visitas ya que en la sala los estaban esperando: Byakuran, Mukuro, Yuriko, Emma, Dino, Kaito, Alaude y Giotto.

\- Am… ¿pasa algo? – pregunto confundido el castaño al entrar y ver a todos.

\- Kaito, Yuri – saludaron los mellizos corriendo a saludar a sus amigos.

\- Kufufu hola conejita, alondrita – saludo Yuriko.

\- Hola – saludo alegre Kaito.

\- Waaa adivinen les tenemos una gran noticia – dijeron a coro Sato y Kyo.

\- Oya, que curioso, yo igual les tengo una gran noticia – indico la peli morada.

\- Yo también – indico Kaito sonriente.

\- Seré hermano mayor – dijeron a coro los 4, donde al notar que todos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo empezaron a reír alegres.

\- ¡Que…! - dijeron asustados los adultos donde todos se miraron asombrados.

\- Kufufu no me digan que ustedes igual – se burló Mukuro.

\- Waaa esto es un lindo dejavu – menciono Dino de forma risueña.

\- Yo no le veo lo lindo – pregunto Kyoya arqueando la ceja.

\- Parece que nuevamente nos pusimos de acuerdo – menciono nervioso Emma.

\- Sera interesante – menciono Byakuran.

\- Pues al parecer alguien más se unió al club – menciono divertida Giotto.

\- No por favor… tu igual – dijo asustado Tsuna mirando a su prima.

\- Tienes alguna queja, herbívoro – menciono molesto Alaude.

\- N… no, ninguna – dijo riendo de forma nerviosa el castaño.

\- Bueno eso significa que por seguridad todos viviremos aquí hasta que nazcan los bebes – indico Giotto de forma risueña.

\- Entonces yo igual vendré a vivir un tiempo por aquí – menciono divertido Reborn entrando a la habitación.

\- Abuelo – saludaron alegres los pequeños yendo a abrazarlo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué? – pregunto Byakuran.

\- Porque no quiero perderme la diversión – contesto con calma.

\- ¿A que te refieres carnívoro? – pegunto Alaude, notando que el pelinegro solo sonreía divertido.

\- Descuida es algo que esos 3 saben, pero pronto tu mismo lo entenderás y vivirás en carne propia – contesto en un tono lúgubre notando que sus palabras hacían temblar a los 3 que habían pasado por eso con anterioridad a la vez que dejaba desconcertado un poco al rubio platinado.

\- Sabes Alaude ahora creo que te admirare mas después de esto – menciono riendo nervioso el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Je… tienes razón, Alaude será quien más sufra – opino Emma dándole unas palmadas en el hombro del platinado – mis condolencias.

\- ¿De que hablan herbívoros? – dijo molesto mirando al castaño y al pelirrojo.

\- Creo que tienen razón de las 4, ella será la más peligrosa – opino relajado Byakuran sacando una bolsa de malvaviscos de su bolsillo, pero justo cuando estaba por probar uno este desapareció de sus manos junto con la bolsa la cual ahora estaba en manos de Mukuro – nuuu mis dulces.

\- Tienes alguna queja – le reclamo Mukuro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido notando que su esposo retrocedía un poco asustado mientras negaba.

\- Amor, puedes traerme un pastel de chocolate, con pan de red velvet con relleno de crema pastelera con trozos de fresas y moras el cual estará bañado en mermelada de aguacate – pidió Giotto mirando a Alaude, quien se notaba confundido por el pedido.

\- Pobre ya empezó – murmuro asustado Tsuna, notando que Byakuran y Emma asentían mirando preocupados al rubio platinado.

\- Mejor dicho, pobres de ustedes – repitió divertido Reborn y justo en eso las mujeres empezaron a exigirles que les trajeran algunos extraños postres donde los pequeños aprovecharon e igual pidieron dulces para ellos divertidos al ver que sus padres no se negaban a nada a que al primer intento recibían su castigo diciendo donde ellas les reclamaban y recordaban que eso era su culpa…

Si... definitivamente tuviera nuevamente mucha diversión e igual tal vez… solo tal vez haya sido su culpa que esas protecciones no sirvieran ya que él sabia lo mucho que sus lindos nietos deseaban tener mas hermanitos, aunque nunca pensó que Giotto también se uniera al juego pero debía aprovechar de todo para sacar nuevo material para futuro chantaje; aunque si era sincero consigo mismo el también ya deseaba tener más nietos e igual ya tenia el nombre para esta nueva generación: dulce accidente, ya que definitivamente ver embarazadas a esas 4 seria épico.


End file.
